Pero me da miedo enamorarme
by carusan
Summary: Una noche común y aburrida termina convirtiéndose en un antes y después en la vida de dos jóvenes que, por destino o coincidencia, se conocen y desencuentran, desafiando la razón... y el corazón.
1. Desde esa noche

_**Hola a todos y todas! Les presento una nueva historia. Se me ocurrió escuchando la canción "Desde esa noche**_ _ **" de Thalia y Maluma**_ _ **, de hecho ese iba a ser el título de la historia pero alguien se me anticipó y bueno, jajaja, tuve que improvisar. Iba a ser de un solo capitulo, pero decidí extenderla un poco mas, sobre todo si a ustedes les parece interesante. Es una típica historia de amor pero prometo que trataré de sacar algunos clisés**_ _ **para que no sea aburrida, ustedes me irán diciendo. De hecho si ya leyeron mi historia anterior, saben que trato de romper con ciertos estereotipos. Desde ya les agradezco por leer mi historia, esperando con muchas ansias sus reviews.**_

 **Esta historia es sin fines de lucro, siendo mi única ganancia el placer de escribir. Los personajes de Ranma 1/2 son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.**

* * *

 _ **PERO ME DA MIEDO ENAMORARME**_

 _ **Cap 1: Desde esa noche**_

Sábado 12:30 a.m. Noche de verano. Estar aburrido en mi casa sin ningún plan el fin de semana es, para un tipo como yo, sumamente raro, lo sé. Con 26 años tengo un excelente trabajo que no solo me gusta sino que me permite llevar una vida con todos los gustos: las mejores ropas de marca, toda clase de finos calzados, relojes caros, viajes exóticos, teléfonos último modelo y lo más novedoso en electrónica para entretenerme sin límite alguno. Soy dueño de un departamento tres ambientes en uno de los lugares más interesantes del mundo: la ciudad de Tokio. Y lo mejor, soy soltero, sin compromisos y gracias a que (para que negarlo) soy muy atractivo, todas las mujeres que quiero caen a mis pies.

Soy afortunado, no puedo quejarme… sin embargo hay momentos en los que un sentimiento extraño (no sé bien como describirlo) emerge y oprime mi pecho llenándome de angustia, momentos en los que, como esa noche, me quedo completamente solo...

Ante la amenaza de que me invada esa maldita sensación tomé las llaves de mi auto (último modelo, por supuesto) y me dirigí a un nuevo bar que se inauguraba en pleno centro de la ciudad. Tengo un par de conocidos que me invitaron al evento, pensaba en no ir, todavía no comprendo como mi agenda quedó libre esa noche, pero definitivamente era mejor que el bullicio llenara mi cabeza.

Llegué a la entrada del lugar. Mostré mi V.I.P. Pass y me dejaron entrar inmediatamente frente a la mirada envidiosa de la multitud que se encontraba haciendo fila para ingresar.

El lugar parecía bueno. Amplio, luces tenues, la oferta perfecta de tragos y lo mejor: música lo suficientemente alta ideal para bailar…y para hablarle al oído a alguna dama a quien invitar mas tarde a algún hotel cercano. Me acerqué a la barra intercambiando en el camino miradas cómplices y sonrisas sugerentes con varias señoritas deseosas de diversión. Primero tomaría unos tragos y luego... a cazar.

Pido un whisky en las rocas y con el trago entre mis manos me dirijo al sector donde pasan música latina. Me encanta ver los movimientos sensuales de las mujeres al bailar esos ritmos. Aquella que llame mi atención lo suficiente como para provocar mi deseo será la afortunada de la noche.

Me voy abriendo paso hasta que un movimiento me alerta. No era el vaivén de caderas o de pechos revotando ante el ritmo de la música. Era su cabello, suelto, libre, siendo agitado de un lado a otro siguiendo el compás de la canción que sonaba en la pista. Ni largo ni corto, pero brillante y con una tonalidad que bajo las luces de la pista de baile parecía azul, un color único. Me acerqué sin poder evitarlo. Si su cabello me hipnotizó su sonrisa simplemente me cautivó. Reía con ganas, con alegría… y picardía. Se mordía el labio inferior entre movimiento y movimiento lo que solo la hacía parecer más y más atractiva ante mis ojos. Pero ¿qué estoy mirando?, ¿su pelo y su sonrisa? ¿en qué mierda estoy pensando? Lo primero que he de mirar en una mujer son sus piernas. Veamos. Estaba usando unas botas negras que cubrían sus largas extremidades hasta llegar un poco más abajo de sus rodillas. Sus muslos torneados quedaban expuestos entre vuelta y vuelta gracias al vuelo de ese vestido rojo que le quedaba simplemente espectacular, se ajustaba en los lugares necesarios sin llegar a lo vulgar y aquello que revelaba era perfecto: Curvas por todos lados. Era delgada pero sus curvas, por dios, podría perderme en esas curvas y admito que no quisiera ser rescatado. Movía sus brazos acompañando el ritmo de la música. Creo que era bachata. Se tocaba de vez en cuando su hermoso cabello que desordenado por su baile quedaba revuelto sobre su rostro. Una imagen cruzó mi cabeza. Así luciría su pelo sobre las almohadas de mi cama luego de hacerle el amor por quien sabe qué número de vez. De nuevo mi cerebro me sorprendió frente a los hilos de asociaciones con las que salía. ¿Hacer el amor?, nunca lo hice. Solo tengo sexo, si, si, como ese tal "Cristian Grey", solo que no tengo un "cuarto de juegos" ni me gusta esa cosa de golpear a mujeres por placer. Pero en mis 26 años creo poder afirmar que lo único que obtengo de mis encuentros sexuales es placer, y nada más.

Cuando miro a su alrededor veo que está bailando con un grupo de muchachas: una de pelo negro atado hacia un costado, con un abundante flequillo cayendo sobre su cara; otra castaña también de pelo largo, suelto, sostenido apenas con una bandana; y finalmente otra muy, muy provocativa, con un extraño peinado sobre su larguísimo pelo teñido de un color violáceo. Sin dudas la mujer de vestido rojo y pelo azul es la única que resalta y enseguida me doy cuenta que no soy solamente yo quien lo piensa. Veo a un grupo de tipejos a unos metros de ellas que hambrientos parecen debatir como repartirse las presas. Un par de ellos discuten entre sí mirando con lujuria a mi peliazul. Sí, digo MI porque estaba decidido: Esta noche sería la elegida.

Me muevo en su dirección, la observo fijamente pero ella no se anoticia de mi. Quienes sí lo hacen son esos hombres. Los miro dirigiéndoles una advertencia que parecen comprender a la perfección. Se dan media vuelta y se alejan. Saben que no pueden conmigo... en ningún sentido. Continúo. Sus amigas ya advierten de mi presencia y caen ante mi como insectos atraídos por la luz. Se acercan bailando seductoramente, parecen competir entre ellas por quien es la mejor. Pero pronto se dan cuenta de que es inútil. Mis ojos solo le pertenecen a ella... por esta noche, claro. Estoy a centímetros de su cuerpo, pero sigue en su imperturbable mundo personal, bailando ahora con los ojos cerrados mientras sonríe y muerde por décima vez ese labio. Por dios, solo con verla se me eriza la piel de tanta excitación ¿y qué son estos? ¿nervios? ¡vamos Saotome! ¡no hay nada que temer hombre!

Doy un paso más y fue allí cuando lo hizo: me miró. Sus ojos grandes y oscuros me miraban sorprendidos ante mi cercanía. Sus pestañas negras y extensas se movían en lo que parecía ser cámara lenta. Es… hermosa. Sin detenerse me sonríe y cierra sus ojos otra vez. ¡No! No dejes de mirarme por favor, le pido en mis pensamientos. La desesperación me llevó a agarrarle un brazo y con ello volvió a poner sus ojos sobre mí, pero su sonrisa había desaparecido.

" _ **¿Qué haces imbécil?"**_

 _ **Per-perdóname"**_ _ ¿yo pidiendo perdón?

" _ **Suéltame, no te conozco"**_ _tira de su brazo hasta liberarse de mi agarre, dándome la espalda no sin antes dedicarme una mirada asesina.

Tengo que hablar con ella. La rodeo hasta quedar al frente suyo.

 _ **¿Qué es lo que ves?**_

" _ **¿Disculpa?"**_

 _ **¿Qué es lo que ves? Cuando cierras los ojos, ¿qué ves para tener esa sonrisa? Debe ser algo maravilloso para hacerte sonreír así.**_

Me mira y luego de un instante (que pareció una eternidad) se ríe brevemente, majestuosamente.

" _ **Nada".**_

 _ **¿Nada?**_

" _ **Todo, en realidad todo: tengo música, tengo amigas, estoy disfrutando de la noche, estoy viva. ¿No es eso suficiente motivo para reír?"**_

 _ **¿Podrías enseñarme? Yo jamás podría sonreír con tanta plenitud.**_

" _ **No, no puedo. Simplemente debes buscar tus propias razones para hacerlo. Esta es la mía"**_

Intenta avanzar, yo me interpongo.

 _ **Ya la encontré.**_

" _ **¿Qué?"**_

 _ **Ya encontré una razón para sonreír.**_

" _ **Qué bueno"**_ _me dice sarcásticamente, intentando esquivarme.

 _ **Eres tú.**_

" _ **¡Ja! Sí, claro".**_

 _ **En serio, mírame, desde que comencé a hablar contigo no puedo dejar de sonreír. Baila conmigo.**_

" _ **No gracias-**_

 _ **-por favor, solo una canción. Si después de eso no quieres saber nada de mi te dejaré en paz, te lo prometo.**_

Me queda mirando y yo solo puedo rogar para mis adentros: "di que sí hermosa, por favor dime que sí".

" _ **¿Y me dejarás en paz?"**_

 _ **Te dejaré tranquila.**_

" _ **Está bien".**_

Vamos al centro de la pista. Mejor dicho, la sigo al centro de la pista. Una canción acababa de comenzar. Se detiene y se planta frente a mi. Me mira y yo le sostengo la mirada. Me sonríe y comienza a moverse. Baila a mi alrededor y yo como un idiota solo puedo contemplarla. "Tengo que tocarla", ese mandato aparece en mi mente. Cuando salgo de su encantamiento y tomo control nuevamente de mi sistema nervioso comienzo a acercarme, ella me mira y me regala una sonrisa… y yo, yo me derrito ante su magia. Comienzo a moverme a su ritmo. Tantas noches de boliche hacen que sepa exactamente qué hacer… si bien por primera vez en mi vida me sentía en desventaja. Esta mujer ejercía un dominio sobre mí como nunca antes me había sucedido. En un momento de arrebato coloco suavemente una de mis manos sobre su cintura. Me sorprendo al sentir como encaja a la perfección en esa sinuosa curva. Ella se sorprende pero sigue sonriendo. Aprovecho lo que interpreto como una invitación y la acerco a mi. Con mi otra mano busco la suya, mientras ella coloca su mano libre en mi hombro. Comenzamos a bailar de esa manera. Nos complementábamos perfectamente. Sentía las miradas de los demás sobre nosotros, contemplando envidiosos nuestros sensuales movimientos. Pero yo solo podía mirarla a ella y ella a mi. Ambos sonreíamos y nos movíamos deliciosamente con la música. La acerqué aun más. Sus pechos rosaban mi pecho, y sus caderas chocaban con las mías. El franeleo propio de este ritmo hacia que me excitara ante cada movimiento. Puse mi cabeza al lado de la suya. Olía exquisitamente. Su cuello quedó accesible a mi boca que reclamaba posarse sobre esa piel... y besarla.

 _ **¿Cómo te llamas?**_ ___ logré decirle al oído, en un intento de frenar mis impulsos.

" _ **¿Cómo te llamas tú?"**_ ___ me contestó acercándose peligrosamente a mi oreja, dejando a su paso escalofríos de placer.

 _ **Pregunté primero**_ _logré articular. Grave error.

" _ **Entonces es mejor que nos quedemos es silencio"**_ ___ amenazó intentando distanciarse de mi.

 _ **¡Ranma! Soy Ranma... Saotome**_ ___ contesté inmediatamente mirándola a la cara y acentuando mi agarre a su cintura. Es increíble el poder que tiene sobre mi. ¡Maldita seas mujer!

" _ **Ranma, ¿podrías traerme algo para tomar?"**_

 _ **R: Sí, pero ¿cómo t-**_

" _ **-así puedo recuperar energías para la próxima canción"**_ ___ me dijo interrumpiéndome.

Próximo canción, quiere seguir bailando. Genial.

 _ **R: "Ya... vuelvo".**_

Me separé de ella con mucha ansiedad… y mucho miedo, pensando que podría desaparecer ante mi ausencia. Me dirigí prácticamente corriendo hacia el bar y compré un energizante. Cuando volví la encontré en un rincón de la pista siendo acosada por unos imbéciles. Me acerqué rápidamente (y furiosamente) a ella.

 _ **R: ¿Qué quieren contigo estos señores AMOR?**_ _agarrando su mano.

Ella me miró confundida por unos segundos pero luego entendió.

" _ **Nada Ranma, solo estaban preguntándome donde está el baño"**_

Mi nombre sonaba tan especial saliendo de su boca.

 _ **R: Bueno caballeros, suerte con eso. Me llevo a mi mujer, con permiso.**_

Se sintió bien, demasiado bien el reclamarla de esa manera.

Volvimos al centro de la pista y ella soltó mi mano.

Se sintió mal, demasiado mal cuando apartó su mano de la mía.

Le di la bebida y ella me agradeció con una tímida sonrisa. Acto seguido me dio la espalda y comenzó a bailar. Y yo como un animal en celo me acerqué inmediatamente a ella, pegándome a su espalda. Puse mis manos en su cintura y hundí mi nariz en su pelo, mientras trataba de seguir con las mías el vaivén de sus caderas. Definitivamente olía deliciosamente bien.

 _ **R: No quieres verme a la cara**_ ___ le digo al oído

" _ **No veo para qué, habíamos acordado bailar, nada más"**_ _ me responde girando su cara en búsqueda de mi oído.

Sonrío, es muy astuta. Lo hace para incrementar mi interés por ella... y lo consigue. La tomo del brazo y la hago girar hacia mi. Quedamos enfrentados, nuestras caras a centímetros de distancia. No bailamos más. Nos quedamos allí, quietos. Quería besarla, moría por besarla. Y ella lo sabía, mis ojos clavados en sus labios me delataron. Entonces ella comenzó a bailar nuevamente y yo la seguí. Ya no sonreía, se veía tensa, nerviosa. La comprendo yo estaba en las mismas condiciones. No entiendo por qué pero había una tensión entre los dos que en vez de divertirme, como siempre ocurría, me incomodaba...pero al mismo tiempo no quería que se termine. No sé cómo pasó pero nos fuimos acercando hasta quedar prácticamente abrazados, nos movíamos ya no con sensualidad, sino como una mera excusa del por qué seguíamos así, agarrados uno del otro... hasta que terminó la canción y repentinamente ella se apartó de mi.

 _ **R: ¿Qué pasa?**_ ___ pregunté con sorpresa.

 **" _Tengo que irme…. eres… un buen bailarín"._**

 ** _R: ¡No!_** ___ exclamé con angustia_ **_no te vayas, quédate un rato mas, después te llevo a tu casa._**

" _ **No es necesario. Adiós Ranma".**_

Sentí una decepción enorme, realmente no quería que se vaya, no todavía. No era necesario acostarme con ella… yo solo quería estar a su lado un poco más. Me paré delante de ella, quien puso cara de fastidio.

 _ **R: Vamos a otro lugar, te invito un trago, o vayamos a comer o a caminar. Lo que tú quieras**_ ___ Me encontré a mi mismo rogándole desesperadamente.

" _ **Lo que yo quiero es irme, gracias"**_ _ me apartó de un empujón, es fuerte.

Decidí no insistir, pero la seguí con la vista. Se acercó a sus amigas y le dijo algo a una de ellas. Luego les dio un abrazo y se dirigió al guardarropas donde pidió su bolso y su abrigo. Caminó hacia la salida... y yo la seguí sigilosamente sin poder frenarme. Salió del lugar forcejeando con un par de tipos que al verla pasar intentaban retenerla. Qué asco me daban… aunque pensándolo bien ¿no estaba yo haciendo lo mismo? Nunca había estado en esta situación, era más bien lo contrario. Esta noche es diferente en todo sentido. Por eso no puedo dejar que se termine así.

Comenzó a caminar por la calle rápidamente, como huyendo. ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Tendría algún problema? Empezó a pasarse la mano por la cara. ¿Estaba llorando?

Como un loco corrí hacia ella alertado por la preocupación.

 _ **R: ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Estás bien?**_

Sí estaba llorando, me miró y se quedó sorprendida.

" _ **¿Qué haces aquí? Ya te dije que"-**_

 _ **R: -eso no importa, ¿qué te sucede? ¿estás bien?**_

Me observó por unos instantes y sus ojos ser llenaron de lágrimas, estrujando mi corazón.

" _ **No lo sé, no sé qué me pasa".**_

Y comenzó a llorar. No sabía qué hacer. Me dolía verla así, por Dios ¡me dolía!, ¿por qué? No la conocía, solo bailé con ella, ¡ni siquiera sabía su nombre! Pero me quedé duro, sin saber qué hacer, solo… solo quería que se calme.

 _ **R: ¿Quieres ir a mi casa?**_ ___ le dije en voz baja, dubitativa _ _ **So-solo hasta que te calmes, te invito a tomar un té... hasta que te sientas mejor… después te llevo a tu casa. ¡No voy a hacerte daño, lo juro!... Mi-mira puedes, puedes escribirles a tus amigas y contarles donde vamos a estar… te digo la dirección, mi nombre completo mmm, estoy en facebook, twi-**_

" _ **-está bien… no hace falta... sé que puedo confiar en ti… no estoy segura cómo, pero lo sé".**_

El alma me volvió al cuerpo. No sabía que mas decirle para convencerla de que no la iba a secuestrar, de que no soy un psicópata. Cuando me dijo que sí me sentí inexplicablemente feliz. Tomé su mano y comenzamos a caminar en dirección a mi auto.

Fueron solo unos metros, pero parecieron kilómetros. Estaba más que nervioso, quería llegar lo antes posible, subirla y largarnos de aquí antes de que lo volviera a pensar y se arrepintiera. La llevé hasta la puerta del acompañante, la abrí y esperé rogando que no decidiera salir corriendo. Alguien oyó mis plegarias, ella soltó mi mano e ingreso al auto. Bien. Suspiré aliviado pero no quería tentar mi suerte. Subí al auto lo más rápido que pude. Me senté y lo encendí. La miré, ella me estaba observando. Le sonreí y ella me correspondió. Su sonrisa era la más hermosa que había visto. Cálida y abrumadora.

 _ **"¿Vamos?"**_

 _ **R: Sí, sí, perdón, vamos.**_

¡Qué idiota! me quedé obnubilado, mirándola como un estúpido. ¡Qué vergüenza! ¿qué te pasa Saotome?, ¿dónde está el gran seductor? Ella se acomodó en el asiento mirando a través de la ventana, parecía incomoda o más bien yo me sentía así. No quería que ella se sintiera mal a mi lado. Prendí el stéreo, algo de música nos ayudaría a relajarnos.

 _ **"¡Mi tema favorito!"**_

 _ **R: ¿No me digas que te gustan? ¡son mi banda preferida!**_

 _ **"¿Que si me gustan? ¡los sigo desde el comienzo!"**_

 _ **R: ¿En serio? no son nada conocidos pero sus canciones-**_

 _ **"-transcienden fronteras"**_

 _ **R: Sí, exacto.**_

Si los pocos metros hasta mi auto me parecieron kilómetros, el viaje hasta mi departamento me pareció centímetros. Comenzamos a hablar de nuestra banda predilecta. Habíamos compartido sin saberlo decenas de recitales, firmas de autógrafos y horas y horas de canciones. Era una coincidencia muy improbable pero infinitamente afortunada. Una vez que comenzamos a hablar el tiempo voló y cuando me di cuenta ya habíamos llegado. Abrí la puerta del garaje. Ingresamos con el auto. Apagué el motor y la miré divertido.

 _ **R: Llegamos.**_

" _ **Bien".**_

 _ **R: Te mostraré mi colección.**_

" _ **Está bien, pero no creo que supere la mía"**_

 _ **R: ¡Ja!, eso lo veremos.**_

Desabroché mi cinturón velozmente y corrí hasta su puerta para que no se anticipara en abrirla ella misma, quería conservar algo de mi orgullo. Lo logré. Ella salió del vehículo cerrando la puerta detrás suyo.

 _ **R: Por aquí**_ ___ tomándola de la cintura la guié por el demasiado corto camino hasta el ascensor.

Ingresamos y apreté el número 18. La puerta se cerró tan instantáneamente como hizo su aparición esa enorme tensión entre nosotros. Moría por arrinconarla contra la pared del elevador y comérmela a besos. Ella mordía una de sus uñas, ¿estaba nerviosa?, de repente me miró de reojo y se sonrojó, y yo al verme descubierto me encontré teniendo la misma reacción.

" _ **Con que piso 18 ¿eh?"**_

 _ **R: ¿Perdón?**_ ___ Su frase me sorprendió, estaba demasiado ocupado conteniendo mis bajos instintos.

" _ **¿Vives en el último piso?, ¿el 18?"**_

 _ **R: Ah sí, sí. Ya verás la vista que tiene de la ciudad. ¿Y tú? ¿Dónde vives?**_

" _ **Ciertamente no en un piso de dos dígitos"**_

¿Qué fue eso? ¿Pensará que soy presumido? ¿Le caeré mal?

 _ **R: No es nada, realmente, parece más de lo que es, la fachada del edificio es exagerada, los que vivimos aquí somos simples trabajadores, yo-**_

" _ **-jajaja, no me mal interpretes, me encantaría vivir en un lugar así"**_

Cuando quieras, mi casa es tu casa. Ahora que lo pienso, ¿por qué la traje aquí? jamás, nunca había traído a una mujer a mi casa, a mi lugar sagrado, a mi mundo personal, ella es la excepción…

Se abrió la puerta del ascensor. Le hice la seña para que saliera ella primero. Saqué las llaves y abrí la puerta de mi casa, encendiendo la luz al entrar.

 _ **R: Bienvenida.**_

" _ **Con permiso".**_

Entró tímidamente, se sacó los zapatos, dejó su bolso y abrigo en el sillón. Al ver la vista que revelaba el gran ventanal, sus pies la llevaron directamente al mismo.

" _ **¡Guau, es hermoso!"**_

 _ **R: Sí, hermosa.**_

Se veía deslumbrante, descalza, con su pelo revuelto, de pie junto a la ventana, con sus ojos bien abiertos brillando con asombro frente al espectáculo brindado por las luces de la ciudad, con esa sonrisa divina en su rostro… era una visión espléndida. En ese momento quería que fuera mía, quería estar con ella, quería sentir su cuerpo desnudo acurrucado junto al mío, envolverla en mis brazos mientras nos quedamos los dos mirando la urbe a través de esa ventana, alejados de todo y todos, en la cúspide de este edificio.

Tuve miedo, no de que se arrepintiera como hace unos minutos atrás, no, tenía miedo de mi mismo… y de ella, de lo que estaba provocando en mi. En un par de horas había vivido con esta mujer lo que en 26 años jamás había querido vivir con alguien, compartir mi casa, querer hacerla sentir bien, impedir que se vaya, consolarla. ¿Quién eres?

 _ **R: No me dijiste tu nombre.**_

Interrumpí sus pensamientos.

" _ **¿No ibas a prepararme un té?"**_

 _ **R: ¿No vas a contes-**_

" _ **-por cierto, dónde está esa impresionante colección de MI banda favorita ¿eh?"**_

Astuta, no hay nada que me provoque más que me desafíen, soy hiper competitivo. Su nombre podía esperar.

 _ **R: Ven por aquí, mientras tú comienzas a contemplar MI gran colección de MI banda favorita te prepararé té.**_

" _ **¡Perfecto!"**_ ___ Deja ya de sonreírme porque no responderé por mis acciones.

Tuve que tomarme unos segundos para tranquilizarme antes de indicarle el camino. Cuando comenzó a tomar mis discos, revistas y DVDs, parecía una niña que había entrado a una juguetería con pase libre para jugar con todos los juguetes que quisiera. La dejé por unos minutos sola, mientras corrí a la cocina a preparar el dichoso té. Sí, señores, algo estaba mal conmigo. No estaba intentando emborracharla para desinhibirla y así poder acostarme con ella, sino que por el contrario quería tranquilizarla, hacerla sentir cómoda… y segura. No es que no la deseara, estaba ejerciendo un gran control mental para mantener mi libido a raya y que no notara lo duro que estaban TODOS los músculos de mi cuerpo ante la excitación que sentía al verla. Pero no quería simplemente tener relaciones con ella, ¡Diablos, no sé bien que quería obtener de ella!... pero seguro era algo más.

Volví con el té listo. Se lo acerqué.

" _ **Gracias. Guau, realmente me sorprendes, tienes casi todos los discos".**_

 _ **R: ¿Casi todos? ¿de qué hablas? tengo la colección completa**_ ___ ups, soné enojado, lo estaba. ¿Cómo que casi todos?

" _ **Claro que no mi amigo, te falta el cd cuando tocaron en vivo en Kyoto en el 2014".**_

 _ **R: ¿Qué? ¡lo estas inventando!**_

" _ **Por supuesto que no, pero claro, fue una edición limitada… no te preocupes eso es algo que solo los verdaderos fanáticos lo sabrían".**_

 _ **R: Y supongo que tú lo tienes ¿verdad?**_

" _ **OB-VIA-MEN-TE querido".**_

 _ **R: Tienes que mostrarme un día.**_

" _ **¿El disco?"**_

 _ **R: Tu colección…**_ ___ Y tu casa, tu cocina, tu comedor, tu dormitorio… tu cama.

Ella bajó su mirada, tomó la taza de té entre sus manos y dio un sorbo cerrando sus hermosos ojos.

" _ **Esta bueno, gracias Ranma".**_

 _ **R: ¿Te sientes mejor?**_

" _ **Sí".**_

 _ **R: ¿Qué te sucedió?**_

Solo me miró, sin decir una palabra. ¿Es que acaso no piensas contestarme ni una sola pregunta?

" _ **Tienes algo que no tengo".**_

 _ **R: ¿Qué?**_ ___ le dije intrigado, qué podría tener yo como para que estuviera tan triste.

" _ **Esto"**_ ___ Tenía el DVD del último recital en Tokio en sus manos_ _**"¿Cómo hiciste para conseguirlo? Lo busqué por todos lados y no lo encontré".**_

 _ **R: No te sientas mal querida, eso es algo que solo un verdadero fan sabría donde buscar.**_

" _ **Ja, ja, ja, lo admito, me lo merecía".**_

Reímos acompasados, su risa era sonora y contagiosa. Me encantaba.

 _ **R: "¿Quieres verlo?"**_

" _ **¿El DVD?".**_

 _ **R: Claro, puedo ponerlo ahora mismo.**_

" _ **¡Sí!"**_ _contestó entusiasmada.

Su alegría me infectó de inmediato. Tomé el DVD de sus manos y cuando rocé su piel con la mía sentí electricidad. Es que el ambiente estaba cargado de tensión, esa tensión que nunca se fue y que prometía altos niveles de descarga. Nos miramos, ella también lo sintió, también estaba incómoda, también se sentía atraída hacia mi… aunque no sé si tanto como yo hacia ella.

Puse el DVD, apagué las luces y nos sentamos frente al televisor. Fue extraño, cantábamos, hacíamos comentarios sobre el recital al cual ambos habíamos asistido, recordando los mejores momentos de esa noche. La estaba pasando bien, muy bien, aunque de momentos sentía que me estaba por volver loco. El tenerla ahí, tan cerca, era una tentación enorme.

Cuando estaba tocando la última canción del recital, me giré a verla y me sorprendí al notar lágrimas en sus ojos.

 _ **R: ¿Qué te pasa?**_

Me acerqué a ella, girando suavemente su rostro hacia mi.

" _ **Nada, perdón Ranma, es que esa canción siempre me conmueve, que vergüenza, me has visto llorar dos veces en apenas unas horas, créeme yo no soy así, no sé qué me pasa esta noche… mejor me voy".**_

Hizo el ademán de levantarse pero yo la detuve.

 _ **R: ¡No, no puedes irte así!, quédate un rato más, hasta que amanezca y te sientas mejor, yo te llevaré a tu casa, solo… solo quédate…**_

Me miró con esos ojos llorosos y luego arrimó su cabeza contra mi brazo, como una niña pequeña que buscaba ser consolada. Pasé mi brazo tras su espalda intentando contenerla. El DVD comenzó una vez mas pero ahora ya no cantábamos, nos quedamos ahí, quietos, uno junto al otro, sintiendo inevitablemente cómo nuestros corazones y nuestra respiración se acoplaban a la del otro. Que sensación más extraña, una mezcla de tranquilidad y temor a la vez. Pero se sentía muy bien, deliciosamente bien, tan bien que sin darnos cuenta nos quedamos dormidos. Por primera vez en mi vida me quedaba dormido al lado de una mujer a la que deseaba de sobremanera pero que no había siquiera besado.

La desesperación y decepción que sentí al despertarme pocas horas después y no encontrarla allí perdura en mi mente desde esa noche. Han pasado dos meses desde que la conocí y nunca más volví a verla, no sé si quiero hacerlo, es peligroso, me da miedo. El estrago que traería a mi vida esa mujer… seria un antes y un después, estoy convencido de que me cambiaría complemente… a quien quiero engañar, ya lo hizo y es por ello que a la vez deseo volver a encontrarla con todas mis fuerzas porque…

 _Desde esa noche te extraño en mi habitación_

 _Creo que puedo caer en una adicción contigo_

 _No me esperaba jamás una historia así_

 _Siento mil cosas por ti, siento mil cosas_

 _Entiende que desde esa noche_

 _Solamente pienso en ti, desde esa noche_

 _Muero por tenerte aquí_

 _¿Qué es lo que te pasa que no quieres?, amor_

 _Entiende que desde esa noche_

 _Solamente pienso en ti, desde esa noche_

 _Muero por tenerte aquí_

 _Pero me da miedo enamorarme de ti_

 _Y yo de ti_

 _Y tú no de mi_

 _Y yo de ti_

 _Pero me da enamorarme de ti…_

 ** _Continuará…_**


	2. La reunión

_**Hola a todos y todas! Les dejo la continuación de esta historia. Gracias a todos por sus reviews! Vamos a ver cómo sigue todo. Quisiera aclararles que esta historia se desarrolla en un "universo alternativo" al de la historia original, por supuesto. Intento utilizar los personajes que todos conocemos, y en lo posible ser lo mas fiel a sus características, para recrear esta historia. Con lo cual van a aparecer parentescos que obviamente no tienen nada que ver con la serie pero que en esta historia "serían reales". Aclaro esto porque las dudas, ya que en este capitulo van a encontrarse con esa característica y si no les gusta este tipo de relatos no les va a gustar lo que van a leer a continuación, jejeje.**_

 _ **Como siempre respondo por aquí a quienes que no puedo contestar por privado:**_

 _Guest (March 10th): Sorry if it was confusing for you when reading the story. I don't understand why you say that everytime Ranma speaks it starts with an "A" cause I checked the story many times and I didn't see that mistake. Everytime he speaks (before he introduces himself as Ranma Saotome) the line is in bold type and italics, and when the girl speaks (as she didn't say her name) the line has quotation marks. When he finally said his name was Ranma, I wrote the letter "R" whenever he speaks. So I really don't understand what happened. Thanks for your review!_

 _Fran: Gracias por tu review y tus sugerencias. La verdad no había contemplado la posibilidad de escribir los diálogos como me decís. Voy a probar como quedan y después decidiré si puedo comenzar a presentarlo de esa manera. Saludos!_

 _Eliza Tendo : ¿Cómo estas? Te agradezco mucho tu review y espero los próximos! un beso!_

 _Guest (March 13th): Hola! Muchas gracias por tus palabras, me dieron mucha alegría. Espero que te guste el capitulo. Espero tu próximo review. Un abrazo!_

 **Esta historia es sin fines de lucro, siendo mi única ganancia el placer de escribir. Los personajes de Ranma 1/2 son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.**

* * *

 ** _PERO ME DA MIEDO ENAMORARME DE TI_**

 ** _2 La reunión_**

A la noche siguiente, por supuesto, me encontraba preparándome nuevamente para ir tras su rastro. No podía sacarla de mi cabeza, tenía que encontrarla.

Han pasado tres meses desde esa noche. Religiosamente todos los fines de semana concurría a aquel boliche, a veces decidido a encontrarla, otras solo iba a conocer mujeres para demostrarme a mí mismo que podía sentirme de igual manera aunque no fuera con ella... pero hasta el momento no logré mi cometido. Conocí a muchas pero ella estaba presente cada vez que las comparaba con su cuerpo, con su voz, su sonrisa, su pelo, sus ojos…

Una noche me encontré hablando con gente del lugar para saber si la conocían, desde los guardias de seguridad, los "barman", clientes recurrentes, hasta los mismos dueños. Aparentemente no solía venir, nadie la reconocía. No sabía qué hacer. Si tan solo hubiera insistido para que me dijera su nombre, o si no me hubiera dormido tan profundamente esa noche… no puedo creer como no me di cuenta de que se había ido. Es que a su lado me sentí tan relajado...

Solo sigo yendo a ese boliche con la esperanza de volverla a ver. No sé porque estoy tan obsesionado con ella, me doy miedo de mi mismo, no puedo sacármela de la cabeza. Hay días en que solo pienso en ella y otros en donde casi no la recuerdo, casi. No le conté a nadie sobre esto. Estoy seguro que si le cuento mi drama a algún amigo o alguno de mis familiares no me dejarían en paz, especialmente mi familia. Ellos nunca aprobaron mi estilo de vida. Siempre pensaron que era demasiado ostentoso y promiscuo, y me lo hicieron saber incontable veces. Sobre todo porque decidí no hacerme cargo del negocio familiar como sí lo hicieron mis primos. Si les llegase a contar que por tres meses estuve buscando desesperadamente a una mujer me tomarían por un completo idiota, además de que jamás lo aprobarían pues ellos tienen la fija idea de comprometerme con una muchacha hija de un amigo de mi padre. Desde que era pequeño ese acuerdo estuvo presente en mi cabeza, es realmente loco. Por eso ni bien comprendí la dimensión de esa estúpida decisión comencé a disfrutar mi vida sin ninguna restricción, lo más lejos de mi familia y sobre todo de esa mujer con quien estoy seguro, jamás me casaría. Tal vez por eso estoy tan decidido a encontrarla, tal vez ella es la única mujer con quien podría por lo menos pensar en tener algo parecido a una pareja estable, tal vez una novia, remotamente una esposa. Probablemente es por ello que estoy tercamente determinado a volverla a ver, creo que ni siquiera es por ser especial, es simplemente una mujer más pero mi mente insiste en que ella es mi única esperanza… o lo era ya que mañana es el día en que la familia Saotome se reúne… es el día en que mis padres me presentarán oficialmente a "mi prometida".

* * *

Me quedé dormido una vez más con esa mujer en mi cabeza luego de una larga noche de buscarla incansablemente. En media hora tengo que llegar a la casa de mis padres. Toda la familia estará reunida ahí. Resignado, me visto y salgo hacia allá antes de que se me haga aún mas tarde. Todavía no entiendo cómo a pesar de que con mi vida hago lo que quiero no puedo evitar participar de estos eventos. Una parte mía insiste en caerle bien a mi padre y por eso no me animo a desafiarlo del todo, parece ser que quiero demostrarle que puedo ser el hijo que él espera, por lo menos en algunas ocasiones. Aunque debo admitir que disfruto ver al resto de mis familiares, por lo que la idea de asistir a la dichosa reunión se hace un poco más atractiva.

Llego a la enorme casa en las afueras del conglomerado de Tokio. Hay varios autos estacionados frente a la mansión. Según mi padre toda la familia iba a estar presente. Los Saotome vienen de diversos lugares del país. Mi padre es el menor de cuatro hermanos, dos varones y dos mujeres, todos ellos dedicados a la industria pesquera. Uno de mis tíos y una de mis tías viven en la zona costera y administran la adquisición de la materia prima o dicho en otros términos, son pescadores. Los otros tres, uno es mi padre, se encargan de la parte empresarial, es decir de la venta del producto. La mayoría de mis primos se hicieron cargo del negocio familiar de alguna manera u otra, quienes no lo hacen dirigiendo la empresa aportan su cuota consiguiendo socios para mi misma. Por ejemplo mi hermana Ranko, cinco años mayor que yo, está comprometida con un multimillonario que promete fusionar su empresa agroexportadora con la nuestra. El tipo es desagradable, realmente la compadezco. Sé que ella no lo ama pero por alguna razón, tal vez el miedo a desafiar a mi padre, acepta el compromiso y pronto se casará con él. Soy el único de los descendientes de estos 5 hermanos que no está comprometido por razones meramente económicas, mi compromiso es "una cuestión de honor", según dice mi padre. Bueno, en realidad no es tan así, debo reconocer que exagero un poco. Uno de mis primos, a quien deseo encontrar con urgencia (ya que es el único a quien puedo confiarle lo que me está sucediendo con esta hechicera), está de novio con la nieta de un hombre que posee vastas tierras y se dedica a la agricultura. Si bien al principio el interés entre ambas familias era comercial, sé que ambos se terminaron enamorando el uno del otro. Mi madre siempre me lo recuerda diciendo que a mí me sucederá lo mismo con esta muchacha, a quien por cierto jamás he visto. Y luego está otro primo a quien vi por última vez cuando éramos niños. Sé que está saliendo con una amiga de la infancia y en su caso nunca hubieron intenciones comerciales de por medio. Sin embargo con ellos es distinto pues el primero es el hijo menor de seis, con lo cual la continuidad de la empresa ya está más que asegurada por los mayores, por lo que le permitieron hacer lo que quisiera aunque insisten constantemente con que se haga cargo de administrar las tierras de su novia, para no perder la costumbre familiar. Y el último padece una condición física muy compleja por lo que priorizaron su salud y bienestar. Vive desde hace mucho tiempo con su abuelo paterno en el interior del país, alejado de todos los problemas financieros y familiares de los Saotome, y nadie se atreve a cuestionar su noviazgo, deberán pensar que ello le provocaría mucho estrés y su delicada salud sería dañada aún mas. Yo creo que es un malcriado, pero admito que en algún punto lo envidio. Somos pocos los solteros en esta familia, y definitivamente yo no dejaré de ser parte de ese reducido grupo, mucho menos por una imposición familiar. Con esa resolución en mi cabeza, me lleno de confianza e ingreso a la casa.

Las miradas de los presentes se vuelven hacia mí. La primera en saludarme es Ranko, seguida por mi madre y mis primas más pequeñas. De repente me encontraba acorralado por los brazos de estas poderosas mujeres que impedían el mínimo movimiento, hasta que por fin vino a mi ayuda mi primo Ryoga. ¡Eso si que era una muy buena noticia! No tuve que ir a buscarlo, simplemente llegó a mi. Si había algo que no quería hacer en este momento era buscar a personas.

 _ **Ryoga: Apártense muchachas, apártense. Me lo van a asfixiar**_ _Quitándolas de a una a la vez.

 _ **Ranko: Cállate Ryoga. No tienes idea de lo ingrato que es este tipo, nunca lo vemos y jamás nos hace el honor de llamarnos por teléfono.**_

 _ **Nodoka: Estás tan flaco hijo, seguro no te alimentas bien. ¿Ves? Necesitas que una mujer cuide de ti. Mira que cara traes.**_

 _ **RY: Claro que sí tía, es exacto lo que Ranma necesita, jajajaja.**_

 _ **R: Silencio idiota. Bueno muchachas, después nos vemos. Tengo algo urgente que hablar con este individuo.**_

Le doy un beso a cada una y me acerco a mi primo preferido, quien me da un fuerte abrazo. Habíamos crecido juntos, compartido millones de aventuras y tenido miles de peleas, éramos como hermanos. Cuando sus padres se mudaron dejando la ciudad realmente me sentí muy solo. Afortunadamente no perdí contacto con él, hablábamos siempre por teléfono y solíamos pasar las vacaciones en la casa de uno u otro. Al decidir dejar la casa de mis padres e iniciar mi propia carrera haciendo lo que realmente amaba, Ryoga fue el único que me apoyó. Intenté convencerlo por años de que volviera a Tokio, le ofrecí trabajo y mi casa pero él se rehusó, me decía que estaba bien en su pueblo. Más tarde, cuando conoció a su actual prometida, perdí todas las esperanzas de que volviera así que simplemente me di por vencido. Si bien no entendía qué encontraba atractivo de vivir en el campo y encima preso en una relación "estable", lo veía muy feliz y eso fue suficiente para mi. De todas maneras continuamos comunicándonos como siempre y aprovechamos cada vez que viene a Tokio para vernos. Habían pasado 6 meses desde que lo vi por última vez. Le anticipé por mensaje que tenía algo que contarle. Era muy importante para mi su opinión. En realidad no sabía qué decirle, mucho menos tenía claro qué esperaba obtener de esa charla, simplemente quería compartir con alguien esto que me está pasando.

 _ **R: ¡Gracias por rescatarme!**_

 _ **RY: ¡Cuando quieras! ¿Cómo has estado primo?**_

 _ **R: Desesperado. Realmente necesito hablar contigo.**_

 _ **RY: Me estas asustando, ¿el gran Ranma Saotome desesperado?… Eso sí que no me lo esperaba.**_

 _ **R: Terminemos de saludar a la familia y luego vayamos a la que era mi habitación.**_

 _ **RY: Bueno, pues puedes continuar con el saludo con aquel señor de mirada temeraria.**_

A unos metros de distancia se encontraba mi padre hablando con mis tíos. Me mira de reojo, una mirada fría y arrogante, y luego continúa simulando que presta atención a lo que mi tío Satsuki le explica. Nos acercamos. Saludo a mis tíos haciendo una reverencia y ellos responden con una cálida sonrisa mostrando interés en cómo me encontraba. Giro a saludar a mi padre con otra reverencia.

 _ **R: Padre, ¿cómo ha estado?**_

 _ **Genma: Ranma. Ya sabes que hoy conocerás a tu prometida ¿verdad?**_

 _ **R: Me alegro que este bien, yo también lo estoy, gracias por preguntar _**_ le digo sarcásticamente.

 _ **G: Podrías haberte vestido más elegante. Mira tu cara, tienes ojeras. Seguramente estuviste toda la noche en esos antros de mala fama a la que acostumbras a asistir, por suerte pronto eso se terminará.**_

 _ **RY: Tío, estoy seguro que el cansancio de mi primo es por trabajar tanto. Sabes que su carrera es un éxito ver-**_

 _ **R: -sí, padre, estas ojeras tienen que ver con mi falta de sueño por haber pasado toooooda la noche divirtiéndome. Espero que siga bien.**_

 _ **G: ¡Ja! Más vale que tomes un café y mejores esa cara antes de conocer a tu novia. No me defraudes aún más… si es que eso es posible.**_

Antes de darle la espalda cierro mis ojos e inspiro profundamente. Tendría que estar acostumbrado a sus palabras ofensivas, a su mirada despectiva, a su constante reproche, pero sin embargo siempre sigue afectándome. Tengo que controlarme, esta reunión se terminará en un par de horas y luego no tendré que verlo más… hasta el próximo año.

 _ **R: Padre, tíos, con su permiso.**_

Hago una reverencia y me alejo de ese lugar.

 _ **RY: No le hagas caso Ranma, sabes como es. A mí también me recriminó por no haberme casado ya y así "asegurarme" las tierras de Ana.**_

 _ **R: Estoy acostumbrado, no te preocupes. Mi padre es el último de mis problemas en este momento.**_

 _ **RY: Supongo que tu prometida es el más importante, ¿verdad? ¿Es de ella de quien querías hablarme?**_

 _ **R: Claro que no, nadie va a obligarme a casarme, mucho menos con una mujer que no me interesa.**_

 _ **RY: ¿Entonces?**_

 _ **R: Ven, subamos a la habitación.**_

En el camino nos encontramos a otro de mis primos, Mousse.

 _ **Mousse: ¡Ranma! ¡Ryoga! ¿Cómo están?**_

Nos acercamos y nos dimos un abrazo entre carcajadas. Si bien Ryoga era como un hermano, Mousse había sido alguien muy importante al igual que Shinnosuke. Los cuatro tenemos casi las mismas edades y habíamos compartido nuestra infancia hasta que por distintas razones, casi siempre como causa de los negocios de nuestros padres, nos dejamos de ver.

 _ **R: ¡Mousse, primo! te ves muy bien.**_

 _ **M: ¡Ustedes también! ¿Cómo va tu carrera Ranma? He oído maravillas de ti.**_

 _ **R: Gracias, no me puedo quejar. ¿Y tú?**_

 _ **M: Muy bien, si bien tuve que comenzar a trabajar en la empresa de mi padre, por el momento estoy soltero, y eso es bastante**_ _ahora recuerdo por qué me caía tan bien_ _**¡No como tú Ryoga!**_

 _ **RY: ¡Hey! ¡Yo estoy muy contento con mi novia!**_

 _ **M: Ah, disculpa, disculpa, pensé que te habían hecho a ti lo mismo que a Ranma.**_

 _ **R: ¿De qué hablas?**_

 _ **M: ¿Acaso no estás comprometido con una mujer por decisión de tus padres?**_

 _ **R: Eso no va a ocurrir.**_

 _ **M: Escuché que es muy hermosa, mi madre la ha conocido, conoce también a su familia.**_

 _ **R: Eso no es mi asunto, no me interesa si es hermosa o no. Nadie va a obligarme a casarme con alguien a quien yo no elija.**_

 _ **M: Quien sabe, tal vez cuando la veas te enamores de ella. ¡Amor a primera vista!**_

 _ **R: ¡Ja! Por favor, no creo en esas estupideces.**_

Claro que no lo creía… hasta aquella noche. Admito que contemplé miles de veces la posibilidad de que fuera eso lo sucedido con aquella mujer que no logro sacar de mi cabeza... ¿me enamoré de ella a primera vista?

" _ **¡Mousse, ven aquí!"**_ _alguien lo llama.

 _ **M: Perdonen muchachos, debo ir a ver para qué soy bueno, ¡ah!, ¡hoy veremos a Shinnosuke!**_

 _ **RY: ¿Vendrá? ¿Está en Tokio?**_

 _ **M: Sí, vino por algo de salud. Así que por fin estaremos los cuatro mosqueteros juntos otra vez _**_ haciendo alusión al juego que solíamos jugar de niños.

 _ **R: ¡Excelente noticia! Veremos qué aventuras podremos enfrentar.**_

 _ **M: Jaja, eso espero.**_

Volver a ver a mis primos era como encontrar un poco de agua en el medio del desierto.

Mousse se aleja y mientras Ryoga y yo subimos las escaleras.

Una vez dentro de la que era mi habitación, comencé a contarle mi tortura. Cuándo la conocí, dónde la conocí, qué hicimos esa noche y cómo se fue sin dejar ningún rastro. Le conté de mi desconcierto, de mi desesperación, de mi búsqueda implacable y de cómo las noches de mis fines de semana durante estos tres meses terminaban en una terrible desolación. Él me miró y como esperaba no se burló de mi, como tal vez yo sí hubiera hecho en su lugar. Por el contrario lo vi preocupado, asombrado, mudo.

 _ **RY: ¡Guau! No sé qué decirte, nunca pensé que algo así te pasaría a ti, es decir… mujeres, para ti siempre fueron un pasatiempo.**_

 _ **R: Lo sé Ryoga, no lo hice a propósito, no puedo evitarlo. Intenté cientos de veces no ir a ese estúpido boliche a buscarla pero mi ansiedad puede más que yo. Es que… ¡mira si justo la noche en la que decidía no ir ella aparecía! No podía arriesgarme a perder esa oportunidad, y así siempre me encontraba saliendo de mi casa practicamente corriendo en dirección a aquel lugar, solo para terminar la noche decepcionado otra vez. ¿Qué hago Ryoga? No sé qué hacer.**_

 _ **RY: Primo, si una mujer logró este efecto en ti ella debe valer la pena. Búscala, pero no en ese boliche, ella debe estar en algún otro lado.**_

 _ **R: ¿Crees que no lo pensé? Pero ni siquiera sé su nombre.**_

 _ **RY: Sabes, hay gente especializada en encontrar personas.**_

 _ **R: También lo pensé pero… ¿no es demasiado?**_

 _ **RY: Ranma, ¿piensas que esta mujer vale la pena?**_

Qué buena pregunta. ¿Vale la pena tanto tiempo invertido en buscarla, en pensar en ella, en esperarla? Me quedé en silencio mientras los recuerdos de aquella noche volvían a mi consciencia. Solo pude decirle:

 _ **R: Definitivamente…**_

 _ **RY: Entonces busquemos a alguien que pueda encontrarla por ti. El resto ya dependerá de ustedes dos.**_

Sabía que él me ayudaría. Le di un gran abrazo.

 _ **R: Gracias Ryoga, me has dado la confianza que necesitaba.**_

 _ **RY: Me alegro mucho, el amor es algo que vale la pena vivir.**_

Me separo de él al escuchar esas palabras.

 _ **R: Espera, ¿quién habló de amor aquí?**_

 _ **RY: Yo, por supuesto… tranquilo hombre, es solo una remota posibilidad ¿no crees? Lo que es más, quizás cuando dentro de unos minutos conozcas a tu prometida te olvides de esa mujer para siempre…**_

 _ **R: ¡Ja! Te aseguro que eso no sucederá.**_

Golpean la puerta, es mi hermana.

 _ **RA: Ranma, baja que todos ya están aquí. ¡Especialmente tu prometida! _**_ Me dice entusiasmada.

 _ **R: Ya vamos Ranko, déjanos en paz.**_

 _ **RY: Bueno hermano, llegó la hora de la verdad.**_

Bajamos, la casa estaba llena. Di un vistazo en general y no vi a nadie nuevo, así que no se en dónde estaba esa mujer. Realmente no me importaba, solo quería dejarle bien en claro que jamás me casaría con ella.

De repente veo una cara conocida. Lo miro a Ryoga y él también se percata de ello. Vamos a su encuentro.

 _ **R: ¡Hey! ¡Shinnosuke!**_

 _ **Shinnosuke: ¡Ranma! ¡Tanto tiempo!**_

Le doy un abrazo. Hacía realmente mucho tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos, creo que éramos un par de niños todavía. Apenas si logré reconocerlo.

 _ **RY: ¡Shin, cuánto tiempo sin verte!**_

 _ **SH: ¡Ryoga!**_ _lo abraza_ _**¡Que alegría verlos de nuevo!**_

 _ **R: Mousse nos dijo que estas aquí por tu salud.**_

 _ **SH: Sí, voy a iniciar un tratamiento que acabará de una vez por todas con esta anemia. Estoy muy esperanzado.**_

 _ **RY: ¡Así será! ¿Viniste solo?**_

 _ **SH: ¡No! vine con mi prometida.**_

 _ **RY: ¡ Suertudo!**_

 _ **SH: ¡Lo soy!, escuché que tú también estas en pareja ¿verdad?**_

 _ **RY: Así es, pero ella no pudo venir. Me gustaría que la conocieras.**_

 _ **SH: Claro, podría ir con mi mujer a visitarlos.**_

 _ **R: ¿Mi mujer? ¡Ja! Si todavía no están casados.**_

 _ **SH: Es verdad, pero a penas puedo esperar a que lo estemos. Para el momento en que vayamos a verlos definitivamente será mi esposa.**_

 _ **R: Ustedes dos sí que son unos románticos empedernidos.**_

 _ **RY: Claro, y tú no ¿verdad?**_

 _ **SH: ¡Eso! ¿Y tú Ranma?**_

 _ **R: ¿Yo?**_

 _ **SH: ¿Hay alguien en tu vida?**_

 _ **RY: Definitivamente _**_ evocando mi respuesta.

 _ **R: ¡Ryoga! _**_ le advierto.

 _ **RY: ¿Qué? Es la verdad. De hecho hoy conocerá a su posible futura mujer.**_

 _ **SH: ¡Con que era verdad! Algo me anticipó Mousse.**_

 _ **R: Mi padre…**_

 _ **SH: Lo imaginaba... de hecho, ahí se acerca y si no me equivoco viene con tu prometida…**_

Me doy vuelta mirando hacia donde me señalaba Shinnosuke. Definitivamente mi padre venía a mi encuentro y de su brazo se sostenía… ella.

El destino me estaba preparando una inmensa e inimaginable sorpresa. Jamás pensé que de todas las mujeres que podrían ser mi prometida sería justamente ella la elegida. Mi corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente, mis manos comenzaron a temblar. No podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Esto… esto era imposible.

 _ **G: Ranma, ella es tu prometida.**_

Me mira y hace una tímida reverencia. Está sonrojada… y yo solo quiero tomarla del brazo y llevarla a otro lugar para poder hablar a solas con ella.

" _ **Mucho gusto Sr. Saotome".**_

 _ **R: El… gusto es mío**_ _le digo, casi sin poder esconder mi alegría.

 _ **G: Ranma, ¿por qué no le muestras el jardín? Desde que llegó estuvo pidiendo conocer las rosas que han florecido recientemente.**_

 _ **R: Cla-claro.**_

Sin saberlo mi padre por primera vez en su vida me acaba de hacer un enorme favor. Miro a mis primos, especialmente a Ryoga a quien le dedico una sonrisa cómplice. Él no entiende lo que acababa de suceder, pero pronto lo sabría.

La miro y ella se encuentra con mi mirada, sonrojándose de vuelta.

 _ **R: Por aquí por favor**_ _ le digo ofreciéndole mi brazo. Ella posa su mano gentilmente sobre él.

Comienzo a caminar, por no decir correr, en dirección al jardín. Ella me sigue casi a los tropezones, ya que los tacos de sus sandalias apenas le permitían caminar.

Una vez que llegamos a la soledad del jardín la enfrento.

 _ **R: ¿Te acuerdas de mi?**_

" _ **Cla-claro que te recuerdo".**_

 _ **R: No sabes lo feliz que me siento por esta coincidencia.**_

" _ **Yo también. Esa noche-"**_

 _ **R:- ¡dime tu nombre por favor!**_ _la interrumpo, sin querer perder un segundo mas.

" _ **Kounji… Ukyo".**_

 _ **R: Ukyo, escúchame bien. Necesito encontrar a tu amiga.**_

 _ **Ukyo: ¿A mi amiga?**_

 _ **R: Sí, ¿recuerdas? la muchacha con la que bailé esa noche. Ojos marrones, pelo azulado, vestido rojo…**_

Podía seguir describiéndola pero sería muy evidente la atracción que tenía por ella.

 _ **U: ¿Te refieres a Akane?**_

Akane… se llama Akane.

 _ **R: Akane… ¿su apellido?**_

 _ **U: ¿Para qué quieres-**_

 _ **R: -por favor! Es cuestión de vida o muerte Ukyo**_ _me acerco a ella seductoramente, suplicándole casi al oído con la voz más sensual que pude poner.

Obviamente funciona en ella.

 _ **U: Ten...do _**_ me confiesa completamente sonrojada.

Akane Tendo, ¡Akane Tendo! Ya sé su nombre, ¡ya puedo encontrarla! Aunque quizás no sea necesario siquiera contratar a un detective. Es que esto es increíble, esta mujer es su amiga, cuando la vi la recordé de inmediato. Estaba junto a ella, sí, sí, recuerdo muy bien su larga cabellera castaña. Tal vez hasta pueda pedirle su número de teléfono.

 _ **U: Ranma…**_ _sacándome de mis pensamientos.

 _ **R: ¿Si?**_

 _ **U: Estoy muy contenta de ser tu prometida.**_

¿Prometida?... ¡Prometida! Es verdad, esta chica es la hija del amigo de mi padre. Lo había olvidado por completo, pensándolo bien las cosas no resultarían tan fáciles como creía. Mejor la busco por mi cuenta. Ahora que ya se su nombre… Akane Tendo.

De repente aparece mi madre.

 _ **ND: Ranma, Ukyo. Vengan al comedor que el almuerzo está a punto de ser servido. Después podrán seguir hablando _**_ nos dice con satisfacción.

 _ **U: Claro que si… suegra.**_

¿Suegra? Esta chica está confundida, tendré que aclarar las cosas lo antes posible.

 _ **U: ¿Vamos Ranma?**_ _tomándome del brazo.

 _ **R: Sí**_ _comienzo a caminar.

Después me encargaría de eso. Ya nada me importa. Tenía su nombre, ahora encontrarla solo sería una cuestión de tiempo.

Nos acercamos al salón que habíamos dejado hace unos minutos. Todo el mundo se estaba dirigiendo al comedor. Solo quedaba allí Shinnosuke. Al verme me sonríe.

 _ **SH: Así que has conocido a tu prometida, felicitaciones a los dos.**_

 _ **U: Gracias Shin.**_

La miro. ¿Shin? ¿Acaso lo conoce?

 _ **SH: Sigan al comedor, dentro de poco servirán la comida.**_

 _ **U: ¿Dónde está?**_

 _ **SH: En el baño, la estoy esperando.**_

 _ **U: Bien, ¿vamos Ranma?**_

 _ **R: ¿A quién esperas?**_

 _ **SH: A mi muj-novia.**_

 _ **R: Ah…**_

Damos unos pasos más hacia el comedor.

 _ **SH: Ah, Ranma, ¡espera!**_

Me doy vuelta con Ukyo aferrada a mi brazo.

 _ **R: ¿Si?**_

 _ **SH: Ahí viene. Quiero presentártela.**_

Me acerco a él y miro en dirección al cuarto de baño, lugar al que apuntaban los ojos enamorados de mi primo.

De repente mi corazón se dispara. Me quedo paralizado. No puedo tragar. Siento que me falta el aire y pierdo la estabilidad.

 _ **SH: Aquí amor**_ _le dice, elevando su mano.

Ella lo mira y le dedica esa hermosa sonrisa. Comienza a caminar hacia él, hasta que me ve.

Se detiene. Su sonrisa desaparece de su rostro.

 _ **SH: ¡Akane!**_ _la llama nuevamente.

Ella sale del trance y fuerza una sonrisa acercándose a él. Shin la abraza y yo me enervo. ¡No la toques!...

 _ **SH: Ranma, ella es Akane, mi prometida. Akane, él es uno de mis más queridos primos, Ranma Saotome.**_

 _ **A: Mu-mucho gusto Ranma**_ _hace una reverencia_ _**Akane Tendo... es mi nombre.**_

 _ **Continuará...**_


	3. Luces de la ciudad

**Hola a todas y todos! Les dejo un nuevo capítulo. Perdonen la tardanza, estuve demasiado ocupada. Muchas gracias por todos sus reviews como siempre! Espero que les guste esta capitulo en donde vamos a encontrarnos con la otra versión de "esa noche". Trataré de actualizar prontito. Les mando un beso grande y espero con muchas ganas sus comentarios!**

 _Ran-Aka: ¡Que alegría leerte de nuevo por aquí! Claro que me acuerdo de ti. Acepto tu reporte y espero que te guste esta historia también. Aguardo ansiosa tus próximos comentarios!_

 _Guest (del 24 de marzo): Muchas gracias por tu comentario! Espero que te guste el nuevo capítulo. Un abrazo!_

 _Lady Sakura: No te preocupes que no la dejaré incompleta! Me encanta escribir, especialmente si obtengo tanto apoyo de ustedes. Espero que te guste el nuevo capítulo. Gracias por tu review! Espero los próximos! Un beso!_

 _Aknya: Jajajaja, gracias! me alegra muchísimo saber que te ha encantado la historia, espero no decepcionarte. Gracias por tu comentario! Saludos y hasta la próxima._

 **Esta historia es sin fines de lucro, siendo mi única ganancia el placer de escribir. Los personajes de Ranma 1/2 son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.**

* * *

 _ **PERO ME DA MIEDO ENAMORARME DE TI**_

 _ **3 Luces de la ciudad**_

" _ **Akane, ¡vamos!"**_

 _ **Akane: Sí, ya voy.**_

Me miro en el espejo por última vez. No estoy muy segura de este vestido que me hizo comprar Shampoo. Me siento incómoda en él, jamás había usado algo así, es demasiado ¿sexy?... Si me llegara a ver Shin… ¿qué haría?, ¿se enojaría por verme así? ¿o acaso le gustaría? ¿se sentiría atraído hacia mi? Y yo… ¿quiero que él sienta eso?

Mis mejillas se enrojecen ante ese pensamiento.

" _ **¡Akane!"**_ _ me grita otra vez una de las chicas, interrumpiendo mis fantasías.

 _ **A: ¡Ya voy!**_ _tomo mi bolso y dejo la habitación.

Las alcanzo con la determinación de pasar una noche emocionante. Me siento muy entusiasmada y realmente feliz: ¡Estaba en la gran ciudad de Shinjuku! Habíamos llegado cuatro días atrás y esta noche de sábado será una noche especial, una noche para celebrar entre cuatro grandes amigas las oportunidades que nos está brindando la vida... y la primera noche que no comparto el mismo techo que Shin desde que llegamos aquí.

Mientras vamos camino al nuevo boliche que quiere conocer Kodashi (la única de las cuatro que vive en la ciudad) no dejo de sorprenderme con las luces que impactan constantemente sobre mis ojos. Es simplemente hermoso, un completo contraste con Nerima, mi ciudad natal. Aquel lugar es mucho más tranquilo, seguro, silencioso y… tremendamente aburrido. Todos nos conocemos, y cuando digo todos es TODOS. Hemos crecido juntos, concurriendo a la misma escuela, participando una y otra vez en los mismos festivales y compartiendo miles de tardes juntos en la misma (y única) plaza de la ciudad. Todo es demasiado conocido, rutinario, previsible. No es que no me guste, es decir, no me puedo quejar. Vivir con mi padre, cerca de mi novio y mis amigas me hace muy feliz. Sinceramente no me hace falta nada. Sin embargo siempre quise saber lo que se sentía estar en una gran ciudad, y por fin ¡heme aquí!

Desafortunadamente no fue propiamente mi sueño aquello que me trajo aquí, si bien me siento inmensamente afortunada de estar acá debido a Shin. La esperanza que este tratamiento nos dio nos ha cambiado la vida a todos. Él está sumamente feliz haciendo miles de planes a futuro, a tal punto que antes de venir me propuso matrimonio y yo acepté. A penas termine todo esto nos vamos a casar y formaremos una familia... Al pensar en ello se me oprime el pecho, llenándome los ojos de lágrimas. Me emociona pensar el vivir el resto de mi vida junto a él, mi primer amor, mi primer todo… pero no puedo negar que ni bien puse un pie en esta ciudad se despertaron en mi aquellas ambiciones que creí haber resignado hace mucho tiempo… deseos de mudarme lejos de mi familia, estudiar, trabajar, conocer nueva gente, salir a divertirme, ser una mujer independiente… esos deseos cobran fuerza con cada hora que paso aquí y me tientan a olvidar, aunque sea por unos días, mi vida en Nerima.

Debí ser muy evidente pues alguien se percató de mis fantasías… el plan original constaba de una noche de chicas, cine y popcorn en el "tranquilo" departamento de Kodashi… hasta que Shampoo propuso la idea de una despedida de soltera. Al principio me opuse rotundamente, pero luego la idea de salir a divertirnos me fue gustando cada vez mas (especialmente gracias al poder persuasivo de mis fieles y problemáticas amigas) hasta que terminé por decidí ser valiente y hacerme cargo de lo que realmente quería hacer o más bien "ser": una ordinaria chica de ciudad que saldría a divertirse, bailar y beber con sus mejores amigas. También determiné que ésta noche sería osada, impulsiva y sexy, todo lo contrario a lo que en realidad soy. Por eso el vestido, el maquillaje y los tacos… por eso la mentira a mi novio que piensa que estamos las cuatro reunidas recordando viejos tiempos. De hecho, al evocar aquellos momentos de mi adolescencia no puedo evitar recordar la promesa que me había hecho a mi misma cuando tan solo tenía 15 años. Recuerdo que esa noche mi padre me había prohibido ir con Kodashi a festejar su cumpleaños en una disco de la ciudad, mientras que todos mis amigos sí pudieron asistir. Estaba furiosa, triste, indignada, y entonces me prometí a mi misma que apenas pudiera poner distancia de aquel "malvado hombre" haría todo lo que esa noche no pude hacer: divertirme a lo grande. Diez años después me encuentro dispuesta a cumplir con esa promesa. Me lo debo a mi misma.

* * *

Entramos al lugar. Las luces, la música, la gente, todo es fascinante para mi. Lo más cercano que había estado de un lugar así era cuando asistía a los recitales de mi banda preferida, pero eso era un ambiente diferente. Shampoo automáticamente se dirige a la barra y compra unos tragos. No estoy muy segura con la idea de ingerir alcohol, eso era algo que la Akane de Nerima rechazaría... ¡pero no esta Akane!

Le doy un buen sorbo a la bebida que me entrega mi amiga y me dirijo a la pista de baile. Están pasando música latina. No estoy muy segura de como bailar así que, luego de observar a quienes sí sabían, solo me dejo llevar. El sonido de la canción inunda mis sentidos. Me siento divertida, libre, viva. Mis amigas se me unieron y entre las cuatro estamos reventando la pista. Varios muchachos se nos aproximan peligrosamente en reiteradas ocasiones, yo los rechazo de inmediato. Al ver mi reacción Ukyo se acerca y me dice que no sea tan antipática, que esta noche todo estaba permitido. Ella no entiende que no necesito de ningún hombre para pasarla bien, principalmente porque yo ya tengo uno a quien amo con todo mi corazón. No, esta noche no se trata de eso, solo… solo quiero sentirme bien conmigo misma.

Le dedico una mirada de "Sí, claro" y continúo bailando. Me encanta esta música, por momentos cierro los ojos y me dedico solo a disfrutarla sintiéndome encantada de estar aquí. De repente abro mis ojos y me encuentro con la mirada fija de un muchacho a solo unos centímetros de mi. Me sorprende su cercanía pero claro, la pista está llena. No deja de incomodarme pero no puedo evitarlo así que sonrío y vuelvo a cerrar mis ojos tratando de volver a concentrarme en la música. Es entonces cuando siento que alguien me toma del brazo. Abro los ojos nuevamente y me encuentro con la misma mirada. ¿Qué diablos le pasa?

 ** _A: ¿Qué haces imbécil? __** Le digo completamente cabreada.

 ** _"_ _Per-perdóname" __** Me responde sorprendido. ¿Le sorprende que una mujer se enoje al ser tocada por un perfecto extraño?

 _ **A:**_ ** _"Suéltame, no te conozco"_** _tratando de zafar mi brazo de su agarre.

Al verme liberada le dedico una última mirada de advertencia y le doy la espalda. Pero ni bien doy unos pasos intentando poner distancia de él me lo vuelvo a encontrar frente a mi.

 ** _"¿Qué es lo que ves?"_**

 ** _A: ¿Disculpa? __** No entendiendo qué me acababa de decir.

 ** _" **¿** Qué es lo que ves? Cuando cierras los ojos, ¿qué ves para tener esa sonrisa? Debe ser algo maravilloso para hacerte sonreír así" __**¿Y eso? ¿acaso me estaba mirando con tanta atención?, ¿cuándo?, ¿dónde?, yo no me había percatado de él hasta este momento.

No puedo negar que me sorprendió su pregunta. Si tan solo supiera que me siento feliz de poder fingir ser alguien que no soy. El pensar en eso me hace reír de lo ridícula que soy. Obviamente no pienso decírselo.

 _ **A**_ : **_Nada._**

 ** _"¿Nada?" __** Vaya que es insistente. Tengo que sacármelo de encima.

 _ **A**_ : **_Todo, en realidad todo: tengo música, tengo amigas, estoy disfrutando de la noche, estoy viva. ¿No es eso suficiente motivo para reír?_**

 ** _"¿Podrías enseñarme? Yo jamás podría sonreír con tanta plenitud"._**

 _ **A**_ : **_No, no puedo. Simplemente debes buscar tus propias razones para hacerlo. Esta es la mía._**

Intento avanzar pero nuevamente él se interpone en mi camino ¿Realmente no se va a dar por vencido? Los otros tipos se rendían al ver mi cara de pocos amigos y si ello no funcionaba mi "No", secó y firme, era más que suficiente. ¡Vamos, ya déjame en paz!

 ** _"Ya la encontré"._**

 _ **A:**_ **_¿Qué?__** ¿de qué me está hablando?

 ** _"_ _Ya encontré una razón para sonreír"._**

 _ **A:**_ **_Qué bueno_** _le contesto irónicamente intentando dejarlo atrás.

 ** _"Eres tú"._**

 _ **A**_ **:** **_¡Ja! Sí, claro __** me dio mucha gracia su respuesta.

 ** _"_ _En serio, mírame, desde que comencé a hablar contigo no puedo dejar de sonreír. Baila conmigo"._**

 ** _A: No gracias-_**

 ** _"-por favor, solo una canción. Si después de eso no quieres saber nada de mi te dejaré en paz, te lo prometo"._**

¿Qué hago? ¿Por qué me está insistiendo tanto? ¿Debería asustarme? No, no me da miedo. Al contrario, esta situación es muy divertida. Es un Don Juan, quiere ganar mi simpatía a toda costa. "Ya encontré una razón para sonreír… eres tú". Ja, ja, ja. Esa sí que es una frase bastante original, le tengo que dar ese crédito. Hasta podría decir que es bastante tierno… por lo general los hombres que intentan coquetear conmigo solo dicen frases melosas u ofensivas llenas de connotaciones sexuales. Pero él… me hace dudar. ¿Debería dejarme llevar como sugirió Ukyo?

 _ **A:**_ ** _¿Y me dejarás en paz?_**

 **" _Te dejaré tranquila"._**

 _ **A:**_ **_Está bien __** Prometí que esta noche iba a olvidar mi vida en Nerima, ¿verdad?

Le sonrío y le doy la espalda, dirigiéndome al centro de la pista. Creo que él me sigue. Lo confirmo cuando me doy vuelta y ahí está, mirándome fijamente, quieto y expectante. Me gusta. Le sonrío y comienzo a moverme lo mas sensualmente que puedo. No sé por qué o para qué, lo que es peor: no se cómo hacerlo, pero hago mi mejor intento. Esto definitivamente podría usar con Shin. Bailo a su alrededor, le sonrío, me acerco sin tocarlo y lo miro fijamente, mientras él se queda quieto, siguiendo mis movimientos con su mirada, hasta que de repente comienza a moverse a mi ritmo… y se acerca a mi. Me pone nerviosa su proximidad, pero trato de no acobardarme. Sin que lo viera venir coloca su mano en mi cintura. Nuevamente me sorprende pero no me disgusta, por el contrario, correspondo a su gesto y apoyo mi mano sobre su hombro, aceptando a la vez la invitación que me hacía al buscar con su otra mano la mía. Continuamos bailando, ahora él tiene el control. Me acerca a su cuerpo, me sonríe y nunca retira sus ojos de los míos. Tampoco lo hago yo, imitando su actitud. Parece una competencia, y nuevamente… me gusta. De imprevisto se acerca a mi oído, rompiendo por primera vez el contacto visual.

 ** _"¿Cómo te llamas?"_** ___ me pregunta dejándome indefensa.

No puedo decirle mi nombre, me da vergüenza. Esta noche no soy Akane Tendo, porque Akane Tendo jamás le habría mentido a su novio, mucho menos estaría… ¿coqueteando? (si era eso lo que estaba haciendo) con un completo desconocido. Debo evitarlo.

 ** _A: ¿Cómo te llamas tú?_** ___ solo pude responder… o más bien preguntar.

 ** _"_ _Pregunté primero"_** _ me insistió. Tiene razón, pero… simplemente no quiero decirle quien soy… tampoco quiero mentirle. Lo mejor es terminar con esto aquí… ya no se siente bien.

 _ **A**_ : **_Entonces es mejor que nos quedemos en silencio_** _ le dije intentando distanciarme de él.

 ** _"¡Ranma! Soy Ranma... Saotome"_** ___ me contestó inmediatamente, agarrándome fuerte de la cintura y atrayéndome hacia él. Me sorprendió, pensé que con esa respuesta se daría por rendido. ¿Qué hago? debo hacer que se aparte de mi… aunque una parte mía no lo quiera.

 _ **A:**_ **_Ranma, ¿podrías traerme algo para tomar?__** con esto debería distanciarse.

 ** _Ranma: Sí, pero ¿cómo t-_**

 _ **A:**_ ** _-así puedo recuperar energías para la próxima canción_** ___ ¿Próxima canción? ¿qué fue eso? Creo que me traicionaron mis deseos se seguir bailando con él.

 ** _R: Ya... vuelvo._**

A penas comienza a caminar hacia el bar empiezo a alejarme en la dirección opuesta. Quiero irme a casa. Pero no logro caminar más de dos metros cuando un grupo de idiotas se interpone en mi camino.

" _ **¿A dónde vas preciosa?" _**_ me dice el más desagradable de los cuatro.

" _ **No nos digas que te estás yendo a estas horas, ¡si todavía es muy temprano!" _**_ agrega otro.

" _ **La noche recién comienza muñeca, ven a divertirte un rato con nosotros" _**_ vuelve a decir el primero, mientras me mira de una manera sumamente asquerosa.

 _ **A: No, gracias.**_ _ les digo mostrando mi mejor cara de rabia.

Intento retroceder y buscar otra salida, ya que estos tipos impedían mi avance. Pero tan pronto como me doy vuelta choco contra su pecho.

 ** _R: ¿Qué quieren contigo estos señores AMOR?_** _ me agarra la mano, yo lo miro confundida.

¿Qué está haciendo? ¿cómo se atreve llamarme amor? … ah, está queriendo ayudarme.

 _ **A:**_ **_Nada Ranma, solo estaban preguntándome donde está el baño __** Le digo siguiéndole el juego.

 ** _R: Bueno caballeros, suerte con eso. Me llevo a mi mujer, con permiso._**

Tira de mi alejándome de esos hombres desagradables, quienes ahora parecía tan solo un grupito de cachorritos mojados. Había algo en su tono de voz, en su postura, en su mirada que resultó atemorizante y sumamente efectivo para mi suerte. También irradiaba seguridad y protección, haciéndome estremecer.

Volvimos al centro de la pista cuando me doy cuenta que todavía está tomando mi mano. Inmediatamente la retiro de su agarre. Él me mira… ¿dolido? No, no es posible. Luego de un instante reacciona y me da la bebida que le pedí. Me había olvidado por completo de ello. La tomo y le sonrío en señal de agradecimiento. Lo miro, tiene unos ojos hermosos, me hacen acordar a los de Shin… soy un desastre ¿cómo puedo hacerle esto a él?... ¡no!, no estoy haciendo nada malo, es solo un juego, esta noche iba a olvidarme de todo y todos, es mi despedida de soltera, simplemente me estoy divirtiendo, es solo una vez en la vida.

Decidida, me doy media vuelta y comienzo a bailar. Dije que me iba a divertir y eso es lo que haré. De repente siento unas manos tomando mi cintura y casi simultáneamente su cuerpo pegándose al mío. Debería apartarlo… ¿debería?...

No lo hago, sigo bailando.

Siento que revuelve mi pelo con su rostro y lo escucho decirme:

 ** _R: No quieres verme a la cara._**

No, no quiero. Me da vergüenza, vergüenza de mi misma.

 ** _A: No veo para qué, habíamos acordado bailar, nada más_** _ le digo tratando de mantener la distancia... y la compostura.

Entonces toma mi brazo y me hace girar hasta quedar frente a él, solo unos centímetros separándonos. Nos quedamos quietos, mirándonos fijamente, muero de nervios, no sé qué hacer. Repentinamente él dirige su mirada a mis labios. ¿Quiere besarme? Por dios, ¿qué hago?

Comienzo a bailar tratando de distraerlo. Él me sigue casi por reflejo. Sin darnos cuenta nos vamos acercando entre movimiento y movimiento, siguiendo mínimamente el rimo de la música, hasta quedar abrazados. Mi corazón está por saltar de mi pecho, siento tensionado todo mi cuerpo, no sé qué me está pasando pero su cercanía me esta matando. Qué extraña sensación, una parte mía quiere alejarse de él, pero la otra…

Horrorizada de mi misma me detengo. La canción que sonaba acaba de terminar y otra en su lugar comienza a escucharse. Esto debe finalizar.

Me separo bruscamente de él.

 ** _R: ¿Qué pasa?_**

 _ **A: Tengo que irme…. eres… un buen bailarín**_ _¿que acabo de decir? Ya no están funcionando mis neuronas.

 ** _R: ¡No!_** **_no te vayas, quédate un rato mas, después te llevo a tu casa._**

 _ **A:**_ **_No es necesario. Adiós Ranma._**

Le doy la espalda y comienzo a caminar, sintiendo que la angustia se apodera de mi pecho. Estoy a punto de comenzar a llorar cuando me lo vuelvo a encontrar frente a mi. ¿Es que acaso no me vas a facilitar las cosas?

 ** _R: Vamos a otro lugar, te invito un trago, o vayamos a comer o a caminar. Lo que tú quieras_** _._

 _ **A:**_ **_Lo que yo quiero es irme, gracias_** _ lo apartó empujándolo. ¿No entiende?

Consigo que me deje en paz, ¡por fin! Me retracto, no es tierno es… es… ¡es un estúpido!

Me acerco mis amigas. Ukyo y Kodashi están muy entretenidas bailando con unos muchachos. Shampoo me ve venir y se aproxima a mi.

 _ **Shampoo: ¿Qué sucede Akane? ¿Te hizo algo ese tipo?**_

 _ **A: No, no, todo esta bien. Es solo que... extraño a Shin, quiero irme de aquí.**_

Tengo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por contener mis lágrimas. No sé que me sucede. ¿Por qué quiero llorar?

 _ **S: Bueno, déjame buscar a las chicas y nos vamos-**_

 _ **A: -¡no!**_ _ la interrumpo. Quiero esta sola_ _**ustedes quédensen. Yo me tomaré un taxi e iré con Shin.**_

 _ **S: Pero Aka-**_

 _ **A: -estaré bien Shampoo. Sé cuidarme sola. Pasenla lindo**_ _le doy un abrazo y me dirijo a la salida a buscar mis cosas antes de que intente detenerme o lo que es peor, acompañarme. Lo único que esta en mi mente es la urgencia de largarme de este lugar de una buena vez. Es mentira, no extraño a Shin, realmente no quiero verlo en este momento. Me siento… culpable ¿pero de qué? No he hecho nada malo… solo bailé con un completo desconocido. Nunca había permitido que otro hombre se acerque a mi de esa manera, que me toque, que me mire. Y lo que es peor, jamás me había prestado a entrar en esos juegos. Debe ser el alcohol que tomé con las muchachas, no estoy acostumbrada a ello.

Logro salir del boliche dejando a mi paso a unos cuantos babosos que intentaban retenerme. El aire fresco de la noche golpea mi rostro.

Comienzo a caminar en dirección a ningún lugar cuando siento que algo cálido cae por mis mejillas. Toco mi rostro… lágrimas. Había comenzado a llorar. ¿Qué es esto?

Me las seco como puedo pero simplemente no dejan de caer.

 ** _"¿Qué te sucede? ¿Estás bien?"_**

Dirijo mi rostro hacia la voz.

 _ **A:**_ ** _¿Qué haces aquí? Ya te dije que-_**

 ** _R: -eso no importa, ¿qué te sucede? ¿estás bien?_**

¿Qué si estoy bien? No, no lo estoy.

 ** _A: No lo sé, no sé qué me pasa._**

Y comienzo a llorar, ahí, parada frente a él, un completo extraño que hizo añicos mi noche. Lo odio.

 ** _R: ¿Quieres ir a mi casa?__** me pregunta, interrumpiendo mi drama _ ** _So-solo hasta que te calmes, te invito a tomar un té... hasta que te sientas mejor… después te llevo a tu casa. ¡No voy a hacerte daño, lo juro!... Mi-mira puedes, puedes escribirles a tus amigas y contarles donde vamos a estar… te digo la dirección, mi nombre completo mmm, estoy en facebook, twi-_**

 ** _A: -está bien… no hace falta... sé que puedo confiar en ti… no estoy segura cómo, pero lo sé._**

Él toma mi mano, comenzando a caminar.

Espera ¿acepté su propuesta? ¡No!, no era a lo que me refería cuando le dije que "estaba bien". Yo quería decir que no debía seguir justificándose, que sabía que él no me haría daño. Es que debo estar loca, pero sé que no es malo. Sin embargo Ranma entendió mi respuesta como un sí… y yo no lo contradije, solo me dejé llevar por él. Es que pensándolo bien no puedo ir a ver a Shin así, no puedo preocuparlo con mis emociones cuando él ya tiene tanto de qué ocuparse. Es que ni yo sé que me pasa, ¿qué le voy a decir a él? Tampoco tengo las llaves del departamento de Kodashi, así que no puedo ir allí. Sin tener donde ir, sin un centavo encima, siendo de noche y estando sola en una ciudad desconocida realmente no tengo muchas opciones. O voy con este hombre o me quedo en la calle.

Para cuando termino de justificar en mi mente sobre el porqué estaba siguiendo a este hombre, ya nos habíamos detenido frente al que supongo es su auto. Me abre la puerta y yo entro.

Mientras él da la vuelta en mi cabeza comienzan a aparecer múltiples escenas donde secuestran y matan a la tonta chica que sube al auto de un desconocido por confiar tontamente en el seductor asesino.

De pronto sube al auto, agitado, nervioso. No parece peligroso, al contrario, parece tenerme miedo. Me mira fijamente sin decir una palabra. ¡Qué incómodo!

 ** _A: ¿Vamos? __** le digo mientras le sonrío sugerentemente.

 ** _R: Sí, sí, perdón, vamos._**

Me gustaría saber que está pasando por su cabeza, aunque también me gustaría comprender la mía.

Miro por la ventana, realmente es hermosa esta ciudad.

Sin dudas esta noche no podré olvidarla jamás. Definitivamente puedo decirme a mi misma "misión cumplida", claro si vivo para contarlo o mejor dicho recordarlo, porque de esto nadie se puede enterar. Estas actuando como una loca, Tendo.

Veo que enciende el stereo y no puedo evitar emocionarme.

 ** _A: ¡Mi tema favorito!_**

 ** _R: ¿No me digas que te gustan? ¡son mi banda preferida!_**

 ** _A: ¿Que si me gustan? ¡los sigo desde el comienzo!_**

 ** _R: ¿En serio? no son nada conocidos pero sus canciones-_**

 ** _A: "-transcienden fronteras"_**

 ** _R: Sí, exacto._**

¡Guau! ¡Qué coincidencia! Con razón me cae bien. También los sigue. Es muy raro encontrarse con alguien a quien le guste esta banda, por fuera de los ámbitos en los que suelen tocar. Comenzamos a hablar sobre ellos y cuando me di cuenta estábamos deteniéndonos frente a un enorme edificio. No me había anoticiado del paso del tiempo, me había relajado completamente y entre risas y anécdotas habíamos dejado aquel boliche atrás.

 ** _R: Llegamos._**

 _ **A:**_ **_Bien._**

 ** _R: Te mostraré mi colección._**

 ** _A: Está bien, pero no creo que supere la mía._**

 ** _R: ¡Ja!, eso lo veremos. Ven, te mostraré mi casa._**

De repente toda la angustia se había esfumado. Estaba relajada y curiosa. Moría de ganas de ver su dichosa colección. A Shin no le gusta su música, a mis amigas mucho menos. Así que era muy bueno tener a alguien con quien hablar sobre ellos.

Deja el auto y se apresura a abrirme la puerta. Salgo y él me toma por la cintura guiándome hacia el ascensor. En el instante en el que me tocó apareció esa extraña sensación que sentí al bailar aquella última canción, afectando mi cuerpo por completo. Calma Akane, cálmate.

 ** _R: Por aquí._**

Ingresamos al ascensor y aprieta el número 18. La puerta se cierra y nos quedamos solos los 2, encerrados en este elevador. Me siento sumamente ansiosa, no sé qué decir ni qué hacer. Lo miro de reojo y veo como su mano se mueve compulsivamente. Parece respirar con dificultad. Está nervioso.

 ** _A: Con que piso 18 ¿eh? __** intentando romper con la tensión entre los dos.

 ** _R: ¿Perdón?_**

 _ **A: ¿**_ ** _Vives en el último piso?, ¿el 18?_**

 ** _R: Ah sí, sí. Ya verás la vista que tiene de la ciudad. ¿Y tú? ¿Dónde vives?_**

 _ **A:**_ **_Ciertamente no en un piso de dos dígitos __** Si supiera que vivo con mi padre en una vieja casa en una pequeña ciudad… seguramente se burlaría.

 ** _R: No es nada, realmente, parece más de lo que es, la fachada del edificio es exagerada, los que vivimos aquí somos simples trabajadores, yo -_**

 ** _A: -jajaja, no me mal interpretes, me encantaría vivir en un lugar así._**

Quería decirle que siempre fue mi sueño vivir en esta urbe. Pero ello implicaría contarle que no soy de aquí, que estoy circunstancialmente, acompañando a mi novio… no quiero. Por suerte se abre la puerta del ascensor y él me invita a salir primero. Saca las llaves del bolsillo de su pantalón y abre la única puerta del piso. Enciende la luz y se corre a un lado para dejarme ingresar.

 ** _R: Bienvenida._**

 ** _A: Con permiso._**

Entro lentamente. Dejo mis cosas en un mueble cercano cuando de repente me encuentro con un enorme ventanal desde el cual se puede ver la ciudad completamente iluminada. Me dirijo casi instintivamente hacia él.

 _ **A:**_ **_¡Guau, es hermoso!_**

 ** _R: Sí, hermosa._**

¡Qué afortunado! Esta vista es impagable, cualquier día malo se esfumaría al instante al sentarme junto a esta ventana y poder ver la inmensidad de este lugar.

 ** _R: No me dijiste tu nombre__** pregunta de repente, trayéndome de vuelta a la realidad.

"No, y no pienso decírtelo!" Es muy insistente… bueno, pensándolo bien cualquiera en su lugar haría esa pregunta. No es su culpa que yo esté en una situación tan complicada.

 ** _A: ¿No ibas a prepararme un té?_** _intentando distraerlo, vamos, date cuenta de que no voy a decírtelo.

 ** _R: ¿No vas a contes-_**

 _ **A:**_ ** _-por cierto, dónde está esa impresionante colección de MI banda favorita ¿eh?_**

No solo era la manera perfecta para distraerlo por un rato sino que realmente quería ver su colección.

 ** _R: Ven por aquí, mientras tú comienzas a contemplar MI gran colección de MI banda favorita te prepararé té._**

 ** _A: ¡Perfecto!_** ___ Sonrío victoriosa.

Me lleva a una especie de oficina. Entramos y no puedo evitar da un buen vistazo al lugar. Había un hermoso escritorio de madera perfectamente ordenado, un aparador lleno de trofeos y medallas, un enorme televisor (con todos lo chiches que lo acompañan), un sillón que se veía súper cómodo y otro mueble en donde se encontraba la dichosa colección. Me abalanzo sobre ella. Comienzo a revisar las fotografías autografiadas, tapas de revistas enmarcadas, merchandising de recitales, y por fin llego a la discografía. No me había percatado que se había ido del lugar hasta que regresó con la bebida que, nuevamente, olvidé haber pedido.

 ** _A: Gracias. Guau, realmente me sorprendes, tienes casi todos los discos._**

 ** _R: ¿Casi todos? ¿de qué hablas? tengo la colección completa_** ___ Ja, ja. Sabía que mi comentario lo molestaría.

 _ **A:**_ ** _Claro que no mi amigo, te falta el CD cuando tocaron en vivo en Kyoto en el 2014._**

 ** _R: ¿Qué? ¡lo estas inventando!_**

 _ **A:**_ ** _Por supuesto que no, pero claro, fue una edición limitada… no te preocupes eso es algo que solo los verdaderos fanáticos lo sabrían._**

 ** _R: Y supongo que tú lo tienes ¿verdad?_**

 ** _A: OB-VIA-MEN-TE querido._**

 ** _R: Tienes que mostrarme un día._**

 ** _A: ¿El disco?_**

Lógicamente estaba hablando del disco Akane. ¡Soy una idiota!

 ** _R: Tu colección…_** ___ Mirándome con esos hermosos ojos azules que estaban sugiriendo algo más. No puedo evitar bajar mi vista y concentrarme en el té. De otro modo se iba a dar cuenta de cuánto me estaba afectando su forma de verme. Cierro mis ojos tratando de tranquilizarme.

 ** _A: Esta bueno, gracias Ranma._**

 ** _R: ¿Te sientes mejor?_**

 _ **A:**_ ** _Sí._**

 ** _R: ¿Qué te sucedió?_**

¿Qué me sucedió? Es la última pregunta que quisiera escuchar. No tengo idea de qué me sucedió… ni de qué me está sucediendo para estar en el medio de la noche en la casa de un completo desconocido que me pone sumamente nerviosa. Pero claro, no puedo decirle eso. Otra vez tengo que distraerlo.

 ** _A: Tienes algo que no tengo._**

 ** _R: ¿Qué?_** ___ Me dijo observándome fijamente otra vez.

Una palabra se me vino a la mente: "Libertad". Tienes libertad…

Pero ¿qué diablos estoy pensando? Si yo también soy libre. Estoy completamente loca…

 _ **A:**_ ** _Esto_** ___ Improviso tomando el DVD del último recital en Tokio, el único recital al que no había podido asistir pero definitivamente mi favorito. _ **_¿Cómo hiciste para conseguirlo? Lo busqué por todos lados y no lo encontré __** le mentí.

 ** _R: No te sientas mal querida, eso es algo que solo un verdadero fan sabría donde buscar._**

 ** _A: Ja, ja, ja, lo admito, me lo merecía._**

Es rápido y listo. Me sorprende, me ha sorprendido constantemente toda la noche empezando con esa frase que me descolocó "¿Qué ves para tener esa sonrisa?" Será que nadie me pregunta por qué río, por qué estoy seria, por qué lloro, por qué estoy triste o enojada. Sé que él solo quiere divertirse conmigo, pero aún así se sintió bien.

 ** _R: ¿Quieres verlo? __** sacándome nuevamente de mis pensamientos.

 ** _A: ¿El DVD? __** y yo nuevamente respondiendo una idiotez.

 ** _R: Claro, puedo ponerlo ahora mismo._**

 _ **A:**_ **_¡Sí!_** _Me encanta… el concierto, por supuesto.

Se acerca a mi y toma el DVD de mis manos. Nuestras pieles se rozan y siento una descarga eléctrica. Nos miramos, él también lo sintió. Estábamos muy cerca, peligrosamente cerca, los nervios (que nunca de fueron) se intensificaron una vez más. Él también parecía nervioso, contemplando fijamente mis ojos y luego mi boca, haciendo que yo también dirigiera la atención a la suya. Un cosquilleo aparece en mi estómago, y continúa hacia más abajo… entre mis piernas. Dios ¿qué es esto?

De repente se aleja de mi y pone finalmente el DVD. ¡Qué alivio!

Apaga las luces y nos sentamos frente a la tv.

* * *

Fue la hora más feliz que había vivido en este último tiempo. Siempre veía el DVD del recital sola y a pesar que me encantaba, el poder compartirlo con alguien, cantar, bailar, hacer comentarios al respecto, reírse… es simplemente mágico.

Ahí me di cuenta, ¿cómo me atrevía a decir que ésta había sido la hora más feliz cuando a mi novio le acaban de ofrecer una cura para su enfermedad? ¿cómo podía olvidar eso? Soy egoísta, una mala novia, una mala mujer. Estoy pasándola bien con un completo desconocido mientras mi prometido está haciendo lo posible para estar bien de una vez por todas. Lo peor es… realmente me siento feliz aquí, junto a este extraño.

Sin darme cuenta las lágrimas comienzan a brotar nuevamente.

 ** _R: ¿Qué te pasa? __** Me dice preocupado, girando mi rostro hacia él.

 ** _A: Nada, perdón Ranma, es que esa canción siempre me conmueve, que vergüenza, me has visto llorar dos veces en apenas unas horas, créeme yo no soy así, no sé qué me pasa esta noche… mejor me voy __** Tengo que irme.

Me muevo intentando levantarme pero él me detiene… como se le había hecho costumbre esta noche, solo que esta vez no me molesta.

 ** _R: ¡No, no puedes irte así!, quédate un rato más, hasta que amanezca y te sientas mejor, yo te llevaré a tu casa, solo… solo quédate…_**

Lo miro y acepto en silencio quedarme a su lado. Apoyo mi cabeza contra su brazo mientras él lo extiende por detrás de mi espalda. Un brazo fuerte, firme, que al instante me confortó. El DVD comenzó a reproducirse una vez más, pero ahora solo nos quedamos en silencio.

* * *

Me quedé dormida por unos minutos y cuando desperté me di cuenta de que él también. Estaba recostada sobre su firme pecho que irradiaba un intenso calor, mientras que su brazo se mantenía aferrado a mi. Lentamente me moví zafándome de su agarre. Por suerte él no se despertó, así que aproveché para mirarlo por última vez antes de irme. Es muy apuesto. Los rasgos de su rostro son muy masculinos, pero dormido parece un niño tierno e indefenso. Olía exquisitamente bien. Me atreví a tocar su suave pelo negro hasta acariciar finalmente sus mejillas.

 _ **A: Adiós Ranma, jamás olvidaré esta noche. Si pudiera ser en verdad la Akane que pretendí ser hoy definitivamente te hubiera dicho mi nombre.**_

Salí de su departamento lo más sigilosa que pude. Ya había amanecido, el hechizo había llegado a su fin. Estaba confundida con todo lo que había pasado esta noche. No entendía mis propios sentimientos pero de algo estaba segura: había llegado a su fin. Este jueguito quedaría como una anécdota en mi vida… LA anécdota de mi vida, porque luego de esta noche volvería a ser la Akane Tendo de Nérima, prontamente a convertirme la señora de Shinnosuke Nomura…

Mi teléfono comienza a vibrar. Tenía más de veinte llamadas perdidas. Era Kodashi. Veo que a dos cuadras se encuentra una estación de tren. Atiendo y le digo donde estoy para que venga a recogerme, mas tarde inventaría una mentira para explicar cómo había llegado hasta aquí. Antes de dirigirme al ferrocarril me doy vuelta y miro el último piso del elegante edificio. No puedo evitar suspirar…

* * *

 **Tres meses después…**

 _ **.**_

 _ **Shinnosuke: ¿Tienes todo amor?**_

 _ **Akane: Sí.**_

 _ **Sh: Bueno, ¿estas lista para conocer a los Saotome?**_

 _ **A: ¿Cómo?, ¿Sa-Saotome?...**_


	4. Miradas

**Hola a todas y todos! Le dejo un nuevo capitulo. Gracias a todos por sus comentarios. Quedo a la espera de sus reviews!**

 ***Para que sea mas fácil de leer este capitulo donde hay diálogos entre varios personajes, escribí el nombre por completo de cada uno a excepción de los protagonistas (Akane, Shinnosuke y Ranma), de quienes sí solo escribí la inicial. Espero que no sea muy confuso.**

 **Esta historia es sin fines de lucro, siendo mi única ganancia el placer de escribir. Los personajes de Ranma 1/2 son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi**

* * *

 _ **PERO ME DA MIEDO ENAMORARME**_

 _ **4 Miradas**_

"Saotome". Ese apellido hace eco en mi cabeza… y su nombre lo acompaña.

 _ **Shinnosuke: ¿Qué pasa amor?**_ _ me pregunta al verme inmóvil y pensativa_ _**¿vamos?**_

 _ **Akane: Sí… vamos**_ _doy un paso hacia él tomándolo del brazo_ _**Espera, ¿Saotome dijiste?**_

 _ **Sh: Sí, es la familia de mi madre. No somos muy cercanos, por eso no te hablo de ellos con frecuencia**_ _toma mi mano, que aún lo agarraba, y la acaricia_ _**Cuando me mudé con mi abuelo a Nerima me distancié por completo de mi familia materna… y ellos tampoco hicieron mucho esfuerzo por acercarse a mi**_ _siento congoja en su voz_ _**Pero es mejor, mis primos están completamente absorbidos por la empresa familiar y si algo bueno me trajo esta enfermedad fue tener la excusa perfecta para que me dejen en paz, lejos de toda esa locura.**_

Me da la espalda dirigiéndose hacia la puerta, pero yo me adelanto y me planto frente a él.

 _ **A: ¿Es muy grande tu familia?**_

 _ **Sh: Es muy grande sí**_ _me mira con sospecha_ _ **tengo cuatro tíos y muuuuchos primos. A la mayoría no conozco y no tengo mucha curiosidad por hacerlo al decir verdad, pero hay tres primos en especial a quienes deseo volver a ver.**_

 _ **A: Ah… ¿y cómo se llaman?**_

 _ **Sh: ¡Ya los conocerás! Tengo entendido que estarán presentes. Además**_ _ tomando mi rostro entre sus manos_ _**no veo la hora de presentarles a todos mi hermosa mujer**_ _me da un suave beso en los labios.

Me encanta cuando es tan dulce. Es lo que más amo de él.

 _ **A: ¡No seas malo! sabes que me pones nerviosa cuando dices esas cosas.**_

 _ **Sh: Es la verdad…**_

Veo sus ojos llenos de amor y surge en mi la urgencia de abrazarlo fuertemente. Tengo una mala sensación.

 _ **Sh: ¿Qué sucede Akane?**_ _me dice al sentir la fuerza con la que me aferro a él.

 _ **A: Te amo Shin.**_

 _ **Sh: Yo también mi amor**_ _me toma por los hombros separándome de él_ _**Sé que ha sido muy duro preciosa, pero espero que sepas que todo esto lo estoy haciendo por nosotros. No hay nada que desee más que ser un hombre fuerte y sano para cuidar de ti… de nuestra familia-**_

 _ **A: -no necesitas ser más fuerte**_ _lo vuelvo a abrazar, escondiendo mi rostro en su pecho_ _**yo te amo tal como eres… Shin ¿no podriamos dejar las cosas como están y volver a casa?**_

¿Qué estoy diciendo? Estoy siendo tremendamente egoísta.

Él me aparta una vez más y me mira a los ojos, sonriéndome tiernamente.

 _ **Sh: Todo va a salir bien Akane, no tienes qué temer, nada malo va a pasar-**_

 _ **A: -¿cómo sabes que tengo miedo?**_

 _ **Sh: Te conozco más que a mi mismo. Desde que llegamos estas así, rara, temerosa, no dejas mi lado ni un segundo, ¡no puedo quejarme!... pero se siente como si tuvieras miedo de que algo malo me ocurra.**_

Es verdad, es que desde esa noche…

 _ **A: Tengo miedo sí, no quiero separarme de ti. No me dejes Shin**_ _lo vuelvo a estrechar como una chiquilla caprichosa_ _**No me dejes ni un segundo, no quiero perderte.**_

 _ **Sh: No vas a perderme, nada nos va a separar.**_

 _ **A: Ni nadie**_ _lo miro_ _**¿verdad?**_

 _ **Sh: Nada ni nadie. Lo prometo**_ _acaricia mi rostro_ _**Solo resiste un poco más amor. En una semana comenzaré con el tratamiento. Tengo fe, sé que va a resultar.**_

 _ **A: Quisiera irme a Nerima Shin, ya no quiero estar aquí-**_

 _ **Sh: -¿quieres… dejarme?**_ _me dice alarmado.

 _ **A: ¡No! Ya te lo dije, no quiero separarme de ti, pero…**_

 _ **Sh: ¿Pero?**_

 _ **A: Tengo la sensación de que si no me voy de aquí todo se acabará y no quiero eso.**_

 _ **Sh: Akane, mírame bien. Yo estoy aquí, estoy bien y voy a estar mejor. Este tratamiento solamente puede hacerme bien.**_

 _ **A: Lo sé, no… no es eso**_ _miro al piso avergonzada.

 _ **Sh: ¿Entonces qué sucede? Cuéntame amor, hace mucho tiempo que siento que algo te está afectando.**_

Quiero contarle, debo contarle. La culpa me está carcomiendo. Y desde hace unos días esta horrible sensación de que algo malo va a ocurrir… simplemente no desaparece.

 _ **Sh: Akane, por favor… confía en mi, cuéntame ¿Qué sucede?**_

 _ **A: Tengo algo que contarte Shin, pero no ahora.**_

Inspiro profundamente tratado de recomponerme, no es justo que lo preocupe así.

Le doy un beso en su mejilla.

 _ **Sh: Amor, dime-**_

 _ **A: -ahora no Shin, ya es tarde. Te prometo que cuando volvamos te contaré todo. Lo prometo**_ _lo miro y esbozo una sonrisa_ _**Vamos.**_

* * *

Dejamos su departamento atrás.

Sé que si le cuento lo que tengo guardado desde hace tanto tiempo él se sentirá destrozado… le mentí, estuve en la casa de un hombre desconocido, me dejé llevar por él… y por mis propios deseos. Va a ser muy duro para los dos. No sé si él me perdonará y eso me da terror. Pero no puedo seguir así, él no se lo merece.

Sin embargo ahora no es el momento. Shin está muy entusiasmado por ver a su familia, realmente está impaciente por presentarme a todos ellos y reencontrarse con sus primos y tíos… no puedo arruinar este acontecimiento tan importante para él.

Lo peor de todo es ese apellido. Me tiene impaciente. Sé que es imposible verlo allí, ¡no puede ser su familiar! Es una coincidencia. El destino no puede jugar así conmigo.

Esa noche no tenía cabeza para asociar aquel apellido con la familia de Shin. Él nunca habla de ellos, siempre repite que su única familia es su abuelo… y yo.

¡No! No hay manera de que eso sea posible.

Para cuando termino de discutir conmigo misma ya estábamos estacionando frente a la gran mansión del tío de Shin.

 _ **Sh: Llegamos, ¿estás bien?**_

 _ **A: Sí, ¡vamos a pasarla bien!**_ _le digo mostrándome lo más positiva que puedo.

Le dedico mi mejor sonrisa, tratando de alentarlo. No sé si lo logro pero hago mi mejor esfuerzo.

Salimos del auto, él toma mi mano y nos dirigimos a la entrada del caserón. Una vez dentro nos topamos con una multitud. No bromeaba cuando decía que tenía muchos primos. Comenzamos a caminar entre ellos. Shin se presentaba ya que a muchos no los conocía, y en otros casos no se reconocían entre sí pues el paso del tiempo había hecho lo suyo. Se veía muy alegre y ello me alegraba a mi. Me presentaba con orgullo como su futura mujer y yo, sumamente avergonzada, hacía mi mejor reverencia tratando de estar a la altura de semejante honor.

Todos se veían muy elegantes y sofisticados. Debo admitir que me sentía muy intimidada. Soy una simple muchacha perteneciente a una humilde familia de Nerima. Nunca había pensado en mi posición social hasta este momento. Shin siempre vivió de una manera muy austera junto a su abuelo. Cuando él aceptó internarse en este inmenso hospital y recibir este complejo y sumamente caro tratamiento cobré conciencia de lo rica que es su familia. Las pocas veces que vinieron sus padres a visitarlo en la casa de su abuelo se veían normales, pero aquí se ven completamente diferentes. De repente presto atención a mi vestimenta: simple y barata. Mi maquillaje es prácticamente inexistente y mi pelo esta suelto sin gracia alguna. Si hubiera sabido me hubiera arreglado mejor.

 _ **Sh: Ven Akane, te presentaré a mi tío Genma. Él es el anfitrión y el director del gran imperio Saotome.**_

Nos movemos en dirección a un señor calvo, de unos cincuenta años. Es alto, corpulento, usa gafas y tiene una mirada sumamente intimidante.

 _ **Sh: Tío Genma. ¿Cómo ha estado?**_ _lo saluda cordialmente.

 _ **Genma: Shinnosuke… has crecido. Tu madre me ha dicho del tratamiento.**_

 _ **Sh: Así es.**_

 _ **Genma: Me alegro por ti muchacho, sabes que tienes un lugar esperándote en la empresa**_ _ lo mira serio, sin una pizca de emoción.

 _ **Sh: Gracias tío. Permítame presentarle a mi prometida, Akane Tendo.**_

 _ **A: Mucho gusto señor**_ _le dijo haciendo una torpe reverencia.

Estoy muy nerviosa.

 _ **Genma: Tendo… ¿a qué se dedica su padre señorita?**_

Lo miro tímidamente. Noto como me observa de arriba a abajo con una expresión de desagrado en su rostro, cayendo en cuenta de que no formo parte del mundo de esta gente.

 _ **A: M-mi padre es el dueño de un dojo, señor.**_

 _ **Genma: ¿Artes marciales? Qué… interesante**_ _replica irónicamente.

Miro a Shin. Está observando fijamente a su tío. Toma mi mano con fuerza, mientras me percato de que su mandíbula está visiblemente tensa y su puño izquierdo fuertemente cerrado. Estaba furioso.

 _ **Sh: Con su permiso tío. Lo dejamos.**_

Hacemos otra reverencia y nos alejamos de aquel desagradable hombre, quien inmediatamente nos da la espalda.

 _ **Sh: ¿Estás bien cariño?**_ _me dice al detenernos en un recoveco vacío de la casa.

 _ **A: Sí**_ _le digo tratando de contener mi angustia, me sentía completamente rebajada.

 _ **Sh: No te preocupes amor. Él es así con todo el mundo, incluso con sus propios hijos.**_

 _ **A: Pobrecitos, ¡qué suerte que no es mi suegro!**_ _esbozo una broma.

 _ **Sh: ¡Ni el mío!**_ _intentando seguirme el juego.

Conociendo a un tipo así me siento ridícula por haber pensado alguna vez que mi padre es malvado. Lo extraño, realmente quiero volver a Nerima.

 _ **Sh: Mira quien está allí**_ _me dice de repente.

 _ **A: ¡Ukyo!**_ _levantando mi brazo llamándola.

Ella me ve y se aproxima a nosotros. Luce hermosa, distinguida y refinada… todo lo contrario a mi. Había olvidado que ella estaría aquí también. Muy pronto seríamos familia. Ella es la razón por la que conocí a Shin, a ella le debo estar con él.

 _ **Ukyo: ¡Shin!, ¡Akane!**_ _abrazándonos_ _**¿cómo están?**_

 _ **A: No tan bien como tú. ¡Estás preciosa!**_

 _ **Ukyo: Gracias amiga. No tuve mucha opción. Mis suegros se encargaron de que estuviera a la altura de la ocasión.**_

A la altura…

 _ **Sh: Es que ella conocerá por fin a su futuro esposo. Hoy anunciarán su compromiso.**_

 _ **A: Esto sí que es raro, yo jamás aceptaría algo así.**_

 _ **Ukyo: Akane ya lo hablamos muchas veces, sabes que es una muy buena oportunidad para mi. El amor es secundario. Además ya es una decisión tomada entre ambas familias, sabes que es un acuerdo entre mi padre y su amigo.**_

 _ **A: Ukyo, el amor lo es todo, ¿cómo podrías vivir con alguien a quien no amas?**_

 _ **Ukyo: Tú lo dices porque eres una romántica empedernida. Pero yo no soy así.**_

" _ **Señorita Kounji"**_ _aparece de inesperadamente el temerario hombre.

 _ **Ukyo: Señor Saotome**_ _haciendo una reverencia.

 _ **Genma: ¿Cómo estás?**_

 _ **Ukyo: Me encuentro muy bien… suegro, gracias**_ _sonrojada.

 _ **Genma: Me alegro. Ven, mi mujer te está buscando, más tarde te presentaré a tu prometido**_ _le dice en el mismo tono de voz, seco y neutral.

Le ofrece su brazo y ella lo acepta. Se ve radiante. Pobre mi amiga, tendrá semejante suegro. Realmente la compadezco. Si su hijo es la mitad de grosero y mal educado que él no creo que ese matrimonio dure mucho, sobre todo con el carácter de Ukyo.

Antes de dejar nuestro lado el tío de Shin me dedica una última mirada llena de desprecio. Que fea sensación, jamás me había sentido tan poca cosa.

 _ **A: Ya vuelvo amor, voy al tocador**_ _él toma mi brazo reteniéndome.

 _ **Sh: ¿Estás bien?**_ _su voz colmada de preocupación.

 _ **A: Sí, sí, no te preocupes. Solo voy a retocar mi maquillaje**_ _le doy un beso en la mejilla y me alejo.

* * *

Luego de dar vueltas inútilmente me acerco a una empleada que se encuentra sirviendo bebidas y le pregunto por el baño.

Cuando entro a la habitación cierro la puerta con llave y dejo fluir mis emociones. Me siento incómoda, como sapo de otro pozo. Solo quiero que esto se termine de una vez. Mojo mi rostro con agua tratando de calmarme. Me miro en el espejo y veo que el poco maquillaje que tenía sobre mi rostro está completamente desaparecido. Tomo un poco de papel y lo retiro de mi rostro. Abro mi bolso y comienzo a maquillarme con más dedicación. Hago lo mismo con mi pelo, haciendo unas trenzas a los costados de mi cabeza. Para cuando termino me siento más relajada y un poco más segura. Doy un profundo suspiro llenándome de valentía y salgo del tocador. Apenas pongo un pie fuera escucho la voz de Shin.

 _ **Sh:**_ **_Aquí amor_** _me dice elevando su mano.

Comienzo a caminar hacia él cuando siento que alguien me está observando. Me da escalofríos y segundos después entiendo por qué. Esos intensos ojos azules estaban sobre mi. Me detengo, al igual que mi corazón.

 ** _Sh: ¡Akane!_** _ me llama nuevamente.

Lo miro, Shin… el miedo que sentía se hizo persona. Quiero correr hacia él, tomar su mano y salir de aquí. Pero me contengo, así que solo sonrío y me dirijo a su lado. Él me abraza.

 ** _Sh: Ranma, ella es Akane, mi prometida. Akane, él es uno de mis más queridos primos, Ranma Saotome._**

 ** _A: Mu-mucho gusto Ranma_** _viene a mi mente su pregunta: "¿Cómo te llamas?"_ **_Akane Tendo... es mi nombre __** he aquí la respuesta que no pude darte esa noche.

Lo observo, su rostro está pálido. Aún me recuerda, lo puedo saber por su cara de sorpresa y pánico. Debe estar cayendo en cuenta de que soy la novia de su primo. ¿Se sentirá culpable?, ¿arrepentido?, ¿o tiene miedo de que le cuente a Shin sobre esa noche?

Creo que la que siente todo eso en realidad soy yo.

 _ **Nodoka: Ukyo, querida, ven que quiero presentarte a alguien**_ _aparece repentinamente la mujer.

 _ **Ukyo: Sí suegra**_ _le contesta con una sonrisa enorme.

Ukyo, no la había visto. Estaba sosteniendo el brazo de Ranma con vehemencia.

 _ **Ukyo: Disculpenme, nos vemos en un rato**_ _me mira guiñándome un ojo mientras se dispone a seguir a su suegra.

 _ **Sh: ¿Ranma?**_

Dirijo nuevamente mi atención al aludido, quien no responde. Solo permanece en su lugar, mirándome fijamente.

 _ **Sh: ¡Ranma!**_ _le insiste.

 _ **R: ¿Qu-qué?**_ _responde indiferente.

 _ **Sh: ¿Estás bien? Te ves pálido.**_

 _ **R: Es la sorpresa**_ _ le dice sin quitar sus ojos de mi.

Yo miro al piso, evitando su mirada.

 _ **Sh: Ya lo creo, no todos los días conoces a la mujer con quien te vas a casar ja, ja, ja.**_

 _ **R: Encuentras**_ _enfatiza firmemente.

El titubeo en su voz desaparece.

 _ **Sh: ¿Cómo "encuentras"?**_

 _ **R: Encuentras… a la mujer con quien te vas a casar.**_

Lo espío brevemente, sus ojos permanecían sobre mi.

 _ **Sh: Ah… pero en tu caso te la presentaron por primera vez, ¿o acaso ya conocías a Ukyo?**_

 _ **R: ¿Ukyo?**_ _apartando su mirada de mi.

Y yo aprovecho para volver a respirar.

 _ **Sh: Tu prometida Ranma.**_

 _ **R: Sí**_ _volviendo a mirarme_ _**Ukyo.**_

 _ **Sh: En fin, ¿la escuchaste presentarse?**_

 _ **R: ¿A quién?**_

Parecía fastidiado, harto, irritado por las preguntas que le hacía su primo.

 _ **Sh: A Akane, mi novia. Bueno, novia por poco tiempo-**_

 _ **R:- ¿van a terminar?**_ _le pregunta elevando su voz.

 _ **Sh: Ja, ja, ja, tú sí que no pierdes el humor. Prontamente será mi esposa, ¿no es así mi amor?**_ _me mira y yo asiento tímidamente.

No me salen las palabras.

 _ **R: Mucho gusto… Akane**_ _extendiendo su mano hacia mi.

Busco con la mirada a Shin, no sé si solicitando su aprobación o pidiéndole que me aleje de su primo. Pero con su gentil rostro me hace una seña para que corresponda el gesto. Miro de vuelta a Ranma. Parece enojado. Me hace recordar a la vez que con su mirada amenazadora alejó a esos tipos de mi. Tal vez me está advirtiendo que me quede callada. Si es tan descortés como su padre no habría de sorprenderme.

Le doy entonces mi mano derecha saludándolo firmemente, en un intento de disimular el temblor que se había apoderado de mi cuerpo. Él sostiene mi mano con fuerza pero sin lastimarme. Y en ese momento, cuando nos tocamos, su mirada cambió radicalmente. Parece aliviado pero a su vez cansado… y triste.

 _ **Sh: Bueno, vamos a la mesa que todos nos están esperando.**_

Shin toma mi mano izquierda y tira de mi en dirección al comedor, pero cuando doy unos pasos me detengo… o mejor dicho me detienen.

Ranma no me había soltado. Todavía sostenía mi mano, reteniéndome junto a él.

Shin se ve obligado a parar, pues nota que yo no avanzo. Y entonces descubre la razón.

 _ **Sh: ¿Qué sucede Ranma?**_ _le pregunta alarmado.

Rápidamente intento zafar mi mano de su agarre, pero es imposible. Él parece de piedra, inmóvil y fuerte. Clava sus ojos sobre mi como si quisiera decirme algo. ¿Es que no se da cuenta de la incómoda posición en la que estamos?

 ** _Sh: ¿Acaso no ves que sigues tomando a Akane?_** _le advierte.

Comienzo a desesperarme mientras él parece imperturbable.

 _ **Sh: ¡Ranma!**_ _le dice Shin con un tono de voz que jamás había oído, erizando mi piel.

Ranma lo mira furioso. Por dios ¿qué es esto?, ¿acaso está enojado conmigo por haber coqueteado con él aquella noche?, ¿planea decirle todo a Shin? Seguro le dirá que no valgo la pena, y tiene razón.

Por fin me suelta y relaja su mirada.

 _ **R: ¡Perdón! No me di cuenta _**_ le dice a Shin mintiendo notablemente.

 _ **Sh: Vamos**_ _tira de mi haciéndome chocar contra su cuerpo.

Me sujeta posesivamente por la cintura mientras clava sus ojos como dagas en su primo. Nunca lo había visto tan enojado.

Finalmente comenzamos a caminar hacia el comedor, dejando a Ranma atrás.

* * *

Nos sentamos en los dos únicos lugares contiguos que quedaban vacíos. Shin corre la silla para mi y luego se sienta a mi lado. Yo todavía estoy temblando, tengo un nudo en la garganta y unas ganas inmensas de salir corriendo de ese lugar.

 _ **Sh: ¿Estás bien Akane?**_ _me pregunta por enésima vez.

No lo miro, si lo hago lloraré. Solo asiento y respiro profundo.

 _ **Sh: No se qué le pasó, no le hagas caso, es un idiota.**_

 _ **A: ¿Podemos volver al departamento?**_ _le digo con apenas un hilo de voz.

 _ **Sh: Sí mi amor. Apenas terminemos esta comida nos vamos de aquí. Perdóname cariño, no recordaba que mi familia era así**_ _toma mi mano y la estrecha con la suya.

 _ **A: No es tu culpa Shin, no pasa nada solo…. solo quiero que esto se termine.**_

Él besa mi mano y me dedica una cálida mirada. Yo quiero abrazarlo y refugiarme en sus brazos. Tengo miedo a perderlo. Si Ranma le cuenta…

 _ **Nodoka: ¡Aquí llegó el novio! Ven hijo, te estábamos esperando**_ _enuncia la entusiasmada mujer.

No pude evitar dirigir mis ojos hacia él. Al pasar frente a nosotros me observa de reojo. ¿Qué estará pasando por su mente?

Se sienta al lado de Ukyo. Por suerte lejos de nosotros.

 _ **Genma: Bueno, ahora sí. Bienvenidos a todos los Saotome. Seguimos siendo una de las familias más importantes y respetables de Tokyo, lo que nos hace ser los orgullosos portadores de este gran apellido. Hoy nos reunimos a celebrar y fortalecer nuestros vínculos como familia, tal como venimos haciendo cada año desde hace décadas. E**_ _ **ste año contamos con la presencia de nuevos integrantes**_ _mira a un par de bebés en brazos de sus madres_ _**y otros en camino**_ _ dirigiendo su mirada a una joven embarazada_ _**Quien dice, quizás el próximo año contemos con algunos más**_ _mirando fijamente a Ukyo, mientras la habitación se llena de suspiros y risas_ _**También debo hacer alusión a mi futura nuera, quien prontamente llevará nuestro glorioso apellido. Déjenme presentarla, Ukyo, por favor.**_

Ukyo se levanta.

 _ **Ukyo: Gracias… suegro**_ _completamente sonrojada_ _**Mi nombre es Kouji Ukyo. Encantada de conocerlos a todos, por favor cuiden de mi.**_

 _ **Genma: Ranma… hijo, levántate**_ _le ordena, sin mirarlo.

Todas las miradas se dirigen a él, y por supuesto no soy la excepción. Él está serio, callado, observando fijamente la mesa.

 _ **Genma: ¡Ranma!**_ _le dice en seco.

Ranma levanta su mirada en mi dirección. Mi corazón se desboca. Inmediatamente lo esquivo. Entonces escucho como su silla se corre.

 _ **Genma: Nodoka, tú también por favor**_ _otra silla se escucha moverse_ _**Familia, queremos oficializar el compromiso de nuestro hijo Ranma con esta bella mujer.**_

Todos los presentes comienzan a aplaudir.

 _ **Nodoka: ¡Brindemos por los novios!**_

A continuación comienzan a servir copas con champaña. Una vez que todos tienen la suya veo como uno por uno se levantan de sus sillas, elevando sus copas en señal de brindis. Con Shin nos miramos e imitamos a los demás.

Me atrevo a mirar de reojo al flamante novio. Se ve serio, enojado, la completa antítesis a mi querida amiga quien se ve exuberante.

 _ **Genma: ¡Por Ranma y Ukyo!**_ _levantando su copa.

" _ **Por Ranma y Ukyo!"**_ _celebran al unísono.

Apenas cesan los festejos se escucha a otra persona golpear su copa en busca de atención al otro lado de la mesa.

" _ **También queremos hacer un brindis por nuestro hijo, ¿no es así querida Sakura?"**_ _ oriento mi cara hacia quien enuncia tal declaración.

El padre de Shin.

 _ **Sakura: Claro que si cariño. Hermanos, hermana, cuñado, cuñadas, queridos sobrinos y sobrinas. Estamos muy contentos de poder celebrar con ustedes dos importantes noticias para nuestra familia. Por fin nuestro amado hijo Shinnosuke va a recibir el tratamiento que va a cambiar su vida rotundamente, terminando con años y años de padecimiento**_ _comienza a emocionarse, su marido la abraza_ _**Gracias Mamoru. Todas nuestras esperanzas están puestas en él.**_

Todos comienzan a aplaudir.

 _ **Sakura: Y la segunda noticia es que luego de que Shin sane, hará realidad su otro gran sueño… casarse con su amada Akane**_ _todas las miradas dirigidas hacia nosotros. Comienzo a temblar, pero Shin lo percibe y sostiene mi mano fuertemente.

 _ **Sh: Así es. Quiero presentarles oficialmente a mi prometida, Akane Tendo**_ _los miro a todos con la mejor sonrisa que puedo lograr y hago una reverencia.

Cuando me reincorporo mis ojos se encuentran con los suyos. Pero no era de extrañarse, todos me estaban mirando. Así que, imitando a mi amiga, me presento.

 _ **A: Mi nombre es Tendo Akane, es un enorme placer conocerlos a todos. Por favor cuiden de mi.**_

 _ **Mamoru: Ahora es mi turno cuñado**_ _dice con orgullo el padre de Shin_ _**Un brindis por mi preciado hijo Shinnosuke y nuestra futura nuera Akane.**_

Vuelven a llenar rápidamente las copas y nuevamente, una vez completas, comienzan a exclamar:

 _ **"** **¡Por Shinnosuke y Akane!"**_ _brindando todos, menos él.

Ranma baja su copa, intacta.

 _ **Genma: Bueno, ahora que está todo dicho… ¡a comer!**_

* * *

Fue el almuerzo más largo de mi vida. Nunca me había sentido tan incómoda. No pude comer ni un solo bocado, y eso no pasó desapercibido por mi novio. Persistentemente me preguntaba si me encontraba bien, quería sacarme conversación a toda costa seguramente tratando de distraerme, pero no pudo lograr su cometido. No quería hacerlo sentir mal, de veras que no. Pero no podía disimular mi malestar.

 _ **Nodoka: Bueno, pasemos ahora a la sala de estar. Allí tomaremos el café**_ _anunció la anfitriona.

Acto seguido, todos comenzaron a levantarse mientras yo le dirigí a Shin una mirada en señal de misericordia que pareció comprender de inmediato.

 _ **Sh: Se acabó amor, nos vamos.**_

 _ **A: ¡Gracias!**_ _lo abracé con todas mis fuerzas.

 _ **Sh: Ya está pequeña, no tenemos nada más que hacer aquí**_ _me decía mientras acariciaba mi espalda.

 _ **A: Pero Shin, ¿y tus primos? … por mi culpa-**_

 _ **Sh: -no es así, ya hablé con ellos, nos reuniremos otro día. Créeme amor, ellos tampoco la están pasando bien. Sobre todo Ranma. Míralo, lo siento por Ukyo cariño, pero creo que no tomó nada bien lo del matrimonio.**_

No quise verlo, no es mi asunto. Yo solo quiero desaparecer.

 _ **Sh: De hecho, mientras estabas en el baño pude intercambiar un par de palabras con él y con mi otro primo, Ryoga. Me resulta raro que cuando Ranma vio a Ukyo estaba… ¿feliz? No entiendo que pasó después. Ahora se ve miserable.**_

Después… se encontró conmigo Shin, eso pasó.

 _ **A: Sí, pobre mi amiga**_ _intentado articular alguna respuesta satisfactoria_ _**bueno amor, voy al baño y nos vamos.**_

 _ **Sh: Te espero en la puerta.**_

 _ **A: Sí**_ _le doy un beso en la mejilla y salgo eyectada.

Voy saludando a gente en el camino, hasta que de repente siento que alguien me toma del brazo.

" _ **Akane".**_

 _ **A: Ukyo.**_

 _ **Ukyo: Estoy tan feliz**_ _me abraza_ _**¿viste a mi prometido? Jamás creí que fuera tan apuesto amiga. Esa noche-**_

 _ **A: -Ukyo**_ _tapando su boca con mi mano_ _**no debes decir nada sobre esa noche, yo no le conté a Shin que fuimos a bailar.**_

 _ **Ukyo: Lo sé Akane, no voy a contarle. Tampoco hiciste algo malo, ¡vamos!**_

 _ **A: Cla-claro, pero aún así. Nunca podria haber pensado que aquel muchacho-**_

 _ **Ukyo: -¡yo tampoco! Akane, escucha, ¡él se acordó de mi!**_

 _ **A: ¿Ah, si?**_

 _ **Ukyo: ¡Sí! Debí haberle dejado una muy buena impresión porque apenas me vio se acordó que era tu amiga… aunque me preguntó tu nombre.**_

 _ **A: ¿Mi nombre?**_

 _ **Ukyo: Sí, me dijo que era una cuestión de vida o muerte, que necesitaba encontrarte.**_

¿Encontrarme? ¿para qué?

 _ **A: Ah… si. Es que tengo un CD que él no tiene y que estaba buscando desde hace tiempo**_ _le mentí_ _ **resulta que nos gusta la misma banda. Dije que iba a prestárselo pero me fui.**_

 _ **Ukyo: ¿Cuál CD? Dámelo a mi, así se lo presto yo.**_

 _ **A: Eh… sí, sí, claro. Ukyo, me alegro por ti**_ _la abrazo_ _ **Yo… Shin… nos vamos.**_

 _ **Ukyo: ¿Se van? ¿Por qué? ¡Es nuestra fiesta de compromiso! No pueden irse así, yo quería presentártelo-**_

 _ **A: -¡no!**_ _le grito.

Ukyo me mira asombrada por mi reacción.

 _ **A: No-no es posible ahora, otro día. Tú… ustedes, disfruten de la reunión.**_

 _ **Ukyo: Pero Akane, es tu fiesta también.**_

 _ **A: No Ukyo, Shin y yo no necesitamos esto. Nos vemos más tarde**_ _Le doy la espalda y me dirijo al baño.

Cuando llego a la puerta e intento abrirla fracaso. Escucho un "ocupado". No importa, no es urgente. Doy media vuelta, dándole la espalda al tocador, y me topo con el cuerpo de una persona.

" _ **Hay otro en el piso de arriba, Akane ¿no es así?"**_ _ me dice la masculina voz.

Elevo mi rostro y me encuentro con una hermosa sonrisa.

" _ **Eres Akane, ¿no? ¡por fin puedo verte a solas! Soy el primo de tu novio. Me llamo Ryoga, mucho gusto en conocerte".**_

Tiene ojos verdes, nada parecidos a los de Shin… ni a los de Ranma, pero su rostro irradia la misma gentileza y bondad.

 _ **A: Sí, soy Akane. Mucho gusto Ryoga**_ _intento hacer una reverencia pero él me toma por los hombros deteniéndome.

 _ **Ryoga: ¡Ya somos familia!, no es necesaria tanta formalidad.**_

 _ **A: Bu-bueno, gracias.**_

 _ **Ryoga: Perdón, no quiero retenerte más. Segundo piso, tercera puerta a la izquierda.**_

 _ **A: ¿Eh?**_

 _ **Ryoga: ¿El baño?**_

Claro.

 _ **A: Ah, sí, gracias Ryoga. Con permiso.**_

 _ **Ryoga: Nos vemos pronto Akane.**_

Le sonrío y lo dejo atrás subiendo las escaleras lo más rápido que puedo. Llego a la tercer puerta y por suerte esta vez es un éxito. Rápidamente me ocupo de mis asuntos y luego de acomodar mi pelo por última vez abro la puerta, no esperando que alguien estuviera aguardando mi salida.

" _ **¿Terminaste?"**_

 _ **A: S-sí.**_

" _ **Con permiso, ¡me hago!"**_ _me corro a un lado, dejándole libre la entrada.

¡Semejante casa y no tienen baños!

Comienzo a caminar aliviada cuando escucho que una de las puertas de las habitaciones contiguas se abre y a continuación mi brazo es jalado por alguien mientras la abertura se cierra detrás de mi por efecto de mi cuerpo rebotando contra ella.

 _ **A: ¿Qué…**_

Dos brazos me encierran aprisionándome contra la puerta de madera. Elevo mi rostro y siento su respiración a centímetros de mi piel.

 _ **R: Akane. Te llamas Akane, no sabes… no sabes cuántas veces te nombré. Pero debo admitir que jamás pensé en esa opción… Akane.**_

 _ **A: Ranma, no sé qué piensas hacer pero te juro que fue todo-**_

 _ **R:-¿por qué te fuiste así?, ¿por qué no me despertaste?**_

 _ **A: Esa noche… fue un erro-**_

 _ **R: -¿tienes idea de cuánto tiempo te busqué?**_

 _ **A: ¿Me buscaste?**_ _¿de qué está hablando?_ _ **¿por qué?**_

 _ **R: ¿Por qué? Ja, ja, ja**_ _se aleja de mi_ _**¿por qué crees?**_ _ me dice como si fuera una obviedad.

 _ **A: No sé, no me importa**_ _ le digo tratando de sonar indiferente.

Rápidamente se abalanza sobre mi acorralándome nuevamente entre sus brazos y la puerta, mientras clava su mirada desafiante en mi. Mala idea Saotome, no pienso dejarme intimidar por ti. Le respondo de igual manera.

Nos quedamos en silencio, solo el sonido de nuestras respiraciones aceleradas llenan la habitación. Hasta que de repente baja su mirada, dirigiéndola a mi boca. No, no otra vez.

 _ **A: Escucha, no tengo idea de por qué dices que me buscaste. Como te habrás dado cuenta Shin, TÚ PRIMO**_ _enfatizo_ _**es mi novi-**_

 _ **R: -esto no tiene que ver con él**_ _me interrumpe_ _**desde esa noche-**_

 _ **A: -esa noche fue mi despedida de soltera ¿entiendes?**_ _esta vez lo interrumpo yo_ _**Nuestra despedida. La mía y la de Ukyo, TÚ NOVIA. Solo estábamos divirtiéndonos-**_

 _ **R: -¿divirtiéndose?**_ _me dice irónico mientras se aparta de mi_ _**¿Me estás diciendo que lo que nos pasó esa noche fue solamente diversión?**_

 _ **A: ¿Lo que nos pasó? Y según tú Ranma, ¿qué fue lo que nos pasó?**_ _le pregunto acercándome ahora yo a él.

Solo me observa en completo silencio. ¡Me está volviendo loca! ¿Qué quiere de mi?

 _ **A: Mira, no te preocupes por Shin, se lo voy a contar todo. Esto resultó ser solo una coincidencia, jamás hubiese imaginado que tú fueras su primo, él jamás habló de ti y…**_ _y estoy cavando mi propia tumba_ _**y déjame decirte que nada pasó entre tú y yo, así que estoy tranquila y segura que él comprenderá… no te preocupes, asumiré toda la responsabilidad.**_

Da un paso quedando a milímetros de mi.

 _ **R: No hace falta que le cuentes nada Akane. Es como tú dijiste, esa noche no pasó nada... así que no hay nada que contar.**_

Me mira serio, su voz es fría y sus ojos derrochan rabia. Yo me quedo paralizada hasta que segundos después Ranma deja la habitación. Caigo sobre mis rodillas, tratando de asimilar todo lo ocurrido. Me siento triste, muy triste. Esto no tendría que estar pasando.

" _ **¡Akane!".**_

Escucho la voz de Shin. Reúno las pocas fuerzas que quedan en mi cuerpo y me levanto. Al abrir la puerta me encuentro con él.

 _ **A: ¡Shin!**_ _me arrojo a sus brazos, no pudiendo aguantar ni un segundo más.

 _ **Sh: Akane, ¿qué sucede pequeña?, ¿estás bien?, ¿pasó algo?, ¿porqué estas aquí? Creí que estabas en el baño.**_

 _ **A: ¿Podemos irnos? Por favor**_ _lo miro completamente angustiada.

 _ **Sh: Claro que sí mi amor, pero dime ¿alguien te hizo algo?, ¿qué ocurrió?**_

 _ **A: Nada Shin, no pasó nada. ¡Vamos!**_ _le ruego.

Comenzamos a caminar en dirección a la salida. Por suerte todos estaban reunidos en el living de la casa, por lo que nadie se interpuso en nuestro camino.

Subo al auto, agotada. Shin enciende el motor y por fin dejamos ese lugar. Ojalá también pudiera dejar atrás todo lo que pasó esa noche…


	5. Continuando

_**Hola a todos y todas! mil disculpas por la demora, estuve muy ocupada. Les dejo un nuevo capítulo. Espero que les guste!**_

 _ **Marian: Gracias por tu mensaje! Me alegro que te este gustando la historia. Espero tu próximo review!**_

 _ **crs852456: Veremos que hace Ranma, ya que esta en una gran qué harías en su lugar? Espero tu próximo review!**_

 _ **Esta historia es sin fines de lucro, siendo mi única ganancia el placer de escribir. Los personajes de Ranma 1/2 son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi**_

* * *

 _ **PERO ME DA MIEDO ENAMORARME**_

 _ **5 Continuando**_

No pasó nada, esa noche no pasó nada. Tiene razón, no hubo nada entre los dos más que una charla y un poco de baile. Sin embargo, ¿por qué me duele tanto? Es increíble como en cuestión de minutos dejé el cielo y caí en el infierno. Jamás, nunca contemplé la posibilidad de encontrarla aquí de entre todos los lugares existentes de esta enorme ciudad. Cuando tuve a su amiga frente a mi ya me pareció un verdadero milagro, por fin tenía una pista firme para poder encontrarla. Me sentía muy bien, como hace meses no me sentía. Y luego cuando la vi, parada en aquel pasillo respondiendo al llamado de mi primo… sentí que el alma se escapaba de mi cuerpo dejando en su lugar un gélido escalofrío. Por unos segundos pensé que era mi imaginación, un espejismo producto de la exaltación ante las buenas noticias. Pero entonces vi su rostro transformarse ante mi mirada. Comenzó a caminar hacia él, quien la recibió con los brazos abiertos y con una enorme alegría. Puso sus manos en ella haciéndome pasar del frío al calor en cuestión de segundos. No quería que la toque… ahora que lo pienso ¡qué ridículo! Y cuando se presentó creí enloquecer. La tenía ante mi, dándome la respuesta que había quedado en suspenso desde esa noche, _"Akane Tendo"_. De repente mi madre llegó para llevarse a Ukyo, eso es lo que escuché porque yo no podía apartar los ojos de aquella mujer… hasta que escuché a Shin llamándome. Claro que estaba en lo cierto, estaba sorprendido pero no por la razón que él aludía, no exactamente. Y se lo hice saber. Había ENCONTRADO a la mujer con la que fantaseé casarme, por fin había dado con ella… con su novia. Sus preguntas me estaban sacando de quicio, obviamente la había escuchado presentarse, ¡es lo que había estado esperando todo este tiempo! La frutilla del postre fue cuando dijo que sería su novia por poco tiempo y yo terminé de humillarme al no poder contenerme y preguntarle si iban a terminar su noviazgo. Su respuesta terminó de enloquecerme, pero no más que verla asentir confirmando que prontamente será su esposa. Quería hacerle saber cómo me sentía. Le extendí mi mano, mirándola fijamente, y ella se atrevió a buscar el consentimiento de Shin antes de aceptarla haciéndome enojar aún más. Iba a estrecharla fuertemente por unos segundos, dejandole bien en claro mi disgusto por sentirme burlado, y luego me largaría de ahí. Pero ni bien la toqué mi corazón se disparó como aquella noche. Los segundos fueron pasando y solo atiné a acariciar su piel, a mirar esos profundos ojos café, su boca carnosa y provocadora, su rostro que a plena luz del día se veía simplemente hermoso. Ella entera es hermosa. De repente veo que comienza a alejarse de mi y la desesperación tomó el control de mi cuerpo. No puedo soltarla. _"¿Qué sucede Ranma?"_ , lo escucho decir. Y para mis fueros internos le respondo: _"Sucede que no quiero que te la lleves"_. El rencor crece en mi… o debería decir la envidia. _"Ranma"_ me advierte, y yo quiero lanzarme a su cuello… pero recuerdo: es su mujer, su mujer que me mira con terror. Entonces la dejo ir.

" _ **¡¿Ranma?!"**_ _,_ exclama Ryoga abriendo la puerta de la alguna vez fue mi habitación.

 _ **Ryoga: Ranma ¿Qué pasó?**_ _me dice preocupado al verme sentado en el suelo.

Cuando la dejé en la habitación de al lado solo pude atinar a refugiarme aquí.

 _ **Ry: ¡Ranma!**_ _insiste.

 _ **Ranma: La encontré.**_

 _ **Ry: ¿A quién?**_

 _ **R: A la mujer de quien te hablé.**_

 _ **Ry: ¿Ya? ¿Acaso la googleaste?**_

 _ **R: Esta aquí.**_

 _ **Ry: ¡¿Aquí?!**_

 _ **R: Akane.**_

 _ **Ry: ¿Akane?**_ _se queda pensando por unos segundos_ _**¿AKANE? ¿LA Akane de Shin?**_

"La Akane de Shin!". Duele escuchar esas palabras.

 _ **R: Akane**_ _no voy a nombrarla de esa manera, "La Akane de Shin".

 _ **Ry: ¿Có-có-mo?**_

 _ **R: No lo sé, pero es ella.**_

 _ **Ry: ¿Estás seguro?**_

 _ **R: Sí Ryoga.**_

 _ **Ry: ¿Y?**_

 _ **R: ¿Y?**_ _no comprendiendo su punto.

 _ **Ry: ¿Qué vas a hacer?**_

Era justamente la pregunta que no quería escuchar. No sé que voy a hacer. ¿Acaso tengo algo que hacer? Ella es la prometida de mi primo, y esa noche… no pasó nada. ¿Qué puedo hacer?

 _ **R: Nada Ryoga.**_

 _ **Ry: ¿No te importa?**_

¡Por supuesto que me importa! no solo es eso sino que me duele profundamente. Es que no había contemplado hasta este momento esa posibilidad. ¡Qué idiota!, ¿cómo una mujer así podría estar sola? , ¿cómo no me puse a pensar en que probablemente ella ya tendría alguien a su lado? Ahora comprendo por qué no me dijo su nombre, por qué evitó cada avance que intenté hacer sobre ella, por qué se fue esa noche sin dejar rastro. Solo estaba divirtiéndose. Lo peor es que yo también, o al menos eso creí.

 _ **R: ¿Acaso debería?**_

 _ **Ry: Pensé que sí.**_

 _ **R: Ja, ja, ja. Las vueltas de la vida.**_

Comencé a reírme, esto se había vuelto una historia tragicómica. No podía contenerme, es demasiado gracioso, aunque parece que solo lo es para mí, pues Ryoga me observaba sin un resto de humor.

 _ **Ry: Si no te importa ¿qué haces aquí, tirado en el suelo, con cara de resignación?**_

No puedo decirle nada porque tiene toda la razón.

 _ **R: ¿Qué esperas que haga Ryoga? Solo… solo déjame recuperarme de tantas novedades. Ponte en mi lugar. La mujer a la que mi familia quiere imponerme como esposa es la amiga de la mujer a quien estuve buscando desesperadamente por tres meses, ja, ja, ja, quien, y escucha bien esto, ¡es la prometida de uno de mis más queridos primos! Ja, ja, ja.**_

 _ **Ry: Te dejaré solo Ranma. Solo quiero decirte que tus padres te están buscand-**_

 _ **R: -lo sé, lo sé. Hazme un solo favor primo. No le digas a nadie que estoy aquí. No planeo quedarme en esta casa por mucho tiempo.**_

Ryoga se acerca y me da una palmada en la espalda.

 _ **Ry: Llámame Ranma. No te quedes solo, sabes que puedes contar conmigo.**_

Lo miro en señal de agradecimiento. Es realmente reconfortante contar con él. Pero ahora necesito estar solo.

 _ **R: Lo haré**_ _estrechando su brazo.

Ryoga sale de la habitación, dejándome con mi soledad. Atino a levantarme apoyándome en el marco de la ventana que se encontraba arriba mío. Veo que dos personas dejan la mansión. ¡Maldita sea! Es ella… junto a él. Tomados de la mano se acercan a un auto. Se van.

 _ **R: Adiós Akane.**_

Bajo las escaleras y al pie de la misma se encontraba Ukyo junto a mi madre aguardando por mi. Si piensan que van a retenerme están completamente equivocadas.

 _ **Nodoka: ¡Hijo! ¿Dónde estabas? ¡Te estábamos buscando por todos lados!**_

Paso a su lado y me detengo.

 _ **R: ¿Qué necesitas madre?**_

 _ **Nodoka: ¿Qué necesito? Hijo, ¿acaso no ves quien está aquí a mi lado?**_ _me dice mirando de reojo a Ukyo.

Miro a la muchacha. Estaba completamente sonrojada.

 _ **R: Madre, Ukyo. Debo irme**_ _hago una reverencia.

Me miran completamente desencajadas mientras comienzo a caminar hacia la salida. Mi madre comienza a gritar mi nombre, pero yo decido ignorarla.

Voy hacia mi auto y enciendo el motor. Salgo de allí lo más rápido que puedo.

* * *

Por fin estoy en mi casa, me siento exhausto. El viaje de regreso extendió mi calvario. Solo, en el silencio del vehículo, mi cabeza se dio permiso para reproducir una y otra vez como un disco rayado las escenas de esta tarde, donde ella es la protagonista.

Me tiro en mi cama como un peso muerto. Quiero dormir y acallar mis pensamientos por un rato. Me doy vuelta y veo una copa vacía sobre mi mesita de luz. Hoy no vino la empleada… cierto, es domingo. Una imagen se impone en mi consciencia: copas chocando entre si ¡Qué circo! Tendría que haber salido de ese lugar como pensé segundos después de que la vi entrando al comedor. Pero mi orgullo fue más fuerte y decidí ir tras ellos, incomodarlos, terminar con su fiesta, así que me dejé llevar por mis impulsos y entré al comedor. Estaba junto a su novio, me observó pasar pálida y nerviosa. Logré mi cometido pero no se sintió bien. Me senté en el lugar que aguardaba por mi pero que no deseaba ocupar. Escuché a mi padre hablar, no obstante mi atención estaba puesta en ella, hasta que fui obligado a unirme a la pantomima de mi familia. Cuando pensé que todo había acabado mi tía pide la palabra. Dio un brindis por la salud de su hijo y por su tan anhelado casamiento. _"Lo siento Shin, pero no brindaré por eso"_. Ni bien se me vino ese pensamiento a la consciencia me sentí culpable. ¿Quién era yo para negarme a ello? Solo estuve con ella unas horas, mientras él estuvo en su vida mucho tiempo más. ¿Cómo podría oponerme a su felicidad? En realidad sí quería que sea feliz, que se cure y se case… pero no con la mujer que estaba provocando estos estragos en mi corazón.

Lo único que deseaba en ese momento era hablar con ella, así que esperé a que el almuerzo terminara para aprovechar la primera oportunidad que tuviera y enfrentarla. Y el momento pronto llegó cuando mi madre convocó a retirarse a la sala para tomar café mientras la función seguía su rumbo. La vi hablar con Shin, la vi abrazarlo y darle un beso antes de dejar su lado. También vi como mis puños se cerraban fuertemente al sentir los celos creciendo en mi interior. Cuando me levanté con la intención de ir tras ella, aprovechando que Shin hablaba con Ryoga, alguien me retuvo. Ukyo sostenía mi brazo en un intento de llamar mi atención nerviosamente. No sabía qué decirme pero tampoco me dejaba ir por lo que le pregunté que necesitaba y solo atinó a decirme que estuvo delicioso el almuerzo. ¡Qué me importaba! Estaba haciéndome perder el tiempo, así que le sonreí brevemente y me excusé diciendo que tenía que ir al baño. Salí del comedor consciente que mi padre me miraba con atención… ¡Tampoco me importaba! Lo que sí resultó importante para mi fue el hecho de que no la vi por ningún lado. Comencé a recorrer la sala de estar pero no la encontré. Que sensación familiar y horrenda. De repente la divisé subiendo las escaleras y corrí tras ella. Había entrado al baño. ¡Maldición! Ya no podía esperar. Decidí aguardar a que saliera pero Mousse pasó a mi lado corriendo y se plantó en la puerta del tocador. ¡Doble maldición! No podía dejar que me viera, así que entré en la habitación contigua que resultaba ser mi antiguo dormitorio. Dejé la puerta entreabierta para poder verla pasar, sin embargo sentí su aroma antes de verla. Abrí la puerta súbitamente tomándola del brazo. La encerré entre mis brazos y la puerta, no quería que intentara escaparse… otra vez. Su cercanía activó cada célula de mi cuerpo. Mi corazón parecía explotar. Estaba a centímetros de su cuerpo y deseaba acortar la distancia con urgencia. Tanto tiempo buscándola, recordándola, añorándola… y por fin la tenía entre mis brazos, literalmente claro. ¿Sentirá ella un cuarto de lo que yo sentía en ese momento? _"Akane… ¿porqué te fuiste así?"_ logré articular. _"¿Tienes idea de cuánto te busqué?"_ , pregunté a continuación. No esperaba su respuesta, ¿no entendía por qué la había buscado? No puedo culparla porque solo en ese momento, cuando la tuve delante de mi otra vez, terminé de comprender: Porque me gustas Akane, y mucho. Eso no se lo confesé, solo me aparté para no besarla, escondiendo mi nerviosismo con una risa neurótica. Pero entonces ella dijo esas odiosas palabras: _"No me importa"_. Me arrojé sobre ella, aprisionándola nuevamente. ¿No le importaba? ¡No le importaba!, encima osaba en mostrarse desafiante imponiendo esa mirada. Claramente ella no tenía idea de lo que estaba provocando con su postura inquisidora… deseo, y más deseo. Mis ojos me delataron y ella usó una estrategia riesgosa en su intento de retarme: hablarme de su novio, mi primo. Se equivocaba si pensaba que nombrándomelo haría que me rinda, realmente no me importaba Shin, porque desde esa noche Akane temo que he caído en una adicción contigo… aunque para ti solo fui ¿una diversión?, ¿parte de tu despedida de soltera? Lo que pasó esa noche ¿fue solo un pasatiempo, una broma? Para ti no pasó nada cuando diste vuelta mi mundo, cambiándolo todo. Heriste mi orgullo Akane. No pude soportarlo más, así que solo te di la razón y huí de allí antes de que acabaras con la poca dignidad que tenía.

Todo acabó, cuando te dije adiós al verte partir en ese auto lo decía en serio. Esa fue mi decisión, olvidarme de ti. Por fin las largas noches llena de pensamientos y fantasías sobre ti se acabarían. Los fines de semana volverán a ser motivo de celebración y no una noche más para jugar a ser Sherlock Holmes. Se terminó…

* * *

La semana había sido eterna. Por las noches no había podía dormir bien, despertaba constantemente a la madrugada, sumamente exaltado pero no podía recordar qué había soñado. Eso hacía que mi humor fuese fatal durante el resto del día. Las horas en el trabajo se hacían interminables, aburridas, tediosas. Solo quería volver a casa, aunque no sé para qué. Lo único bueno es que ella ya no estaba dando vueltas en mi cabeza, me encargué de no tener tiempo para ello y la falta de sueño me estaba ayudando, terminaba el día exhausto deseando dormir, pero cuando caía fulminado sobre mi cama solo lograba dormir de corrido por un par de horas.

Por fin llegó el fin de semana, sin embargo decido no salir. Me doy un baño, abro una botella de vino y me siento en el cómodo sofá de mi oficina. Una imagen se me viene a la cabeza al sentarme en este mueble, pero rápidamente enciendo el televisor. De repente suena mi teléfono. Lo tomo y veo su nombre apareciendo en la pantalla. Me ha llamado toda la semana, la atendí un par de veces y rechacé sus invitaciones e insinuaciones lo mas cordialmente que pude. Quería verme pero yo no tenía la más mínima intención. Dejo el aparato a un lado y me concentro en la película que acaba de comenzar. Dos minutos después vuelve a sonar el aparato. Lo tomo harto y pensando en lo insistente que es esta mujer, pero para mi sorpresa un número desconocido me estaba llamando. Contesto.

 _ **Ranma: ¿Hola?**_

" _ **¿Ranma?"**_

 _ **R: ¿Sí? ¿Quién habla?**_

" _ **Soy tu primo, Shin".**_

Me quedé mudo. Todo lo vivido hace solo una semana atrás vuelve a mi conciencia.

 _ **R: ¡Shin!**_ _logré contestar.

 _ **Sh: Disculpa que te moleste a estas horas.**_

 _ **R: No… hay problema. ¿Cómo estás?**_

 _ **Sh: ¡Bien! De hecho el domingo a primera hora me internan y el lunes comienzo con mi tratamiento.**_

 _ **R: Esas sí que son buenas noticias.**_

 _ **Sh: ¡Lo son!**_ _suena muy entusiasmado_ _**Por eso te llamo, mañana a la noche nos reuniremos con Ryoga y Mousse en mi casa. Quiero festejar el comienzo de una nueva etapa en mi vida, además hace mucho tiempo que no estamos los cuatro juntos. El sábado pasado…**_

 _ **R: Sí**_ _me apuro en decir_ _**estuvo todo muy raro, yo no me sentía bien.**_

 _ **Sh: Me di cuenta primo. ¿Cómo estas ahora?**_

 _ **R: Mejor, ya volví a la normalidad.**_

 _ **Sh: ¿Hablaste con ella?**_

 _ **R: ¿Con… ella? ¿Acaso lo sabes?**_ _cayendo en desesperación.

Jamás pensé que Akane le diría lo que pasó esa noche.

 _ **Sh: Algo me contó.**_

 _ **R: Mira Shin, las cosas no son lo que parecen-**_

 _ **Sh: -no tienes que darme explicaciones Ranma, te entiendo. Yo la conozco desde hace mucho tiempo, realmente la quiero mucho-**_

 _ **R: -¡Lo sé! Yo no sabía que tenías una relación con ella-**_

 _ **Sh: -la conozco desde que éramos adolescentes, somos muy buenos amigos.**_

 _ **R: ¿Amigos?**_

 _ **Sh: Si, los tres.**_

 _ **R: ¿Tres?**_ _realmente confundido.

 _ **Sh: Akane, Ukyo y yo. De hecho de no ser por Ukyo no hubiese conocido a mi novia.**_

 _ **R: No estoy entendiendo**_ _le confesé completamente confundido.

 _ **Sh: Ukyo es amiga de Akane**_ _ hablaba de Ukyo, menos mal_ _**ella me la presentó. Fue amor a primera vista, jajaja, pero no quiero ponerme meloso.**_

 _ **R: Lo sé**_ _ella tiene ese efecto.

 _ **Sh: ¿Te lo contó?**_ _lo viví.

 _ **R: ¿Eh?... No, no. Quise decir que se lo meloso que puedes ser.**_

 _ **Sh: Jajajaja, no puedo evitarlo. En fin, dale una oportunidad, tal vez te termine pasando lo mismo que a mi y te enamores de una gran mujer.**_

 _ **R: Creo que entiendo perfectamente lo que dices**_ _probablemente ya lo hice_ _**Te prometo que lo pensaré.**_

 _ **Sh: Genial. Oh, pero ya me fui por las ramas. Te espero mañana, Ryoga dijo que pasará por tu casa y que vendrán juntos. Él tiene la dirección.**_

 _ **R: ¿Ah, mañana?**_

 _ **Sh: ¡Sí! ¡No me falles!**_

 _ **R: ¿Ella… estará allí?**_

 _ **Sh: No lo creo, Akane me dijo que saldrán juntas. Será solo una noche de hombres.**_

 _ **R: Bien… entonces te veo mañana primo.**_

 _ **Sh: Te espero.**_

Me tomó por sorpresa su llamado. Sabía que en algún momento lo haría, era la idea, pero no sabía cómo me sentiría. Tengo que admitir que hay una parte mía que no quiere verlo, que se siente incomodo con solo pensar en tenerlo frente a mi. Si solo fuera otro hombre sé que lo detestaría y haría lo imposible para robarle el corazón a su mujer, pero este hombre es mi primo, a quien realmente aprecio mucho, no podría jamás hacerle algo así. Incluso si estuviera en mi poder… ella dejó muy en claro que no tiene ningún interés en mi. Como primo de Shin me alegro por él, pero como hombre… ¡No!, no debo posicionarme desde ese lugar. Ella se convertirá en parte de mi familia así que haré lo posible para verla como tal… aunque es un verdadero alivio saber que no voy a verla mañana, alivio mezclado con decepción porque cuando le pregunté si ella estaría allí una parte mía deseaba una respuesta afirmativa.

Las ganas de ver televisión desaparecieron. Ahora solo quiero irme a dormir, no puedo arriesgarme a pensar en ella. Menos mal que no tomé alcohol porque definitivamente comenzaré a tomar las pastillas para dormir que me recetó ayer el médico.

* * *

Fueron efectivas. Por fin pude descansar. Siento que recuperé todas mis energías y eso es una muy buena noticia porque hoy las voy a necesitar. Pensándolo bien esta noche será muy buena, nos reuniremos los cuatro otra vez, rememoraremos nuestra infancia y nos pondremos al corriente de nuestras vidas de adultos. Ella no estará, así que sé que todo saldrá bien.

Las horas pasaron rápidamente. Me doy cuenta de eso cuando suena el timbre de mi casa. Abro la puerta y me encuentro con Ryoga. No habíamos hablado desde el fin de semana pasado. No sabía qué decirle, por eso no lo llamé. Le sonrío y él me responde de igual manera. Lo invito a pasar y sin decir una sola palabra entra. Con un simple gesto todo quedó claro entre los dos. Terminé de arreglarme y salimos, pero antes de entrar al auto Ryoga me interrumpe.

 _ **R: Ranma**_ _me doy vuelta para enfrentarlo.

 _ **R: ¿Qué?**_

 _ **Ry: ¿Estás bien?**_

 _ **R: Sí, ¿por qué lo dices?**_

 _ **Ry: Por ella…**_

 _ **R: Ryoga, sí, debo admitir que estaba muy entusiasmado por volverla a ver y hasta quería conocerla más**_ _mucho mas_ _**pero resultó ser la novia de Shin y eso es lo más importante. Ella misma me dijo que esa noche solo salió a divertirse-**_

 _ **Ry: -¿hablaste con ella?**_ _interrumpiéndome.

 _ **R: Ese mismo día… la seguí al baño y la acorralé.**_

 _ **Ry: ¿La acorralaste?**_

 _ **R: Algo así**_ _ante la cara de espanto de mi primo me apresuré a explicar_ _**hablamos los dos, a solas. Le pregunté por qué se fue así y me dijo que esa noche fue su despedida de soltera, que lo que pasó entre nosotros no fue nada serio, solo diversión. La comprendí y me alivió, se nota que quiere a Shin de verdad. Así que está todo bien, no te preocupes**_ _le doy una palmada en hombro_ _**ahora que lo pienso creo que exageré, me di cuenta al verla que no era como la recordaba**_ _le mentí.

 _ **Ry: Si tú lo dices… de todos modos no va a estar hoy en la casa de Shin. Así que puedes quedarte tranquilo.**_

 _ **R: ¡Ja! ¿De qué hablas? Estoy completamente tranquilo, en serio**_ _tratando de acompañar con mi postura relaja lo que acababa de afirmar_ _**¿Vamos?**_

 _ **Ry: Sí…**_ _mirándome con desconfianza.

* * *

Finalmente llegamos al departamento de Shin. Sus padres se lo compraron exclusivamente para su estadía en la ciudad mientras dura su tratamiento. No estaba seguro si ella vivía con él y creo que es mejor no saberlo.

Bajamos y nos dirigimos a la entrada del inmueble. Después de unos minutos nos abre la puerta su morador. Nos recibe con una sincera sonrisa seguida de un caluroso abrazo. Me siento terriblemente culpable.

Ingresamos al departamento, es grande y luminoso. Definitivamente no era como me lo imaginaba ya que era muy similar al mío: a ambos le faltan ese toque femenino y apenas me doy cuenta de eso no puede evitar sonreír.

¡Basta Saotome!

En el comedor estaba Mousse esperando por nosotros. Los saludamos y nos sentamos alrededor de la gran mesa llena de comida y cervezas. Había además cartas y fichas, por lo que la noche prometía mucha diversión.

Las horas fueron pasando y afortunadamente esa sensación de culpa desapareció permitiéndome pasarla muy bien junto a mis primos. La habitación se llenó de risas ante los recuerdos de nuestras travesuras de pequeños. Es increíble de las cosas que uno cree haber olvidado y pero que junto a otros emergen con una claridad que se mezcla con el presente, como si uno lo estuviera viviendo aquí y ahora. Nos pusimos al corriente de nuestras vidas presentes, hablando por turnos de nuestros logros y fracasos. Me sorprendí de como todos nos quejamos de la presión que ejercían nuestros padres en que formáramos parte de la empresa en mayor o menos medida. Los únicos que por el momento habíamos podido oponernos a ello éramos Shin y yo, por razones totalmente opuestas claramente. Yo les conté como decidí dedicarme a las artes marciales por completo a pesar de la desaprobación de mi padre, quien dejaba ver sin ninguna reserva su decepción y enojo por mi postura. El señor Genma siempre repite que es solo una etapa de rebeldía y que prontamente, una vez casado con la mujer correcta que sepa encaminarme, tomaría las riendas de la empresa. Shin, por el contrario, nos contó como su enfermedad impedía que pudiera hace muchas cosas, entre ellas asumir un puesto en el negocio familiar. Lo dijo con una gran tristeza, y Mousse, no pudiendo ir en contra de su curiosidad, le preguntó en qué otras cosas se veía impedido y él dijo esa palabra, "Akane". Inmediatamente Ryoga me miró y yo bajé la vista.

 _ **Ry: Mousse, no seas entrometido**_ _tratando de frenarlo.

 _ **Sh: Está bien, al contrario. Me haría muy bien comentárselo a alguien.**_

 _ **Mousse: ¡Exacto!, cuéntanos.**_

 _ **Sh: Esta enfermedad me causa mucha fatiga, sueño, no tengo fuerza, ni energías. En éste último tiempo se ha intensificado. Akane me comprende y apoya pero no puedo estar con ella como se merece, como lo haría cualquier otra persona**_ _ya tiene toda mi atención, no puedo evitarlo_ _**No puedo acompañarla en muchos de sus proyectos más que alentarla de palabra. No puedo ir a entrenar con ella, que es lo que más ama, no podemos ir juntos de viaje, ir a un parque de diversiones, ni siquiera compartir largas caminatas. Lo que es peor, en la intimidad…**_

La puerta se abre de golpe y segundos después la aludida hace su entrada triunfal. Nos mira con cara de sorpresa, no nos esperaba todavía en este lugar. Ya era muy tarde y el tiempo pasó velozmente sin que nos diéramos cuenta… hasta ese momento en que nuestras miradas se cruzaron. Todo se detuvo. No puedo poner en palabras lo que sentí. Solo puedo pensar en la palabra "idiota". Soy un verdadero idiota por haber creído que mis sentimientos por ella desaparecerían porque así lo quisiera.

 _ **Sh: ¡Akane! ¿qué haces aquí amor?**_ _levantándose completamente ruborizado.

 _ **A: Ho-hola**_ _hace un reverencia_ _**perdón, no quise interrumpirlos.**_

 _ **M: Para nada. ¿Por qué no nos acompañas?**_

Ryoga lo mira y le hace un gesto de silencio que Mousse obviamente decide no comprender.

 _ **A: No, no puedo. En realidad solo vine a imprimir un archivo que quedó en tu computadora, recuerda que tenemos que presentar el formulario F352 mañana**_ _le dice a Shin que estaba parado a su lado.

 _ **Sh: Qué sería de mi sin ti. Gracias amor**_ _dándole un beso en la mejilla_ _**¿pero no quieres acompañarnos? ¡Oh! Déjame presentarte**_ _la toma por la espalda acercándola a nosotros.

 _ **Sh: Mousse, mi novia Akane.**_

 _ **M: ¡Mucho gusto Akane! Es un placer conocerte por fin.**_

 _ **A: Gracias Mousse, el placer es mío.**_

 _ **Sh: Él es Ryoga.**_

 _ **Ry: Sí, ya nos conocemos.**_

 _ **Sh: ¿En serio?**_

 _ **A: Sí, nos conocimos en la fiesta el sábado pasado. ¿Cómo estas Ryoga?**_

 _ **Ry: Bien Akane, ¿y tú?**_

 _ **A: También, gracias.**_

 _ **Sh: Y a Ranma ya lo conoces.**_

 _ **A: Sí**_ _caminan hacia mi_ _**¿Qué tal Ranma?**_ _mirándome seriamente.

 _ **R: Sobreviviendo**_ _no sé de donde salieron esa palabra tan dramáticas, pero ciertas_ _**¿y tú?**_

 _ **A: Continuando.**_

¿Continuando? ¿qué diablos significa eso? A caso es una advertencia. Esta mujer me enerva en tan solo unos segundos.

 _ **R: Me alegro por ti, no todos tenemos la misma capacidad.**_

Nos quedamos en silencio, observándonos fijamente, hasta que me da la espalda.

 _ **A: Muchachos, por favor sigan en lo suyo. Solo vine a imprimir ese papel y me retiro. Un gusto verlos de nuevo, por favor cuiden de mi prometido.**_

Antes de dejar la habitación me dedica una mirada desafiante que mas que enojarme me divierte. ¿Cómo puede pasar de estar nerviosa a mostrarse fuerte y segura en cuestión de segundos?

 _ **M: Felicitaciones primo, de cerca es mucho más hermosa. No había podido hablar con ella el sábado, realmente te envidio.**_

 _ **Sh: Ja, ja, ja. Lo sé, de hecho no eres el único.**_

Lo miro y me ahogo con la cerveza que estaba tomando. ¿Acaso está hablando de mi?

 _ **Ry: ¿Estás bien?**_

 _ **R: Perdón, tomé demasiado rápido.**_

 _ **Sh: En Nérima la mayoría de nuestros compañeros de escuela estaban enamorados de ella.**_

 _ **R: ¿Nerima?**_

 _ **Sh: Sí, hace 13 años que vivo allí con mi abuelo. En esa ciudad conocí a Ukyo y a Akane. La casa que tienen mis padres allí era la casa de nuestro abuelo. Cuando todos ellos eran pequeños solían pasar temporadas completas en Nérima. Mi padre es de allá, mi madre lo conoció porque era vecino del abuelo. Años después se casaron y mi padre comenzó a trabajar en la empresa, como condición de poder estar con mi madre. Cuando mi enfermedad se hizo más severa mis padres me llevaron a vivir con mi abuelo paterno. Al principio fue muy duro, extrañaba a mis padres, mi casa, a ustedes… pero gracias a Ukyo todo se hizo más llevadero. Ella resultó ser la nieta de un compañero de trabajo de mi abuelo, ya saben en una ciudad pequeña todos se conocen, así que cada vez que ambos se reunían Ukyo y yo nos encontrábamos también. Así comenzó nuestra amistad. De hecho todos pensaban que ella sería mi prometida algún día, pero tu padre lo impidió**_ _dirigiéndose a mi_ _**Parece ser que el padre de Ukyo fue un gran amigo del tío Genma. Hay algo de una promesa entre ellos dos que tu padre se vio obligado a dejar en claro para borrar todo tipo de chusmerío en relación a Ukyo y yo, aunque realmente no era necesario. Jamás la vi de esa manera, y sé que ella piensa igual.**_

Desconocía por completo esa historia de mi padre.

 _ **M: ¿Y cómo entra Akane en todo esto?**_

 _ **Sh: Ella era compañera de colegio de Ukyo. Una tarde fui a su casa a realizar un recado de mi abuelo. Cuando entré la vi y me quedé impactado. Me enamoré de ella a primera vista. No tienen idea de cómo me costó acercarme a ella, animarme a hablarle, a pedirle su número, ni hablar cuando me atreví a pedirle salir-**_

 _ **R: -Shin, ¿dónde está el baño?**_ _interrumpiendo su relato.

Todos me quedaron mirando. Yo ya no podía seguir escuchándolo.

 _ **Sh: Hay uno saliendo por el pasillo a la izquierda, ah y otro en el piso de arriba.**_

Ryoga me miro fijamente al escuchar la palabra "arriba". Estoy seguro que pensó que iría tras ella, equivocándose por completo.

Subí pero no tras ella, subí con la esperanza de cruzármela por causalidad, digo, casualidad. ¡No sé para qué! ¿qué le diría luego de la escena que protagonizamos hace una semana? Ya está todo dicho y aclarado…

Creo que solo quería verla una vez más, y de ser posible hablar con ella. Me había vuelto muy codicioso.

Empecé a caminar sigilosamente por aquel pasillo, tratando de escuchar algún ruido que diera cuenta de su presencia.

" _ **¡Maldición! , ¡imprime de una buena vez!"**_

Seguí aquel grito hasta dar con la puerta entreabierta de lo que supongo es la habitación de mi primo. Allí estaba ella, frente a la computadora. Sus mejillas coloradas, su pelo revuelto, completamente fastidiada al verse perdiendo su pelea contra la tecnología. Era una imagen única. De repente me encontré sonriendo. Tomé coraje y aclaré mi garganta antes de entrar a la habitación. Ella se dio vuelta y me miró sorprendida.

 _ **A: ¿Qué haces aquí?**_

 _ **R: Yo… yo busco el baño.**_

 _ **A: Hay uno en el piso de abajo.**_

 _ **R: Shin me dijo que use el de arriba, parece ser que el otro está sucio… o algo así.**_

Me mira con desconfianza, percatándose de mi pobre excusa.

 _ **A: Al final del pasillo, puerta derecha**_ _me dijo mientras volvía su mirada al monitor.

 _ **R: ¿Tienes un problema?**_

 _ **A: ¿Necesitas un mapa?**_

 _ **R: Ja, ja, ja**_ _no pude evitar reírme_ _ **soy muy bueno con las computadoras, déjame ver qué pasa.**_

 _ **A: No, gracias.**_

La contemplo durante un instante mientras me ignora y luego retomo mi camino al baño.

Hago tiempo, en realidad no tenía necesidades fisiológicas que satisfacer aquí. Al pasar unos minutos salgo y la vuelvo a escuchar.

" _ **¿Es que acaso sabes que quiero irme ya y me lo haces a propósito?, ¡Vamos!".**_

Me rio nuevamente, es muy testaruda.

Tomo impulso y me dirijo hacia ella. Ingreso de manera prepotente, imponiéndome frente a la computadora.

 _ **A: ¡Hey! ¿Qué haces?**_ _me grita completamente desquiciada.

 _ **R: Te hago un favor.**_

 _ **A: No lo necesito yo pu-**_

La impresión comienza y mi orgullo se eleva por los cielos. Me corro unos centímetros dejando lugar para que ella vea la majestuosidad de mi intelecto.

 _ **A: ¿Cuál… cuál era el error?**_ _apoyándose sobre el escritorio, mirando con atención el monitor con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro.

Me colocó a sus espaldas, me inclino sobre ella para señalarle la configuración errónea de la impresora. Me inunda su aroma, es exquisito. Ella voltea a verme y nuestros rostros se encuentran a centímetros del otro. Es esto lo que buscaba al subir aquí. Lástima que lo bueno dura poco, y haciendo honor a ello Akane me empuja alejándose rápidamente.

 _ **R: Solo te estaba explicando. ¿No vas a agradecerme?**_

 _ **A: No tengo por qué, yo no te pedí ayuda**_ _mientras toma los papeles recién impresos entre sus manos.

Con eso deja la habitación knockeandome nuevamente. La sigo. Se dirige al comedor en donde se encontraban los demás.

 _ **A: ¡Listo!, me voy.**_

 _ **Sh: ¿No quieres quedarte?**_

 _ **A: No, es mejor que descanses cosa que no harás si me quedo**_ _le coquetea mientras lo abraza.

 _ **M: ¡Guau! ¡Chicos! No jueguen con nuestra imaginación.**_

Akane se sonroja ante el comentario del idiota de Mousse, mientras yo trato de no dejar que mi imaginación se despliegue con imágenes que no quiero ver.

 _ **Ry: Mousse, ¡compórtate!**_

 _ **A: Nos vemos mañana en la clínica**_ _le dice antes de darle la espalda.

 _ **Sh: ¿Cómo vas a ir?**_

 _ **A: ¿Transporte público?**_ _se detiene.

 _ **Sh: ¿A esa hora? ¡Estás loca!**_

 _ **A: Shin, es Tokyo, todo el tiempo hay movimiento.**_

 _ **Sh: ¡Justamente!, mejor quédate aquí y nos vamos juntos.**_

 _ **A: Ya te dije que no, mira-**_

 _ **R: -¡yo la llevo!**_ _mis impulsos toman el control de mi boca una vez mas.

Todas las miradas se dirigieron a mi.

 _ **Sh: ¿Podrías?**_

 _ **A: ¡No! No, es necesario-**_

 _ **R: -claro que sí. Mañana no trabajo, además pensaba ir a verte de todos modos.**_

 _ **Sh: Eso… sería genial Ranma, ¡gracias!**_

 _ **A: Te estás olvidando que no soy una niña**_ _le reclama.

 _ **Sh: Amor**_ _acercándose a ella, toma su rostro y lo acaricia_ _ **quiero protegerte, no podría estar tranquilo sabiendo que andas sola en esta ciudad a esas horas de la madrugada. Por favor, deja que él te lleve. Hazlo por mi.**_

Akane se ve incómoda. Me mira de reojo y yo le sonrío gentilmente, de verdad, en señal de paz.

 _ **Sh: Por favor…**_

No sabes cuánto te estoy queriendo en este momento primo.

 _ **A: Esta bien... nos encontramos en la estación de-**_

 _ **R: -dame tu dirección, pasaré a buscarte por tu casa.**_

 _ **A: No es necesario.**_

 _ **R: Lo es, no querrás que Shin se preocupe pensando que algo pudo haberte pasado camino a la estación.**_

 _ **A: Eso es ridículo**_ _mirándome con rabia.

 _ **Sh: Él tiene razón. Por favor Ranma, cuida a Akane por mi.**_

 _ **R: Lo haré**_ _sonriendo triunfante.

¿Qué diablos acabo de hacer?, creo que continuar...


	6. Cuestión de importancia

_**Hola a todos y todas! Les dejo un nuevo capítulo, perdón por la demora ¡Espero que les guste!**_

 _ **crs852456: Gracias por la paciencia y el aliento! Me dejaste en vilo con todas formas con las posible cosas que harías en lugar de Ranma, especialmente si son tantas como para escribir un libro! Te mando un abrazo grande y espero que disfrutes este capítulo.**_

 _ **Kendall: Mil disculpas por la tardanza. Ojalá que a pesar de ello valga la pena la espera. Gracias por tu review!**_

 _ **Esta historia es sin fines de lucro, siendo mi única ganancia el placer de escribir. Lo**_ _ **s personajes de Ranma 1/2 son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi**_

* * *

 _ **PERO ME DA MIEDO ENAMORARME**_

 _ **6 Cuestión de importancia**_

Prácticamente no pude dormir en toda la noche. Los latidos de mi corazón resuenan insistentemente en mis oídos. Fuerte y acelerado, mi pulso se hace sentir en cada rincón de mi cuerpo y se incrementa aún más cuando caigo en cuenta de que en solo unos instantes la veré otra vez. No sé cómo pasó, no era la idea. Había decidido mantener distancia de ella pero simplemente sucedió. Se apareció ante mi, en ese lugar y en ese momento, como si el destino se empeñara en juntarnos… o yo me empeño en esa interpretación.

Fue automática la reacción de mi cuerpo ante su presencia. No pude conmigo mismo: subí para verla, aproveché para hablarle y la comprometí a verme. Afortunadamente mi cerebro reaccionó en el momento indicado: _"Yo la llevaré"_ , declaré, y todo quedó sellado. Si las miradas mataran yo sería cadáver. Podía sentir su aura teñida de enojo desprendiéndose de su cuerpo intentando llegar a mi, y debo admitir que me encantaba. La arrinconé y cayó en mi trampa gracias a la ayuda de mi primo… su novio. No le quedo otra más que aceptar.

Así que heme aquí, frente al departamento de su amiga Kodashi en donde se está hospedando. No solo logré que me diera su dirección sino que también conseguí su número de teléfono. Shin puso en evidencia lo obvio, que debía anunciar mi llegada, así que tuvo que dejar en el registro de las llamadas perdidas de mi celular su contacto.

Respiro profundo una vez más y aprieto el botón con el icono del teléfono verde. Llama, una, dos, tres veces.

" _ **Ya salgo"**_ , y me corta.

No pude decirle nada mas, en realidad no pude decirle nada en absoluto. No me importó, al contrario estoy emocionado, entusiasmado, ena... genado, sí, eso estoy, loco, ¿qué estoy buscando con todo esto? ¿por qué tanto entusiasmo, tanta expectativa? ¿por qué me ofrecí llevarla?

No pude ahondar en una respuesta pues la puerta del edificio se abre y ella hace acto de presencia.

Salgo eyectado del auto. Me ve y hace una rápida reverencia.

 _ **Ranma: Hol-**_

Pasa a mi lado y se dirige directamente a la puerta del acompañante, sin dejarme un segundo a mi favor para reaccionar.

No importa, sonrío para mi mismo y regreso al auto.

Subo. Ella ya tenía el cinturón de seguridad colocado y como era de esperar me ignoró por completo. Enciendo el motor y además pulso play en el stereo que comienza a reproducir la canción que escuchamos aquella noche, justo antes de quedarnos dormidos. ¿Fue casualidad? Claro que no, lo había planeado vilmente apenas subí al auto. ¿Qué buscaba con esto? No sé, pero vi como su cuerpo se estremeció cuando la música comenzó a sonar y una breve satisfacción recorrió mi ser.

 _ **R: Es el hospital central, ¿verdad?**_

 _ **Akane: Aja**_ _me dijo sin mirarme y por supuesto sin importarme.

Conduje hasta el hospital mientras la música se encargaba de llenar el silencio entre nosotros. Al llegar Akane se desabrochó el cinturón con una rapidez envidiable y me dejó atrás mientras ingresaba al hospital.

Terminé de estacionar correctamente el auto e ingrese al nosocomio. Me indicaron el número de cuarto en donde estaba internado Shin, así que me dirigí hacia allí sabiendo que ella ya estaría junto a él.

La puerta estaba entreabierta, me asomé y vi como le acomodaba la almohada mientras él le dedicaba una mirada que revelaba admiración.

 _ **Shinnosuke: Gracias amor.**_

 _ **A: Jajaja, debes agradecerme sí, ya que acomodar una almohada es una tarea sumamente ardua.**_

Él la sujeta del brazo.

 _ **Sh: Gracias por estar conmigo, por esta aquí.**_

 _ **A: No tienes nada que agradecer, sab-**_

 _ **Sh: -claro que sí. Yo… no soy el hombre que te mereces-**_

 _ **A: -¿qué estás diciendo?**_

 _ **Sh: No puedo estar contigo como quisiera, no puedo protegerte como quisiera, no puedo amarte como quisiera, y aún así-**_

 _ **A: -Shin, tú me das lo que necesito y mucho más-**_

 _ **Sh: -no Akane, eso no es verdad pero-**_

 _ **A: -¡Shin!**_ _silenciándola con un dedo sobre sus labios.

 _ **Sh: Pero**_ _enfatizando_ _**cuando todo esto termine las cosas mejorarán preciosa, seré ese hombre que tú necesitas.**_

Akane lo acaricia y Shin la toma del cuello acercándola hacia él. Entonces yo irrumpo.

 _ **R: Permiso.**_

La muchacha se aparta de Shin dando un salto hacia atrás mientras él me mira sorprendido.

 _ **Sh: ¡Ranma! ¡Viniste!**_ _exclama sonrojado.

 _ **R: Claro que sí**_ _me acerco y estrecho su mano_ _**la he traído sana y salva.**_

 _ **Sh: Gracias primo. Ella es muy valiosa para mi.**_

Observa a Akane pero ella nos da la espalda. Sin embargo no tarda en hacernos llegar su regaño.

 _ **A: Por favor Shin, no seas exagerado. No era necesario en absoluto, yo sé cuidarme.**_

 _ **R: No se trata de cuidarte Akane, es simplemente un favor… seremos familia muy pronto ¿no es así?**_

Ella me lanza una mirada feroz por encima de su hombro a pesar de que Shin le dice que tengo toda la razón.

 _ **A: Ya vuelvo.**_

Pasa a mi lado y deja la habitación tras cerrar sonoramente la puerta. ¿Acaso se enojó?

Me quedo charlando con Shin pero mi cabeza sigue pensando en lo que acababa de acontecer. Le dije la verdad, de hecho esa es la idea. Ella será la mujer de mi primo y a pesar de lo que despierta en mi tengo muy claro que ella solo puede ser eso, la novia de Shin. Pero ello no implica que no pueda hablar con ella, o verla, o incluso que no podamos tener algún tipo de relación.

 _ **Sh: ¡Akane!**_ _enuncia haciéndome mirar en su dirección.

Ella entra sosteniendo papeles en su mano, y frialdad en sus ojos

 _ **A: Mira, tienes que firmar estos**_ _me aparto dejando que se acerque a él.

Mientras ellos leen el papelerío yo los contemplo. Se ven bien juntos, hacen una linda pareja. Tienen la complicidad típica de quienes están juntos desde hace mucho tiempo, como si de hecho ya fuesen un matrimonio.

 _ **R: Voy a comprar algo para desayunar.**_

 _ **Sh: Sí primo, ve.**_

 _ **R: ¿Tú qué quieres Akane?**_

 _ **A: Nada, estoy bien**_ _dice sin mirarme, leyendo los papeles en su mano.

No importa, le traeré algo de todas maneras.

Salgo de la habitación con cierto malestar, pero en seguida despejo mi mente. Estoy aquí por Shin.

Vuelvo con un café para mi y un té para ella, como el que le había preparado aquella noche… sin querer todo me remite a aquel encuentro. Compré además algunos panes para acompañar las bebidas.

Entro a la habitación, ella estaba sentada junto a él leyendo un libro. Me mira por un segundo y luego vuelve su vista a las páginas.

 _ **R: Aquí… te traje un té Akane, también unos panes**_ _le digo mostrando simpatía.

 _ **A: Gracias, no tengo hambre**_ _me dice con indiferencia.

 _ **Sh: Akane, lo menos que puedes hacer es tomar el té.**_

 _ **R: Esta bien, si no lo quiere no importa. Lo dejaré aquí de todas formas**_ _apoyando el desayuno sobre una mesa auxiliar en una de las esquinas de la habitación.

Tomo el café y converso con Shin. Ella sigue con su lectura, o por lo menos finge que así lo hace.

Luego de una hora el té sigue intacto, y a mi sigue sin importarme. Bueno, tampoco negaré que no hiere mi orgullo su desdén, así que simplemente pretendo que no lo noto mientras sigo dialogando y mirando de reojo, muy de vez en cuando, a la muchacha que sigue en la misma posición. De repente se abre la puerta y mis tíos ingresan.

Los saludo al igual que lo hace Akane. Ellos se abalanzan sobre el muchacho que los recibe con alegría y les pide que por favor no exageren. Mientras mi tía se dedica a consentir a su hijo, su marido me cuenta lo asombrado que está por encontrarme aquí. Resalta "lo grande" que estoy y me reclama por no haberlos visitado antes.

Al terminar de explicarle a mi tío lo saturado de trabajo que he estado me doy cuenta había una persona menos en la habitación. Se había ido. Aprovechando que entra la enfermera me excuso para dejar el cuarto.

La veo junto a la máquina de café. Mantenía en sus manos un cupcake de chocolate cuando el sonido de la máquina anunciaba que su vaso descartable ya estaba lleno. No me importa, en realidad ella no me había pedido que le compre el té, lo hice porque quise así que está bien. No tengo derecho a enojarme por ello, y no lo estoy.

Paso a su lado y la miro de costado mientras me dirijo al baño.

Pongo una mano sobre mi pecho sin comprender por qué éste corazón sigue latiendo tan intensamente. ¿Debería hacerme un chequeo? Mojo mi rostro con un poco de agua fría. Prácticamente no había dormido y creo que de a poco estoy sintiendo el cansancio. Suspiro profundo llenando mis pulmones de oxígeno y salgo del sanitario.

Ya no estaba en el pasillo. Quienes sí estaban aguardando fuera de la habitación de Shin eran Mousse y Ryoga. Al verme agitan sus brazos saludándome. Voy a su encuentro.

 _ **Mousse: ¡Ranma! ¿cómo estás?**_

 _ **R: Mousse**_ _lo abrazo_ _ **bien, ¿y tú?**_

 _ **M: Enfermo, mejor dicho estos lugares me enferman.**_

 _ **R: ¿Los hospitales?**_

 _ **M: Así es.**_

 _ **Ryoga: Jajaja, pero si se supone que deben sanarte.**_

 _ **M: Pues a mi me generan lo contrario.**_

 _ **R: ¿Cómo estas Ryoga?**_ _le digo correspondiendo a su abrazo.

 _ **Ry: Todo en orden. ¿Cómo se encuentra Shin?**_

 _ **R: Está con visitas, llegaron los tíos y además esta Akane junto a él.**_

 _ **M: Paso a saludarlo antes de que termine de descomponerme. ¿Vienes?**_ _dirigiéndose a Ryoga.

 _ **Ry: En un momento. Está muy concurrida esa habitación.**_

 _ **M: ¡Ok!**_

Mousse ingresa primero y al abrir la puerta puedo verla sentada junto a Shin. Ryoga se percata de ello y por alguna razón me pregunta:

 _ **Ry: ¿Estás bien?**_

 _ **R: Claro, ¿por qué lo dices?**_ _ ya sé porqué_ _**Ya te dije que no me-**_

 _ **Ry: -tienes unas enormes ojeras. ¿Acaso no dormiste?**_ _ah, es eso.

 _ **R: Un poco, llegué a casa y tenía trabajo atrasado. No me di cuenta del tiempo y me terminé acostando muy tarde**_ _le mentí descaradamente.

 _ **Ry: Me imagino…**_ _obviamente no me cree_ _**¿Shin?**_

 _ **R: Se lo ve bien, creo que es la única persona feliz por estar internado en este hospital.**_

 _ **Ry: Jajaja. Lógicamente, este tratamiento es muy importante para él.**_

 _ **R: Lo es.**_

 _ **Ry: ¿Y ella?**_

 _ **R: ¿Quién?**_

 _ **Ry: ¡Vamos Ranma! Mientras más tratas de disimularlo más evidente es.**_

 _ **R: ¡¿Qué?!, ¡¿Qué?!, ¡¿Qué es lo evidente?!**_ _me va a volver loco.

 _ **Ry: Que algo te pasa con Akane.**_

 _ **R: Ryoga, eso no es así-**_

 _ **Ry: -como digas, no pienso discutir contigo. ¿La trajiste tú?**_

 _ **R: Sí... como sabes, anoche Shin me pidió que la trajera.**_

 _ **Ry: ¿Shin?**_ _me dice con sarcasmo.

 _ **R: Sí, claramente estaba preocupado por ella, me percaté de ello y de cuán perjudicial sería para su salud. Solo trato de cuidarlo.**_

 _ **Ry: Claro.**_

 _ **R: Como te decía, la pasé a buscar al departamento de su amiga y la traje aquí.**_

 _ **Ry: Y… ¿cómo estuvo?**_

 _ **R: ¿Cómo estuvo? …**_

 _ **Ry: Mira deja ya de hacerte el idiota. Hace solo una semana estabas caminando por las paredes intentando encontrarla ¿y ahora quieres hacerme creer que no te mueve ni un pelo?**_

 _ **R: Shhhh**_ _lo tomo del brazo alejándolo de la habitación_ _**cállate, ¿acaso quieres que se entere todo el mundo?**_

 _ **Ry: ¡Dime entonces! ¿por qué no puedes ser sincero conmigo?**_

 _ **R: No hay nada que confesar Ryoga, no seas pesado. Sí, es verdad. Hace una semana pensaba que ella era especial pero todo cambió. Es la novia de-**_

 _ **Ry: -¿y por qué quisiste traerla?**_

 _ **R: ¡Ya te lo expliqué! Lo hice por él, ¿qué esperas que haga? es la novia de mi primo, será parte de nuestra familia-**_

 _ **Ry: -entonces quieres ser gentil con ella por ser familia.**_

 _ **R: ¡Exacto!**_

 _ **Ry: No es un intento de acercarte a ella.**_

 _ **R: ¡No! Yo solo… quiero llevarme bien con ella, que podamos olvidar lo que pasó y seguir adelante.**_

 _ **Ry: Aja, ¿y cómo vas con ello?**_

 _ **R: Por mi parte bien.**_

 _ **Ry: ¿Por mi parte?**_

 _ **R: ¡Es ella!, me ignora, no quiere hablarme, ni siquiera tomó el té que le traje.**_

 _ **Ry: ¿Té?**_

 _ **R: Llegamos a las 6 de la mañana. Es necesario desayunar, solo quise ser gentil.**_

 _ **Ry: ¿Y ella lo rechazó?**_

 _ **R: Así es.**_

 _ **Ry: ¿No te importa?**_

 _ **R: Para nada, haya ella. Como te dije, por mi parte está todo bien.**_

 _ **Ry: Lo mejor es que te alejes de Akane.**_

 _ **R: ¿Alejarme? ¿por qué?**_

 _ **Ry: Antes de que salgas lastimado…**_

Me da una palmada en la espalda e ingresa a la habitación.

" _Antes de que salgas lastimado"_ , ¿qué quiso decir? ¿yo, lastimado? Sé que esta chica conmovió mi vida por mucho tiempo, pero soy sincero, solo quiero tener una buena relación con ella. Es hermosa, lo acepto, y hay algo en su forma de ser que me resulta atractivo, para qué mentir, pero el saber que es la novia de mi primo lo cambió todo. ¡Dios! Desearía no haberle contado nada al imbécil de Ryoga, ¿quién se cree que es?

Decido salir a tomar un poco de aire, de repente mis pulmones se quedaron inexplicablemente sin oxígeno.

Para cuando me di cuenta ya eran las 13:30 hs. Vuelvo a la habitación de Shin, aparentemente todos se habían ido hace solo unos instantes… solo quedaba ella.

 _ **Sh: ¡Ranma! ¿Todavía estas aquí?**_ _exclama sorprendido.

Ella me mira reaccionando de la misma manera, solo que luego la sorpresa dio lugar a una notable expresión de fastidio.

Lo bueno es que no me molesta.

 _ **R: Sí, solo salí a tomar un poco de aire. ¿Cómo va todo?**_

 _ **Sh: ¡Perfecto!**_

 _ **R: ¿Ya almorzaste?**_

 _ **Sh: Sí, mi último almuerzo, luego será ayuno.**_

 _ **R: ¡Bien!**_ _la miro_ _**¿y tú Akane?**_

Ella iba a responderme pero mira a Shin y dice:

 _ **A: No**_ _secamente.

 _ **R: ¿Quieres que traiga algo para comer? Yo tampoco co-**_

 _ **A: -no gracias.**_

 _ **Sh: Akane, no puedes estar todo el día sin comer.**_

 _ **A: Comeré más tarde, ahora no tengo hambre. Sabes que cuando estoy nerviosa se me cierra el estómago.**_

Shin niega con su cabeza en señal de reprobación.

 _ **Sh: Ve Ranma. Come algo.**_

 _ **R: Sí, eso haré.**_

Salgo de esa habitación iracundo. Solo estaba tratando de ser cordial.

Me detengo de repente. No tiene sentido, no me importa. ¿Ella no quiere comer?, perfecto, ¡Que no coma!

Luego de almorzar regreso una vez más a la habitación. Traté de hace tiempo, había pasado una hora más desde que me fui. El reloj marcaba ya las tres de la tarde. Abro la puerta, Akane no estaba.

 _ **Sh: Volviste.**_

 _ **R: Volví. ¿Molesto?**_

 _ **Sh: ¡No! Al contrario.**_

 _ **R: ¿Y Akane?**_

 _ **Sh: Fue a almorzar.**_

 _ **R: Ah…**_

¡Ahora sí tiene hambre!

 _ **Sh: Ranma, ella me preguntó por ti.**_

 _ **R: ¿Akane?**_

 _ **Sh: No, jajaja, Ukyo.**_

 _ **R: ¿Si?**_

 _ **Sh: Sí, está encantada contigo.**_

 _ **R: Debes estar exagerando.**_

 _ **Sh: Claro que no, la conozco.**_

 _ **R: Shin, ¿qué quieres que haga?**_

 _ **Sh: Nada, yo solo digo…**_

 _ **R: No tengo intensiones de empezar una relación, mucho menos de casarme. ¿Crees que soy del tipo familiero? ¿Qué quiero tener una esposa, hijos, vivir en un tranquilo pueblito? ¡Moriría antes de ello! Sabes cuanto me encantan las muje-**_

" _ **Permiso"**_

Me doy vuelta y me encuentro con ella. ¿Qué hace aquí?

 _ **Sh: Entra, justo estábamos hablando con Ranma sobre-**_

 _ **R: -sobre Ukyo.**_

 _ **A: Ah.**_

 _ **R: Lo que escuchaste… bueno, no es tan así.**_

 _ **A: No es mi problema Ranma, ella es mi amiga pero toma sus propias decisiones.**_

 _ **Sh: Ukyo es una muy buena persona, si te tomaras el tiempo de conocerla tal vez-**_

 _ **R: -¿qué? No necesito conocer a nadie.**_

 _ **Sh: Estas muy solo Ranma, yo solo quisiera que encontraras alguien a quien amar.**_

Mis ojos se dirigen por iniciativa propia a la peliazul que me daba la espalda.

 _ **R: No tienes que preocuparte por mi, yo estoy bien.**_

Entra una enfermera.

" _ **Disculpen, pero el horario de visitas acaba de terminar, el paciente debe descansar".**_

Todos asentimos. Akane comienza a recoger sus cosas mientras le pide a Shin que se cuide.

 _ **Sh: Ve a descansar amor.**_

 _ **A: Lo haré.**_

 _ **R: Yo te llevo**_ _enuncié.

 _ **A: No, te agradezco**_ _me dice irritada.

 _ **R: No me cuesta nada Akane, el departamento de tu amiga me queda de camino.**_

 _ **A: No es necesario.**_

 _ **Sh: Akane, deja que te lleve.**_

 _ **A: ¡Shin!**_ _exclama enojada.

 _ **Sh: Ranma está tratando de ser educado contigo. ¿Qué hay de malo en ello?**_

 _ **A: ¡Es que tú no entiendes!**_

 _ **Sh: ¿Qué?**_

Ella lo mira fijamente, mientras yo estoy por tener un infarto. De repente cierra los ojos por unos segundos.

 _ **Sh: ¿Qué no entiendo?**_

 _ **A: Tienes razón, discúlpame cielo**_ _sube a su cama y se acurruca junto él_ _**todo esto me tiene muy nerviosa.**_

No podía ser testigo de esa escena.

 _ **R: Te espero afuera, adiós Shin.**_

Él no me contesta, estaba perdido en sus brazos.

Cinco minutos después deja la habitación y se acerca a mi.

 _ **A: Vamos**_ _me ordena sin mirarme.

La sigo. Caminamos juntos hacia el estacionamiento. Subimos al auto y emprendimos el camino hacia el departamento, sumergidos en un atroz silencio.

Al llegar, sin mediar palabra, sale del auto.

Sin si quiera un "Gracias", o un "Adiós", o una breve reverencia. Todo el día fue así, grosera, indiferente, hiriente… pero no me im…

No, ¡me importa!

Salgo detrás de ella.

 _ **R: ¡Adiós!**_ _le grito_ _**¿Tanto te cuesta decirme "Adiós"?**_

Ella se detiene y se da vuelta para enfrentarme.

 _ **A: ¿Cuál es tu problema?**_

 _ **R: No, no, no, ¿Cuál es TU problema? Has estado todo el día ignorándome, despreciando mi ayuda, desestimando mis gestos de amistad.**_

 _ **A: ¿Y qué pretendes?**_

 _ **R: ¡Por lo menos saber por qué estas enojada conmigo! Pensé que todo se había aclarado entre nosotros.**_

 _ **A: No hay un nosotros Ranma. No sé porque insistes en hablarme, en acercarte a mi.**_

 _ **R: ¡Eres la novia de Shin! ¿Qué tiene de malo? Ya te lo dije: Seremos familia, ¿o no?**_

 _ **A: Ryoga y Mousse también son primos de Shin, ¡y ellos ni siquiera me hablan!**_

 _ **R: ¿Y por qué no puedo hablarte? ¿Cuál es el problema en querer tener algún tipo de relación contigo?-**_

 _ **A: -porque…**_

Se detiene.

 _ **R: ¿Porqué…?**_

Me mira fijamente, parece estar al borde de las lágrimas. No, esto no era lo que quería.

 _ **R: Akane, mira, no quiero molestarte, mucho menos incomodarte. Soy sincero, quiero que nos llevemos bien. Todo está claro entre nosotros ¿no?, ya lo hablamos ¿no es así?**_

Ella sigue muda.

 _ **R: O… o acaso ¿tienes algo que decirme?**_ _me acerco a ella.

Tal vez las cosas no estaban tan claras como pensaba…

 _ **R: Dime Akane, ¿hay algo más que decir?**_ _sonando como un ruego_ _ **entre nosotros ¿pasa algo?**_

Ella cierra sus ojos, y niega con su cabeza.

 _ **A: No, tienes razón. Todo está claro… Perdón, es verdad, fui muy grosera. Esta situación…**_

Me siento un poco defraudado, pero aún así quiero tomarla y abrazarla. Se ve tan frágil.

 _ **R: Me gustas**_ _eso sonó mal, y sus ojos abiertos como platos lo reflejaron_ _**quiero decir, me caes bien Akane**_ _corrigiéndome_ _**de verdad. No sé si podemos ser amigos pero al menos podríamos intentar llevarnos bien… por Shin.**_

Ella esboza una sonrisa y asiente.

 _ **A: Esta bien. Para ser sincera, aunque hoy no lo demostré, tú… también me caes bien.**_

 _ **R: ¿No lo demostraste? ¿Es una broma?, ¡si yo pensé que me amabas!**_

Ambos nos sorprendimos ante lo que acababa de escupir mi bocota. Pero ella se ríe y rompe con toda incomodidad.

 _ **A: Aunque debes admitir que eres bastante arrogante.**_

 _ **R: ¿Arrogante? ¿Yo? ¿El gran Ranma Saotome?**_

 _ **A: Jajaja. Estas en lo cierto, no sé por qué se me ocurrió decirte arrogante, la palabra correcta es "humilde".**_

 _ **R: Exacto. Entonces, ¿qué dices?, ¿amigos?**_ _le extiendo mi mano.

Ella me mira poniendo una expresión de duda, mientras mi úlcera estomacal aumenta de tamaño con los nervios que me producía la espera.

 _ **A: Amigos**_ _estrechando mi mano.

De nuevo esa sensación conocida, la misma que aparece cada vez que hago contacto con su piel.

 _ **A: Bueno**_ _soltándome repentinamente_ _**debo entrar, realmente estoy cansada.**_

 _ **R: Yo también, digo, no entrar a tu departamento, bueno el de tu amiga, debo entrar a mi auto e irme a casa, bueno a mi departamento, a descansar un poco también, por eso decía "yo también"-**_

Ella comienza a reírse a carcajadas ante mi verborragia. Yo la contemplo.

 _ **A: Adiós Ranma… ¡y gracias!**_

 _ **R: Adiós Akane…**_

La veo entrar. Una sensación de satisfacción inunda mi cuerpo. Me siento muy bien. Subo a mi auto y enciendo el stereo. El sonido llena mis oídos mientras canto a todo pulmón nuestra canción favorita.

* * *

Llego a mi casa lleno de energía. Me tiro en el sofá de la sala de estar. No puedo dejar de sonreír. Es que esto es muy bueno y es lo que lógicamente tendría que pasar: somos adultos y todo está claro entre nosotros. No hay necesidad de mantener distancia ni muchos enojo entre los dos. Sin embargo no puedo creer lo rápido que pasamos de llevarnos a las patadas a reírnos como grandes amigos. Esto es muy raro, esto es único.

Siento que mi teléfono vibra en el interior del bolsillo de mi pantalón. Es Ryoga que me escribe para saber cómo estoy. Le contesto diciendo que todo estaba perfecto, cuando una idea irrumpe en mi mente.

Busco su número y luego de debatirme por unos minutos le escribo.

" _¿Llegaste bien?"_ Lo leo y lo borro. _"¿Entraste bien?"_ , No, no, no. ¡Es ridículo! Mejor voy al grano y le pregunto lo que sinceramente quiero preguntar: _"¿Te llevo mañana al hospital?"_ , eso suena demasiado directo. _"Hola ¿cómo estás?"_. Eso es bastante aceptable. Aprieto el botón "Enviar".

Fueron los minutos más largos de mi vida. Me quedé observando la pantalla del teléfono esperando que llegue su respuesta. Cuando advertí que eso no sucedería lo dejé sobre la mesita de café y me levanté a tomar un vaso de agua para relajarme. Y fue entonces que ese timbre, ese hermoso sonido emergió. Corrí desaforadamente hacia el artefacto y miré con atención la pantalla que destellaba indicando la llegada de un nuevo mensaje. "Akane".

" _Bien, ¿y tú?"_

Ahora respiro.

" _Bien, gracias. ¿Hablaste con Shin?"_ , le respondo mientras sostengo con firmeza el celular entre mis manos.

" _Sí, está muy ansioso por mañana. Dice que no puede dormir"._

Me lo imaginaba, estaba realmente muy entusiasmado.

Me apuro en contestarle: _"Me lo imaginaba, estaba realmente muy entusiasmado"_. Sin embargo continué: _"Mañana, ¿a qué hora vas?"_

Tardó en responderme, o por lo menos esa fue mi percepción.

" _A las 9"._

" _Pasaré por ti a las 8:30"._

"Sí, ya sé que puedes ir sola Akane", "Sé que no tengo porqué molestarme (o mejor dicho molestarte)", "Solo queda camino a mi trabajo", "Lo hago por Shin no por ti", son algunos de los argumentos que estaba pensando utilizar para convencerla.

" _Ok, te espero"._

No esperaba esa respuesta, esta mujer sigue sorprendiéndome todo el tiempo.

" _Nos vemos mañana Akane"._

" _Nos vemos mañana Ranma"._

Con una sonrisa estampada en mi rostro me fui a dormir. No necesité de ninguna pastilla para conciliar el sueño, me sentía en paz.

* * *

Me desperté minutos antes de que sonara la alarma de mi teléfono, luego de haber dormido toda la noche de corrido. Me levanto y siento que tengo el cien por ciento de mis energías.

Me baño, me cambio y desayuno rápidamente antes de tomar las llaves del auto y salir a buscarla. Enciendo el stereo y perfumo el interior por primera vez con el desodorante para ambientes que me había regalado mi madre hace ya no sé cuánto tiempo.

Diez minutos después llego a su departamento y para mi sorpresa ella está en la puerta. ¿Está esperando por mi? No, debe estar apurada por ver a Shin. Me ve estacionar, me dedica una sonrisa y debo abofetearme para no mal interpretar su educación.

Se acerca rápidamente haciéndome señales para que no salga del auto.

 _ **A: Buen día.**_

 _ **R: Buen… día Akane**_ _me pongo nervioso al sentir su aroma.

 _ **A: ¿Dormiste bien?**_ _ me pregunta con interés.

 _ **R: Sí, muy bien de hecho. ¿Y tú?**_

 _ **A: También.**_

Nos quedamos en silencio. De nuevo esa tensión entre los dos aparece.

 _ **A: ¿Vamos?**_ _dice con un tono tenso.

 _ **R: Sí, sí. Vamos**_ _tratando de recobrar la compostura.

Y arranco el auto. Por suerte la música, nuestra fiel amiga, nos permitió descargar la tensión entre los dos y sin darnos cuenta nos encontrábamos cantando a dúo. Pero como todo lo bueno se termina prontamente cuando el GPS señala que habíamos llegado a destino.

 _ **A: ¡Gracias Ranma!**_

 _ **R: Ni lo menciones. Dale mis saludos a Shin por favor, hoy tengo mucho trabajo y no creo poder pasar durante el día.**_

 _ **A: Se los daré.**_

Hace el movimiento para salir del auto pero se detiene, y me mira.

 _ **A: Por cierto, ¿a qué te dedicas?**_

 _ **R: Soy artista marcial.**_

 _ **A: ¡¿Qué?!**_ _me dice completamente atónita.

¿Acaso odia mi profesión? Seguro cree que soy un vago, como mi padre. ¿Para qué se lo dije-

 _ **A: Mi padre es dueño de un Dojo**_ _me sonríe_ _**¡nos vemos!**_

Se baja del auto dejándome helado. Su papá es dueño de un Dojo… ¡eso es perfecto!, bueno en realidad no necesariamente, ¿qué tiene que ver eso con ella?... ¿qué tiene que ver ella conmigo?... Sin embargo saber que tengo algo más en común me hizo sentir muy bien, demasiado bien para ser la mujer de mi primo.

Arranco nuevamente el auto hacia mi oficina, no sin antes enviarle un mensaje de texto preguntándole a qué hora termina el horario de visitas.

" _A las cinco de la tarde"_ , responde casi de inmediato.

* * *

9:45, llego a mi pequeña oficina. Saludo a mi secretaria quien me sigue hasta mi escritorio con agenda en mano recordándome las reuniones del día con los diferentes auspiciantes. Miro nuevamente mi reloj 10: 01.

10:28 ¿Solo pasaron 27 minutos? Vuelvo mi atención a los teléfonos. Debo concentrarme en el trabajo. El siguiente es el Dojo Hiro… Tendo, Tendo, Tendo… no, no puedo recordar haber competido en ese lugar. Tampoco recuerdo ningún Tendo muy conocido… Concéntrate Ranma, Dojo Hirosawa.

10:50 ¡¿Por qué pasa el tiempo tan lento?!

11: 15 ¡Basta Saotome! Deja de perder el tiempo.

12: 40 Hora de comer, ¡por fin!, estaba muriendo de hambre.

De repente mi teléfono suena: _"1 mensaje nuevo"_. Lo abro: _"Ranma, tanto tiempo. Me he encontrado por casualidad con tu madre y ha insistido en que los acompañe hoy a cenar juntos, así que nos vemos a la noche"_.

¿Cena juntos? Sueña nuevamente el celular: _"1 mensaje nuevo. Madre"_.

" _Ranma, ven a cenar esta noche a casa, tengo una invitada especial. No faltes"._

Jamás me va a preguntar mi opinión, mucho menos tener en cuenta mis deseos. Me sacaron el apetito. Pensé que había sido lo suficientemente obvio, pero parece que mi medida se ha quedado corta. Lo peor es que solo pasaron 10 minutos y yo pensaba gastar mucho, mucho tiempo en el almuerzo. ¡Maldita sea! 12:53.

14:25 solo cinco minutos más. Fueron solo dos horas pero parecieron el triple. Tuve que hacer un enorme esfuerzo para no mirar el reloj cada tres minutos. Pero ya fue suficiente. Me levanto, tomo las llaves del auto y me dirijo al estacionamiento cuando entonces me doy cuenta: ¡Soy un idiota!, podría haberme ido más temprano y hacer lo que en realidad tendría que haber hecho: ver como se encuentra mi primo.

En diez minutos estoy en el hospital. Subí corriendo a la habitación de Shin. Abro sigilosamente la puerta y lo primero que veo es a ella junto a la ventana leyendo un libro. La luz del sol ilumina sus cabellos. Me quedo embelesado mientras vuelve a mi aquella fantasía que tuve esa noche de ella acurrucada junto a mi ventanal, contemplando las luces de la ciudad… y luego me unía yo, tomándola entre mis brazos.

" _ **¡Ranma!"**_

 _ **R: Shin… ¿co-cómo estás?**_ _le digo mirando de reojo a Akane.

Al verme ella cierra el libro y sonríe tímidamente.

 _ **Sh: ¡Bien!**_

 _ **R: Te ves… fatal.**_

 _ **Sh: Bueno, lo estoy, jajaja, es que este tratamiento es muy invasivo, primero hace estragos en mi sistema inmunológico para poder fortalecerlo después.**_

 _ **R: ¡Debes ser fuerte!**_

 _ **Sh: Lo soy, tengo una razón muy importante para serlo**_ _contemplándola.

Ella se acerca y él toma su mano besando y acariciándola con veneración. Allí me doy cuenta cuanto significa esta mujer para él. Mi consciencia me golpea, castigándome por desearla… por haberla deseado, mejor dicho. Ella es para él.

 _ **Sh: Ranma, ¿podríamos hablar a solas?**_

 _ **R: Sí, claro.**_

 _ **Sh: Amor, ¿nos dejas por favor?**_

 _ **A: Volveré en un rato a despedirme**_ _intenta irse pero Shin tira de su mano y la acerca hacia él.

Le da un beso. Nunca había presenciado esa escena entre ellos y debo admitir que hubiese querido que la tierra me trague. Celos, ira, tristeza, envidia, todos esos sentimientos se adueñaron de mi mente. Tuve que mirar a otro lado porque de otra manera no podría contenerme. La escucho decir "Nos vemos", la busco con la mirada. Estaba completamente sonrojada. Salió de la habitación haciendo un evidente esfuerzo por evitar mirarme. ¿Por qué?

 _ **Sh: Ranma.**_

 _ **R: ¿Sí?**_

 _ **Sh: Quería hablarte de Akane.**_

 _ **R: Te escucho**_ _disimulando mi curiosidad.

 _ **Sh: Quiero pedirte un favor, en realidad…**_ _asiento dándole el pie a que continúe_ _**Ella está sola en esta ciudad, si bien está viviendo con su amiga, durante todo el día está literalmente sola. En Nérima ella vive con su padre, tiene a sus hermanas cerca, y pasa la mayor parte del tiempo haciéndose cargo del Dojo**_ _ese dato fue la mejor noticia que podría haber recibido hoy_ _**Aquí ella lo único que hace es cuidar de mi y te juro que eso me preocupa. No quiero que sufra ni que su vida gire solamente entorno a mi enfermedad. Temo… temo que ella tarde o temprano se canse de mi**_ _lo escucho angustiado.

 _ **R: Shin**_ _me acerco a él_ _**ella te ama, ¿no es así?**_

 _ **Sh: Sí, creo que sí… ruego que sí. Tengo mucho miedo de que en realidad este conmigo solo por lástima. Hace mucho tiempo que nos conocemos… las cosas entre los dos como pareja… bueno, ya sabes, lo hablamos el sábado con los chicos.**_

Lamenté no haberme quedado aquel día para escuchar la historia completa. Sé que me perdí la mejor parte, en realidad sería "la peor parte" para él.

 _ **R: Creo que es sincera, no jugaría así contigo. Además todas las parejas tienen sus problemas.**_

 _ **Sh: Lo sé… en fin, lo que te quería pedir es que te acerques a ella**_ _mi corazón empezó a acelerarse_ _**no sé, que le hagas compañía de vez en cuando. Tú conoces muy bien la ciudad, ella está enamorada de este lugar, pero como siempre yo no puedo estar a su lado. Si tú llegas a tener algún tiempo libre, ¿podrías estar con ella?**_

No supe qué decirle, creo que mi cara se convirtió en lava, roja e hirviente. Oh Shin, no tienes idea de lo que me estas pidiendo. Aunque mi silencio, y seguramente mi expresión, lo alertaron.

 _ **Sh: Si no quieres no hay-**_

 _ **R: ¡Sí quiero!**_ _me apresuré a contestar _ _ **Te prometo que cuidaré de ella, bueno digo me ocuparé de ella, en mi tiempo libre por supuesto, no todo el tiempo, soy un hombre muy ocupado y no puedo estar todo el día pendiente de una mujer, es decir de tu mujer, ¡no porque no quiera!, en realidad si quiero, ¡Por ti!, obviamente… lo que quiero decir es que cuentes conmigo.**_

Estos ridículos nervios se me están haciendo costumbre, es que… este hombre no sabe lo que me está pidiendo. Pero el idiota soy yo porque lo estoy aceptando a pesar de ello.

 _ **Sh: Jajaja. Gracias primo.**_

De repente ingresa Akane, seguida de una enfermera.

 _ **A: Debemos irnos.**_

 _ **Sh: Me lo imaginaba**_ _dice con notable fastidio.

 _ **A: Volveré mañana.**_

 _ **Sh: Quisiera decirte que no lo hagas, pero realmente quiero verte, así que egoístamente esperaré por ti**_ _Akane se acerca pero esta vez le da un beso en la frente, desconcertándolo.

Me sentí aliviado, no quería volver a ver esa escena de terror, digo ternura.

 _ **R: Adiós Shin**_ _lo saludo dándole un apretón de manos.

Salimos juntos de la habitación. Me siento ridículamente entusiasmado. Aunque me niegue a creerlo estuve esperando por este momento todo el día.

 _ **R: ¿Cómo estás?**_ _le digo mientras caminamos hacia la salida.

Me gusta demasiado que ella me acompañe sin que se lo tenga que pedir.

 _ **A: Ansiosa.**_

 _ **R: ¿Tú también?**_ _sin pensarlo.

 _ **A: ¿También? ¿Estás ansioso Ranma?**_

 _ **R: Estuve ansioso todo el día a decir verdad.**_

 _ **A: No sabía que querías tanto a Shin.**_

¿Shin?... por supuesto, ella estaba ansiosa por Shin, mientras yo apenas si me acordé de él.

 _ **R: Sí… es una persona muy especial para mi. Por eso estuve ansioso todo el día por verla.**_

Ella inocentemente me sonríe, desconociendo mis referencias.

 _ **A: ¡Qué bueno!, él también preguntó por ti. Por suerte lo está llevando mejor de lo que esperaba.**_

 _ **R: Genial, es una muy buena noticia… Mmmm ¿quieres ir a tomar un café?**_

 _ **A: ¿Un café?**_

 _ **R: Sí. ¿Sabes?, me quedé muy impresionado por lo que me contaste sobre tu familia. No puedo creer que tengan un Dojo.**_

 _ **A: Para serte sincera yo también me quedé impresionada de saber que te dedicas a las artes marciales, no me lo hubiese imaginado.**_

Lo dijo en un tono amable, sincero. Le gusto- TA, le gustA que el hecho de que sea artista marcial. Y eso me agrada aún más a mi.

 _ **R: Te contaré todo al respecto, ¿qué dices?**_

 _ **A: Jajaja. Si que sabes crear suspenso. Vamos.**_

Subimos al auto y nos dirigimos a mi café favorito, poca gente y buena música. El café es delicioso así como también los tentadores postres con los que suelo acompañarlo. Es mi lugarcito preferido en esta enorme ciudad y ahora estaba a punto de compartirlo con ella.

Entramos y el aroma a café llega a nuestros olfatos. Ella se encarga de expresar correctamente esa sensación: _**"¡Mmmm que exquisito aroma!"**_. _ **"Lo es"**_ _,_ acuerdo.

Nos sentamos en la mesa de siempre, inaugurando la silla frente a mi que solía quedar vacía cada vez que asistía.

Se acerca la moza y me mira sorprendida de verme acompañado. Hacemos nuestros pedidos y comenzamos a charlar… por tres horas.

El tiempo pasó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. No paramos de hablar, reír y comer durante esas horas. Le conté como tomé valor para independizarme de mi padre y el negocio de mi familia, cómo inicié mi carrera de artista marcial y a la vez Sensei. Si bien admitió haber oído hablar de un "joven prometedor" que renunció a la fortuna de una de las más grandes y conocidas familias de Tokio, no comprendía como nunca había escuchado de mis logros lo cual para mi también resultaba enigmático. Me contó que su padre tiene un Dojo en su casa y que el mismo pasó de generación en generación. Me emocionó el escucharla hablar de como ella creció viendo a su padre dirigirlo, compitiendo en torneos y entrenando alumnos. Me satisfizó saber que ella misma comenzó a entrenar con él por el sueño de algún día llegar a ser la dueña del aquel lugar al que amaba. Me confesó con mucho pesar que en estos últimos años las cosas no marchaban muy bien para su familia y el Dojo, y allí creyó comprender el porqué no me conocía.

Juro que nunca había conocido una chica que hablara con la pasión que habla Akane de las artes marciales. Cada vez me cautiva más y más.

 _ **R: ¡Guau! ¡Son casi las 7!**_

 _ **A: ¿En serio?**_

 _ **R: Sí… ¿qué te parece si vamos a cenar?**_ _ me atrevo a preguntarle.

No quería que nuestra conversación se terminara allí.

 _ **A: No… no quiero abusar de tu tiempo.**_

 _ **R: Es al revés, siento que estoy monipolizandote… pero realmente quiero seguir escuchando sobre el Dojo… me encantaría conocerlo algún día.**_

Ella me mira sin saber que decir, parece incómoda, tal vez hablé demasiado.

 _ **R: Además de tu gran colección de CDs, no me olvido de tu promesa.**_

Comenzó a reírse. Bien, logré relajarla.

 _ **A: Me gustaría.**_

 _ **R: ¿Qué?**_

 _ **A: Ir a cenar.**_

 _ **R: Entonces no perdamos más tiempo.**_

Pido la cuenta y nos vamos. La llevo a otros de mis lugares predilectos, manteniendo en el camino nuestra amena plática.

* * *

Entramos al restaurante entre risas. Pido una mesa para dos y finalmente nos asignan un lugar.

" _ **¡Ranma!"**_.

Escucho claramente que alguien me llama en la cercanía, me doy vuelta en dirección a la voz.

" _ **!Aquí! Pensé que no ibas a venir, pero… ¿qué hace ella aquí?".**_


	7. A la velocidad de la luz

_**Hola a todos y todas! Les pido mil disculpas por la enorme demora. Espero actualizar con mayor rapidez de aquí en adelante. Espero que les guste el nuevo capitulo. Quedo aguardando sus comentarios.**_

 _ **Esta historia es sin fines de lucro, siendo mi única ganancia el placer de escribir. Lo**_ _ **s personajes de Ranma 1/2 son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi**_

* * *

 _ **PERO ME DA MIEDO ENAMORARME**_

 _ **7 A la velocidad de la luz**_

" _¿Qué hace ella aquí?"_

Es una muy buena pregunta. ¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí? ¿En qué momento me dejé llevar?… Lo sé, fue justo en ese instante: " _¿Y por qué no puedo hablarte? ¿Cuál es el problema en querer tener algún tipo de relación contigo?"._ Su pregunta me desarmó, tenía toda la razón. Habíamos aclarado todo entre los dos, aclarado que nada pasó, que nada pasa ni pasará. Entonces ¿por qué mantener distancia de él? Con tal fin había sido muy grosera durante todo el día, pero yo no soy así. Debo admitir que sí me molestó que me fuera a buscar sin mi consentimiento, incluso usando a Shin para sus fines… cuales quiera que fueran. En realidad sí lo dejó muy en claro: seremos familia. Ranma es una persona muy importante para Shin y Shin lo es para él. Es lógico querer comportarse bien conmigo… pero que esa sea la razón me molestó y entristeció, no entiendo por qué. Sin embargo pude aclarar mi mente y terminé concluyendo que lo mejor sería dejarme llevar, hacer lo que realmente sentía porque no corría ningún peligro con él. Fui genuina y le confesé lo que en realidad sentía por él desde esa noche: _"Me caes bien"._ El alivio que produjo en mí poder decírselo fue gigantesco. Me relajé al instante y me permití pensar en llegar a conocerlo un poco mas ¿y por qué no?, hasta podríamos ser amigos. Lo despedí y subí sonriendo. Empecé en contemplar la posibilidad de una salida de parejas, después de todo él no solo es el primo de Shin sino también el novio de Ukyo. Lo que es más, ¡nos gusta la misma música! Esa idea jamás se borró de mi cabeza, quizás podríamos ir al próximo recital juntos… claro sin Ukyo y Shin pues odian esos eventos, iríamos los dos… solos…podría ser divertido, ya no estaría sola en la multitud. Y entonces sonó mi celular, y entonces accedí a que me llevara nuevamente al hospital. Al día siguiente desperté temprano, me alisté rápidamente y bajé a esperarlo en la entrada del edificio. Estaba bastante ansiosa. Llegó puntual, apenas lo vi detenerse fui hacia él, bueno hacia su auto, y luego nos dirigimos al hospital. Al ver a Shin me sentí un poco incómoda, no puedo describirlo con palabras pero me niego a pensar que sea culpa ¿por qué? !Si no hice nada malo! Solo pude charlar con él por unos momentos porque enseguida lo vinieron a buscar para llevarlo a la sala de tratamiento. Estuve toda la mañana sola, con mis pensamientos… que no estaban siendo ocupados por él. Cuando lo trajeron de vuelta al cuarto mi corazón se despedazó al ver su rostro. Estaba sufriendo, se veía agotado. Estaba muerta de preocupación pero la enfermera me explicó que era lo normal, que debía ser fuerte porque esto solo era el principio. Pobre Shin, pobre mi amor. Me acerqué a él una vez que ella nos dejó solos. Shin me divisó y su expresión se relajó. Tomó mi mano fuertemente y la besó, y yo no pude evitar que unas lágrimas recorrieran mi rostro. Traté de recobrar la calma en seguida, él no podía verme mal. Así que nos quedamos charlando sobre el futuro que sabía era algo que a él lo entusiasmaba. De repente ingresó Ranma, nos saludó alegremente y su efusividad terminó por contagiarme. Esa opresión en el pecho se desvaneció. La hora de visitas se terminaba y con ello llegaba su invitación a llevarme a mi casa, o al menos esa era la idea en principio hasta que sugirió ir a tomar algo, poniendo de anzuelo las artes marciales… debí haber sido un pez en otra vida ya que definitivamente piqué. Fuimos a un hermoso café, uno al que solía asistir con frecuencia según me dijo. ¡Me encantó! Nos quedamos charlando por horas aunque solo parecieron unos breves minutos, las palabras simplemente fluían entre los dos. Y luego, no conformes con ello decidimos venir a este lugar. Claro que no esperábamos encontrarnos con ellas.

 _ **R: ¿Mamá? ¿Qué haces aquí?**_

 _ **Nodoka: ¿Cómo qué hago aquí? Te envié un mensaje, te dije que te esperamos con tu prometida para cenar en tu restaurante favorito.**_

 _ **R: Me dijiste que vaya a cenar a tu casa-**_

 _ **N: -hijo, me cansé de llamarte pero fue imposible comunicarme contigo, pensé que estabas ocupado así que solo te deje el mensaje de texto. ¿Acaso no miraste el teléfono?**_

 _ **R: No… no pude _**_ mirándome de reojo.

 _ **N: ¿Pero qué haces con ella?**_

Me dirige una mirada gélida y acusadora. Quiero que la tierra me trague. Ukyo, por su parte, esta seria, algo muy inusual en ella.

 _ **A: Perdón señora, soy Akane, la novia de Shin. Su hijo-**_

 _ **R: -la fui a buscar al hospital y luego vinimos a cenar ya que ninguno de los dos pudimos almorzar**_ _le dijo en un tono molesto.

 _ **N: Bueno, supongo que puedes tomar un taxi, ¿verdad?**_ _dirigiéndose a mí.

Esa no fue una sugerencia, fue una orden.

 _ **A: Sí, cla-**_

 _ **R: -yo la traje aquí a cenar, yo la voy a llevar a su casa.**_

 _ **N: ¡Ranma!**_

 _ **A: Ranma, no es necesario. Ya has hecho suficiente por mí. Me voy.**_

Hago una rápida reverencia pero al intentar iniciar mi marcha él me retiene del brazo.

 _ **R: No Akane, se lo prometí a Shin. Dije que iba a cuidar de ti y lo haré.**_

 _ **A: No necesito que cuiden de mi, gracias.**_

Zafo mi brazo. Estoy iracunda. No quiero que nadie esté conmigo por una promesa hecha por obligación a otra persona. ¿Quién se cree que es?

Le dedico una mirada rabiosa a él y le sonrío sutilmente a Ukyo en señal de disculpas. A su madre la evito completamente. Salgo de ese restaurante a toda prisa y tomo un taxi hasta el departamento de Kodashi. Un nudo en mi garganta me asfixia, pero debo admitir que es mi culpa ¿qué hacía yo en ese lugar?

Subo y agradezco el hecho de que Kodashi esta de viaje. No deseo hablar, solo quiero refugiarme en mi cama. Shin, como quisiera que estuvieras aquí para esconderme en tu pecho. Lágrimas comienzan a brotar. Odio esto, jamás fui tan llorona.

Sin darme cuenta me quedé dormida. Voy al baño para encontrarme en el espejo con una mancha que recorre mi rostro verticalmente, desde mis ojos hasta mi mentón. De tanto llorar se me había corrido el rimen, parezco Brandon Lee en "El cuervo". Me doy una ducha. Nada más relajante que llorar y luego tomar un baño. Me siento mejor. Tomo mi teléfono para ver la hora y me encuentro con varias llamadas perdidas y unos cuantos mensajes de texto provenientes del primo de mi novio.

-" _Akane, ¿estás bien?"_

-" _Te llamé pero no respondiste mi llamada. ¿Llegaste bien?"_

-" _¿Dónde estás?"_

-" _Contéstame por favor, estoy preocupado"._

¿Por qué se preocupa?, no soy nada suyo… ah, claro, prometió cuidarme. ¡Pero qué se creen estos hombres! ¿Qué soy un perrito cuyo dueño se fue de vacaciones y pidió a su familiar que lo cuide? ¡Uno más idiota que el otro!

Respiro profundo y escribo:

 _-"Estoy en el departamento, existe un transporte llamado "Taxi" que suele llevarte al lugar que le pidas a cambio de dinero. No debes preocuparte. Que disfrutes u cena"._

Lo releo, _"Que disfrutes tu cena"_ suena a reproche. Borro esa oración y lo envío.

No pasó ni un minuto cuando recibo otro texto.

-" _¿Puedo llamarte?",_ me pide.

¡No!

-" _¿Para qué? Ya te dije que estoy bien",_ respondo.

Inmediatamente su respuesta:

 _-"Quiero disculparme por lo de la cena. No me di cuenta de sus llamadas. Mi madre fue muy descortés contigo"._

-" _No tienes que pedir disculpas, fue una mala idea ir a cenar. No te preocupes. Adiós",_ me despido intentando poner fin a la comunicación.

Me llama, pero yo no contesto.

-" _No seas chiquilina Akane, contéstame"_ me insiste.

¿Chiquilina? ¡Este idiota! ¿Quién le dio la confianza para llamarme de esa manera?

Le escribo sin perder tiempo:

 _-"Tú no seas estúpido. Te acabo de decir que no hay nada de qué hablar, así que deja de insistir. Buenas noches"._

-" _Pasaré por ti mañana"_ se atreve a decir.

Ah no, por supuesto que no.

-" _No, gracias. Mañana iré más tarde"_ le miento.

-" _Dime a qué hora y pasaré por ti"_ me dice sin registrar lo que acabo de escribir.

-" _No lo he decidido aún",_ le vuelvo a mentir.

-" _Vamos Akane, ¿por qué haces esto?"_ me cuestiona el idiota.

Porque es necesario.

Dejo el teléfono a un lado cuando escucho que alguien toca timbre. Una electricidad atraviesa mi cuerpo mientras mi corazón se dispara. Me apresuro a hablar por el comunicador.

 _ **A: Ho-hola**_ _titubeo.

" _ **Soy yo Akane, ábreme por favor".**_

¿Qué esta haciendo aquí?

Aprieto el botón que permite el ingreso al edificio y en unos minutos suena el timbre de la puerta.

 _ **A: Ukyo, pasa.**_

Está seria, realmente seria. Me asusta. Ingresa al departamento y se dirige a la sala de estar. Yo la sigo.

 _ **A: ¿Qué sucede Ukyo?**_

 _ **Ukyo: Se sincera Akane, ¿qué hay entre tú y Ranma?**_

Su pregunta me deja sin palabras. ¿Qué hay entre Ranma y yo?

 _ **A: Ukyo, ¿qué quieres decir? No hay nada.**_

 _ **U: Por favor Akane, estaban juntos, se reían en complicidad. Y cuando te fuste-**_

 _ **A: -¿qué?**_ _soné más interesada de lo que quería.

 _ **U: Él solo se quedó por media hora, no dejaba de mirar su celular. Me sentí muy incómoda, me ignoró por completo. Cuando me retiré al baño y volví lo encontré discutiendo con su madre. Al verme llegar se paró y se fue. Estaba furioso…**_

 _ **A: Ukyo, él le prometió a Shin que me llevaría a casa. Sabes lo protector que es Shin, él tiene miedo de que me pierda o que me pase algo por estar en esta ciudad. Ranma quiere mucho a Shin, y Shin a él. Eso es todo.**_

 _ **U: ¿Pero porqué fueron a cenar? ¿A qué hora saliste del hospital?**_

 _ **A: Antes fuimos a un café a charlar sobre la condición de Shin, le conté como estuvo y nada… me dio hambre porque no había comido en todo el día así que él se ofreció a mostrarme un restaurante que conocía y yo acepté. No lo tomé como nada malo.**_

Mentí, bueno no completamente, pero un poco sí.

 _ **U: Creo que él gusta de ti Akane, esa noche, en la que estuvieron juntos-**_

 _ **A: -¡no pasó nada!**_ _me apresuré a responder_ _ **Solo bailamos, ya sabes, todo resultó en una gran coincidencia pero no pasó nada. Es más, casi ni nos reconocimos cuando nos volvimos a ver, estaba todo oscuro y además yo solo quería divertirme y él también.**_

 _ **U: No lo creo Akane, tenías que haberlo visto como se quedó cuanto te fuiste.**_

 _ **A: No es así Ukyo, sabes que amo a Shin, Ranma solo es amable conmigo porque tiene lástima de su primo, él mismo me lo dijo así que no te hagas la cabeza con fantasías que distan por completo de la realidad.**_

Ella comienza a lagrimear y me abraza sorpresivamente.

 _ **U: Él me gusta Akane, de verdad. Realmente quiero que funcione, pero él ni me mira.**_

Me estremezco. Nunca pensé que Ukyo se sentiría así por alguien. Ella siempre remarcó que este compromiso era exclusivamente por interés, pero veo que ha perdido su sentido original.

La consuelo, acaricio su espalda y la escucho sollozar. Luego de unos minutos comienza a calmarse para finalmente apartarse de mí y preguntarme mientras me mira a los ojos.

 _ **U: ¿Puedes ayudarme Akane?**_

 _ **A: ¿Có-cómo?**_

 _ **U: Te llevas bien con él, ¿verdad?**_

 _ **A: Ukyo, apenas nos conocemos, solamente vino por mi debido a que Sh-**_

 _ **U: -sí, lo comprendo. Pero aún así habla contigo y se preocupa por ti. ¿Podrías por favor ayudarme? Lo mismo le pedí a Shin pero no me dio muchas esperanzas.**_

Con razón él le habló de ella en el hospital insistiendo para que la conociera.

 _ **A: Yo… no tengo tanta confianza con él.**_

Ella toma mis manos.

 _ **U: Por favor Akane, solo te pido que le hables bien de mi, que lo incentives a que me dé una oportunidad, tal vez hasta podríamos salir los cuatro alguna vez.**_

Escucharla decir eso me resonó a lo que yo misma había pensado ayer. Pero oírlo en la boca de otro sonó desagradable, de alguna manera.

 _ **A: Ukyo, yo-**_

 _ **U:-por favor amiga, sabes que nunca me ha gustado en serio un hombre. Pero este sí, él es el indicado Akane. ¡Te lo ruego!**_

No tenía ningún argumento para negarme a su pedido más que el hecho de que no pensaba volver a verlo… por lo menos en la brevedad.

 _ **A: Esta bien, lo intentaré**_ _me abraza_ _ **pero recuerda que él y yo no somos nada por lo que si a Shin no lo escuchó mucho menos me escuchará a mí.**_

 _ **U: Lo hará, lo sé, ¡le caes bien! Gracias, gracias, muchas gracias.**_

Estaba feliz, realmente me sorprendo ante esta fase desconocida de Ukyo. Charlamos un rato más sobre Shin y Ranma y luego se marchó. Me quedé agotada nuevamente. Decido ir a dormir cuando el sonido de mi estómago cambia mis planes. Ahí recordé que no había comido en todo el días más que aquel café que tomé junto a esa porción de torta. Tenía antojo de ramen pero la cena frustrada de esa noche se me vino a la cabeza. Mejor comeré otra cosa.

* * *

 _ **Shinnosuke: Akane, amor ¿qué haces aquí tan temprano?**_ _expresa extrañado mientras se acomoda en su cama.

 _ **A: Te extrañaba, quería verte.**_

Lo abrazo con todas mis fuerzas, como desee hacerlo anoche. El confort llega de inmediato. Estaba a salvo, no sé de qué, pero en sus brazos estoy bien.

 _ **Sh: No más que yo preciosa. ¿Cómo has estado?**_

 _ **A: Bien**_ _me alejo un poco de su cuerpo para verlo_ _ **¿y tú?**_

 _ **Sh: Agotado, pero los doctores dicen que por el momento todo va según lo esperado.**_

 _ **A: Eso es genial amor.**_

 _ **Sh: Lo es.**_

Nos volvemos a abrazar y nos quedamos así por un rato hasta que llegaron las enfermeras a buscarlo.

Me quedo en su habitación. Tengo mucho sueño. Me levanté temprano esta mañana. Quería descartar toda posibilidad de encontrarme con él… suponiendo que tal vez quisiera insistir en buscarme, aunque probablemente ni se acordó...

* * *

" _ **Señorita".**_

Escucho una voz desconocida y despierto sobresaltada.

" _ **Señorita".**_

 _ **A: Sí, disculpe.**_

" _ **El paciente me pidió que le dijera que se retirara ya que hoy la sesión durará más que en los días anteriores y no podrá verla".**_

 _ **A: Ah… entonces me retiro, gracias.**_

Resignada tomo mi bolso. Había pasado hora y media desde que llegué. Salgo de la habitación y me encuentro con su mirada.

 _ **A: ¿Qué haces aquí?**_

 _ **R: Pase por ti, te esperé por un buen rato sabes.**_

 _ **A: Te dije que no necesitaba que me traigas.**_

 _ **R: Dijiste que vendrías más tarde, no más temprano.**_

 _ **A: Cambié de opinión.**_

Comienzo a caminar intentando dejarlo atrás, pero de inmediato escucho sus pasos aproximándose detrás de mí.

 _ **R: ¿A dónde vas?**_

 _ **A: Vuelvo a mi casa, hoy no podré verlo.**_

 _ **R: ¿Por?**_ _alcanzándome.

 _ **A: La sesión de hoy tomará más tiempo.**_

 _ **R: ¿Y qué vas a hacer el resto del día?**_

 _ **A: No es asunto tuyo.**_

 _ **R: ¿Por qué no me acompañas a un lugar?**_

 _ **A: No, gracias.**_

 _ **R: ¿Mencioné que es una competencia?**_

 _ **A: ¿Y-y?**_ _le digo titubeando.

Acepto que captó mi atención.

 _ **R: De artes marciales.**_

Oh sí que eres todo un jugador Ranma, sabes exactamente qué hacer.

 _ **A: ¿Quién competirá?**_

 _ **R: Pues quién crees, ¡yo! ¡El gran Ranma Saotome!**_

No puedo evitar reír, es tan creído. Cuando lo miro me encuentro con una expresión seria cubriendo su cara. ¿Acaso hice algo malo?

 _ **A: ¿Qué… sucede?**_ _ pregunto desconcertada.

 _ **R: ¿No tienes idea verdad?**_

 _ **A: ¿De qué?**_

Se queda en silencio, observándome fijamente. Me incomoda.

 _ **A: Esta bien, eres dueño de tu silencio y yo de mi ignorancia.**_

 _ **R: Creo que es mejor así**_ _recobrando su semblante relajado_ _ **¿Vamos?**_

 _ **A: No lo sé Ranma.**_

Él toma mi mano sorprendiéndome.

 _ **R: ¿Qué hay de malo?**_

 _ **A: Mira sé que Shin te pidió que cuides de mi pero yo-**_

 _ **R: -Akane, Shin no tiene nada que ver con esto. Soy yo, yo quiero llevarte, es muy difícil compartir lo que hago con mi familia y bueno… tú eres lo más cercano a eso.**_

No sé si está utilizando sus habilidades manipuladoras conmigo o si realmente es sincero.

 _ **A: Esta bien, debo admitir que también quiero ir.**_

Él me sonríe y no puedo dudar de su honestidad.

De camino me señala distintos lugares que dejamos a nuestro paso, contándome datos que desconocía por completo sobre esta gran ciudad. Es como un guía de turismo, verdaderamente muy divertido.

Al llegar un cartel en la entrada del estadio anuncia la competencia. "SAOTOME VS TAKEDA".

 _ **R: Llegamos, justo a tiempo. ¡El maestro va a estar furioso!**_

 _ **A: ¿Maestro?**_

 _ **R: Sí, mi maestro. Aunque ahora ya somos colegas**_ _guiñándome el ojo.

 _ **A: Me imagino**_ _le digo irónica.

Salimos del auto y un muchacho se acerca corriendo a penas se percata de nuestra presencia.

" _ **¡Saotome sama!, por fin ha llegado. Solo faltan 20 minutos para que comience la pelea".**_

 _ **R: Tranquilo Aoi kun, ya estoy aquí. Te presento, ella es la señorita Akane Tendo.**_

 _ **Aoi: Mucho gusto Tendo san.**_

 _ **A: Aoi kun, por favor cuida de mi.**_

 _ **R: Llévala al palco, es mi invitada.**_

 _ **Aoi: De acuerdo pero por favor**_ _suplica nervioso el muchacho_ _**diríjase a los vestidores.**_

 _ **R: ¡Ya voy!**_

Da dos pasos pero se detiene y me dice:

 _ **R: Cuando salgamos de aquí vayamos a almorzar.**_

 _ **A: Son las 12 del medio día, ¿a qué hora quieres almorzar? ¿o más bien debo decir merendar?**_ ___ pregunto explicitando la obviedad.

 _ **R: ¡Ja! Esto solo tomará unos minutos**_ _me contesta derrochando seguridad.

 _ **A: ¿Tan rápido te rendirás?**_ _le digo para molestarlo.

 _ **R: ¿Tan rápido terminarás con esto?, habrás querido decir.**_

 _ **A: Si, claro**_ _revoleando mis ojos, mientras me cruzo de brazos.

 _ **R: ¿No me crees?**_ _se acerca a mí hasta quedar solo a unos centímetros de distancia.

Yo no me acobardo y me mantengo firme a pesar de su cercanía. Lo miro desafiante como suele ocurrir con él.

 _ **A: Creo que pecas de vanidoso**_ _sentencio seriamente.

 _ **R: Entonces apostemos. Te aseguro que en menos de 15 minutos esto se habrá terminado, a mi favor por supuesto.**_

 _ **A: ¡No seas ridículo!**_

 _ **Aoi: ¡Saotome sama!**_

 _ **R: ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi si yo pierdo?**_

 _ **A: Quiero que invites a cenar a Ukyo.**_

 _ **R: ¿Qué?**_ _irritado.

 _ **A: Quiero que invites a Ukyo a cenar.**_

 _ **R: Akane, esto es entre tú y yo por-**_

 _ **A: -ella es parte de mi vida, y quiero verla bien así que quiero que la invites a cenar.**_

 _ **Aoi: ¡Saotome sama! ¡Es tarde!**_ _repite al borde del colapso.

 _ **R: Esta bien. Ahora me toca a mí.**_

 _ **A: De acuerdo.**_

Mi corazón comenzó a desbocarse. Tengo miedo de su pedido.

 _ **R: Si yo gano quiero que tú me invites a cenar.**_

 _ **A: ¿Yo?**_

 _ **R: Es lo menos que me debes después de haberte ido anoche.**_

 _ **A: ¿Es una broma? ¿"después de lo de anoche"? ¿qué quieres decir con eso?**_

 _ **R: Anoche te fuiste despreciando mi invitación.**_

 _ **A: ¡Estabas con tu madre y tu novia!**_

 _ **R: Estaba contigo, ellas solo coincidieron en el lugar.**_

 _ **Aoi: ¡SAOTOME SAN!**_ _gritó desesperado.

 _ **Akane y Ranma: ¡SILENCIO!**_ _ordenamos al unísono.

 _ **A: ¿Coincidieron? ¡Te estaban esperando!**_

 _ **R: Yo no a ellas. Pero dime, ¿aceptas la apuesta?**_

Si llego a perder tendré que pagar una cena, lo cual no es la gran cosa. Pero si gano, si la pelea dura más de 15 minutos podré ayudar a mi amiga… como se lo prometí.

 _ **A: Acepto**_ _afirmo con seguridad.

Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja corre al interior del estadio mientras Aoi, quien acababa de volver a respirar, me guía hacia la puerta de ingreso. Al llegar a la zona de palcos lo veo hablar con el acomodador que permanecía en la entrada firme como centinela. Luego de un par de palabras del muchacho me indica pasar. Tuve mucha suerte, es la mejor vista posible.

El parlante anuncia el inicio de la competencia solicitando a todo el público presente tomar sus asientos. El presentador llama al contrincante de Ranma quien hizo su inmediata aparición. Takeda Tadashi se ve muy fuerte, su contextura es el doble de la de Ranma y su mirada feroz. A continuación es el turno de Ranma. Su rostro serio emitía un aura distinta y ambivalente, por un lado irradiaba confianza y por el otro aburrimiento. Si bien su contextura es más pequeña que la de su contrincante, sus músculos expuestos a la vista de todos (debido al Gi que estaba vistiendo) hacen de su torso una muralla inquebrantable. Se ve… se ve… bien, realmente bien. El gran dragón que atraviesa su pecho lo representa a la perfección. Si bien yo no había oído de él todo el público presente clama por su nombre, especialmente la platea femenina quienes no hacen más que suspirar y reír nerviosamente ante su presencia. Se saludan y antes de tomar su posición lo veo observando la tribuna, de arriba abajo… hasta que detiene sus ojos en mi dirección. Sonríe brevemente y lo veo guiñar un ojo justo antes de bloquear el primer ataque de Takeda. ¡Guau eso fue muy rápido!, pero Ranma lo esquiva sin ningún esfuerzo. Juro que puedo verlo sonreír arrogantemente. Por 5 minutos se repite la escena: Takeda atacando y Ranma bloqueando cada uno de sus golpes. El grandulón luce un poco exhausto mientras el dragón aburrido. De repente Ranma gira su cabeza en dirección al enorme reloj colgado en la pared derecha del lugar y en ese descuido Takeda logra golpearlo por primera vez desde que comenzó el encuentro, tomándolo desprevenido. Lo que pasó a continuación fue rápido, sumamente veloz. Ranma volvió su mirada hacia Takeda y en dos movimientos… lo deja inconsciente sobre el piso. En 8 minutos la pelea fue terminada.

Admito que superó todas mis expectativas. Desgraciado engreído, con razón estaba tan seguro de ganar. Dejé el palco sin palabras, este tipo es increíble.

Aoi kun vino a mi encuentro con el fin de llevarme con Ranma, quien estaba esperándome en la parte trasera del estadio. Recostado contra la pared, mira al cielo, relajado y divertido. Muero de ganas de saber qué pasa por su mente.

 _ **Aoi: ¡Ranma sama!**_ _lo llama entusiasmado.

Este chico también esta alucinado con él, "también" como el resto de los espectadores, no como yo.

Él me ve de inmediato y su expresión de triunfo, arrogancia e hiper seguridad cobran su auge. ¡Sí, todas juntas!

Comienza a caminar hacia mí.

 _ **R: ¿Dónde vamos a comer?**_

 _ **A: Dijiste cena.**_

 _ **R: Así es.**_

 _ **A: Es medio día.**_

 _ **R: Esperaré.**_

 _ **A: No puedo invitarte a cenar.**_

 _ **R: ¿Por qué?**_

 _ **A: Estoy desocupada, no tengo dinero.**_

 _ **R: Si ese es el problema, ven conmigo.**_

Me toma del brazo y me arrastra dentro del estadio otra vez.

Entramos a un gimnasio en donde se encontraba un hombre de espaldas.

 _ **R: ¡Maestro!**_ _lo llama.

" _ **A ti te estaba buscando"**_ _le contesta sin mirarlo.

 _ **R: Maestro, ella es-**_

Sorpresivamente el anciano se abalanza sobre Ranma y de una patada lo lanza sobre el piso.

Horrorizada me tumbo sobre el piso junto a él quien yace inconsciente.

 _ **A: ¡Ranma!, ¿estás bien?**_ _le pregunto sacudiendo su brazo tratando de hacerlo recobrar sus sentidos.

Él toma mi mano y abre sus ojos, esbozando una sonrisa que no logro comprender.

 _ **R: ¿Estas preocupada por mi Akane?**_

¿Se está burlando de mi? ¡Y yo que me preocupe de verdad!

" _ **¿Qué te he dicho? Sabes cuánto paga la gente para verte competir? ¡Y solo estás 8 minutos Saotome!, ¡8 minutos!"**_ ___ le reclama efusivamente el anciano.

Ranma parece ignorarlo pues solo se queda mirándome fijamente.

Yo me levanto abruptamente y de un salto él se incorpora a mi lado.

 _ **R: Perdón Maestro, pero había algo muy importante en juego**_ _uniendo sus manos en señal de rezo.

" _ **¿Quieres que acabe contigo muchacho?"**_ _lo amenaza agitando frente a Ranma su puño derecho.

 _ **R: Lo siento Maestro**_ _hace reverencia_ _ **pero ¿podríamos hablarlo después? Como lo decía, ella es Akane Tendo.**_

" _ **¿Tendo?"**_ _me interroga dirigiendo su atención a mí.

 _ **A: Eh… si. Mucho gusto en conocerlo**_ _ lo saludo haciendo una reverencia.

" _ **¿Tienes algo que ver con Soun Tendo jovencita?"**_

 _ **A: Es mi padre, Maestro.**_

 _ **R: ¿Conoce al papá de Akane?**_

" _ **¿Qué si lo conozco? ¡Fue discípulo mío!"**_ _exclama con orgullo.

 _ **A: ¿De verdad?**_ _pregunto con entusiasmo.

" _ **Así es, ¿sigue teniendo su dojo en Nerima?"**_

 _ **A: ¡Sí, Maestro!**_

" _ **¡Eso es bueno!"**_

 _ **R: Maestro, ¿recuerda que me dijo que necesitaba a una sensei para entrenar a las muchachas? ¿Por qué no contrata a Akane?**_

" _ **¿Eres una artista marcial Akane?"**_

 _ **A: ¡Si-sí!... Maestro**_ ___ me atrevo a afirmar.

" _ **Bueno, tráela mañana Ranma, veré que tan buena eres y si me convences podría contratarte".**_

 _ **A: ¿Lo haría?**_ _le dije casi al borde del llanto.

" _ **Por supuesto"**_ _asegura mientras pone sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

 _ **A: ¡Mu-muchas gracias Maestro!**_ _agradezco con una pronunciada reverencia.

" _**Y tú… me debes al menos 20 minutos de pelea, ¿entiendes?" _**_ le indica a Ranma.

 _ **R: Lo recordaré. Gracias Maestro.**_

Se despide y tomando mi brazo, sin darme tiempo a presentar mis respetos al Sensei, me lleva hacia la salida.

¡No podía creer lo que acababa de ocurrir!

 _ **R: Bueno, si eres una buena artista marcial a partir de mañana ya no estarás desocupada**_ _comenta una vez fuera del gimnasio.

No pude evitarlo, estaba muy feliz… gracias a él… me lancé a abrazarlo.

 _ **A: ¡Gracias Ranma! Esto es… como un sueño.**_

Me perdí por unos segundos en la imagen de mi entrenando nuevamente, hasta que de repente comienzo a percatarme de sus manos alrededor de mi cintura, sus brazos envolviéndome cada vez más fuerte y ese calor irradiando de él, como fuego… tal como un dragón que contiene en su interior esa fuente de calor inagotable. Fue como aquella noche cuando nos quedamos bailando juntos, pegados el uno al otro, sintiendo su corazón latir a toda velocidad mientras escucho como olfatea mi pelo y acaricia con la punta de su nariz mi cuello. Comienzo a registrar a la vez mis manos tocando su ancha y fornida espalda, mientras sin que pueda evitarlo su aroma se apodera de mis fosas nasales. Entonces caigo en cuenta de que el abrazo estaba durando más de lo prudente e intento súbitamente apartarme pero él no se mueve ni un milímetro.

 _ **A: Ranma…**_

Le digo en voz baja y entonces él responde relajando su cuerpo. Nos quedamos frente a frente y pareciera que él está a punto de decirme algo, así que me anticipo.

 _ **A: Si todo sale bien te pagaré la cena que te debo con mi primer suel-**_

 _ **R: -esta noche… pasaré por tu departamento**_ _me afirma.

 _ **A: ¿Qué?, ¡No!-**_

 _ **R: -llevaré la comida, no te preocupes, tú solo pon la casa**_ _aclara.

 _ **A: No es mi casa, ¿acaso te olvidas que vive Kodashi?**_

 _ **R: Ella está de viaje.**_

 _ **A: ¿Cómo lo-**_

 _ **R: -te veo a las 20 hs**_ _me interrumpe nuevamente.

 _ **A: Espera yo no-**_

 _ **R: -¡adiós!**_ _me saluda mientras sale del lugar corriendo.

Este hombre es veloz en todo sentido, no me deja hablar, me marea, me confunde, dejándome desorbitada. ¿Cómo supo que Kodashi no está? ¿Vendrá al departamento a cenar esta noche. ¡¿Qué acaba de suceder?!

Salgo del lugar aturdida, ¿qué hago?, o mejor dicho ¿qué debería hacer?

* * *

7: 15, ya estoy lista. Todo está limpio y ordenado, compré unas bebidas aunque no estoy segura de qué es lo que a él le gusta tomar. No recuerdo qué estaba tomando esa noche, no presté atención a ese detalle.

Suena mi teléfono y veo un mensaje de texto. _"Ya estoy en camino"_. Siento los nervios crecer en mi.

Trato de entretenerme mirando un poco de televisión, pero el movimiento constante de mi pierna me distrae y delata.

El sonido del timbre me sobresalta. Salto del sillón y me dirijo hacia el portero eléctrico.

 _ **A: ¿Hola?**_

" _ **Soy yo, ya llegué"**_

 _ **A: Pa-pasa**_ _aprieto el botón nerviosamente para que pueda ingresar al edificio.

Por alguna razón me miro al espejo y acomodo una vez más mi ropa y mi pelo.

Suena el timbre del departamento y me dispongo a abrir la puerta.

 _ **R: Buenas noches Akane**_ _me saluda sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

 _ **A: Pasa**_ _le digo abriéndole el paso.

 _ **R: Permiso**_ _enuncia, mientras deja su zapatos en el recibidor.

Cierro la puerta tras él, quien avanza por la habitación mirando todo a su alrededor.

 _ **R: Lindo lugar. ¿Dónde está la cocina? Como no sabía que te gustaría comer traje un poco de todo**_ _confiesa mientras sostiene unas cuantas bolsas en cada una de sus manos.

 _ **A: Por allá**_ _le señalo mientras me acerco a él.

Deja las cosas en la mesada. Comienza a abrir las bolsas y a sacar los alimentos. El olor que desprendían me abrió el apetito.

 _ **A: ¡Que rico! Ya me dio hambre**_ _le admito.

 _ **R: Que bueno, de repente yo también tengo muchas de comer.**_

Lo miro de reojo y él me observa divertido, como si hubiera algún mensaje oculto en su declaración que definitivamente yo no quiero descubrir.

 _ **A: Pondré la mesa.**_

 _ **R: De acuerdo.**_

Frenéticamente coloco los platos, cubiertos y vasos, mientras él comienza a llevar la comida a la mesa.

 _ **R: ¿Qué te pareció el maestro Happosai?**_ _ me interpela de repente.

Seguramente percibió mi ansiedad.

 _ **A: ¿Quién?**_

 _ **R: El Maestro, se llama Happosai.**_

 _ **A: Happosai… ¡Mi padre siempre lo nombra!**_ _recordé_ _ **No puedo creerlo, ¡Así que él es el famoso Maestro Haposai! ¡Qué increíble coincidencia!**_

 _ **R: ¿Coincidencia?**_ _pregunta mientras se para a mi lado.

 _ **A: Si… ¿o acaso sabías que él fue el Maestro de mi padre?**_ _le digo con sospecha.

 _ **R: No.**_

 _ **A: Bueno… entonces si no es una coincidencia, ¿qué es?**_

 _ **R: El destino.**_

 _ **A: ¡Ja, ja, ja!**_

 _ **R: ¿De qué te ríes? ¿No crees en el destino?**_

 _ **A: Para nada. ¿Tú sí?**_

 _ **R: Estoy empezando a creerlo.**_

 _ **A: ¿Ah sí?**_ _le digo burlona.

 _ **R: Hay cosas que no pueden ser una coincidencia, deben tener un sentido, una intencionalidad, una razón de ser.**_

 _ **A: O tal vez la conexión solo existe en la cabeza de quien lo ve.**_

 _ **R: Si es así, prefiero mi versión.**_

 _ **A: Ja, ja, ja es todo una cuestión de fe.**_

 _ **R: Pues así parece… Akane, ¿acaso volvió Kodashi?**_

 _ **A: No, vuelve el fin de semana, ¿por?**_

 _ **R: Bueno, el número impar de cubiertos, platos…**_

Suena el timbre de la puerta. Me aproximo a toda prisa escapando de él.

 _ **A: Justo a tiempo, pasa**_ _expreso aliviada.

 ** _U:_** **Por suerte me reconoció el portero y me dejó entrar. ¿Recibiste mi mensaje?.**

 _ **A: Sí, perdón, no me di cuenta de responder. "Estábamos"**_ _enfatizo_ _ **por empezar a comer.**_

 ** _U:_** **¿Estábamos?, ¡Oh! ¿Ya llegó?** _me dice susurrando, abriendo sus ojos como platos.

Asiento mientras su cara se vuelve como Marte. Nos acercamos al comedor y ahí de pie se encuentra Ranma. Su expresión cambió por completo. Sus rasgos divertidos fueron sustituidos por otros duros e indiferentes.

 _ **A: ¡Ukyo vino a acompañarnos!**_ _revelo con entusiasmo.

 _ **Ukyo: ¿Cómo estas Ranma?**_ _aproximándose al eludido.

 _ **R: ¿Comemos?**_ _sonando más a una orden que a una invitación.

Ranma se sentó de inmediato y a su lado, casi con desesperación, se sentó Ukyo. ¡Ja! ¡Como si alguien fuera a robarle el lugar!

Lo vi entrecerrar sus ojos cuando ella se sentó junto a él.

Yo me ubiqué frente a ellos. Me sentí terriblemente culpable, lo había engañado. Bueno, en realidad no, simplemente no le conté que ella vendría, ¿por qué tendría que hacerlo? Ukyo es mi amiga y Ranma se invitó solo. Si no le gusta se puede ir… además se lo prometí, iba a ayudarla a acercarse a él. La miro de reojo, está feliz. No para de hablar de los nervios que tiene y eso jamás había visto en la segura y narcisista Ukyo. Ojalá tuviera algún efecto en él, bueno efecto positivo porque se puede ver a simple vista como ella lo está afectando… o tal vez como lo afecté yo.

La cena fue breve, más bien terminó cuando él dijo que iba a ir al baño "antes de irse".

En ese momento Ukyo se sienta al lado mío.

 _ **U: Akane, no sé qué hacer. Él esta tan serio, no ha dicho ni una sola palabra. ¿Qué hago?**_ _suplica angustiada.

 _ **A: No… no sé Ukyo, la experta aquí eres tú.**_

 _ **U: Es que me gusta tanto, tanto… estoy desesperada.**_

 _ **A: Tómalo con calma, dale tiempo.**_

 _ **U: ¡Akaneeee!**_ _me dice berrinchuda, como una niña pequeña.

 _ **R: Me voy**_ _ nos comunica tomándonos por sorpresa.

 _ **U: ¡Ranma!**_ _se pronuncia como resorte_ _ **Pero aún es muy temprano, ¡no-no-no puedes irte!**_

 _ **R: Tengo que trabajar mañana… temprano, y hoy ha sido un día muy frustrante, por lo que estoy sumamente cansado. Así que, con su permiso**_ _hace una reverencia.

 _ **U: ¿Puedes llevarme?**_ _moviéndose hacia él.

Veo como la expresión de fastidio se apodera de la cara de Ranma.

 _ **A: Ukyo, mejor quédate un rato más, hay algo que quiero contarte.**_

Es mejor no insistir, veo que él ha llegado a su límite de tolerancia.

 _ **U: Akane**_ _me dice insistente_ _ **¡quiero irme a casa!**_

¿Esta chica realmente no se da cuenta?

 _ **A: ¿No escuchaste a Ranma? Quiere irse a descansar**_ _le digo mientras intento demostrarle con mis ojos que me siga la corriente.

 _ **U: Esta… bien**_ _se resigna.

 _ **A: Te abriré la puerta Ranma, el portero ya se habrá retirado**_ _le digo mientras camino hacia él.

 _ **U: A-adiós Ranma.**_

Salimos del departamento y subimos juntos al vacío ascensor. El silencio inunda el pequeño lugar pero nadie se atrevió a desafiarlo. Cuando llegamos a la planta baja él se precipita en salir primero caminando a la velocidad de la luz en dirección a la salida y yo me apuro intentando seguirle el paso. Finalmente se detiene frente a la puerta y yo con torpeza la abro, luego de algunos intentos fallidos. Él sale y yo me despido

 _ **A: Buenas noches Ranma.**_

Al escucharme se detiene de imprevisto. Se voltea y me enfrenta.

 _ **R: ¿Buenas noches?, ¿me estás diciendo buenas noches? Si algo no tiene esta noche es algo bueno _**_ notablemente irritado.

 _ **A: ¿Qué-que te sucede?**_ _le pregunto haciéndome la desentendida.

 _ **R: ¿Qué me sucede? Me engañaste, la trajiste a ella a NUESTRA cena.**_

 _ **A: ¿Nuestra cena? Te recuerdo que esta cena la decidiste tú solito, ella es mi amiga y tiene todo el derecho de estar aqu-**_

 _ **R: -¡vamos Akane, tú la invitaste a propósito!, insistes en jugar a ser de celestina.**_

 _ **A: ¡Ella solo quiere acercarse a ti!**_

 _ **R: ¿Y piensas que no lo sé? Pero dime ¿qué hay de mi, eh? ¿A caso no te pusiste a pensar en mí, en mis sentimientos, de lo que quiero o dejo de querer?**_

 _ **A: Ranma yo-**_

 _ **R: -¡ERES IGUAL QUE ELLOS!**_ _me grita furioso_ _ **me obligan a estar con alguien con quien no tengo intenciones de estar, ignorando por completo mi voluntad.**_

 _ **A: Yo no quería hacerte mal, solo-**_

 _ **R: -solo te preocupas por tu amiga, lo sé Akane… pero ¿y yo? No piensas en mí ni un poco, ¿no te das cuenta de mis sentimientos?**_

 _ **A: ¿Por qué debería pensar en ti, eh? ¡Tú y yo no somos nada Ranma! _** le recuerdo._

Él se queda en silencio por un instante, como si estuviese analizando mis palabras.

 _ **R: Tienes razón, no somos nada… así que deja de jugar a Cupido ¿quieres? Por lo menos no lo hagas conmigo.**_

Me dio la espalda y desapareció de mi vista como había hecho durante todo el día, haciendo uso de su increíble velocidad, contagiando a su paso a mi corazón que se quedó latiendo al mismo ritmo que sus pasos.


	8. Sensei

_**Hola a tod s! Les pido perdon por la tardanza. Prometo que de aqui en adelante actualizare la historia con mayor frecuencia. Les dejo un nuevo capitulo y prometo que el siguiente estará listo a la brevedad.**_

 _ **Esta historia es sin fines de lucro, siendo mi única ganancia el placer de escribir. Los personajes de Ranma 1/2 son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.**_

* * *

 _ **PERO ME DA MIEDO ENAMORARME**_

 ** _Cap 8: Sensei_**

" _Perdóname… tienes razón"._

Sus labios esbozan una sonrisa al escuchar mis palabras, mientras mantiene su vista fija en la carretera.

" _Fui… muy egoísta por pensar solamente en Ukyo sin tener en cuenta tus sentimientos… lo siento"._

Su sonrisa emerge ahora en su plenitud ante las últimas dos palabras, dejando al descubierto sus perfectos blancos dientes mientras unas imperceptibles arrugas enmarcan sus ojos que recobran esa intensidad que los caracterizaban. Me mira brevemente y me dice: _"Prométeme que renunciarás al trabajo de Cupido"_.

" _Lo prometo"_ , afirmo de inmediato celebrando en mis adentros que el calvario por el que estuve atravesado desde que dejó el departamento anoche por fin había culminado. No me afectó que mi plan haya fallado, tampoco que el hecho de que la velada había sido un completo fracaso, mucho menos que Ukyo haya llorado por dos horas luego de que él se marchó. Fueron sus palabras las que me impactaron, el arrepentimiento tomó el control de mi mente y la culpa inundó mi corazón. Tenía toda la razón, no había pensado en él ni por un momento. Solo pensé en mí, en querer lavar mis culpas con mi amiga y de alguna manera con mi novio…pensé que si Ukyo lograba estar con Ranma no solo ella sería feliz gracias a mi intervención, sino que podría poner distancia de él, una distancia que lo comprometía de manera explícita a ella. Por alguna razón pensé que así sería posible tener una relación con Ranma más relajada, de amigos, sin ningún tipo de tensión molesta entre los dos. Pero no me detuve a pensar en el hecho de que por algo él había rechazado a Ukyo. Pensé en ello toda la noche hasta quedar agotada. No me esperaba verlo a la salida del edificio esta mañana. Al principio no lo creía, segundos después supuse que no era a mí a quien aguardaba pero cuando se percató de mi presencia y abrió la puerta de su auto dirigiendo su atención en mi dirección pensé que tal vez había olvidado lo de anoche, que quizás se había golpeado la cabeza y había borrado todo lo ocurrido estas últimas horas. Probablemente solo quería llevarme al hospital por cumplir con su primo, aunque posiblemente se dio cuenta de que había exagerado o más bien había sido yo quien mal interpretó su enojo y en realidad no fue para tanto. Subimos al auto en el más profundo silencio. Él estaba… serio, no enojado, tampoco indiferente… serio. No pude evitar pensar lo distinto que era en comparación a tan solo ayer cuando nuestras carcajadas llenaban el vehículo, me sentí angustiada y añorante… y entonces hablé.

Y todo volvió a la normalidad. Ambos relajados continuamos en silencio, pero éste era rotundamente distinto al silencio que nos antecedió.

De repente veo que el camino por el que estaba yendo Ranma no era hacia el hospital.

 _ **Akane: Ranma, creo que te desviaste.**_

Me mira confundido.

 _ **R: Mmmm, no lo creo.**_

 _ **A: ¿El hospital no queda en la dirección opuesta?**_ _le digo presumiendo obviedad.

 _ **R: ¿Hospital? Akane**_ ___ se aclara la garganta_ _ **¿no recuerdas lo de hoy?**_

 _ **A: ¿Lo de hoy?**_

¿De qué me habla?

 _ **R: Es decir, si quieres te llevo al hospital pero… ¿Qué le vas a decir al maestro Happosai?**_

¡Cierto!

 _ **A: ¡Lo olvidé por completo!**_

 _ **R: Puedo dar la vuelta aquí mismo-**_

 _ **A: -¡NO!**_ _me avanzo sobre el volante_ _ **sigue por favor.**_

 _ **R: Ja, ja, ja. Está bien, está bien, pero no vuelvas a hacer eso porque vamos a ir al hospital sí, pero como pacientes.**_

Vuelvo a mis sentidos completamente avergonzada, sentándome como una buena niña en mi lugar.

 _ **A: ¿Cómo puede ser que tú lo hayas recordado y yo no?**_

 _ **R: Eso es algo que no puedo decirte.**_

 _ **A: ¿Acaso crees que con esa respuesta vas a mitigar mi curiosidad?**_ _le digo intrigada.

 _ **R: Es un secreto Akane, de esos que debes guardarte para ti mismo.**_

 _ **A: Te encanta hacerte el misterioso ¿verdad? Seguro te juega a favor cuando quieres ganarte a una chica.**_

Paramos frente al semáforo en rojo y Ranma se voltea a enfrentarme.

 _ **R: No lo sé, ¿tú qué dices?**_

Siento mis mejillas arder. Giro mi cabeza hacia la ventana, no puedo sostener su intensa mirada.

 _ **A: Seguramente funciona en algunas.**_

 _ **R: ¿Funciona en ti?**_ _me dice súbitamente.

Lo miro. Se me eriza la piel, ¿qué está queriendo insinuar?

 _ **R: ¡Oh! ¡espera! No me malinterpretes**_ _aclaró al ver mi cara ceñuda_ _ **Me refiero a si te atraen los hombres misteriosos... es decir, Shin, ¿es misterioso?**_

Ah…

 _ **A: No**_ _recomponiendome luego del asalto_ _ **él nunca lo fue, todo lo contrario. Es muy transparente y sincero. Lo que ves es lo que es.**_

 _ **R: ¿Y eso te gusta?**_

 _ **A: Esa es la razón por la que lo quiero.**_

 _ **R: ¿Lo quieres?**_

 _ **A: Claro que sí.**_

 _ **R: ¿Solo lo quieres?**_

No entiendo a donde va con tanta preguntadera.

 _ **A: ¿Qué es lo que quieres decir? Habla claro**_ _notablemente ofuscada.

 _ **R: Nada Akane, simplemente me pareció raro que digas que lo quieres… y no que lo amas.**_

 _ **A: ¿Qúe?**_ _le digo irritada.

 _ **R: Eso, que dijiste que lo quieres cuando se supone que uno ama a quien se tiene como pareja.**_

 _ **A: Es solo una palabra Ranma, lo que importa son los sentimientos**_ _respondo molesta.

 _ **R: Esta bien, no te enojes. Tienes razón… fue solo una apreciación.**_

 _ **A: No me enojo**_ _digo enojada.

 _ **R: Ja, ja, ja. Pues comunícaselo a tu cara pues tus músculos faciales no se enteraron.**_

Lo fulmino con mi mirada, borrándole esa sonrisa irónica. Es muy entrometido. ¡Claro que amo a Shin! Pero eso es algo que no le incumbe.

El resto del camino lo hicimos en silencio hasta que finalmente llegamos a destino. En el instante en el que el motor se detuvo cobré consciencia de lo que estaba a punto de acontecer. Si podía pasar esta prueba tendría el trabajo que soñé toda mi vida.

Nos dirigimos al interior del dojo. Es completamente distinto al nuestro: éste está en perfectas condiciones, es moderno y enorme. Ranma me habla pero yo no puedo concentrarme en lo que me está diciendo. Me siento como una niña en una juguetería, extremadamente alucinada. De repente siento que me tocan el hombro.

 _ **R: Es por allí**_ _señalando una puerta de madera.

Asiento y me dejo guiar por él. El maestro Happosai esperaba por nosotros. Nos acercamos a él y hacemos una reverencia.

 _ **Happosai: Bienvenida Akane san.**_

Inesperadamente su semblante cambia, reflejando asombro en su rostro.

 _ **H: ¿No has venido preparada?**_

 _ **A: ¿Preparada?**_

 _ **H: No hay problema, pídele a la señora Kaede que te un equipo.**_

 _ **A: Ah…**_ _sigo sin entender.

 _ **H: De entrenamiento muchacha, vístete y ven a mostrarme tus habilidades. Tú también, ve a prepararte**_ _nos ordena.

 _ **R: ¿Yo también?**_

 _ **H: ¡Ve y haz lo que digo!**_ _enuncio irritado.

Ranma toma mi mano y tira de mí en dirección a los vestuarios.

Estoy temblando de los nervios, termino de prepararme y antes de volver inspiro profundamente y recito para mí misma _"tú puedes"_. El maestro estaba de pie, aguardando mi llegada. Me paro frente a él y hago una reverencia.

 _ **H: Muéstrame lo que tienes.**_

Comienzo de inmediato a demostrar mis movimientos. Me concentro en cada uno de ellos, tratando de lograr la mayor precisión posible. Empiezo a disfrutar del momento, había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había tenido la oportunidad de entrenar, me doy cuenta de cuánto me había dedicado a Shin dejando de lado mi pasión por las artes marciales… _"¡basta Akane, concéntrate!"_ , continúo.

 _ **H: Suficiente**_ _me detengo_ _ **Ranma, pelea con ella.**_

 _ **R: ¿Qué? Ma-ma-estro ¡Es mujer! ¡¿Cómo podría competir contra ella?**_

¿Quién se cree que es este idiota?

 _ **A: ¡Sí maestro!**_ _le digo con firmeza, sumamente iracunda, asumiendo mi posición de combate.

Veo como una furtiva sonrisa aparece en su rostro ante mi respuesta. Ranma, por el contrario, se queda en silencio hasta que finalmente hace una reverencia y se da vuelta para enfrentarme. Corro hacia él tomando la iniciativa e intento golpearlo con una patada, pero no logro sorprenderlo en absoluto ya que esquiva por completo mi movimiento… así como todos los posteriores.

 _ **H: Atácala.**_

 _ **R: ¡Maestro!**_ _le dice mientras me da la espalda.

¡Te tengo! Ataco y logro derribarlo. Una vez en el suelo me mira furioso.

 **A: Jamás le des la espalda a tu contrincante** _replico.

Veo como sus ojos cobran un fuego particular mientras hace una sonrisa pícara justo antes de levantarse en un solo momento… y comienza a atacarme. Es rápido, realmente veloz y sé que en realidad está siendo muy lento. Bloqueo todos sus asaltos, pero no me deja el espacio para lograr golpearlo yo.

 _ **H: ¡Termínalo!**_

Ante la orden del maestro incrementa la velocidad de sus movimientos y cuando logro bloquear sus brazos, con su pierna derecha me barre por completo haciéndome caer al piso. Cuando abro los ojos lo veo observarme fijamente. Debo parecerle graciosa, tumbada a sus pies, sudada y respirando agitadamente. Me siento patética. Al pasar los segundos sigue en la misma posición, parece perdido en sus pensamientos, así que aprovecho una vez más la oportunidad que el muy idiota me regala: enredo mis piernas alrededor de las suyas y tomándolo desprevenido lo tumbo al suelo mientras me coloco encima suyo, aprisionando sus piernas en las mías y sosteniendo sus brazos por encima de su cabeza con toda la fuerza que me permiten mis manos. Él abre los ojos como platos, realmente no se lo esperaba. Sonrío triunfante mientras exclamo:

 _ **A: ¡Nunca bajes la guardia!**_

Él no responde, solo respira agitadamente mientras su cuerpo se queda inmóvil frente a mi agarre. Es raro, no opone resistencia, solo me mira recorriendo sus ojos por mi cara… y se detiene en mis labios. No me había dado cuenta hasta ese instante que en esta posición estábamos realmente cerca.

 _ **H: Muy bien Akane.**_

Escucho la voz del maestro y me levanto como resorte. Hago una reverencia frente a él, dándole la espalda a Ranma.

 _ **H: Eres buena, pero necesitas entrenar mucho más. Empiezas mañana. De 9 a 13 hrs estarás a cargo de los más pequeños. De 14 a 16 hs deberás entrenar y perfeccionarte.**_

 _ **A: ¡Sí, maestro!**_

¡Lo logré!

 _ **H: Ve y ayuda a tu Sensei a levantarse.**_

 _ **A: ¿Cómo? Pero maestro, usted…**_

Señala a mis espaldas.

 _ **H: Yo no seré su Sensei señorita Tendo, él lo será.**_

¿Ranma? ¿por qué?

 _ **R: ¿Yo?**_ _exclama sentado en el piso.

 _ **H: Para llegar a ser grande debes aprender a transmitir lo que has adquirido. A partir de mañana Akane será tu responsabilidad.**_

Nos quedamos en silencio los dos. De alguna manera algo parecía no estar bien, pero no se qué. Al fin y al cabo todo había salido de maravillas, por fin tenía trabajo y ¡qué trabajo! Además debo admitir que Ranma es muy bueno en las artes marciales así que seguramente aprendería un montón de él. Con esa idea en la cabeza le sonrío y le extiendo mi mano para ayudarlo a levantarse.

Él toma mi mano, parándose nuevamente sobre sus dos fuertes extremidades.

 _ **A: Por favor, cuida de mi sensei**_ _le digo haciendo una reverencia.

Él no me contesta. ¿Acaso le molestará la idea de entrenarme?

 _ **H: Ve a cambiarte Akane, te espero mañana.**_

Me retiro dejando a los dos a solas. No es mi problema, si Ranma no quiere ser mi sensei no es mi culpa. Me visto y salgo del lugar. Tengo que contarle a Shin y debo apurarme porque el horario de visitas está a punto de terminar.

Salgo hacia la calle, encuentro la estación de subte a unos metros y me apresuro cuando escucho el tren aproximarse. Son solo tres estaciones así que creo que llegaré a tiempo para verlo. A veinte minutos de que finalice el horario de visitas alcanzo su habitación. Cuando ingreso su sonrisa se ilumina y mi corazón pega un vuelco al verlo. Me lanzo a sus brazos, realmente lo extrañaba. Permanecimos así como por 10 minutos, él estaba muy entusiasmado con los resultados del tratamiento y me contagia por completo su alegría, es muy conmovedor ver lo que significaba para Shin este proceso.

 _ **SH: ¿Y tú amor?, ¿cómo te ha estado yendo?**_

 _ **A: Bueno, de hecho**_ _me separo de él_ _**quería darte una buena noticia. Ranma me ha conseguido una entrevista con su Sensei, Happosai, que, escucha esto, ¡fue el maestro de mi padre!**_

 _ **Sh: ¡Qué enorme coincidencia pequeña! ¿Y cómo estuvo esa entrevista?**_

 _ **A: Bueno… acabo de volver de allí ¡y adivina qué!**_

 _ **Sh: Ja, ja, ja. No lo sé, pero debe ser algo muy bueno, con solo ver como tus ojos están brillando me doy cuenta de ello.**_

 _ **A: ¡Me ofreció trabajo!**_ _le grito eufórica_

 _ **Sh: ¡Felicitaciones amor!**_

Me abraza y yo correspondo con la misma intensidad.

 _ **A: Lo que es más, ¡Ranma va a entrenarme!**_

La cara de Shin se transforma. Se queda serio pero intenta ocultarlo detrás de una falsa sonrisa.

 _ **A: ¿Qué sucede Shin?, te conozco.**_

 _ **Sh: Nada Akane, me alegro mucho por ti.**_

 _ **A: ¡No mientas! Dime lo que estas pensando.**_

 _ **Sh: En serio, es una excelente noticia amor.**_

Nos quedamos en silencio, sé que algo no está bien pero él no me lo dirá.

En ese instante ingresa una enfermera informando que dentro de cinco minutos se acaban las visitas. Cuando se va Shin toma mi mano.

 _ **Sh: Akane, me dijeron que si todo marcha bien el próximo fin de semana podré tomar un descanso.**_

 _ **A: ¿Sí? ¡Eso es genial!**_

 _ **Sh: Quiero que estemos juntos amor.**_

 _ **A: ¡Por supuesto cariño! ¿Qué quieres hacer?**_

El tira de mi mano hacia él y con su brazo me acerca pegándome contra su cuerpo, quedándonos a milímetros de distancia.

 _ **Sh: Quiero que estemos solos, los dos**_ _enfatiza_ _ **No sabes cuánto te extraño mi amor**_ _susurra en mi oído.

Me sentí rara, de algún modo lo que él me estaba diciendo me incomodaba, quería apartarme de él pero eso sería muy cruel y por sobre todo un sin sentido. Debe ser lo nuevo de la situación. Shin nunca había sido muy seductor, siempre fue muy dulce.

 _ **A: Cla-claro Shin**_ _le digo titubeando_ _**por supuesto.**_

Entonces él me toma por la nuca y me da un beso lleno de pasión como nunca antes me había besado, casi con desesperación. Yo me dejo hacer, no sé realmente como responder. Lo que sí sé es que no lo estoy disfrutando. Aprovechando que cedió un poco su agarre, probablemente para respirar, lo empujo lentamente acabando con el beso.

 _ **A: Shin, fíjate donde estamos**_ _le digo bajando mi mirada.

 _ **Sh: Perdón Akane, es que no tienes idea de cuánto te extraño… de cuánto te deseo**_ _ toma mi rostro haciendo que lo mire_ _**me siento tan bien amor, ahora sé que voy a poder estar contigo como siempre quise, voy a poder demostrarte todo lo que siento, voy a poder hacerte realmente mía-**_

 _ **A: -¿qué dices? ¿Acaso crees que tener relaciones conmigo es lo que necesitas para que sea tuya? ¿vas a marcarme como ganado? ¿crees que soy una cosa, tú cosa?**_ _le grito indignada mientras me levanto sobresaltada.

 _ **Sh: No Akane, eso no es lo que quise decir-**_

 _ **A: -mejor dejemos las cosas así**_ _dándole la espalda.

 _ **Sh: Estas mal interpretando mis palabras, pero hay algo que es irrefutable, te deseo, sí, quiero hacerte el amor, ¿cuál es el problema? Eres mi novia Akane, es lo que las parejas hacen para tener una relación seria y normal, algo que hasta el momento nunca pudimos lograr.**_

 _ **A: ¡Eso no significa un problema para mi Shinnosuke!**_

 _ **Sh: Pues lo es Akane. No entiendo por qué te enojas, pero está bien, tenemos tiempo para hablar sobre eso… yo solo quiero que tengamos una relación normal, quiero darte y compartir cosas que cualquier hombre quiere compartir con la mujer que ama, no veo el problema en eso.**_

Tiene razón, no sé porque me alteré de esta manera.

 _ **A: Me voy, mañana te veo**_ _le dije sin siquiera despedirlo.

Salgo de la habitación completamente confundida. No me lo esperaba, no lo reconocía de esta manera. Él siempre fue muy suave y gentil, si bien en los momentos en que estábamos juntos notaba que deseaba tener intimidad conmigo, nunca pensé que era algo que podría constituir un obstáculo. Pero al parecer no lo era solo para mí.

Intento despejar mi cabeza, muchas cosas habían sucedido en tan solo un par de horas. Ya era suficiente. Volví al departamento y dediqué lo que restaba del día a preparar la rutina para mis futuros alumnos.

* * *

Al día siguiente bajé del edificio… miro hacia la calle del frente y algo me conmueve. Me quedo unos segundos contemplando la nada misma hasta que salgo de mi ensueño y me dirijo hasta la estación de subte con dirección a empezar mi primer día de trabajo.

Al llegar me encuentro con un joven recepcionista que al verme me recibe sonrojado.

" _ **¿Señorita? ¿En qué puedo ayudarla?"**_ _se levanta torpemente de su asiento de recepción.

 _ **A: Soy Akane Tendo. Hoy comienzo a trabajar aquí.**_

Se toma unos segundos para procesar lo que le acababa de decir y luego se toma la cabeza mientras tartamudea:

" _ **¡Cie..cierto!, el maestro Happosai me habló de usted… va a matarme, le pido mil disculpas Tendo sama"**_ _sonando realmente alarmado.

Me da mucha ternura así que me apiado de él.

 _ **A: No tiene por qué saberlo**_ _contesto guiñándole un ojo.

" _ **Mu-mu-mu-muchas gracias sensei**_ _ logra articular rojo como un tomate_ _**pa-pase por aquí".**_

"Sensei", eso sí que sonó bien.

 _ **A: Gracias…. mmm ¿Cómo te llamas?**_

" _ **¡Sentaro!**_ _dice con efusivo entusiasmo_ _ **mi nombre es Sentaro, por, por favor, cuide de mi"**_

 _ **A: Lo mismo digo Sentaro.**_

 _ **Sentaro: Si desea un té no dude en pedírmelo, ¡soy experto en ello!**_

 _ **A: Muero por probarlo más tarde entonces**_ _mientras caminamos.

Entro a vestidores, me preparo y luego Sentaro, que aguardaba por mí, me lleva al gran salón donde están mis pequeños alumnos esperándome. Al verlos se me vuelca el corazón del entusiasmo.

" _ **Buenos días Sensei"**_ _me saludan al uníso.

 _ **A: Buenos días a todos, mi nombre es Akane Tendo y a partir de hoy seré su nueva Sensei. Así que ¡comencemos!**_

Las clases estuvieron simplemente perfectas, no puedo quejarme de mis alumnos y realmente creo que hice un buen trabajo. El reloj ya marcaba las 2 de las tarde. Se supone que tendría que dedicarme las próximas dos horas en entrenar junto a él. Aguardo su llegada mientras observo ansiosamente el reloj. Ayer todo fue muy confuso, no sé qué pasa por su cabeza, ni siquiera sé si él se presentará… y de hecho no lo hizo hasta que pasaron 5 minutos más, justo cuando estaba por retirarme.

 _ **R: Buenas tardes Akane**_ _saluda con una reverencia frente a mí.

 _ **A: Ranma**_ _ replico molesta.

 _ **R: Por las siguientes dos horas no soy Ranma, soy "Sensei" para ti**_ _me dice con la soberbia que lo caracterizaba.

 _ **A: Disculpe… "Sensei"**_ _le replico irónica.

Él responde con su típica sonrisa sarcástica, desbordando "superioridad". Aún así lo soporto, hasta me alegra que haya venido a entrenarme, de verdad.

Y así lo hizo de ahí en adelante. Los días pasaron con gran rapidez pero puedo jurar que ha sido sumamente satisfactorio. Me encanta mi trabajo, tuve muy buenas respuestas de mis alumnos y buenas críticas por parte del maestro Happosai sobre mi desempeño como Sensei. He recibido mi primer sueldo quincenal, lo que me ha permitido saldar algunas deudas pendientes que tengo con mi amiga Kodashi y hasta pude comprar un par de cosas que estaba necesitando. Lo mejor ha sido el entrenamiento con Ranma, debo admitir que es muy bueno y a pesar de que recién comenzamos siento que algunos de mis movimientos han mejorado. Él es muy estricto y exigente en relación a las artes marciales, jamás lo hubiese pesado. Sin embargo cuando terminamos de entrenar toda la seriedad desaparece como por arte de magia y se convierte en el Ranma de siempre, el relajado, egocéntrico pero divertido Ranma Saotome. Creo que se puede decir que somos amigos. Hemos salido prácticamente todos los días luego de entrenar. Se ha tomado en serio esto de ser un guía turístico y no puedo negar que ello me agrada, no solo el hecho de conocer esta enorme ciudad… estar con él es agradable, el tiempo vuela y realmente tenemos muchas cosas en común. Incluso aquellas en las que estamos en desacuerdo nos llevan a discusiones absurdas que concluyen en escenas en las que los dos terminamos riéndonos de nosotros mismos.

A Shin no lo he vuelto a ver, solo nos hemos comunicado por teléfono. Con el trabajo y mi entrenamiento no me ha alcanzado el tiempo, el horario de visitas termina antes de que finalice mi jornada laboral. No hemos vuelto a hablar sobre lo sucedido la última vez que nos vimos, él me cuenta cómo va evolucionando su salud y yo le cuento como me está yendo en el dojo. Él dice que me extraña, y yo también. Pero de alguna manera me siento un poco incomoda ante el pensamiento de volverlo a ver, sin embargo hoy he decidido ir a visitarlo…

 _ **A: ¡Ranma!**_ _lo llamo al divisarlo.

 _ **R: Akane**_ _me mira sorprendido_ _**¿Por qué no estás preparada?**_ _advirtiendo que no tenía puesta mi ropa de entrenamiento.

 _ **A: Me olvidé de decirte, debo ir a ver a Shin**_ _le dije apresurada.

Su rostro se tornó sombrío. Nunca entendía que era aquello que disparaba en él esa expresión ilegible. Nos quedamos unos segundos en silencio, y como él no emitió palabra yo dispuse a retirarme, hasta que repentinamente me retuvo.

 _ **R: Esto es algo serio Akane, no puedes irte así como así, sin siquiera avisarme con tiempo.**_

Con que es eso, tiene razón, debí haberle anticipado mi decisión. Vuelvo atrás mis pasos y lo enfrento. Sin embargo él no cede su agarre.

 _ **A: Tienes razón, lo siento. Debí haberte dicho antes que no iba a poder entrenar hoy.**_

 _ **R: Bueno, como sabes que estás en falta ve a prepararte, tienes 5 minutos para regresar aquí.**_

No me gustó para nada el tono de su voz. Sonaba demandante.

 _ **A: Mira, sé que no ha estado bien que no te haya dicho con tiempo que cancelaba el entrenamiento de hoy. Tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza y acabo de advertir que hoy es el último día de la semana en que puedo ir a verlo.**_

 _ **R: ¿Y tu compromiso conmigo?**_ _me dice sin una pizca de gracia.

 _ **A: He entrenado sin descanso en estas dos semanas Ranma, hasta tú has resaltado mi compromiso e incluso mis avances.**_

 _ **R: Eso no está en cuestionamiento.**_

 _ **A: ¿Y qué es lo que me estas cuestionando entonces?**_ _le grito_ _**Ya te pedí discul-**_

 _ **R:-mi permiso Akane, debes pedirme permiso para romper tu compromiso conmigo**_ _respondiéndome con la misma intensidad.

 _ **A: ¿Tengo que pedirte permiso para ir a ver a mi novio?**_ _su agarre se intensifica sobre mi piel, que ardía al contacto de sus dedos.

 _ **R: Sí Akane, debes pedirme permiso… yo… yo soy tu Sensei y me debes respeto**_ _frunció su seño, desviando por primera vez su mirada de la mía.

 _ **A: Sí, lo sé. Hice mal en no decírtelo pero**_ _no soportando mas su fuerza_ _ **por favor, puedes soltarme el brazo… me estas lastimando.**_

De inmediato libera su agarre.

 _ **R: Perdón**_ _ su mirada se relaja.

 _ **A: No quiero discutir Ranma, te pido perdón**_ _hago una reverencia_ _**pero por favor, ¿podríamos cancelar la práctica de hoy? realmente necesito verlo.**_

Él se queda pensativo por un minuto, hasta que finalmente declara:

 _ **R: Espérame 5 minutos aquí, ¿comprendes?**_

 _ **A: ¿Qué te espere?**_

 _ **R: 5 minutos Akane**_ _sale corriendo del lugar.

Debería haberme ido, ¿por qué esperarlo? Pero no lo hice. Me quedé ahí, esperando a su regreso justo como él lo había ordenado, hasta que exactamente cinco minutos después estaba de vuelta.

 _ **R: Vamos**_ _me ordena.

Solo me limito a seguirlo. Subimos a su auto en el más absoluto silencio, aquel que conocíamos bastante bien y que aparecía cuando las palabras enmudecían.

* * *

 _ **Sh: ¡Akane!**_ _me mira desorbitado_ _**¡Qué bueno es verte!**_ _exclama ahora entusiasmado.

Me acerco a él y lo abrazo. Él me toma fuertemente. Puedo sentí como sus músculos generan una gran fuerza sobre mí, como nunca antes lo había percibido.

De repente se escucha la puerta abrirse y yo salto como resorte del abrazo de Shin quien, sorprendido ante la presencia de Ranma, me deja ir.

 _ **R: Primo, tanto tiempo**_ _se acerca y lo abraza brevemente mientras me aparto de su lado.

 _ **Sh: Ran… ma. ¿Qué haces aquí?**_ _sonando como un reclamo.

 _ **R: ¡Guau! Yo también me alegro de verte.**_

 _ **Sh: No es así**_ _relajando la expresión de su rostro_ _ **claro que me alegro de verte, es solo que no esperaba verte hoy… o mejor dicho ahora**_ _mirándome a mí.

 _ **R: Vine con Akane, ¿sabes que trabajamos juntos, verdad?**_

 _ **Sh: Claro**_ _volviendo su mirada a Ranma_ _ **De hecho, debo agradecerte por haberle conseguido trabajo a MI NOVIA**_ _enfatizando estas dos últimas palabras.

 _ **R: Bueno, de hecho ya no es tu novia primo.**_

 _ **A: ¡Ranma! ¿Qué estás diciendo?**_ _le digo al borde del colapso.

 _ **R: Lo que escuchaste, ya no eres su novia… solamente, eres mi alumna.**_

 _ **Sh: Ah… si, Akane lo ha mencionado.**_

 _ **R: Como es mi alumna me debe respeto y hoy ha intentado faltar a nuestro entrenamiento para venir a verte sin mi permiso.**_

 _ **A: ¡Ranma!**_

 _ **Sh: ¿No te parece que estas exagerando un poco?**_

 _ **R: Las artes marciales son algo sumamente serio y hay que asumirlo con responsabilidad. ¿Acaso no es así Akane?**_

Me mira serio, no entiendo sus intenciones, ¿por qué está planteando esto frente a Shin? Pero tiene razón y no puedo mentir sobre ello.

 _ **A: Lo es, ya te aseguré que no volverá a ocurrir**_ _me acerco a él_ _ **pero no entiendo por qué planteas todo esto frente a Shin.**_

 _ **R: Él debe saber de nuestro compromiso, por eso lo digo.**_

 _ **Sh: Lo comprendo, pero también debes entender que esto es circunstancial. Cuando termine mi tratamiento nos iremos de aquí así que no es para tomárselo tan en serio.**_

Sus palabras me cayeron como un balde de agua fría, y lo peor es que tiene razón. Mi vida no está aquí sino en Nerima… junto a él.

 _ **R: No me importa si se van mañana, mientras Akane sea mi alumna tiene un compromiso conmigo así que te pido que sepas comprender y respetar.**_

Ambos se quedan inmutables frente a la mirada gélida del otro. La escena parece salida de una película de suspenso de la cual no tengo acceso al subtitulo. En realidad parecen dos niños peleando por un juguete, se equivocan… yo no soy su muñeca.

 _ **A: Ya quedo todo entendido**_ _aclaro mi garganta_ _ **Shin, ¿cómo has estado?**_

Él cierra los ojos por un instante, luego me mira un poco más relajado.

 _ **Sh: Muy bien Akane, de hecho… mañana es el gran día.**_

 _ **A: ¿De qué hablas?**_ _inquiero.

 _ **Sh: Mañana me dan un día entero fuera del hospital.**_

Llegó el día. Siento un escalofrío recorrer mi cuerpo. Me tomo unos segundos en recobrar el habla, hasta que finalmente logro responder:

 _ **A: ¡Qué bueno amor! ¿A qué hora sales?**_

 _ **Sh: Al medio día. Pensaba en que podíamos ir a almorzar algo juntos, luego ir al cine**_ _me agarra la mano y tira de mi_ _ **y por la tarde ir a mi departamento…**_

Solo puedo asentir sin articular palabras.

 _ **R: ¡Oye! ¿Cómo puedes hacer semejantes planes frente a mí?**_

 _ **Sh: Bueno… con todo respeto primo, te invito a regresar otro día entonces.**_

 _ **R: Ja, ja, ja… bueno en realidad prefiero unirme a ustedes.**_

 _ **Sh: ¿Cómo?**_ _ le dice mientras su seño se frunce nuevamente.

 _ **R: El almuerzo, el cine, la salida. ¡Voy con ustedes!**_

 _ **Sh: Es una salida de pareja Ranma.**_

 _ **A: ¡Eso tiene solución!**_ _digo sin pensarlo.

 _ **R: ¡Exacto!**_

 _ **Sh: ¿Akane?**_ _me dice fastidiado.

 _ **R: No, Akane no**_ _bromea_ _ **pensaba en Ukyo.**_

 _ **Sh: ¿Es una broma verdad?**_

 _ **R: Bueno, si quieres podemos intercambiar**_ _me mira y me guiña un ojo.

Si bien mi semblante permanecía serio, por dentro no podía estar más conforme con la idea. Una salida los cuatro es algo brillante.

 _ **Sh: ¿Estás loco?, hace unas semanas aborrecías a Ukyo ¿y ahora quieres ir a una cita con ella?**_

 _ **R: Quiero compartir una salida con Akane… y contigo. Ella también es tu amiga así que no me parece una mala idea que salgamos los 4 a festejar lo bien que te está yendo. Mira Shin, comprendo que quieras pasar tiempo a solas con tu chica pero ya vas a tenerla para ti… por el resto de tus días**_ _hace una pausa mientras me observa_ _ **¿en cambio una salida con tus amigos para celebrar tu recuperación? ¿tú qué piensas Akane?**_

Ambos dirigieron sus penetrantes miradas hacia mi persona, suplicando que apoyara sus respectivas propuestas. Pero yo ¿qué quiero hacer?

 _ **A: Creo que… es una buena idea Shin. Deberíamos salir los 4, será más divertido.**_

Shin no pudo evitar expresar la decepción y mi corazón se retorció ante la amargura en su rostro. Ranma por lo contrario tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. La satisfacción brotaba de sus ojos como aquella vez que lo vi luchar por primera vez.

 _ **R: Voy a llamar a Ukyo, estoy seguro que estará muy contenta con la invitación.**_

Sale de la habitación. Me acerco a Shin y me siento sobre la orilla de su cama.

 _ **A: ¿Estas enojado?**_ _le digo mientras acaricio su pelo.

 _ **Sh: Realmente quería estar a solas contigo Akane, te lo dije.**_

 _ **A: Yo también cariño pero piénsalo, que Ranma quiera invitar a Ukyo es algo bueno, ¿quién sabe y es el comienzo de algo para ellos?**_

El escucharme decir esas palabas revolvió mi estómago.

 _ **Sh: Puede ser Akane, realmente lo espero**_ _me dijo desanimado.

 _ **A: ¡Vamos Shin! Vas a salir y al fin y al cabo vamos a estar todo el día juntos. ¿Acaso no es eso algo para celebrar? ¿eh?**_ _le digo poniendo mi mejor cara tierna.

Lo abraso y lo beso, consiguiendo que se relaje e incluso se ría.

 _ **Sh: Esta bien amor, ¿sabes?, solo tú puedes hacerme desistir de algo que deseo tanto.**_

 _ **A: ¡Guau! Que asombroso poder.**_

 _ **Sh: De lo único que ni siquiera tú puedes hacerme desistir es de amarte.**_

Solo atino a sonreírle, no sé qué decirle. Por suerte la puerta se abre nuevamente dándome lugar a levantarme sigilosamente.

 _ **R: ¡Listo! Ukyo aceptó la propuesta. ¿A qué hora sales mañana?**_

 _ **Sh: 11:30.**_

 _ **R: Perfecto, 11:30 pasaremos por ti.**_

 _ **Sh:¿ Pasaremos?**_ _pregunta arqueando una ceja.

 _ **R: Akane, yo… y Ukyo por supuesto.**_

 _ **Sh: "Akane, Ukyo y yo"**_ _corrige.

 _ **R: Tú sí que eres pícaro, ¿las quieres a las dos para ti?**_

 _ **Sh: Esas son tus maneras Ranma, no las mías.**_

 _ **R: Estas equivocado, nunca tuve una mujer a la que quisiera, y te puedo asegurar que cuando la encuentre solo existirá ella**_ _le afirma con seguridad.

Sus palabras me estremecen, y por primera vez envidio a Ukyo.

 _ **A: Nos vemos mañana entonces**_ _interrumpo.

 _ **Sh: ¿Ya te vas?**_

 _ **A: Es casi la hora, además mañana estaremos todo el día juntos**_ _ me acerco y le doy un fugaz beso en la mejilla.

Puedo ver la desilusión en su cara. Pero lo que dije es verdad, mañana estaremos juntos todo el día…los 4.


	9. Maldita seas

_**Hola a tod s!** **Perdón** **nuevamente por la tardanza. Les dejo un nuevo capitulo, espero que les guste. Espero sus reviews y desde ya les agradezco sus hermosos comentarios.**_

 _ **Esta historia es sin fines de lucro, siendo mi única ganancia el placer de escribir. Los personajes de Ranma 1/2 son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.**_

* * *

 _ **PERO ME DA MIEDO ENAMORARME**_

 ** _Cap 9: Maldita seas_**

Todavía siento el pánico habitando mi cuerpo. Lo presentía, tenía que seguirla…

Cuando Shinnosuke dijo que quería ir a su departamento, con ella, en cuestión de segundos decenas de imágenes cruzaron mi mente. Y de nuevo ese pensamiento irrumpió: _"no la toques"_. Definitivamente ese era el plan de mi primo, y lógicamente yo no podría impedirlo, pero si boicotearlo. Lo único con lo que pude salir fue con una autoinvitación para "acompañándolos". Estaba decidido a meterme entre los dos incluso si Akane se oponía…. lo que finalmente no pasó, para mi absoluta alegría. Puedo jurar que hasta se sintió muy contenta con mi propuesta, por no decir aliviada. No, ese adjetivo definitivamente me corresponde a mí, así como también el de egoísta, cretino, envidioso, entrometido… loco, me tiene vuelto un loco.

 _ **Akane: ¿Ranma?, ¿estás bien?**_ _interrumpiendo mi introspección.

 _ **Ranma: ¿Eh?, sí, sí, solo me quedé pensando.**_

 _ **A: ¿En qué?**_

Ella y su curiosidad.

 _ **R: En que tengo algo que mostrarte**_ _recordé.

 _ **A: ¿Qué cosa?**_

 _ **R: En unos minutos lo verás.**_

Conduzco tratando de pausar mis pensamientos. Una de las razones por la que estaba tan molesto con ella era porque luego del entrenamiento iba a traerla aquí para sorprenderla. Cuando decidió suspender nuestro encuentro para ir a verlo a él arruinó completamente mis planes, además de mi tarde. Es que desde que comenzó a trabajar conmigo, todas mis tardes las comparto con ella… y me encanta. Cuando llega la noche y la dejo en su departamento una mezcla entre tristeza y entusiasmo se apodera de mi mente. Tristeza por tener que dejarla y entusiasmo por saber que al día siguiente la volvería a ver. ¡Carajo! me siento como niño esperando por la noche de reyes, desvelado por el entusiasmo de saber qué es lo que verá al despertar la mañana siguiente. Cuando el reloj marca las 2 de la tarde una sonrisa se apodera mi. Trato de ocultarla bajo el semblante serio de sensei, pero me encuentro fracasando una y otra vez. Intento mostrarme seguro, exigente y certero pero me cuesta mucho dominar lo que ella me genera. Sabía que iba a ser una mala idea, lo comprendí desde la primera vez que peleamos. Su cercanía me incomoda, me altera y domina. Recuerdo cuando me tumbó y me aprisionó con sus delgadas extremidades, el contacto con su piel, el sonido de su respiración y su boca entreabierta… me quedé inmóvil, quería que el tiempo se congelara en ese momento, quería tomarla y tumbarla sobre el piso, como había estado instantes previos, con sus cabellos desparramados, su respiración entrecortada, su piel empapada... que visión tan excitante. Pensé toda la noche sobre lo que podría llegar a pasar si me convertía en su sensei. Sabía que estaba a centímetros de cruzar un límite del que no se si podría regresa… o si querría hacerlo. La imagen de Shin, sin embargo, me perseguía… mi querido primo. Y entonces retrocedí una vez más. Desde el día en que me presenté a entrenarla decidí controlar mi mente y tener siempre presente que ella es su mujer. Pero no me resigné a la idea de que por lo menos podríamos ser amigos. Ella realmente lo hace todo muy fácil y muy difícil a la vez.

 _ **R: Llegamos.**_

 _ **A: ¿Qué es este lugar? Parece un estadio.**_

 _ **R: Sí, así se ven los edificios que son … ¿cómo se llaman? Ah, sí … estadios**_ _bromeo.

Ella me lanza una de esas miradas fulminantes… me encantan.

 _ **R: Vamos**_ _le señalo.

Salimos del auto y caminamos hacia el enorme edificio. Una de las ventajas de ser conocido es tener muchos contactos y eso implica mayores oportunidades para conseguir entradas anticipadas a los mejores eventos… como este.

Ella camina muy lento, observando todo a su alrededor. Y yo no puedo más con mi ansiedad. Ya quiero entregársela. Tomo su mano y comienzo a caminar con ella, o mejor dicho "tirando" de ella. Pensé que me daría un golpe o comenzaría a insultarme insistiendo que la suelte, pero no, solo sonrió divertida, haciendo todo tan fácil, tan difícil… no lo hagas Akane, por favor.

Entramos a la oficina de P.K., un amigo que trabaja en la producción de espectáculos. Lo saludo y le presento a Akane.

 _ **R: ¿Las tienes?**_ _pregunto desbordando ansiedad.

 _ **P.K.: ¡Por supuesto Ranma! No hay nada que P.K. no pueda conseguir, pero ya sabes que te van a salir muy caras**_ _me dice extendiendo un sobre hacia mí.

 _ **R: Sí, sí**_ _se lo arrebato de sus manos_ _**nos vemos.**_

Salgo sosteniendo a Akane de la mano, en realidad nunca la solté. Camino unos metros más y luego le pido que cierre los ojos.

 _ **A: ¿Para qué?, ¿Qué vas a hacer?**_

Haría tantas cosas contigo Akane.

 _ **R: ¿No confías en mi?, ¿en tu sensei? Esto… esto es increíble, sabes realmente-**_

 _ **A:-ya, ya, deja el melodrama. Está bien. Mira, ya cerré mis ojos. Ahora apurarte, me pones nerviosa.**_

Si supieras como me pones tú.

Me tomo unos segundo para verla, quiero grabármela en la cabeza… como si ya no lo hubiera hecho. Entonces me acerco y la rodeo, quedándome detrás suyo. Guardo el sobre en el bolsillo de mi pantalón y coloco mis manos sobre sus ojos, rodeándola por completo. Ella se sobresalta y entonces me apresuro a decirle.

 _ **R: No confío en ti, y esto es una sorpresa.**_

Siento que se relaja y veo como su sonrisa aparece fugazmente. Comienzo a caminar y mientras su aroma se adentra en mi nariz. Me recuerda a esa noche en que la conocí. Cierro mis ojos por unos segundos para concentrarme en su exquisito olor, sin dejar de caminar ni mucho menos separarme de ella. Mi corazón está por explotar, temo que ella se dé cuenta, pues late tan fuertemente que estoy casi seguro que está por salir de mi pecho. Abro mis ojos y siento como su pelo cosquillea mi mejilla, de cerca puedo jurar que su cabello es de un azul intenso y brilloso. Caminamos unos metros más, creo que no podría caminar más lento. No quiero llegar… no es una mala idea.

Frente al enorme cartel que estaba a punto de ser exhibido en la entrada del estadio, me detengo.

 _ **R: Llegamos**_ _le digo al oído_ _**cuando retire mis manos abre tus ojos suavemente.**_

Ella asiente levemente. Para mi sorpresa está más callada de lo que hubiese imaginado.

Retiro mis manos lentamente, pero me niego apartarme un centímetro de su lado.

Ella abre sus grandes ojos color avellana mientras su cara se transforma con una enorme expresión de sorpresa y alegría.

 _ **A: Ellos… ellos, ¿van a tocar aquí?**_ _me pregunta incrédula mientras me encara.

 _ **R: Así es**_ _tomo el sobre de mi bolsillo y se lo alcanzo_ _**ábrelo.**_

Ella obedece y al ver las entradas se cubre la boca conteniendo su asombro.

 _ **R: Y nosotros estaremos alentándolos desde primera fila**_ _le digo sin poder esconder mi orgullo.

Ella no puede despegar sus ojos de las entradas, en un silencio absoluto. ¿Acaso no quiere venir?

 _ **R: Akane, si no quieres-**_

No pude terminar la frase… porque ella se abalanza sobre mí.

 _ **A: Gracias Ranma**_ _la oigo susurrar.

Siento como me abraza con fuerza. Solo puedo corresponderle. No me interesa medir la intensidad con la que me acerqué a ella, me dejo llevar. La rodeo con mis brazos, coloco mi mano en su cintura acercándola más (si es que fuera posible) a mí, mientras que con mi otra mano comienzo a acariciarle el cabello. Mi cabeza lentamente se apoya sobre la suya. Inconscientemente, segundos después, empiezo a frotar mi mejilla contra su cabellera, trazando minuciosamente un camino descendente hacia su rostro. Mi mentón choca contra su cien, luego mis labios se encontraron con su suave parpado. Mi mejilla se desplaza contra la suya que arde con la misma intensidad con la que quema mi piel. No puedo verla porque mis ojos están cerrados, pero aún así sé exactamente lo que estoy haciendo. Es que temo abrirlos y descubrir que esto es producto de mi imaginación. Cambio la dirección de mis manos. La izquierda,que aprisionaba su cintura, sube sigilosamente hasta tomar posesión del lado derecho de su cara. Mientras que mi mano derecha desciende por su larga cabellera a través de su espalda hasta ocupar el lugar que había dejado vacante, solo por unos segundos, mi mano zurda. Giro unos milímetros mi rostro hasta que mi nariz acaricia la suya. Nuestra respiración choca una contra la otra. Trago profundamente y sin poder evitarlo me impulso hacia delante. Fue solo un instante pero sentí como una descarga eléctrica impactaba sobre mi labio superior cuando por fin alcanzó a rosar su boca.

 _ **R: Akane**_ _gimo inevitablemente.

Ella no responde.

Ya no puedo contenerme más, cada célula de mi piel está convulsionando. Vuelvo a impulsar mis labios en dirección a los suyos, encontrándome esta vez con la comisura de su boca. Nunca había vivido algo tan excitante. Si llego a besarla sé que no podré detenerme. Apoyo mi frente contra la suya. De alguna manera estoy sosteniendo su rostro entre mis dos manos, mientras ella reposa las suyas contra mi pecho, agarrándose firmemente de mi camisa.

 _ **R: Akane… yo**_ _digo en un tono parecido a un gruñido.

…ya no puedo más, me separo unos centímetros para besarla por completo.

" _ **¡Ranma!, ¡Ranma!, ¿Dónde estás?"**_

Todo sucedió en cuestión de segundos.

Esa voz produjo que abramos nuestros ojos al instante. Ella me empujó de inmediato y se escurrió entre mis brazos.

 _ **A: Voy, voy, al baño**_ _ me dijo mientras se apartaba de mi lado, dándome la espalda.

 _ **R: Akane, espera**_ _le dije antes de escuchar el demandante llamado.

 _ **P.K.: ¡Ranma!**_

 _ **R: ¡¿Qué demonios quieres?!**_ _ contesté completamente irritado.

P.K. primero me regañó, luego me llenó de preguntas y después simplemente continuó hablándome.

No lo escucho, no puedo, solo me limito a aguardar su regreso… que no acontece. Y me vuelve loco. Si en un minuto no está de vuelta iré tras ella.

De repente mi celular comienza a sonar, lo tomo apresurado y veo un mensaje nuevo titilando en la pantalla.

" _Perdón Ranma, surgió algo y debo irme a casa. Tomaré un taxi. Nos vemos mañana con Ukyo y Shin… muchas gracias por la entrada"._

Termino de leer el texto y derrotado me recuesto contra la pared del lugar mientras mi amigo me mira atónito.

Creo que estoy completamente enamorado de esta mujer.

Me fui mareado del estadio. Nunca me hubiese imaginado que iba a suceder lo que terminó ocurriendo. Sí, la idea era impresionarla. Sí, quería sorprenderla. Sí, quería estar junto a ella, pero jamás pensé que terminaría en mis brazos. Tampoco imaginé que desearía tanto besar a alguien hasta el punto de temblar por tanta excitación. Mucho menos terminar enamorado de la novia de mi primo. Tal vez es eso lo que me atrae tanto, que sea alguien "prohibido"… no. Esto lo sentí desde que la vi bailando esa noche, desde que mis ojos se posaron en ella supe que esa criatura iba ser mi perdición.

¿Qué voy a hacer? Ya había decidido que solo la iba a tratar como una amiga, como un familiar más… una prima, tal vez. Pero no puedo, es más fuerte que yo… y lo peor es que ella tampoco lo evitó, algo que en realidad se convirtió en la mejor noticia del mundo. No me apartó cuando la acaricié, no dejó de abrazarme cuando nuestros cuerpos se encontraron… no corrió su rostro cuando me impulsé sobre sus labios, no se resistió cuando mis manos sostuvieron su cara. No le soy indiferente, lo sé. Ella también se siente atraída por mí y lo acabo de confirmar. Es justo lo que necesitaba saber para hacer mi apuesta.

El resto de la tarde me la pase tirado en mi cama repasando mil veces la escena en la que casi la besé, en como su suave piel hiso estremecer la mía, en cómo sus cabellos acariciaron mi rostro y su aroma inundó mi olfato. Me vuelve loco, tuve que contenerme para no ir a buscarla y finalizar lo que acabábamos por comenzar. El solo hecho de imaginármelo me encendía y terminaba bajo la ducha fría. Akane…

* * *

El piso de mi departamento brilla por la fricción de mis zapatos producto del vaivén de mi nerviosismo. Me había despertado temprano, me arreglé con una extrema rapidez sin retirar mi mirada del dispositivo de tortura también llamado celular. Desde ese último mensaje anunciando su retirada no me había vuelto a escribir. Yo tampoco me atreví a hacerlo, es decir ¿qué decirle? Bueno, se me ocurrían miles de cosas pero a la vez me aterra lo que ella pudiera pensar… o hacer. Es mejor hablarlo en persona, lo que pasó ayer o lo que casi pasó… ¿Qué pensará ella de eso? ¿Sentirá una pisca de lo que yo sentí? Yo confirmé algo que sospechaba pero… ¿y ella?

La cabeza me estaba a punto de explotar cuando mi verdugo se anunció. Me tiro sobre él y me apresuro a leer el mensaje.

" _Hola Ranma! Ya estamos listas. Te esperamos", Ukyo._

Pasé de un estado de completa felicidad, a uno de sorpresa, a otro de desilusión, finalizando en un completo apuro por ir a su encuentro. Tomo las llaves del auto y bajo más rápido que un rayo.

Estaba nervioso, ansioso, temeroso, simplemente impaciente.

Toco el timbre luego de pensar unos minutos qué decir, hasta que me decidí por:

 _ **R: Hola… soy yo.**_

" _Ya bajamos",_ respondió.

Era ella.

Analicé su tono de voz intentando adivinar si había algún rastro de enojo, incomodidad, indiferencia o alegría. Concluí que todos esos estados de ánimo eran posibles, así que solo me limito a esperar recostado sobre el capó mi auto.

Primero sale Ukyo quien inmediatamente me ve y se acerca (prácticamente) corriendo. Detrás de ella sale Akane, vistiendo un sensillo vestido rojo, como aquel que uso aquella noche mágica. Se ve fantástica. Cierra la puerta tras sí y dirige su mirada hacia mí, alterando mi sistema nervioso.

Se acerca lentamente. Ukyo, por su parte, me habla sin cesar mientras yo solo tengo ojos y oídos para aquella muchacha de rojo.

 _ **R: Akane**_ _la saludo con anhelo.

 _ **A: ¿Qué tal Ranma?**_ _me dice en un tono de voz bajo mientras esboza una breve sonrisa_ _**¿vamos? Shin nos está esperando.**_

 _ **R: Sí… suban.**_

Ella rodea el auto y se sienta en el asiento trasero. Ukyo se apodera del asiento a mi lado. Me siento triste, de alguna manera hubiese preferido que esté enojada conmigo, pero no así… rara, indiferente.

Camino al hospital Ukyo sigue llenando el silencio con sus palabras, mientras yo miro por el espejo retrovisor a la mujer que robaba sin saberlo toda mi atención… entre otras cosas. Akane se ve tranquila. Perdida en sus pensamientos, pero tranquila. Sus ojos recorren el paisaje desde la ventana a su lado, pero vaya uno a saber que pensamientos recorren su mente.

Él ya nos estaba esperando fuera del nosocomio. Al vernos llegar se dirige de inmediato al asiento trasero donde se encuentra "su mujer", quien lo saluda a través de la ventana. Sube al auto mientras Akane se mueve haciéndole lugar.

 _ **Sh: Amor**_ _le dijo segundos después de sentarse, segundos antes de besarla.

 _ **R: Hola querido, ¿Cómo has estado?**_ _contesto irónicamente intentando interrumpirlos.

Veo como Akane reacciona ante mi voz separándose de Shin. Pero él simplemente toma su rostro entre sus manos y la vuelve a besar, haciendo hervir mi sangre.

 _ **U: Ranma, no interrumpas a los enamorados**_ _me dice al oído, sonrojada.

Decido no mirar, o terminaría haciendo algo muy loco.

 _ **Sh: Te extrañé mucho Akane**_ _lo escucho susurrar.

 _ **A: Yo también**_ _ responde suavemente.

 _ **R: ¿Vamos?**_ _pregunto sin poder contenerme.

 _ **Sh: Sí, sí, perdón, ¿cómo están, Ranma, Ukyo?**_ _dice rebosante de alegría, abrazando a Akane.

 _ **U: Bien, ¿y tú? Se te ve muy bien amigo.**_

 _ **Sh: Lo estoy**_ _besa la mano de Akane_ _ **realmente estoy muy bien.**_

El resto del camino se la pasaron hablando los tres, especialmente Ukyo y Shin. Yo me mantuve en silencio.

Estaciono frente al restaurante. Akane parece sorprendida.

 _ **U: ¿Vamos a comer aquí?**_

 _ **R: Sí, es mi restaurante preferido… y le había prometido a Akane que la traería algún día.**_

La miro a través del espejo. Ella me sonríe, aliviado un poco el dolor que estaba sintiendo al verla junto a él. Es mucho más difícil de lo que pensé, y creo que ella puede percibirlo.

Bajamos, Ukyo se sostiene de mi brazo mientras Shin abraza a Akane tomando la delantera al entrar al lugar. Nos sentamos y una moza nos reparte el menú. Ukyo y Shin siguen hablando mientras Akane y yo leemos el menú en silencio hasta que nuevamente la moza se acerca.

 _ **Moza: ¿Qué van a ordenar?**_

" _ **Tonjiru",**_ exclamamos al unisolo. Nos miramos y acto seguido nos reímos.

 _ **A: Nunca imaginé que te gustaba el tonjiru.**_

 _ **R: ¿De qué hablas?, es el plato ideal para días de otoño como hoy.**_

 _ **A: Lo es.**_

 _ **Sh: Yo tomaré el pollo Karaage.**_

 _ **U: Mmmm, yo quiero Seitán con verduras.**_

 _ **Moza: Bien, ¿y para tomar?**_

" _ **Cerveza"**_ , volvemos coincidir.

 _ **Sh: ¿Por qué no tomamos vino tinto, amor?**_

 _ **A: ¿Vino?**_

 _ **Sh: Sí, hace mucho que no tomo alcohol. ¿Me acompañas?**_

Ella me mira, baja su vista hacia la mesa y asiente.

 _ **U: Yo también tomaré vino, lo siento Ranma, no me gusta la cerveza.**_

 _ **R: Esta bien Ukyo, tienes que tomar lo que tú tienes ganas, no lo que quiero yo**_ _ sentencio.

El silencio se apodera de la mesa, pues mi mensaje fue bien decodificado.

" _ **Akane Sensei"**_ _,_ se acerca una niña a nuestra mesa.

 _ **A: Misa chan, ¿Qué haces aquí?**_ _responde con alegría.

 _ **Misa: Estoy almorzando con mis padres**_ _señalando hacia los mismos.

 _ **A: ¡Que bueno Misa!**_

 _ **Misa: Me voy sensei, solo quería saludarte. Nos vemos el lunes.**_

 _ **A: Te estaré esperando.**_

La niña se aleja.

 _ **Sh: ¿Es tu alumna?**_

 _ **A: Sí, ella es la niña de quien te hablé Ranma.**_

 _ **R: Ahora entiendo.**_

 _ **A: ¿Qué?**_ _pregunta curiosa.

 _ **R: Su papá tiene acciones en una empresa que organiza competencias en el extranjero.**_

 _ **A: Ah, ¿qué tipo de competencia?**_

 _ **R: Bueno…**_

Comienzo a explicarle, ella me escucha atenta. De Misa pasamos a Sasuke, de Sasuke al torneo, del torneo a la fecha en que ocurrirá y que coincide con el estreno de la película de terror que ambos queríamos ir a ver, mientras recordábamos el chiste ridículo que hice sobre el pelo del protagonista. Akane comenzó a reír, hasta que su misma risa provocó que se ahogara con su saliva.

 _ **Sh: Toma un poco de vino**_ _le ofrece Shin.

Pero ella se rehúsa, negando con su cabeza mientras seguía tosiendo en pleno ahogamiento. Entonces le ofrezco mi vaso de cerveza, que es arrebatado por sus pequeñas manos haciendo fondo blanco.

 _ **A: Perdón Ranma, tomé toda tu cerveza.**_

 _ **Sh: No debes mezclar así las bebidas.**_

 _ **A: Shin, no tomé vino. No me gusta… deberías saberlo.**_

 _ **R: ¡Moza!**_ _se acerca la muchacha _ **_ tráiganos dos vasos más de cerveza.**_

 _ **A: Negra para mí.**_

 _ **R: Que sean las dos negras entonces.**_

Shin comenzó a tomar la botella de su vino en silencio, mientras Akane y yo seguíamos hablando y Ukyo intentaba sumarse con algún comentario fuera de contexto.

 _ **Sh: ¿Vamos a casa Akane?**_ _interrumpe de repente.

 _ **A: ¿Ya?**_

 _ **Sh: Sí, ¿para qué seguir aquí si ya terminamos de comer?**_

 _ **R: Son las tres de la tarde, todavía hay mucho por hacer.**_

 _ **U: Sí Shin, vamos, no seas aguafiestas.**_

 _ **Sh: No soy aguafiestas, estoy aburrido, y en realidad quiero pasar tiempo a solas con mi novia.**_

 _ **R: ¿Por qué no vamos a tomar un poco de sol, eh? Mírate, estás muy pálido. Te hará muy bien**_ _intentando disuadirlo.

 _ **A: Sí Shin, vamos, te hará muy bien.**_

 _ **Sh: Akane…**_

 _ **A: Vamos, lo prometiste. Dijiste que saldríamos los cuatro. Ranma y Ukyo están aquí para pasar tiempo contigo. No seas así.**_

¡Eso Akane!

 _ **Sh: Vamos**_ _dice en seco.

Pedimos la cuenta.

A penas termina de pagar Shin se levanta y toma a Akane del brazo, saliendo del restaurante bruscamente.

Acto seguido Ukyo se prende de mi brazo y los seguimos. Veo como Shin la acaricia, como la abraza, como la besa. Entiendo su añoranza y su deseo de estar con ella. Yo mismo, si pudiera, la tomaría y la llevaría lejos de él, lejos de todos. Sin tan solo ella correspondiera a mis sentimientos…

Pasamos dos horas más caminando por el parque, tomando sol y aire. Casi no pude hablar con ella porque Shin procuraba estar a solas, lo cual es sumamente lógico, es su novia.

Akane, sin embargo, parece incomoda. Pone distancia, no permite que él la bese ni la toque por mucho tiempo, mostrándose alerta ante posibles espectadores. Quisiera pensar que lo hace por mí, que mi sola presencia la perturba, que no quiere que me ponga celoso, que en realidad lo está rechazando porque no quiere sus caricias ni sus besos, porque desde esa noche solo piensa en mí. Con esto fantaseó mi cabeza durante esas horas, en donde juro que intenté invertir un mínimo de atención a la muchacha que caminaba a mi lado y trataba de captar mi mirada, pero solo pude asentir con lo que ella decía de vez en cuando, captando el final de alguna oración y aprovechando para hacerle alguna pregunta. Pero no pude hacer más que eso.

Shin y Akane se dirigen hacia nosotros.

 _ **Sh: Bueno, nosotros ya estamos cansados. Vamos a ir a casa.**_

 _ **R: ¿A esta hora?**_ _pregunté desesperado.

 _ **Sh: Van a ser las 5 de la tarde Ranma.**_

 _ **R: Pensé que íbamos a pasar TOOOOODO el día juntos.**_

 _ **Sh: ¿Aún más? ¿No fue ya suficiente?**_ _responde irónico

 _ **U: Ranma, tal vez podríamos dejarlos ir, seguramente quieran estar solos.**_

Gracias por tu colaboración Ukyo.

 _ **R: Bueno… como quieran, entonces terminamos aquí y cada uno para su casa**_ _haciendo el ademan de irme.

La cara de Ukyo se transformó. Seguramente pensaba que yo me quedaría a pasar el resto de la tarde con ella.

 _ **U: ¡Es verdad!**_ _agarrando mi brazo ___ _ **todavía es temprano Shin.**_

 _ **Sh: Ukyo, mira realmente estamos cansados y-**_

 _ **R: -si de cansancio se trata no hablemos más, ¡Vamos al cine!**_

 _ **U: ¡Sí! Me parece una excelente idea, ¡vamos!**_

¡Gracias por tu colaboración Ukyo!

 _ **Sh: No lo sé… ¿Akane?**_ _se dirige a ella en un ruego.

A: El cine suena bien para mi _dice casi con temor.

Shin cierra los ojos y se muerde los labios.

Y yo… no puedo de dejar de sumar esta prueba a mi favor: ella también quiere estar conmigo.

Rápidamente nos dirigimos a mi auto. La actitud de Shin hacia Akane había cambiado por completo. Serio y distante, se mantuvo callado todo el viaje, mientras que como siempre Ukyo se encargaba de llenar con sus comentarios el silencio que nos rodeaba.

Yo la observaba por el espejo retrovisor, estaba perdida en sus pensamientos una vez más, pero no hizo el menor esfuerzo en hacer las paces con Shin. Eso tranquilizó enormemente mi corazón.

Por fin llegamos al complejo de cines. Shin se apresura en bajar del auto e ingresar al lugar. Los demás lo seguimos en silencio.

Él se encuentra haciendo la fila para comprar las entradas. Aprovechando la situación doy unos pasos para acercarme a Akane.

 _ **R: ¿Qué quieres ver Akane?**_

 _ **A: Mmm, cualquier cosa esta bien para mí. ¿Tú qué quieres ver Ukyo?**_

 _ **U: La que Ranma quiera.**_

 _ **R: Bueno… ¿qué les parece esa?**_ _señalando la cartelera.

Desconocía completamente el argumento de la película pero sí conocía a los actores y sabía que eran sumamente divertidos. Quería distraerla y hacerla reír, definitivamente era la mejor película.

 _ **U: ¡Sí! Parece graciosa.**_

 _ **R: ¿Qué dices Akane?**_

 _ **A: Esta bien por mí.**_

 _ **R: Perfecto, ustedes esperen aquí mientras le digo a Shin.**_

Me acerco a mi taciturno primo indicándole la película que íbamos a ver. Él accede sin ningún tipo de objeción o aliento, así que me retiro para comprar refrigerios para la película.

Una vez todo listo nos acercamos a la sala de la función.

 _ **Sh: Ahora vengo, tengo que ir al baño.**_

 _ **R: Te esperamos adentro**_ _me apresuro a decir mientras me dirijo a la puerta de ingreso.

Ambas muchachas me siguen. La función estaba por comenzar. La sala estaba repleta y prácticamente los únicos asientos libres eran los nuestros. Al llegar a nuestra fila doy un paso hacia atrás y dejo pasar primero a Akane… e inmediatamente la sigo. Ella se sienta y para su sorpresa se encuentra conmigo al darse vuelta. Ukyo por supuesto se encuentra a mi derecha. La cara de Shin al ver que su novia estaba sentada a tres asientos del suyo podría ser el del protagonista de una película de acción que acababa de caer en la trampa del enemigo. Pero a mí, sinceramente, no pudo importarme menos.

Al principio ambos estábamos rígidos, sumamente nerviosos, ella tal vez incomoda. Pero ante la primera escena graciosa explotamos los dos en risas y cruzamos nuestras miradas en un intento de compartir con el otro esa satisfacción. Afortunadamente la película estuvo llena de estas escenas permitiendo que nuestra complicidad se incrementara cada vez más, compartiendo miradas, risas, comentarios. Creo que me esforcé en prestar atención a la película solo para poder compartirla con ella, no me interesaba la trama en sí. Solo ella. Hubiese deseado quedarme en ese cine muchas horas más pero ya saben lo que se dice sobre el tiempo cuando uno la pasa bien… vuela, y sin darme cuenta la película ya había terminado. Salimos riendo mientras sosteníamos nuestros estómagos con ambas manos pues realmente dolía de tanto reír. Y allí nuevamente la realidad nos golpeó cuando los vimos a los dos esperándonos con los brazos cruzados y fuego en los ojos… me había olvidado de ellos.

 _ **R: Estuvo, muy buena, ¿no lo creen?**_ _comento en un intento de sacar la banderita blanca de la paz.

No me contestan, ni siquiera Ukyo. Shin comienza a caminar hacia la salida. Akane se aparta de mi lado y se aproxima a él.

Creo que ya no puedo estirar más esta salida. Él está furioso, nunca lo había visto así.

Nos encontramos los cuatro afuera.

 _ **R: Bueno… ¿qué quieren hacer ahora?**_ _pregunto rogando que por lo menos me dejen llevarlos a su casa en un viaje eterno mientras me pierdo por las calles de Tokyo.

 _ **Sh: Quiero ir a beber.**_

 _ **A: ¡Shin!**_

 _ **R: ¡Va…vamos!**_

 _ **A: No Ranma, no puede.**_

 _ **Sh: Claro que puedo y realmente lo necesito**_ _enfrentándola.

Shin se dirige al asiento de copiloto de mi vehículo, dejándonos sin muchas posibilidades de discutir. No sé si esto sea una buena idea, pero de todas maneras lo seguimos.

Solo hay un lugar al cual puedo dirigirme…

La cara de Akane al llegar al club en donde nos conocimos esa noche concentraba enojo, asombro y angustia. A mí me recordaba las noches eternas que viví en este lugar intentando encontrarla entre la multitud. Con solo pensarlo siento escalofríos.

 _ **A: No creo que sea un buen lugar para que esté Shin.**_

 _ **Sh: Claro que lo es, deja de tenerme lástima por favor**_ _le grita antes de ingresar al lugar.

 _ **A: ¡Shin!**_ _lo sigue.

Tras ella va Ukyo y luego yo, no sin antes respirar profundamente.

Mi primo se dirige a la barra y pide una bebida. Akane se sienta junto a él notablemente irritada. Ukyo ajena a la escena mira a los alrededores hasta que clava sus ojos en mí, y me espera.

Me acerco lentamente al lamentable grupo.

 _ **U: Vamos a bailar Ranma**_ _dice tomando mi mano.

 _ **R: No creo que sea una buena idea**_ _le digo al oído.

Siento como se estremece ante mi cercanía, conozco el efecto que produce en las mujeres ese movimiento. Por muchos años lo hacía con claros fines, pero esta vez juro que era completamente lo opuesto. Así que de inmediato aumento la distancia entre los dos.

 _ **U: Cla-claro que sí, necesitan espacio. Vamos.**_

Resignado, me dejo llevar a la pista. Yo tampoco quiero ver como ella intenta acercarse a él.

Trato de moverme simulando un baile, mientras Ukyo despliega todas sus dotes de baile y sensualidad. Intento concentrarme en ella pero no puedo evitar espiar a la pareja que sigue sentada en la barra.

Supongo que los movimientos de la chica que intentaba conquistarme dieron buenos resultados porque cuando me di cuenta estaba rodeado de otros hombres… sí, otros que se disputaban bailar con ella. Inconscientemente me había quedado quieto en el medio de la pista, incrementando el espacio entre la muchacha de ojos azules y yo, espacio que rápidamente fue interpretado como una donación a cualquier otro interesado. Para mi fortuna ella parecía muy concentrada en sí misma para percibirlo. Mientras terminaba de entender la situación observo que Akane ya no estaba junto a Shin, quien estaba tomando su trago número seis.

Comienzo a moverme entre la multitud buscándola con ansiedad, hasta que diviso su hermoso cabello. Es increíble como puedo llegar a distinguirla con facilidad, como si no hubiese nadie alrededor. Me acerco empujando a quien se interpusiera en mi camino, llevándome conmigo varios insultos. No me importa, tengo que alcanzarla.

 _ **R: ¡Akane!**_ _agarro su brazo.

Me mira y se relaja al instante. La llevo al piso superior donde no es tan bullicioso. La invito a sentarse y pido un agua. Le doy tiempo y espacio, aguardo, la espero, puedo conformarme solo con verla. Hasta que finalmente decide hablar.

 _ **A: No se qué le pasa…. en realidad lo sé.**_

 _ **R: ¿A qué te refieres?**_

Toma un sorbo de agua, mientras me mira por encima del vaso.

 _ **A: Se dio cuenta que no quiero estar a solas con él.**_

Mi corazón se dispara ante esas palabras, estaba en lo cierto.

 _ **R: ¿Por qué no quieres estar a solas con él?**_ _pregunto haciéndome el inocente y confundido.

 _ **A: Me siento incomoda, él quiere… bueno, ya sabes-**_

 _ **R: -¿y tú?**_ _ interrumpo.

 _ **A: Yo… hace un tiempo que…**_

Baja su mirada, no puede continuar.

 _ **R: Que…**_

Intento incentivarla, quiero escucharla.

 _ **A: Vamos a bailar Ranma**_ _me indica mientras se levanta.

Y yo, sin ningún tipo de cuestionamiento la sigo… como aquella noche.

Se detiene en una esquina del amplio piso, allí donde la luz casi no llega. Y comienza a moverse, cerrando sus ojos, mordiendo su labio, llenando de deseo cada célula de mi cuerpo. Me acerco a ella pero no vacilo. Rodeo su cintura con mis brazos y la acerco a más no poder contra mi cuerpo. Ella rodea mi cuello con sus brazos y nuestras miradas se encuentran.

 _ **R: Akane, ¿lo sabes verdad?**_ _me atrevo a decir sin poder contenerme más.

 _ **A: ¿Qué cosa?**_

Es una pregunta retórica o realmente no se dio cuenta.

 _ **R: Lo que siento por ti**_ _confieso.

Ella acaricia mi rostro, mientras yo me entrego con ojos cerrados a la suavidad de su piel.

 _ **A: Desde esa noche.**_

 _ **R: Desde esa noche solamente pienso ti. Akane, no me esperaba jamás una historia así, siento mil cosas por ti… pero.**_

 _ **A: ¿Pero?**_

 _ **R: Pero me da miedo enamorarme de ti.**_

 _ **A: ¿Por qué?**_ _me dice casi con ingenuidad.

 _ **R: Y tú no de mí. No quiero sufrir. Dime por favor, una palabra tuya es suficiente para iniciar todo o para ponerle un punto final a esto… para siempre.**_

 _ **A: No.**_

Nos detenemos.

 _ **R: ¿No?**_

¡¿No qué?!

 _ **A: No siento lo mismo por ti, lo siento.**_

Me quedo congelado. Mientras, ella me empuja lentamente para salir del agarre de mis brazos y se va.

Nunca me había sentido tan confundido, nunca tan dolido.

No sé qué pasó a continuación. No sé cómo se fueron de la disco, no sé cómo llegué a casa. Solo sé que se había acabado… en realidad nunca había comenzado.

Tengo que alegrarme, por suerte no me había enamorado de ella… porque ella no lo estaba de mí. El dolor hubiese sido aun más agudo.

Estoy bien, se acabó. Ya lo entendí, ahora voy a poder sacármela de la cabeza. Necesitaba su no. Todo estará bien…

Recordaba mis palabras sonar en mi cabeza una y otra vez mientras abordaba el avión hacia Pekín. Sé que estoy bien, que ya lo superé. Pero aún así la distancia me ayudará a sanar las heridas. Acepté la propuesta para ser jurado en una competencia en China, solo serían unas semanas. Estoy seguro que cuando vuelva ella estará por completo fuera de mi sistema.

* * *

El tiempo se hizo eterno, pero me encargué de ocupar cada minuto de mis días al máximo, para que ella no tuviera la oportunidad de colarse en mi cabeza. Podría decir que tuve un 75% de éxito, pero el 25% restante fue un fracaso rotundo. Porque cuando ella se asomaba en alguna imagen, sonido, olor… arrasaba con mi paz. Especialmente en las noches donde tenía vía libre para hacer estragos con mi mente. Me recordó a aquellas noches donde la buscaba sin cansancio, por curiosidad, por desafío, por diversión. Ahora todo es mucho más profundo. _"Qué bueno que no me enamoré, hice bien en tener miedo, lo hiciste bien Saotome"_ , repetía como un mantra justo antes de completar el nivel de fracaso, encargándome yo mismo de hacer el aporte final. Es que cuando ya no podía más tomaba mi celular y leía su mensaje, el que me envió cuando llegué a China luego de que se enterarse, supongo, que me había ido de Tokio.

" _Espero que puedas volver a tiempo para ver el concierto. Te estaré esperando en la puerta 9"_

Malvada, hipócrita, sádica, sin corazón. ¿Me está tomando el pelo? ¿Está jugando conmigo? ¿Le gusta hacerme sufrir? ¿O acaso no se dio cuenta de cuan profundo son mis sentimientos por ella? Sea cual fuere su objetivo lo logró, logró perturbar mis defensas y encadenarme a sus pies… en realidad nunca había sido liberado. Soy su esclavo, ¡maldita sea!

Maldita seas, porque estoy entusiasmado por aterrizar, maldita seas porque me empeño en arreglarme y verme bien, maldita seas porque me haces sentir tan nervioso cuando doy otro paso más hacia la puerta 9, mirando alrededor en tu búsqueda.

Repaso una vez más mis objetivos. Es la mujer de tu primo, te dijo que no, quiere jugar contigo o simplemente quiere ser tu amiga… cualquiera de estas dos últimas opciones no es conveniente para ti estúpido. ¡Te dijo que no!

Quizás cuando la veas te des cuenta de que ya no sientes lo mismo por ella, de que no es tan hermosa como te imaginabas, que ya no la deseas, que es aburrida y desagradable.

Tenía razón… qué bueno que no me enamoré de ella. Si hubiese sido así… me hubiera dado cuenta al verla que nada cambió en estos días lejos de ella. ¡Y eso no pasó! Me siento por completo diferente al divisarla esperando entre la multitud.

De repente nuestros ojos se cruzan y una sonrisa aparece en su rostro, mientras eleva su mano saludándome. Respondo de la misma manera caminando hacia ella.

 _ **R: Akane**_ _le digo.

 _ **A: Ranma**_ _responde.

Nos quedamos en silencio unos incómodos segundos.

 _ **R: ¿Entramos?**_

 _ **A: Sí… ya está por comenzar.**_

Encontramos nuestros fabulosos asientos a metros del escenario. Nos quedamos en silencio nuevamente pero podía ver, de reojo, como estaba más que entusiasmada por la cercanía y lo esplendoroso del lugar. Yo también lo estaba. Estar cerca de quien anhelas ver con todas tus fuerzas genera excitación y temor a la vez.

Las luces se atenuaron y comenzó el show.

Debo admitir que durante la hora y media que duró el espectáculo la pasé muy bien. Por primera vez pude compartir con alguien la música que tanto me gusta. Con ella compartía muchas cosas de hecho, y esa noche pusimos una pausa a todo lo que había pasado la última vez que nos vimos. Y volvimos a disfrutar de esa complicidad que compartimos tantas veces… realmente lo extrañaba, no a ella… el compartir.

Estabamos entusiasmados, alucinados, felices. No podíamos dejar de hablar sobre lo que nos había gustado, los comentarios de los cantantes y las canciones que no tocaron. Cuando logramos salir del estadio comenzó a llover inesperadamente. Tal vez el entusiasmo en el que estaba inmerso ese día… esos últimos días… esas semanas, por el hecho de verla, verlos, no me permitió percatarme del clima.

 _ **R: ¿Tienes paraguas?**_ _le pregunto mientras esperamos bajo el techo de la entrada del estadio.

 _ **A: ¡No! No me sabía que iba a llover.**_

 _ **R: Yo tampoco.**_

 _ **A: ¿Qué hacemos? está lloviendo muy fuerte y aquí casi no hay espacio. La gente se esta acumulando.**_

 _ **R: Tengo mi auto estacionado a unas cuadras de aquí. ¿Te animas a ir corriendo hasta allí?**_

 _ **A: ¡Vamos!**_

Agarro su mano y a la cuenta de tres salimos corriendo, mientras nos reímos, mientras nos empapamos. La lluvia se hace más intensa. Es mejor esperar a que cese un poco.

 _ **R: Esperemos allí hasta que pare un poco la lluvia**_ _ le digo gritando mientras señalo el techo de la entrada de una enorme casa.

 _ **A: De acuerdo.**_

Corremos unos metros más y llegamos con la decisión de resguardarnos. Nos miramos y nos reímos, sin razón aparente.

La miro.

 _ **A: Esperemos que deje de llover pron-**_

 **…**


	10. Quince

_**Hola a toda/os! Tardé muchisimo, lo se. Les pido mil disculpas! L** **es dejo un nuevo capítulo, espero que les guste. Espero sus reviews y desde ya les agradezco sus hermosos comentarios.**_

 _ **Esta historia es sin fines de lucro, siendo mi única ganancia el placer de escribir. Los personajes de Ranma 1/2 son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.**_

* * *

 _ **PERO ME DA MIEDO ENAMORARME**_

 ** _Cap 10: Quince_**

….

 _ **Akane: ¡¿Qué haces?!**_

Grita mientras me empuja y a continuación cubre su boca con ambas manos.

La miro brevemente y vuelvo a arremeter.

Me avecino desaforadamente y retiro sus manos del rostro.

La primera vez fue un impulso, solo la besé, sin planificarlo, con ojos herméticamente cerrados, con mis manos pegadas a mis costados, sin tocarla, sin forzarla, un mero intento por rosar sus labios con los míos.

Ahora es distinto, ahora lo pienso, ahora lo deseo.

Tomo su cara entre mis manos y la beso. Con furia, con necesidad, con desesperación. Ella intenta apartar mis manos, pero es en vano. No puedo frenarme. Mis labios insisten en abrirse paso y tomar su boca por completo, pero ella no me corresponde. Intento calmarme, así que bajo la intensidad de mi asalto y comienzo a besarla lentamente mientras acaricio sus mejillas con mis pulgares. Pero ella aprovecha que bajé mis defensas para desprenderse de mi agarre y abofetea mi cara con furia.

 _ **A: ¡Eres un imbécil!**_ _me dice con sus ojos llorosos_ _**¡Lo arruinaste todo!**_ _me grita, mientras un tanto avergonzado bajo la mirada.

Pero no se aparta, no toma distancia. _"Lo arruinaste todo"_ , recito para mis adentros.

Y la vuelvo a mirar. Instintivamente estiro mis manos hacia ella, pero bloquea mi avance, una, dos veces. A la tercera me deja secar sus lágrimas.

Ahora también me mira. Compartimos el mismo temor, como si estuviéramos a punto de hacer algo prohibido.

Pero aun así me dejo llevar por lo que quiero, la quiero a ella, así que vuelvo a acercarme a sus deliciosos labios.

 _ **A: No Ranma, por favor**_ _me ruega, frenándome con sus manos sobre mi pecho.

 _ **R: Sí Akane**_ _le contesto temblando mientras mi respiración se acelera_ _**por favor.**_

Me aprovecho de su boca entreabierta. Esta vez, paulatinamente tomo sus labios entre los míos, uno a la vez. Los acaricio, los beso, los succiono, los muerdo y me aparto unos segundos para verla. Ella abre sus ojos, me mira. Esta agitada, como yo. La observo desplazar sus ojos hacia mi boca y entonces… me besa. Sus brazos ascienden por mi pecho y se aferran alrededor de mi cuello, acabando con toda la distancia que existía entre los dos. Yo la rodeo con mis brazos y la apretó… sí, la apretó fuertemente contra mí. Y comenzamos a besarnos.

Esta vez, nuestra primera vez, dejo que ella tome la iniciativa. Me besa despacio, brevemente, torpemente, como si fuera su primer beso. Me encanta. Sus besos son suaves, gentiles, inocentes. Pero llego a mi límite con facilidad. Comienzo a responder, a guiarla, a tomar el control nuevamente. Profundizo el beso, intensifico las caricias sobre su cuerpo, y ella como buena aprendiz logra seguirme el paso. Es mi mejor alumna… la única. De repente toma mi pelo y tira levemente de él, lo suficiente para hacerme gemir. Dios mío, quiero hacerle el amor aquí mismo.

En ese momento, cuando estoy a punto de explotar, ella toma distancia y se aparta lo máximo que mis brazos le permiten.

 _ **A: Ranma**_ _suspira con sus ojos entrecerrados, estremecida.

Su cara está colorada, sus labios hinchados, su pelo revuelto. Decido abrazarla, con todas mis fuerzas. No puedo creerlo, no puedo creerlo, ¡No puedo creerlo!

Siento como ella responde con la misma intensidad.

Se siente tan bien tenerla conmigo. Tan bien como esa noche, cuando tomó mi mano. Seguidamente ese recuerdo vino acompañado de su contracara, cuando me soltó.

Me aferro más a ella.

Nos quedamos así, empapados no solo por la lluvia sino por el sudor que envuelve cuerpos producto del miedo, de la excitación y del nerviosismo. Acaricio su pelo, froto su espalda, inspiro su olor. Comienzo a besar su cabeza, sigo por su frente, la miro fijamente por unos segundos y la beso suavemente, reiteradas veces.

Lo maravilloso, lo increíble y mágico es que ella no solo deja que la bese, me besa también.

 _ **A: Dejó de llover**_ _dice de repente, aterrándome.

La idea de que este momento culmine, de que suelte mi mano como aquella vez y desaparezca de mi vida, así como le gustaba hacer, me llevó a exclamar.

 _ **R: ¡Vamos a mi departamento!**_

Ella salta de mis brazos como un resorte y me doy cuenta cuan fuerte es al lograr escaparse del calabozo que construí para ella con mis brazos.

 _ **A: ¿Qué? ¡Eres… eres un pervertido!**_ _sentencia completamente ruborizada.

Se da media vuelta e intenta tomar distancia. Mi peor pesadilla se hace realidad.

¡No esta vez!

La retengo del brazo, pero ella no quiere enfrentarme. Uso mi fuerza para hacerla girar hacia mí y cuando lo logro veo sus ojos llenos de lágrimas. ¿Qué hice?

Inmediatamente tomo entre mis manos su cara y me acerco mirándola fijamente, sinceramente, a pesar de que ella se resiste.

 _ **R: ¿Qué sucede mi amor?**_ _le digo inconscientemente, sorprendiéndome ante mi declaración.

Es que nunca hubo una verdad tan profunda y certera. Eres mi amor.

 _ **A: No me digas así, no intentes engañarme. Sabía que harías esto, pero nunca pensé que tan rápido. Por lo menos…por lo menos te hubieses tomado más tiempo.**_

 _ **R: ¿De qué hablas Akane?, ¿qué estás diciendo?, no te entiendo.**_

 _ **A: Olvídalo.**_

 _ **R: Akane-**_

 _ **A: -soy una tonta, pero es mejor que hayas mostrado tus garras ahora. Antes de que me enamore más de ti.**_

"Mas"… me enamore más…. Eso quiere decir…

Quiero besarla pero no es el momento. Así que intento entender que le sucede, primero.

 _ **R: Mírame**_ _le ruego_ _**realmente no entiendo qué hice mal. Explícame, por favor… no te voy a dejar ir hasta que me lo expliques.**_

Sinceramente, incluso cuando me expliques Akane, incluso en ese momento creo que no voy a dejarte ir.

 _ **A: ¿Piensas que soy tan fácil? ¿Piensas que con unos besos voy a caer a tus pies y… y en tu cama? No sé de qué me sorprendo, si se cómo eres… y sé que soy para ti**_ _exclama intentando apartarse.

Ya entendí. También me lastimas Akane, con que piensas eso de mí.

 _ **R: Estas equivocada. Quiero que vayamos a mi departamento a hablar, a decidir qué vamos a hacer… o mejor dicho cómo. Quiero que nos cambiemos de ropa antes de que nos enfermemos y, ¿por qué no?, tomar algo caliente.**_

Me mira confusa pero acto seguido siento como se relaja, y entonces la abrazo nuevamente.

 _ **R: No voy a mentirte**_ _ le susurro al oído_ _**quisiera hacerte el amor**_ _se vuelve a tensar_ _**porque me gustas, mucho, de verdad. Pero esa es solo una de las cosas que deseo hacer contigo. Quiero contarte el resto, por eso te pido que vengas conmigo.**_

La aparto y la observo.

Ella asiente haciendo que quiera besarla… y lo hago. Hasta que comienzo a sentir nuevamente las gotas caer. Tomo su mano de inmediato.

 _ **R: ¡Vamos!, antes de que nos agarre la lluvia otra vez.**_

Corremos hacia el auto. Subimos y emprendimos el camino a mi casa. No hablamos pero no fue incómodo. Al contrario, no podía borrarme la sonrisa de la cara. Constantemente volteaba a verla y chocaba con sus ojos, ambos reíamos en complicidad y volvíamos a mirar hacia otra dirección. Parecíamos niños o mejor dicho un par de adolescentes.

Al llegar me apresuro en bajar y abrirle la puerta. Ella me sonríe al encontrarse con mi mano en oferta. La toma y comenzamos a caminar hacia el ascensor. Recuerdo la tensión que existía en este diminuto espacio que compartimos aquella noche. Lo siento en este preciso momento. Recuerdo también como ansiaba besarla, el mismo deseo que habita en mi desde esa noche. Pero no es el momento, no quiero volver a asustarla. Más bien quiero creer que habrá muchas otras oportunidades para hacerlo… dime que sí Akane, que no me estoy equivocando.

Pero la aludida, ajena a todos mis pensamientos, solo puede mirar hacia el piso mientras juega nerviosamente con sus manos. No puedo evitar sonreír ante semejante imagen.

Por fin llegamos e ingresamos de inmediato al departamento, y justo como aquella vez Akane se dirige al enorme ventanal.

 _ **A: Había olvidado la hermosa vista.**_

 _ **R: Yo sigo soñando con ella muchas veces.**_

La imagen de ella junto al ventanal solía aparecer en mis sueños.

 _ **R: Voy a buscar ropa seca y unas toallas.**_

Ella no me responde, está atrapada por las luces provenientes de la ciudad.

Me cambio rápidamente y tomo algunas prendas para ella junto con unas toallas. Vuelvo al living para encontrármela en la misma posición.

 _ **R: Toma, puedes cambiarte en mi baño. Incluso podrías tomar una ducha si así lo quieres. Aquí hay unas toallas.**_

 _ **A: Gracias**_ _me sonríe tímidamente.

 _ **R: Yo prepararé algo para comer, ¿quieres?**_

 _ **A: Esta bien**_ _se queda en silencio_ _**eh… ¿Dónde está el baño?**_

Ah, eso era. Llegué a pensar que quería decirme algo importante, en realidad pensé que quería que la bese o abrace… me sonrojo ante mi pensamiento pervertido.

 _ **R: Por aquí, usa el de mi habitación.**_

Le señalo el camino, pero antes de darle la espalda puedo jurar que vi como sus mejillas se ruborizaban. ¿Se habrá dado cuenta de mis pensamientos, o acaso ella se encontraba en la misma sintonía? Parece una niña… me pregunto cuán lejos habrá llegado con Shin… de hecho la última vez que hablamos me dijo que lo estaba evitando porque aparentemente él quería romper toda distancia con ella. El solo pensarlo me hace enfurecer. Ahora no Saotome, no es el momento.

 _ **R: Toma tu tiempo**_ _le digo antes de dejar la habitación.

Me dirijo a la cocina y compruebo horrorizado que no hay ningún producto fresco para cocinar lo cual es lógico, hace un par de horas que llegué… y lo único que había hecho fue pensar en ella.

Busco en las alacenas y encuentro ramen instantáneo. Algo es algo. Termino de encender la cocina para calentar el agua y escucho sus pasos.

 _ **R: Disculpa Akane, solo teng…**_

Me quedo sin palabras. Una de mis fantasías acababa de hacerse realidad. Verla usando mis ropas era lo más ridículamente sexy que había visto.

 _ **A: ¿Qué sucede?**_ _pregunta alarmada.

Recupero el aliento.

 _ **R: ¿Puedo serte sincero?**_

 _ **A: Por favor.**_

 _ **R: Te ves… muy… hermosa.**_

La palabra justa era sensual, pero…

 _ **A: Jajaja, no creo que "hermosa" sea la palabra adecuada, pero la acepto. Gracias.**_

Se acerca mientras siento mis mejillas quemarse ante la vergüenza de ser descubierto una vez más.

 _ **A: ¡Ramen! ¡Qué rico! Hace mucho que no comía esto.**_

 _ **R: Pues… me alegro.**_

 _ **A: ¿En qué ayudo?**_

 _ **R: Bueno, puedes ayudarme a poner la mesa. Allí están los vasos y aquí los cubiertos.**_

 _ **A: Entendido.**_

Nunca, ni en un solo pensamiento o fantasía me hubiese imaginado que las cosas terminarían de esta manera.

Yo llegué con la expectativa de exponerla, de preguntarle por qué me envió ese mensaje cuando sabía que yo me había ido de Tokio para olvidarla. Hasta había pensado en la posibilidad de alertar a mi primo sobre la mujer con la que estaba. Es que fue muy cruel e injusto como me dijo que no sentía lo mismo por mí y luego me hace pensarla, esperarla, desearla.

Fue un gran impacto verla y sentir algo diferente. Sabía que sería así, pero pensé que confirmaría que fue algo pasajero, un enamoramiento breve, especial, pero perecedero. Al verla me di cuenta de cuánto la había extrañado, de cuanto quería verla. Sentí el pecho oprimido y cosquillas en el estómago. Quería abrazarla muy fuerte y sentir su perfume. Nunca había extrañado a alguien. Esto no es un simple enamoramiento, es mucho más.

Con el ramen ya listo nos sentamos a comer. Nos confortó el calor de la comida y la compañía mutua, o eso quiero creer. Ninguno de los dos se atrevió a romper el silencio así que solo nos concentramos en comer.

 _ **A: Estuvo muy rico-**_

 _ **R: -¿por qué dijiste que no sientes lo mismo que yo?**_ _dije sin pensar ni poder evitarlo.

Ella me mira y responde sin vueltas.

 _ **A: Porque es la verdad.**_

 _ **R: Entonces… ¿por qué me besaste?**_

 _ **A: Porque quise.**_

 _ **R: ¿Acaso eres una niña caprichosa?**_ _pregunto enojado.

 _ **A: No lo soy, jamás besaría a alguien por capricho.**_

 _ **R: No te entiendo.**_

 _ **A: ¿Qué quieres entender?**_

 _ **R: Si sientes lo mismo que yo por ti.**_

 _ **A: Ya te respondí que no**_

Me va a volver loco.

 _ **R: Entonces… entonces ¿qué-**_

 _ **A: -¿por qué no me preguntas qué siento por ti Ranma? Esa es la pregunta correcta.**_

¿Correcta?

 _ **R: Bueno, está bien. ¿Qué sientes por mi Akane?**_

 _ **A: Creo que te amo.**_

No me esperaba esa respuesta.

 _ **R: ¿Có-có-cómo?**_ _pregunto pensando que tuve una alucinación auditiva.

 _ **A: Creo que te amo Ranma.**_

Me lanzo sobre ella. Akane se levanta de inmediato evitándome. Recobro mi equilibrio y la tomo entre mis brazos, pero ella se resiste interponiendo sus brazos.

 _ **A: Espera Ranma, dije "creo".**_

 _ **R: Es mucho, mucho más de lo que imaginaba mi amor**_ _intentando besarla.

 _ **A: ¡Dije que esperes!**_ _me ordena enojada.

Me detengo y veo su seño completamente fruncido.

 _ **R: Akane, es que no comprendes lo que significan esas palabras para mí, yo-**_

 _ **A: -sé lo significan para mi Ranma, no tienes idea de lo que implica decirte esto**_ _poniendo distancia de mi.

 _ **R: Implica que tenemos que estar juntos.**_

 _ **A: Es justamente lo contrario.**_

 _ **R: ¿Por qué haces las cosas tan complicadas?**_

 _ **A: ¡Tú complicaste todo! ¡Tú cruzaste la línea entre los dos, no debiste haberme besado!**_

 _ **R: Yo no puedo seguir escondiendo lo que siento por ti. Créeme que lo intenté.**_

 _ **A: Te fuiste.**_

 _ **R: Sí, quería olvidarte… es decir Akane, ahora me dices que me amas-**_

 _ **A: -creo que te amo**_ _aclara.

 _ **R: -pero esa noche me dijiste que no sentías lo mismo que yo.**_

 _ **A: Es la verdad. Son dos cosas distintas. Una cosa es estar enamorado de alguien. Algo muy distinto es amar. Pero seguramente nunca lo has sentido por eso no puedes entenderme**_ _me dice dándome la espalda.

 _ **R: Enséñame entonces, muéstrame la diferencia.**_

 _ **A: Tú dijiste que te estabas enamorando de mí pero que eso solo sucedería si yo te correspondía… ¡como si pudiera ser posible!**_

 _ **R: ¡Es que no quería sufrir!**_

 _ **A: ¡Nadie quiere sufrir, idiota! pero tú lo haces todo de forma tan egoísta, solo piensas en ti.**_

 _ **R: Está bien, tienes razón**_ _enfrentándola_ _ **fui un idiota porque no pude olvidarte Akane, al contrario creo que también te amo.**_

 _ **A: ¡Ja! ¡Claro, ahora es fácil admitirlo porque sabes mis sentimientos!**_

 _ **R: ¡No! Cuando te vi…**_

Me quedo silencio. Ella me observa, expectante.

 _ **R: Confirmé que lo que siento es real.**_

Reconozco esa expresión. No me cree.

 _ **R: Dame una oportunidad, ambos tenemos dudas pero también certezas. Tú tal vez no me crees pero te juro que es la primera vez que siento algo así… y no puedo rendirme. ¿Y si estamos destinados a estar juntos Akane?**_

 _ **A: No seas galante Ranma. No necesitas decirme palabras amorosas, ni promesas de amor. No fue por eso por lo que me enamore de ti.**_

 _ **R: Discúlpame si soy cursi, pero es lo que siento. ¿Acaso piensas que lo que te estoy diciendo se lo digo a todas las mujeres? No me conoces Akane.**_

 _ **A: No quiero discutir ni poner en tela de juicio tus palabras o emociones. Simplemente… ahora que ya pusimos en palabras lo que pasa entre los dos, creo que ya podemos dar fin a-**_

 _ **R: -¿dar fin?**_

 _ **A: Sí, yo planeaba guardar mis sentimientos para mí misma, quería cerrar esta noche, con este concierto, nuestra historia… que jamás comenzó en realidad.**_

 _ **R: Akane-**_

 _ **A: -fue hermoso compartir algo así. Contigo descubrí lo que se siente tener un amigo con quien compartir las cosas que más me gustan, tener una mentor que me enseñe a mejorar en mi disciplina, tener a un hombre que se preocupa por mí, escuchándome, confortándome… y ahora, por primera vez viví en carne propia lo que siente una mujer al ser besada por alguien a quien muere por besar, a quien desea besar con todas sus fuerzas**_

La abrazo fuertemente, sus palabras me conmovieron, me asombraron pues siento por ella exactamente lo mismo. No, esto no puede acabar, esto recién comenzó Akane.

 _ **A: Ranma, es demasiado tarde…**_

 _ **R: Entonces quédate aquí conmigo**_ _le susurro.

 _ **A: Lo sigo enserio.**_

 _ **R: Yo también. Quédate conmigo esta noche, solo quiero dormir contigo. Por favor. Mañana veremos cómo continuar.**_

La escucho suspirar mientras la espera por su respuesta se hace eterna. No me rindo, la abrazo, le ruego.

 _ **A: Está bien**_ _finalmente accede.

Me separo de ella y beso su frente. Tomo su mano y la llevo a mi habitación. Nos sentamos sobre el mullido mueble, uno a cada lado. Estamos nerviosos, pero también expectantes. Corro el acolchado y la sabana e ingreso mientras la observo. Ella se toma unos segundos más y finalmente me copia. Nos acostamos en silencio, mirando el techo. Siento calor, estoy hirviendo. No puedo negar que estoy excitado, y mi cuerpo lo evidencia. Trato de calmarme pues no quiero que ella se dé cuenta… o lo sienta. Decido mirar al techo y cerrar los ojos por un rato. Es en vano, no puedo calmarme. De repente siento movimiento y luego me doy cuenta de que ella, la mujer que tanto quiero, está a mi lado, que se ha recostado en mi pecho y me abraza tímidamente. Entonces reacciono casi instintivamente y la encierro entre mis brazos, apretándola contra mi cuerpo.

 _ **A: Ranma, me estas ahogando**_ _ se queja.

Y me doy cuenta de que prácticamente la estaba asfixiando contra mi pecho. Relajo mis músculos y le pido disculpas. Ella ríe.

 _ **A: Despacio, hazlo así.**_

Me enseña, ubicando mis brazos sobre ella, uno que la sujeta por debajo de su cuerpo y otro que pasa sobre su cintura. Ella me mira sonriente recostada sobre mi pecho, no puedo creer lo que está sucediendo, solo puedo sonreírle embobado.

No se cuento tiempo nos quedamos así, mirándonos, acariciando nuestros rostros, nuestros cabellos. Con mucha cautela, por mi reacción y por la de ella, me animo a acariciar su espalda, sus brazos, su cintura… y ella hace lo propio con mi pecho, mis manos, mi cuello. De repente me toma por sorpresa y besa mi mejilla. Besa mi nariz, mis ojos, mi frente. Yo tomo su rostro y la beso en la boca, conteniendo la bestia dentro de mí que quiere devorarla. Me tenso y padezco. Pero por otra parte me siento en la gloria al sentir como ella corresponde mis besos. De repente me coloco sobre ella y cuando abro mis ojos veo que aquella fantasía que había tenido cuando competimos frente al maestro se había hecho por fin realidad. Allí estaba ella con sus cabellos desparramados sobre la almohada de mi cama, sonrojada, respirando sonoramente con dificultad, sus labios hinchados y colorados. Entonces la abrazo fuertemente, desconcertándola.

 _ **R: Akane… quedémonos así.**_

Si no la abrazaba, si continuaba besándola no podría detenerme y realmente no quería confirmar sus sospechas.

No sé cómo ni cuándo, pero nos quedamos dormidos en los brazos del otro. Cuando desperté ya era de mañana.

Lo primero que hice fue comprobar que todo lo que había vivido hace unas horas no era un nuevo truco de mi cabeza. Para mi fortuna era real, ella estaba durmiendo sobre mi pecho. Me quedo observándola atentamente, recorriendo cada centímetro de su rostro.

 _ **A: Detente, ¿quieres?**_ _me advierte divertida, aún con los ojos cerrados_ _ **es incómodo.**_

 _ **R: No lo es, es placentero, encantador.**_

Lo digo enserio, el verla me produce un efecto de encantamiento.

Abre sus ojos y amplía su sonrisa, contagiándome de inmediato. Estira su mano hacia mí y comienza a acariciar mi rostro. Fue la continuación de la escena de anoche. Nunca había disfrutado de estas cursilerías, esto de mirarse y quedarse sonriendo como un tonto, de disfrutar una caricia tierna y sin segundas intenciones, más que el puro deseo de querer mimar al otro.

 _ **A: Debo irme**_ _me dice de repente mientras intenta incorporarse.

 _ **R: Espera, desayunemos primero, es temprano.**_

 _ **A: Ranma-**_

 _ **R: -no**_ _le digo serio_ _ **tenemos que hablar de nosotros primero.**_

Algo habrá visto en mi rostro, por lo que de inmediato asintió.

Ya en la cocina preparamos el desayuno en el más profundo silencio. Temo que sea la calma que anticipa el malestar.

Nos sentamos pero ya sin poder contenerme me dirijo a ella

 _ **R: ¿Qué vas a hacer con Shin?**_

Me mira incomoda.

 _ **A: ¿Con Shin?**_

 _ **R: Tenemos que decírselo.**_

 _ **A: Ranma, ¿decirle qué?**_

 _ **R: Lo que sentimos, el uno por el otro.**_

Hace una mueca con su boca antes de comenzar a comer dejándome a merced de una cruel espera nuevamente, como solía hacerlo.

 _ **R: ¿Qué es lo gracioso?**_ _le pregunto si poder esconder mi enojo

 _ **A: ¿Qué quieres que le diga a Shin, Ranma? "Me enamoré de tu primo, lo siento Shin"**_ _contesta con sarcasmo.

 _ **R: ¿Quieres esconderlo de él? ¿Quieres que seamos amantes entonces?**_

 _ **A: No seas ridículo.**_

 _ **R: ¿Entonces?**_

La respuesta caía de madura. Entonces nada, entonces lo que vivimos se termina.

Ante tal conclusión me acerco a ella y me arrodillo, tomándola desprevenida. Tomo su rostro entre mis manos. Es la única forma en que puedo obligarla a que me mire y no se escabulla de mí.

 _ **R: ¿Quieres que esto se acabe cuando todavía no ha comenzado?**_

 _ **A: Sí, porque no ha comenzado, estamos a tiempo. Te lo dije yo…**_

Se queda sin palabras. Me mira con esos hermosos ojos llenos de temor. No intenta apartarme, al contrario, la siento respirar agitadamente. Me acerco precipitadamente a su boca y la beso, mientras la abrazo y la acerco a mi cuerpo. Ella me rodea con sus brazos. Me levanto sosteniéndola de sus caderas y ella, por su parte, se envuelve con sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura. Camino con Akane a cuestas, sin interrumpir nuestros besos, hacia el enorme sofá de la sala de estar. Me siento y ella se acomoda en mi regazo, sin separarnos ni un centímetro.

 _ **R: ¿Ves? ¿Quieres que esto que sentimos se acabe así?**_ _logro decirle luego de hacer un enorme esfuerzo por apartarme de sus labios.

Ella apoya su frente contra la mía.

 _ **A: No estás haciendo las cosas fáciles.**_

 _ **R: No es la idea.**_

Ella se ríe brevemente y me abraza. Yo la envuelvo con mis brazos.

 _ **A: 15 días**_ _susurra en mi oído.

¿15 días? ¿Para qué?

Temo la respuesta, así que no pregunto.

 _ **R: 15 días, preciosa**_ _le respondo.

Ella me besó, pequeños y tiernos besos a través de los cuales podía sentir que estaba contenta con mi respuesta. Yo también lo estaba.

Nos quedamos en esa posición un rato más, hasta que nos dimos cuenta de la hora.

La llevé al departamento de su amiga y luego me dirigí al gimnasio. Creo que todas las células de mi piel irradiaban felicidad. Tuve que aguantar los comentarios de todos mis alumnos con respecto a mi cara de bobo. _"Ranma sama debe estar enamorado"_ , afirmaban. Yo fingía enojarme ante sus comentarios pero sinceramente no podía evitar sonrojarme, pues tenían razón.

Se hizo de tarde y llegó ella. Nunca la había esperado tanto. Ella me divisa y puedo notar cómo se sonroja.

Quiero correr y tomarla entre mis brazos, pero recordé lo que habíamos acordado. Nuestra relación, o lo que fuera que teníamos, debería permanecer secreta. _"¿Por 15 días?"_ Pregunté fallidamente, sin tener una respuesta.

Me acerco a ella, mostrándome exageramente serio y formal.

 _ **R: Señorita Tendo.**_

 _ **A: Ranma sensei.**_

Nos saludamos sonrojados, mientras hacemos una reverencia acartonada. Parecemos estúpidos.

Entrenar con ella esta vez fue totalmente diferente. Cada contacto con su cuerpo generaba una mezcla entre tensión y ternura, sensualidad y cariño. Nos reíamos mucho al notar lo incómodos y familiarizados, a la vez, que estábamos con el cuerpo del otro.

Cuando nos dimos cuenta, el entrenamiento había finalizado.

 _ **R: ¿Hoy es día 1?**_

 _ **A: Así es.**_

 _ **R: Bueno, vayamos a festejarlo, ¿qué te parece?**_

 _ **A: Una brillante idea… sensei**_ _pronuncia sensualmente mientras me guiño un ojo.

Estoy por lanzarme a sus brazos pero percatándose de mis intenciones se distancia de inmediato.

 _ **A: Voy a cambiarme, te espero frente a tu a auto.**_

Me vuelve loco.

* * *

Ese día, nuestro primer día, la llevé a uno de los restaurantes más caros de Tokio. Quería sorprenderla y hacer alarde de mis contactos y mis recursos económicos. La noté rara, no sabía bien que era. No quería intimidarla, todo lo contrario, quería agradarla. Lo mismo sucedió los días dos y tres. Ambos en restaurantes distintos pero igual de glamorosos.

 _ **R: ¿Qué sucede Akane, te noto rara?**_ _me animé a preguntarle, la tercer noche.

 _ **A: Nada, ¿por qué lo preguntas?**_ _respondió tímidamente

 _ **R: Por favor, dime la verdad, no soy idiota. No te ves bien.**_

Ella me quedó mirando en silencio.

 _ **A: Sabes, yo vengo de una ciudad muy pequeña. Desde que era una niña soñaba vivir en Tokio, te lo he contado, ¿recuerdas?**_ _asiento atento_ _ **Me encanta el brillo de esta ciudad, el ruido, el constante movimiento, la gente… pero esto, este lujo… no es lo mío Ranma. Mira a esas mujeres, mírame a mi… ni siquiera sé como pronunciar el menú. Mi ropa, mi peinado, mi esencia no coincide con este lugar y realmente no quiero que así sea, estoy bien conmigo misma. Sin embargo no puedo evitar sentirme incómoda para serte sincera.**_

Fue ahí donde caí en cuenta de mi estupidez. No me había puesto a pensar en que le agradaría a ella, solo quería deslumbrarla, quería que vea que tipo de vida podía tener conmigo. De allí en adelante fuimos a comer a los lugares que ella quisiera, lugares con música agradable, comida tradicional y deliciosa, a veces al aire libre, a veces en un rinconcito casi perdido dentro de algún restaurante familiar. Me gustaba, podía ser yo mismo, no tenía que hacerme el gran Gatsby para impresionarla. No tenia que impresionarla. Nos divertimos cada una de esas noches como nunca lo había hecho, todas menos la número quince.

Los días cuatro y once fuimos al cine luego del entrenamiento, compramos palomitas y gaseosas, luego un helado para abrirnos el apetito antes de la cena. Su gusto favorito era el chocolate. El sexto día fuimos a una competencia y luego a un café cercano para debatir sobre los luchadores y analizar las técnicas que emplearon. El día quince no fuimos a ningún lugar luego del entrenamiento. El más divertido fue el noveno día. Pasamos toda la tarde en la playa, tomamos sol, jugamos vóley y luego a las cartas. Lo mejor fue ver juntos el atardecer. De más está decir que todos los días estaban repletos de caricias, besos, abrazos. Especialmente el día número catorce, el cual pasamos juntos encerrados en mi departamento. Cocinamos, miramos tele, escuchamos música, hasta tomamos una pequeña siesta abrazados sobre el sillón del living. Era muy inquieta al dormir, pero podría lidiar con ello por el resto de mis días. Con el pasar de los días mi deseo por Akane crecía hasta el punto de lo insoportable. En varias ocasiones tuvimos que forzarnos a detenernos. Teníamos que cumplir la promesa que habíamos hecho el quinto día cuando las cosas casi se salieron de control en el interior de mi auto, luego de parar un rato para observar la noche estrellada en algún lugar oscuro de la ciudad. "No sexo". Accedí sin pensar lo difícil que sería. Durante las dos semanas que compartimos tuve que bañarme con agua fría en más de una ocasión durante el día, especialmente por las noches, cuando más la extrañaba… y deseaba.

El peor de los días fue el décimo. Ella no fue a entrenar y solo nos vimos en la cena. Estuvimos juntos dos horas. _"No preguntes",_ me ordenó, y yo como siempre terminé obedeciendo. Ni siquiera me dejó llevarla a su departamento. El día número doce fue parecido, solo accedió a que la acerque a su casa, pero apenas frené el auto se bajó saludando apresuradamente.

Los días siete y trece pasamos la tarde entrenando. Quería que le enseñe a perfeccionar las técnicas que recientemente le había enseñado. Es muy testaruda, persistente, exigente. Solía exigirme constantemente que le cuente la verdad de todo, y por alguna razón no podía hacer otra cosa. Fui sincero por completo, especialmente aquella tarde del octavo día donde estuvimos haciendo un picnic en el parque. Jugamos a verdad o consecuencia. Siempre elegía consecuencia y yo solo quería preguntarle si de verdad me amaba. Mi castigo ante su evitación fueron retos que involucraban besos, caricias y de vez en cuando alguna prenda que le hiciera pasar un poco el ridículo. Ella cumplía, no se dejaba intimidar. Pero nunca obtuve "su verdad".

El día quince no la vi. Me rehusaba a verla, aunque estaba muriendo de tanto extrañarla. Recibí su llamada, me preguntó preocupada dónde estaba y por qué no había asistido al trabajo. Le dije que no había necesidad de vernos ese día, que nos podríamos ver el día dieciséis, el diecisiete o el diecinueve, que resultaba ser hoy. Insistió en verme. _"Es el día quince"_ , me dijo. Sin embargo me negué. No dijo más nada, yo tampoco. _"Nos vemos en unos días"_ le dije, ella colgó sin despedirse. Sé que estaba enojada, pero también sé que definitivamente habrá más días para nosotros.

Así, casi sin darme cuenta (aunque ansiosamente los contaba) terminaron nuestros quince días. Ella me enseñó a ser gentil, tierno, a cuidar de otra persona, a acariciar suavemente, a abrazar con anhelo. Yo espero haberle enseñado cosas que él no. Estoy convencido de ello, lo podía sentir, lo podía ver. Sé que nos complementamos. Sé que no lo ama, y que a mí sí. Tal vez es pronto, demasiado pronto. Quizás hayamos perdido mucho tiempo ya.

Sin embargo estoy decidido a hacerme cargo de lo mis sentimientos por ella. Hoy voy a hablar con Shin. No sé cómo va a reaccionar. Pero no me importa. Solo importa ella.

Me miro una vez más al espejo antes de dirigirme a la reunión familiar. Shin finalmente obtuvo el alta, no sé bien cuando. A partir de ahora su tratamiento será ambulatorio debido a los excelentes resultados que obtuvo. Me alegra mucho, realmente.

Lo único que perturba mi tranquilidad es saber que ella estará a su lado, es su prometida. Admito que no le dije que iba a hablar con él, lo decidí aquella noche, cuando la besé por primera vez. Es una decisión que tomé, y quiero creer que por los dos.

Llego a la casa de mis tíos, padres de Shin. Todos están ahí. Y como siempre mis ojos la buscan en la multitud. Sigo avanzando, saludando a primos y tíos con la cortesía correspondiente, sin lograr hallarla ni a ella ni a él. Me siento nervioso, ¿dónde están?

" _Ranma"_ , escucho a alguien llamándome. Me doy vuelta en dirección a la voz.

 _ **R: ¿Qué haces aquí Ukyo?**_

 _ **U: Me invitaron tus padres.**_

La miro confundido e irritado. Hasta que recuerdo la intención de mis progenitores. Durante las últimas dos semanas la estuve evitando a toda costa. No quería perder mi tiempo con ella, no podía desperdiciarlo. Mi madre me recordaba casi a diario que tenía que hablar con la muchacha, aunque ella se empecinaba en denominarla "tu prometida". Tiene razón, pues su estatuto nunca será más que eso, una promesa. Mi realidad es otra.

 _ **R: Que la pases bien**_ _le digo antes de darle la espalda.

" _Pueden pasar a la mesa"_ anuncia una de las empleadas.

Todos comenzaron a dirigirse al comedor, mientras yo me quedé allí, aguardando…la. Hasta que el salón quedo vacio.

" _Ranma"_ me convoca mi madre. Miro alrededor una vez mas y me dirijo al condenado comedor.

Antes de entrar mi madre me detiene.

 _ **Nodoka: Viste quien asistió, ¿no?**_

 _ **R: No sé a qué te refieres madre**_ _le digo indiferente.

 _ **N: Escucha a tu primo aprende de él, el próximo serás tú**_ _sentencia mientras avanza hacia la habitación.

¿Qué me quiso decir? ¿De quién carajos está hablando? Despejo rápidamente mi cabeza, no me importa ella, mi primo y mucho Ukyo. Entro y al dar dos pasos me detengo en el umbral de la puerta. Ahí está ella, sentada al otro lado de la enorme mesa, junto a él. Mi corazón se vuelca. Esta hermosa, mi Akane…

Ella me ve y me sonríe tímidamente. Pero luego baja su mirada.

Avanzo y me siento junto a Ryoga, en diagonal a ella.

" _ **Ahora sí, ya estamos todos"**_ _reprocha mi tía, la anfitriona de la casa.

Siento las miradas de todos en mi, menos la suya.

" _ **Antes de comenzar a comer mi querido hijo tiene un anuncio que hacer".**_

Me paralizo, odiaba los anuncios familiares.

El aludido se levanta y toma a Akane del brazo, haciéndola levantarse a su par.

 _ **Shin: Estimada familia, no voy a dar muchas vueltas. Como todos saben mi tratamiento ha sido un éxito**_ _todos aplauden y lo felicitan, yo también, claro que me alegro por él_ _ **de ahora en adelante seguiré de forma ambulatoria. Les agradezco a todos ustedes por su apoyo y cuidado, especialmente a mi mujer**_ _le da un beso en la mejilla, y yo enloquezco por dentro_ _ **a quien le estoy eternamente agradecido. Akane**_ _la enfrenta_ _ **no sabes lo feliz que me haces, soy muy afortunado por tenerte a mi lado.**_

Akane lo mira en silencio, mientras comienzan a caer lágrimas de sus ojos. Él se alerta y la abraza. Se ve feliz porque piensa que son lágrimas de felicidad, pero yo sé que son de tristeza y de culpa porque también sé que no lo ama.

" _ **Vamos hijo, termina el anuncio así podemos comenzar con la cena. Tienen el resto de sus vidas para estar abrazados"**_ _bromea mi tío haciendo que los presentes estallen en risas.

Yo también estaba por estallar

Shin le da un beso en la frente y le pregunta, _**"¿quieres decirlo tú?"**_

Ella sonríe y niega con su cabeza.

Entonces se dirige a todos los presentes. Toma su mano izquierda y la muestra junto a la suya. Todos exclaman ante lo develado en los dedos anulares de ambos.

 _ **Sh: Nos casamos.**_

Y mi mundo se derrumbó ante mí. No pude escuchar nada mas, todo comenzó a darme vueltas. Oí el ruido de sillas corriéndose y gente moviéndose.

Casarse… ¿casarse? Ella… ella jamás mencionó eso, ¿cómo, cuándo lo hicieron?

Lo único que atiené a hacer fue levantarme, como los demás, pero en dirección a la salida. Entré en el baño y me encerré. No sé si se dieron cuenta de mi reacción o mi ausencia. No entiendo nada.

Golpean la puerta y dicen mi nombre, _"Ranma, abre la puerta, soy yo, Ryoga"_.

Logro destrabarla y él ingresa.

 _ **Ryoga: ¿Qué te sucede?**_

 _ **R: Ella… ellos… no puede ser, ella nunca me lo dijo… no puede ser.**_

 _ **Ry: Cálmate Ranma, ¿de qué estás hablando?**_

 _ **R: Búscala Ryoga, por favor. Ve a buscarla, tráela aquí, inventa algo pero solo tráela**_ _le suplico.

 _ **Ry: ¿A quién?**_

 _ **R: Akane, tráela por favor.**_

 _ **Ry: ¡Ranma! ¿Acaso no escuchaste lo que acaban de anunciar? ¿Cómo quieres que la traiga cuando todo el mundo la esta felicitando?**_

 _ **R: ¡Traela!**_ _le grito_ _ **por favor… o iré a buscarla yo mismo y no será nada disimulado**_ _le advierto.

 _ **Ry: Cálmate, veré qué puedo hacer.**_

Sale del baño dejándome destrozado. ¿Cómo pudo pasar esto? ¿Cómo pudo engañarme así? Si tan solo hace unos días soñábamos juntos sobre nuestro futuro, ¿no es así? ¿O acaso solo soñaba yo? No puedes ser tan cruel. Esto debe ser un mal entendido.

De repente escucho el sonido de mi celular. Era una llamada entrante, de Akane. Me desespero por contestar y torpemente se me cae el teléfono de mis manos. Lo levanto y apretó el botón verde.

 _ **R: Akane…**_

 _ **A: Te lo dije.**_

 _ **R: ¿Cuándo? Nunca vi el anillo, yo-.**_

 _ **A: -te lo dije la noche en que nos reencontramos, mi amor.**_

 _ **R: Akane, no juegues conmigo.**_

 _ **A: Te dije que ya era demasiado tarde.**_

Es verdad, lo hizo.


	11. Intento

_**Hola a toda/os! Esta vez me porté bien, actualicé bastante rápido! Les quiero agradecer a todxs sus mensajes, me alegraron el corazón! Me pone muy contenta saber que les gusta mi historia y es muy importante para mi el hecho de que se tomen uno momento para enviarme sus opiniones y sus alientos. Muchas gracias! L** **es dejo un nuevo capítulo, espero que les guste. Espero sus reviews y desde ya les agradezco sus hermosos comentarios.**_

 _ **Comenzamos a transitar el final!**_

 _ **A aquellos "Guests" que me han escrito:**_

 _ **1_ Lamento que Akane haya roto tu corazón! Veremos si puede**_ ** _remendarlo en los próximos capítulos. Gracias por tu comentario!_**

 _ **2_ Alguien preguntó porque no fue clara y lo lastima asi. Tienes razón, ha sido bastante cruel Akane. No sé si existe alguna justificación para ello. Te mando un abrazo!**_

 _ **3_** **Marisol rdz, tu comentario coincide con el de la mayoría, y como puse lineas arriba estoy de acuerdo con vos, no se si alguna justificación podrá "salvarla". Tomaré en cuenta tu opinión sobre lo que tendría que hacer Ranma con ella. Saludos y gracias por tu comentario.**_

 _ **4_** **iselaglezcam muchas gracias por tu mensaje! tu enojo con Akane es compartido! Te mando un beso!**_

 _ **En este capitulo hay escenitas fuertecitas... ya me van a ir contando si están de acuerdo con ello, porque si me dan el ok...**_

 _ **Veremos!**_

 _ **Esta historia es sin fines de lucro, siendo mi única ganancia el placer de escribir. Los personajes de Ranma 1/2 son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.**_

* * *

 _ **PERO ME DA MIEDO ENAMORARME**_

 ** _Cap 11: Intento_**

 _ **"I'm already someone else's b**_ _ **aby"**_

 _ **(Clean Bandit and Marina)**_

Siento como empiezan a descender por mis mejillas. Aquellas que no habían cesado desde que lo vi por última vez hace cinco días. Pensé que ya no quedan lágrimas por derramar, pero estaba equivocada.

Sabía que esto pasaría, que se enteraría de la peor manera. Pero parece ser inevitable que ambos terminemos sufriendo, una vez más.

Lo supe de inmediato cuando Ryoga se acercó a mí y disimulando un abrazo me pide al oído que hable con Ranma. Me dijo que estaba encerrado en el baño del primer piso.

Apresuradamente comenzamos a subir las escaleras, pero no llegamos a alcanzar el tercer escalón cuando Shin me retiene del brazo.

 _ **Shin: No lo enfrentes, llámalo por teléfono. Será menos doloroso… para todos.**_

Asiento. Soy una cobarde, lo sé, pero no puedo verlo cara a cara.

Luego se dirige a Ryoga.

 _ **Sh: Llévala a la casa de huéspedes, allí nadie los molestará.**_

Confundido, el joven muchacho toma mi mano dirigiéndome hacia la salida. La casa de invitados estaba al fondo del enorme terreno.

 _ **Ryoga: Llámalo**_ _ me ordena mientras me hace ingresar al dormitorio de la casa, cerrando la puerta sonoramente al irse.

Temblando, seco mis lágrimas una vez más y luego de respirar profundamente marco su número.

 _ **Ranma: Akane…**_

Escucharlo literalmente me parte el corazón.

 _ **Akane: Te lo dije**_ _ fue lo único que logré decir.

 _ **R: ¿Cuándo? Nunca vi el anillo, yo-.**_

 _ **A: -te lo dije la noche en que nos reencontramos, mi amor.**_

 _ **R: Akane, no juegues conmigo.**_

 _ **A: Te dije que ya era demasiado tarde.**_

Y no me refería al horario.

 _ **R: ¿Cómo… cómo iba a imaginar que te habías casado con él?**_ _dice confuso.

Lo entiendo.

Jamás podrá perdonarme. Fui muy egoísta.

 _ **A: Tienes razón… si tan solo…**_

No puedo continuar. No hay lugar para el "hubiera".

 _ **R: ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste Akane?**_

 _ **A: No quería que te enteraras así, de verdad. Lo siento Ranma, lo siento mucho…**_

La angustia se apodera de mi garganta haciendo un nudo que impide articular palabra alguna.

 _ **R: ¿Dónde estás?**_ _pregunta.

Lo escucho agitado, parece estar caminando. ¡No, esto no puede suceder!

 _ **A: Eso no importa, vete por favor. Inventa una excusa y vete de aquí**_ _le dije lo más firme que pude.

 _ **R: Voy por ti, me importa un carajo si estas casada**_ _enuncia mientras termina la llamada.

El pánico se apodera de mí. Salgo de la habitación en búsqueda de Ryoga.

 _ **A: ¡Ryoga, debes detenerlo!**_ _le digo aferrándome a su chaqueta.

 _ **Ry: No me gusta nada esta situación, ¿qué carajos está pasando?**_

 _ **A: ¡No te lo puedo explicar ahora! solo detenlo, sácalo de aquí, por favor Ryoga**_ _le suplico_ _ **no quiero que se lastime aún más.**_

Me mira con notable resentimiento y sale en búsqueda de su primo.

Lo veo partir, dejando un portazo detrás de él. A continuación me desplomo sobre el piso de la fría sala de estar. Estoy temblando.

De repente escucho como alguien golpea la puerta principal.

Me paralizo. ¡No puede ser él!... salvo que Ryoga no haya logrado detenerlo. Ante el insistente llamado me levanto y abro la puerta.

 _ **Sh: ¿Estás bien?**_ _me pregunta alarmado.

Asiento, mientras intento limpiar mi rostro con el dorso de mi mano.

Él ingresa. Toma mi muñeca y me tira hacia él, abrazándome fuertemente.

 _ **Sh: Todo va a estar bien**_ _me dice al oído.

 _ **A: Shin pe-**_

 _ **Sh: -shhh**_ _me silencia.

Lo obedezco, no hay nada más que decir.

Nos quedamos un largo rato en esa habitación, él abrazándome y yo dejándome consolar. La escena entera era digna de una tragedia griega. Mi marido consolándome por sentirme destrozada al haber terminado la relación con otro hombre a quien amo… su primo. Él lo sabe. No entiendo cómo puede lidiar con esto. Aunque tuvimos aquella charla, por más que me haya dado miles de argumentos sobre su decisión, aún así no logró entenderlo. Nos interrumpe el sonido del celular de Shin. Me aleja suavemente y toma el teléfono en sus manos.

 _ **Sh: Permiso Akane, debo atender.**_

Asiento y él sale de la casa. Siento mucho frio, siento mucho dolor. Me duele la cabeza, me arden los ojos.

Shin vuelve a ingresar y me pregunta si estoy más tranquila.

Asiento insegura.

 _ **Sh: Ya se fue**_ _replica.

Al escucharlo llevo inconscientemente la mano al costado izquierdo de mi pecho, como si mi corazón se hubiese terminado de hacer trizas.

Él se acerca y acaricia mi rostro. ¿Estoy llorando de nuevo? ¿Acaso había dejado de llorar en algún momento?

 _ **Sh: Tenemos que volver a la reunión**_ _anuncia.

 _ **A: ¿De verdad tenemos que hacerlo? Quiero irme a casa, por favor**_ _suplico.

 _ **Sh: Solo un rato más. Es necesario, ellos realmente están felices por nosotros.**_

Lo sé, todos de verdad fueron muy sinceros al felicitarnos, a pesar de que solo sus padres lo sabían. Ellos fueron testigos de nuestro casamiento, pero el resto de la familia fue testigo de lo difícil que resultó para Shin atravesar este tratamiento, y presenciaron como yo lo acompañé en ello. Saben también cuánto me ama, y supongo que creen que también lo amo a él.

Todo era una celebración… menos para mí y para Ranma. Todavía puedo ver su rostro dolido al escuchar la noticia. Fueron solo segundos antes de irse del comedor. Suficientes, sin embargo, para grabarse en mi cabeza. De repente siento que Shin me besa. Inmediatamente me aparto, como un acto reflejo.

Y lo veo, veo esa expresión que se repetía desde hace semanas cada vez que me besaba. Tampoco quería lastimarlo a él. No se lo merecía.

Trata de esconder su dolor y me sonríe tiernamente.

 _ **Sh: Solo un rato más y nos vamos a casa.**_

Respiro profundamente y accedo. Él toma mi mano y dejamos la casa de huéspedes en dirección al caserón.

El resto de la tarde hice lo mejor que pude, aunque mis ojos hinchados me delataban. Me excusé diciendo que me dolía la cabeza, que estaba muy abrumada. Todos supieron comprender y creer mi pobre excusa.

En ocasiones miraba mi celular creyendo que tal vez intentaría llamarme de nuevo. Pero no lo hizo.

" _Es mejor así"_ , me digo tratando de consolarme.

Por fin, al ver que ya no podía más con esta pantomima, Shin anunció que nos íbamos. Saludamos una vez más a todos los presentes y partimos.

Subo rápidamente al coche, me acurruco en el asiento mirando la ventana… y dándole la espalda a mi marido. Él lo supo entender y no me dirigió la palabra en todo el camino. Sí me acompañaron ellas, mis fieles conocidas saladas.

Sin darme cuenta me había quedado dormida. Me despierto en sus brazos cuando me está cargando en dirección a la habitación… nuestra habitación. Simulo seguir dormida. Él me deja sobre la mullida cama, me saca los zapatos, me acobija con la manta y me da un beso en la frente. Puedo escucharlo dirigirse hacia el baño. En ese instante tengo el impulso de llamarlo. Busco el teléfono en el bolso y lo sostengo entre mis manos, observando la pantalla negra por unos minutos. Toco el botón lateral para desbloquearlo, pero me detengo. Decido apagarlo y guardarlo en el cajón de mi mesa de luz.

" _Es mejor así, Akane"_ , me recordé.

Me di vuelta decidida a dormirme. Minutos después noto como él ingresa a la cama. Siento sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura, su pecho contra mi espalda, su respiración sobre mi nuca. Siento las caricias de sus manos sobre mi brazo y su nariz rosando mi cuello. Me quedo inmóvil, no quiero que se dé cuenta de que estoy despierta, y lo logro, como lo he hecho desde que comenzamos a compartir esta cama hace cuatro días. Él lo acepta, me lo prometió esa noche. También me aseguró que no iríamos de luna de miel de inmediato, que esperaríamos a la ceremonia por iglesia, la que tomaría lugar luego de que su tratamiento terminara definitivamente en unas cuantas semanas.

Sin embargo me pidió que renuncie a mi trabajo. Por motivos obvios lo hice. Fue una de las cosas más dolorosas que había hecho en mi vida. Amaba ese trabajo, amaba a mis alumnos que con lágrimas se despidieron de mí. Amaba al maestro Happosai quien me deseo suerte no sin antes decirme cuan decepcionado estaba. Me dolieron mucho sus palabras, pero tenía toda la razón. Amaba las artes marciales, amaba entrenar, amaba nuestras tardes y nuestros combates juntos, amaba escucharlo hablar con pasión sobre los movimientos y las técnicas que iba a enseñarme, amaba su voz y cómo me corregía simulando enojo, amaba cómo me tocaba, amaba su mirada y su sonrisa. Lo amaba profundamente.

Y lo extraño.

Ya han pasado diez días desde la última vez que hablé con él en aquella reunión. Durante esos 10 días mi teléfono permaneció apagado. Lo dejé escondido detrás de una rinconera en la cocina. Escondido de Shin, ¿o de mi misma? No había salido de la casa más que para acompañarlo al hospital tres veces a la semana. Nos íbamos temprano y luego me dejaba de nuevo en casa mientras él se dirigía a la compañía de sus padres. Desde que obtuvo el alta comenzó a trabajar allí. Yo pasaba mis tardes ordenando rutinariamente la casa, mirando televisión o leyendo. Él quería que le hiciera compañía en la empresa, pero yo le decía que prefería quedarme en casa. No quería hablar con nadie. Él lo percibió, por lo que una mañana me dijo que luego de nuestro casamiento volveríamos a Nerima, a nuestra vida de antes. La sola idea de volver a casa junto a mi familia me serenó. A ellos sí quería ver, los extrañaba miserablemente. También me expresó varias veces su deseo de viajar juntos por el mundo, asimismo tener un hijo lo antes posible. Yo solo asentía mientras le sonreía diciendo que era una buena idea. Pero mentía. Habían pasado 10 días pero para mí eran décadas.

Y lo extrañaba cada vez más. No podía sacármelo de la cabeza.

 _ **Sh: ¡Akane!**_

 _ **A: ¿Qué?**_ _le dije extrañada.

 _ **Sh: ¿Escuchaste lo que te pregunté?**_

 _ **A: ¿Qué cosa, querido?**_

 _ **Sh: Si prefieres ir a Europa o América.**_

 _ **A: ¡Lo que tú quieras!**_

 _ **Sh: Quiero que tú quieras, amor**_ _replica en un tono que combinaba amargura, con anhelo y enojo.

 _ **A: Europa entonces**_ _respondí poniendo el mayor entusiasmo posible.

Él me mira frustrado. Y yo no tengo ganas de seguir ocultando mi cansancio.

 _ **A: Me voy a dormir Shin, me duele la cabeza**_ _me excuso mientras camino hacia él.

Le doy un beso en la mejilla y me alejo para dirigirme a la habitación. Me detiene sosteniéndome del brazo. Me acerca a él y me toma por la cintura, pegándome a su cuerpo. Me mira con profunda tristeza… y deseo. Entonces me besa, y yo lo dejo. Hago el intento de corresponderle. Empezamos lentamente, brevemente. Pero enseguida él comienza a profundizar el beso mientras me acaricia la espalda con sus manos, manos que emprenden el descenso por mi cuerpo hasta llegar y posarse en mi trasero. Pero su imagen aparece en mi cabeza y entonces lo empujo. Ranma.

Shin me mira sorprendido.

 _ **A: Me duele la cabeza, cariño**_ _ le repito, escurriéndome de sus brazos.

Y me encamino velozmente al dormitorio.

Comienzo a llorar de inmediato. Recuerdo cómo disfrutaba sus besos, cómo deseaba sus caricias y anhelaba, sin poder admitirlo en voz alta, que me hiciera suya. Todo lo contrario a lo siento por Shin. Con él, con mi marido, no siento nada. Absolutamente nada.

Me cambio y me meto en la cama abrazando vigorosamente a mi almohada, intentando ahogar en ella mi llanto.

Debo haberme quedado dormida llorando, porque no escuché cuando ingresó a la habitación. Me despierto cuando siento su mano apretando uno de mis pechos.

Me doy vuelta de inmediato. Estaba todo oscuro.

Él aprovecha mi posición y se sube encima de mí.

 _ **A: ¡Shin!**_ _exclamo sobresaltada.

Mas fue mi sorpresa al darme cuenta que estaba completamente desnudo.

 _ **A: Shin, ¿qué hace-**_

Me besa. Siento su pesado cuerpo sobre el mío. Sus brazos a mis costados sostienen su peso pero aún así está enteramente sobre mí, aprisionándome. Siento su erección pujante sobre mi pelvis. Intento apartarlo pero él no detiene su asalto. Me besa intensamente, hasta que se aparta unos centímetros. A pesar de la oscuridad que nos envuelve siento su mirada penetrante sobre mi rostro.

 _ **Sh: Akane… no puedo esperar más mi amor, te deseo demasiado**_ _me dice con voz ronca.

 _ **A: Shin, yo…**_

 _ **Sh: Somos marido y mujer, estoy seguro que luego de esta noche las cosas volverán a ser como antes, cariño. ¿Recuerdas cómo hacíamos el amor cuando nos conocimos? La pasábamos bien.**_

 _ **A: Sí per-**_

 _ **Sh: - siempre fui gentil contigo, amor. En parte por timidez pero mayormente porque mi cuerpo no estaba a la altura de mi deseo por ti. Ahora prometo que seré igual de gentil, pero Akane, hoy puedo demostrarte cuánto te amo… y cuánto te deseo.**_

Tiene razón, es mi marido. Tal vez logremos conectarnos como antes. Tengo que intentarlo.

Vuelve a arremeter, pero esta vez yo también comienzo a besarlo. Siento como al corresponder empieza intensificar sus caricias por todo mi cuerpo. Se detiene, se incorpora de cuclillas sobre mí y me tira haciéndome sentar. Me saca el remerón que usaba para dormir y lo lanza al suelo vigorosamente. Me besa y se detiene nuevamente. Me empuja recostándome sobre la cama y entonces desciende hasta mis caderas, retirándome de un solo movimiento los pantalones, y junto con ellos mis bragas.

Me siento un poco incómoda. Ya me había visto desnuda muchas veces, así como yo a él. Pero esta vez me sentía completamente diferente. Él comienza a besar mi cuerpo, desde mis piernas, subiendo por mi abdomen, hasta mis pechos, donde se encuentra con mi sostén. Procede a arrancarlo bruscamente apoderándose inmediatamente de ellos, ahora descubiertos. Primero lo hace con sus manos, luego con su boca. Lo oía respirar aceleradamente mientras repetía mi nombre una y otra vez. Sin embargo yo no me sentía excitada, solo incómoda. Entonces se acerca a mi boca una vez más y me besa desaforadamente. Trato de corresponder, pero simplemente termino permitiendo que él dirija la escena.

 _ **Sh: Ya no aguanto más, preciosa**_ _me dijo en un tono desesperado.

Separa mis piernas y se acomoda entre ellas. Me toma por las caderas con ambas manos y de un solo movimiento se introduce en mí. Bastaron un par de arremetidas más para que llegara al orgasmo… yo solo sentí alivio, alivio de que por fin se terminara. Se deja caer sobre mi cuerpo, respirando entrecortadamente. _"Te amo"_ exclamó antes de tumbarse a un lado y llevarme consigo entre sus brazos. Minutos después estaba en un profundo sueño mientras yo solo podía pensar si esto era la prueba de que ya nada quedaba de mis sentimientos por él, quien alguna vez fue el hombre que amé. _"¿Será el resto de mi vida así?"_ pensé, mientras el nudo en mi garganta que ya conocía a la perfección me sacaba el aire. Me libero de su abrazo dándole la espalda como hacía usualmente, procurando fervientemente no despertarlo. Si fuese así, ¿qué voy a hacer? Yo elegí, yo lo elegí.

Estaba sola en la cama. Eran las 10 de la mañana. Seguramente está en su trabajo. Me sentí aliviada ante esa conclusión. No sabría cómo enfrentarlo. Respiro profundamente y me levanto. Me miro en el espejo, tengo mis ojos hinchados. Me baño sintiendo el perfume de Shin sobre mi piel. Me desagrada por completo el aroma. ¿Cómo voy a hacer para seguir con esto? Por ahora dejo que el agua caliente caiga sobre mi piel relajándome.

Tomo mis píldoras, no necesito que la alarma me lo recuerde. Desde que estamos conviviendo sabía que íbamos a tener relaciones tarde o temprano. Pero realmente ahora más que nunca sé que no puedo tener un hijo todavía. Por suerte él dijo que esperaríamos, primero estaba la boda por iglesia y luego la luna de miel. Después de eso… me detengo. No quiero seguir pensando. Me cambio y bajo a desayunar. Anoche no había cenado bien así que realmente tengo hambre. Busco qué comer, abro una de las alacenas. Ramen, sonrío. Es justo lo que necesito.

Ahí llega golpeándome. El recuerdo del ramen en su departamento aquella noche que nos besamos por primera vez. Estaba tan nerviosa y feliz a la vez. Esa noche iba decidida a verlo por última vez, por lo menos a solas. No era necesario, era completamente evitable. No había razón alguna para enviarle aquel mensaje de texto cuando me enteré que se había ido a China. Pero a una parte de mi le había dolido su abandono. Sí, me sentí abandonada, sola, completamente sola. La noche en la que dijo que estaba enamorado de mí fue la confirmación de aquello que me negaba a creer, o mejor dicho que no podía ni quería creer: que desde esa noche estábamos los dos enamorados el uno del otro. Pero su "creo", esa palabra derrumbó todas mis expectativas. Desde que admití a mi misma mis sentimientos por él solía fantasear mil escenarios sobre cómo confesarle mi amor y cómo terminar mi relación con Shin de la mejor forma para estar con él. Llegué incluso a imaginar toda una vida juntos. Ranma se había convertido en la persona más importante de mi vida. Jamás había sentido por alguien lo que sentí con él desde esa noche. Rencor, enojo, ternura, diversión, atracción… no solo estaba enamorada de él, sabía que lo amaba. Pero al escucharlo dudar brotaron en mí todas esas advertencias que mi consciencia me había estado recordando insistentemente. _"Es un mujeriego, solo quiere acostarse contigo, quiere ganarle la mujer a su primo, no puedes tirar por la borda una relación sincera y sólida de tantos años solo por una aventura con hombre que duda si está enamorado de ti"_. Con aquel mensaje quise mostrarme desafectada ante su ausencia, así como también intranquilizarlo, o por lo menos eso esperaba como acto retaliativo. No estaba segura si asistiría esa noche, pero deseaba con toda mi alma verlo. Y así fue. Lo había extrañado, mucho. Fueron las semanas más difíciles de mi vida, las semanas en donde, ahora compruebo, cometí el error más grande de mi existencia. Al divisarlo pensé en alejarme, perderme entre la multitud y terminar de esa forma lo que fuere que teníamos. Pero entonces me encontré con sus hermosos ojos y me quedé paralizada. Él se acercó y mi corazón se disparó. Traté de mostrarme indiferente, relajada y divertida, todo a la vez. Por dentro, sin embargo, moría por abrazarlo. Todas mis barreras se vencieron finalmente con aquel beso. Fue inesperado, pero muy ansiado. Solo un roce que bastó para confirmar cuánto lo amaba. Lo había arruinado, ya no podía negar lo que sentía por él, tampoco sabía si iba a lograr poner distancia… no lo hice. No pude y solo lo lastimé por ceder ante mis egoístas sentimientos. Le pedí 15 días, 15 días para vivir una ilusión que estaba destinada a fracasar.

El teléfono interrumpe mi introspección.

 _ **A: ¿Hola?**_

" _ **Akane, querida. ¿Cómo estás?"**_

Es la madre de Shin… mi suegra

 _ **A: ¿Cómo está usted?**_

" _ **Te he dicho que dejes de tratarme tan formalmente, hija".**_

 _ **A: Es una cuestión de respeto.**_

" _ **Ya te acostumbrarás"**_ _responde riendo.

Parece ser que ese es el destino de este matrimonio, acostumbrarme.

 _ **A: Seguramente así será.**_

" _ **Te llamo para confirmarte la cita de mañana con la diseñadora. Tenemos que seleccionar el vestido y tomarte las medidas. A las 15 hs pasaré por ti. ¿Quieres que le avise a tus amistades?"**_

 _ **A: No comprendo. ¿De qué modista me está hablando, suegra?**_

" _ **La diseñadora que contraté para que confeccione tu vestido de novia, Akane".**_

 _ **A: ¿Mi vestido de novia?**_

Debe estar confundida.

" _ **Por supuesto. No queda mucho tiempo. Cuando te des cuenta ya tendremos la boda encima".**_

 _ **A: ¿Boda? Pero falta tiempo todavía, Shin y yo aún-**_

" _ **-¿te parece un mes mucho tiempo?"**_ _dice con notable desaprobación.

 _ **A: ¿Un mes? Todavía no hemos decidido la fecha.**_

" _ **¿Cómo que no? Shin me dijo que será el 20 del próximo mes".**_

 _ **A: ¿Shin? ¿Cuándo le dijo eso? Debe haber un mal entendido. Jamás hemos hablado de la fecha todavía.**_

" _ **Bueno… creo que debes hablar con él porque a mí me dijo otra cosa. En todo caso Akane, un mes, dos semanas, un día. ¿Cuál es la diferencia? Ustedes ya están casados legalmente. ¿Para qué seguir esperando?**_

Mi vista se nubló. No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

 _ **A: La llamaré más tarde**_ _le dije sin darle tiempo a responder.

¿Shin había puesto una fecha para la boda por iglesia? ¿Cuándo? Si habíamos dicho que teníamos tiempo todavía. ¿Cómo… cómo se atrevió a tomar semejante decisión sin consultarme primero? ¿Cómo pudo hacerme esto?

Estuve todo el día alterada por la noticia. No sé qué me molestaba más, si el hecho de que haya seleccionado una fecha para la boda sin mi… o la boda en sí.

Preparé la cena. Él llegó como siempre de un muy buen humor. Por lo general me daba mucha pena el verlo llegar entusiasmado por verme, cuando en mi caso no era así. Pero no ésta noche, ésta noche mi sangre hervía de la bronca. Así que cuando me abraza intentando besarme, como solía hacer cada vez que llegaba, me aparto y solo atino a decirle que la cena estaba lista.

Sorprendido deja su saco y maletín sobre el sofá y se dirige en el más profundo silencio a la mesa en donde yo lo aguardaba indiferente.

 _ **Sh: ¿Qué sucede cariño?**_ _pregunta alarmado.

Respiro profundo. No quiero hacer de esto una escena. Solo quiero decirle lo mucho que me ha dolido su actitud.

 _ **A: Esta mañana me llamó tu madre para decirme que una diseñadora mañana me tomará las medidas para un vestido.**_

Él me mira confuso pero luego de unos segundos su semblante cambia rotundamente a una mirada nerviosa. Sin embargo no dice nada.

 _ **A: ¿Sabes de qué vestido está hablando?**_ _continúo.

 _ **Sh: Akane-**_

 _ **A: -de bodas**_ _lo interrumpo_ _ **El vestido de una boda que aparentemente se realizará el próximo mes.**_

 _ **Sh: Iba a contártelo jus-**_

 _ **A: -¡ese es el problema Shin! No tienes que contármelo, ¡tienes que preguntármelo! Lo teníamos que decidir juntos.**_

 _ **Sh: Lo sé, es que pesaba decírtelo como sorpresa.**_

 _ **A: ¿Cómo sorpresa? ¿De qué carajos estás hablando?**_ _solté sin poder contener mi rabia_ _ **sorpresa es un regalo, una fiesta o una visita. Esto es una decisión que cambiará nuestras vidas, idiota**_ _le dijo mientras me levanto.

 _ **Sh: Nuestras vidas ya han cambiado Akane**_ _ me dice seriamente_ _ **Ya estamos casados mi amor, ¿cuál es la diferencia?**_

 _ **A: La diferencia es que no me consultas, me sorprendes. Exactamente como pasó con el casamiento por civil, ¿acaso no te acuerdas? Porque eso también fue una sorpresa.**_

 _ **Sh: ¿Qué estás queriendo decir?**_

 _ **A: ¡Que todo fue tan rápido, tan súbito! No tuve tiempo de pensar, yo-**_

 _ **Sh: -¿estás diciendo que te arrepientes?**_

Sí.

 _ **A: No es eso, es que-**_

 _ **Sh: -¿acaso te obligué? ¿Es eso lo que quieres decir?**_

 _ **A: ¡No! No me obligaste.**_

 _ **Sh: ¡Fue tu decisión!**_ _dice levantándose_ _ **¡Tú dijiste que sí!**_

 _ **A: ¡Lo sé! Pero recién ahora comprendo tu idea de lo que es un matrimonio**_ _digo cambiando de tema antes de decir algo que no debería… ¿o tal vez sí?

 _ **Sh: ¿Qué dices Akane?**_ _expresa frustrado mientras intenta acercarse a mí_ _**no es así, hablemos por favor.**_

 _ **A: No quiero hablar contigo, ¿para qué? ¡Si al final de cuentas las decisiones las tomas tú! Voy a dormir en el cuarto de huéspedes. Creo que al menos me dejarás decidir eso, ¿no? Que tengas buenas noches.**_

Salgo del comedor y corro hasta la habitación. Puedo escucharlo llamarme y venir detrás de mí. Cierro la puerta con llave y me derrumbo sobre la cama. Por primera vez en todo este tiempo siento que he cometido un enorme error.

Me despierto a las 9 de la mañana. Él ya no está. Hay una nota sobre la mesa.

 **"Hablemos por favor, no quiero que estemos mal"**

Sé que tal vez estoy exagerando. Sé que terminé montando una escena anoche, inconscientemente quizás para dormir lejos de él.

Estaba tan angustiada, y sola…

Desde que me mudé a esta casa no había vuelto a ver a mis amigas. Mi familia estaba en Nerima. Aunque sinceramente en este momento los cambiaría a todos ellos solo por estar entre sus brazos.

Ranma...

Tomo mi laptop y busco por primera vez la palabra "divorcio" en google.

Entro a la página web del registro civil y leo los requerimientos. Es mucho más sencillo de lo que pensé.

Me sentí aliviada. No estaba segura si era la decisión correcta, ni siquiera sabía si realmente me quería divorciar de Shin en este momento, pero por lo menos sabía que estaba esa alternativa.

De inmediato llamo a mi suegra para pedirle suspender la cita con la diseñadora. Ella, de alguna manera, accedió a mi pedido sin cuestionamientos. Seguramente Shin había hablado sobre nuestra discusión.

A continuación sigo googleando. "Trabajo" y "casas en alquiler" fueron las siguientes palabras. Palabras que de ser necesarias podían concretarse.

La noche llegó nuevamente. No quería verlo así que dejé la cena en la mesa y me retiré a la habitación. Lo escuché llegar, lo escuché llamarme. Una hora después toca a mi puerta.

 _ **Sh: Akane, por favor. Necesitamos hablar.**_

No quiero contestarle, no puedo. Mientras Shin quiere hablar yo estuve buscando todo día la forma en la cual continuar mi vida sin él.

Le envío un texto.

" **Ahora no puedo hablar contigo. Lo siento. Que descanses".**

Escuché el sonido de mi mensaje al llegar a su celular. Luego de eso dejó de insistir.

A la mañana siguiente encontré otra nota.

" **Puedes usar a habitación principal, yo dormiré en la habitación de huéspedes.**

 **Te amo."**

Esas dos últimas palabras me dieron escalofríos.

¿Hasta cuándo podré sostener ésta actitud? No puedo seguir evitándolo por siempre.

Esa noche dejé sus cosas en la habitación de huéspedes y la cena lista sobre la mesa.

Yo me fui a dormir. Esta vez no lo escuché llamarme, tampoco insistió en hablar. Pero a media noche sentí como alguien me abrazaba fuertemente. Me despierto ante su contacto. Caí en cuenta que no había cerrado la puerta con llave. Rápidamente intento apartarme, pero él no lo permite.

 _ **A: ¡Shin!**_ _le grito_ _ **¿qué haces aquí?**_

 _ **Sh: Quiero dormir conti-**_

 _ **A: -¿estás loco? ¿Piensas que todo se arregla con sexo?**_ _le dije tratando de esconder mi miedo.

No quería estar con él.

 _ **Sh: Akane, por favor, no es eso. Solo quiero sentirte cerca mío. Por favor mi amor, solo es eso. Hace dos noches que no puedo dormir bien. Te extraño.**_

 _ **A: ¿Cómo puedes extrañarme?**_

 _ **Sh: Fueron 48 horas en las que no hablamos, 48 horas en las que no te vi. ¿Tú acaso no me extrañaste?**_

Su pregunta revotaba en la oscura habitación. Estábamos tumbados en la enorme cama, él abrazándome fuertemente por detrás, yo aferrándome a mi almohada. Agradezco que no pudiera ver mi cara porque sé que le hubiese roto el corazón.

Simplemente me relajé y dejé que me abrazara a su gusto. Hundió su rostro sobre mi cuello, entre mis cabellos. Sentí sus besos en mi nuca y sus caricias sobre mis brazos. Buscó mis manos para entrelazar nuestros dedos, hasta que finalmente se quedó dormido. Yo solo logré hacerlo al recodar las veces que había dormido junto a Ranma.

Al día siguiente Shin me despertó. Era sábado, él no trabaja.

Me trajo el desayuno a la cama. Le ofrezco una tímida sonrisa mientras me siento cómodamente. Él me imita.

 _ **Sh: Perdón**_ _enuncia_ _ **estuvo mal haber tomado esta decisión sin consultarte. Es que encontré una hermosa capilla a una hora de aquí, camino a una reunión. Si la vieras sé que te encantaría. Entré, consulté las fechas disponibles y tenían un solo día libre. Tendríamos que esperar meses para obtener un lugar libre otra vez. Lo sentí como una señal, Akane. Si fuera por mí me casaría contigo ya mismo en cualquier iglesia del barrio. Pero quiero que tengas una ceremonia hermosa, como te mereces, en un precioso lugar como esa capilla. Me imaginé bautizando a nuestros hijos allí. Tienes que verlo por ti misma para comprenderme…**_

Estaba siendo sincero. Lo conozco. No sabía qué decir así que solo seguí escuchándolo en silencio.

 _ **Sh: … así que la reservé. Quería llevarte yo mismo y contarte que ese lugar era nuestro. Fui muy impulsivo, le conté a mi madre para que comenzara a gestionar los arreglos. Perdón mi amor**_ _toma mi mano_ _ **si no quieres lo cancelamos.**_

 _ **A: ¿Entiendes que no estuvo bien? Yo no quiero un matrimonio donde tú solo tomes decisiones tan importantes.**_

Ni siquiera sé si quiero este matrimonio, Shin.

 _ **Sh: Lo sé. No fue esa mi intención, de verdad. Ayer me di cuenta de lo egoísta que fui. Ukyo me lo hizo ver.**_

 _ **A: ¿Ukyo?**_ _pregunté sorprendida.

 _ **Sh: Sí, la llamé para saber si había hablado contigo y me dijo que no, que hace mucho que no se ven. Ella quería saber si te había pasado algo y terminé contándoselo todo. Ella me hizo ver lo idiota que fui.**_

Ukyo. Al escuchar su nombre sentí una opresión en el pecho.

 _ **A: ¿Qué te dijo?**_

 _ **Sh: Me hizo ver otro punto de vista, tú punto de vista. Ella pasó por algo similar. Sus padres la comprometieron con un hombre al que no conocía sin su consentimiento.**_

 _ **A: Es verdad.**_

Al igual que Ranma.

 _ **Sh: Me dijo que en un principio no le gustó para nada la idea, que estuvo rotundamente negada, que jamás hubiese aceptado hacer algo en contra de su voluntad. Recordé lo indignado que me sentí al enterarme de esa noticia. "¿Cómo pueden hacerle eso a quien aman?", pensé. Ahí me cayó la ficha de que yo había hecho contigo algo similar. Pero mis intenciones son por completo distintas, Akane. De todos modos, te pido perdón mi amor.**_

Las disculpas de Shin quedaron en segundo lugar. Toda nuestra pelea, nuestra relación, el mundo entero quedo en último lugar.

 _ **A: ¿En un principio?**_

 _ **Sh: ¿Qué?**_

 _ **A: Dijiste que en un principio a ella no le gustó la idea.**_

 _ **Sh: Sí, ¿y?**_

 _ **A: ¿Ahora sí le gusta la idea de estar comprometida con un hombre que no quiere estar con ella?**_

Estaba sumamente irritada ante tal comentario.

Shin se levantó de la cama mirándome seriamente. Sus manos se trasformaron en puños.

 _ **Sh: ¿Qué importa lo que suceda entre ellos? Estoy aquí, diciéndote lo arrepentido que estoy por lo que hice, ¿y tú me preguntas si Ukyo se siente feliz o no por estar comprometida con mi primo?**_

 _ **A: No es eso-**_

 _ **Sh: -déjame decirte Akane, que si Ranma no hubiese aceptado el compromiso estoy seguro que ella lo hubiera cancelado.**_

¿Aceptado?

 _ **A: Él… él no aceptó el compromiso con Ukyo.**_

Shin se quedó en silencio, pero sus ojos emitían fuego.

 _ **Sh: ¿Por qué no entras al instagram de Ukyo, Akane? O lo que es mejor, al de Ranma, así comprendes de una vez a quien realmente no quiere mi primo**_ _me dijo antes de retirarse de la habitación.

Tomo mi laptop. No había entrado en mis redes desde la reunión.

Su foto de perfil había cambiado. _"Es oficial"_ , anunciaba la descripción de la foto más comentada, donde ambos posaban juntos. Ella tomando su brazo, rebelando una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Él sonriendo galantemente, como solía hacer en todas sus fotos públicas.

Me quedo contemplando la foto no sé cuánto tiempo. Parecía que mi mundo se había congelado en ese instante.

Otra vez esa opresión en el pecho, ese nudo en la garganta.

"¿Tan rápido?", ese pensamiento llega a mi consciencia.

¡No! ¿Qué derecho tengo yo para recriminarle algo? ¡Yo estoy casada! ¿Qué moral tengo yo para criticar el hecho de estar saliendo oficialmente con su prometida?

Esto es lo que necesitaba para reafirmar mi decisión.

Seco mis lágrimas, apago mi laptop y me dirijo al living, antes de perder mi resolución.

Él está sentado frente al televisor. Puedo notar, sin embargo, que sus pensamientos están en otra parte y no en la película que se estaba reproduciendo hace 36 minutos.

Me acerco.

 _ **A: Shin.**_

Él voltea hacia mí, desconcertado.

 _ **A: Llévame.**_

 _ **Sh: ¿A dónde?**_ _pregunta confundido.

 _ **A: A ver la capilla de la que me hablaste.**_

Muestra una breve sonrisa y su rostro se ilumina ante mi pedido.

Se levanta, toma mi mano y nos dirigimos al auto.

* * *

Estaba en una zona alejada de la gran urbe, en la cima de un cerro. Se la veía a lo lejos. Realmente parecía hermosa. Para acceder allí había que desviarse unos kilómetros de la ruta por un camino de tierra.  
Estaba rodeada de enormes árboles, antiquísimos por lo que parecían. Al bajar del auto se podía escuchar el canto de cientos de pájaros, y la luz del sol que penetraba el tupido follaje de los árboles daba un toque cálido al lugar. Entramos. Yo comencé a caminar hacia el altar mientras Shin se quedó cerca de la puerta. No era muy grande, tampoco muy pequeña, tenía el tamaño perfecto para una ceremonia discreta. Sus bancos de madera estaban hermosamente tallados con una inscripción que no reconozco. El piso y el techo también eran de madera. El altar era una enorme piedra esculpida y tanto los santos como el mismo Jesús estaban pintados sobre las paredes de piedra caliza. Lo que más llama mi atención es el hecho de que no es la típica imagen de Jesús crucificado, es un Jesús reencarnado. Me pareció completamente distinto, esperanzador en vez de doloroso y culposo. Lo más bello son los vitrales, realmente esplendorosos y conmovedores.

Todo el lugar olía a fresias, mis flores favoritas.

Es un lugar único.

 _ **Sh: Pertenece a unos monjes Benedictinos. Ellos mismos han realizado las pinturas que ves sobre las paredes. La piedra, que es el altar, estaba originalmente en este lugar, por lo que toda la capilla fue construida alrededor de ella.**_

 _ **A: ¿Cómo lo sabes?**_ _le pregunto mientras observo una vez más los vitrales.

 _ **Sh: Me lo contó la sacristana que recibe a los visitantes durante el día. Tuve suerte de encontrarla, en realidad. También de haberle caído bien, me aseguró que no a todos brindan la posibilidad de celebrar su matrimonio aquí. Creo que le conmovió nuestra historia.**_

Me doy vuelta y lo veo a los ojos. Por primera vez en estas semanas me conmuevo ante su mirada, recordando porqué me había enamorado él. Recordé cómo me gustaba estar en sus brazos, donde solía sentirme tan protegida. Cómo admiraba su inteligencia y su perseverancia. Recordé cómo me hacía sentir tan amada. ¿Cómo pude haber olvidado lo que él me hacía sentir? Yo sé que lo amaba. No puede ser que esos sentimientos hayan desaparecido así como así. Sí, no lo amo como a Ranma. A Ranma lo amo con ternura, con pasión, con anhelo, con ira, con desesperación. Pero a este hombre que tengo frente a mí, temeroso por mi respuesta, a este hombre que ha pensado en un lugar tan magnífico para unir su vida a la mía, sé que también lo amo, ese amor tiene que estar presente en algún lugar de mi corazón.

 _ **A: Así que éste es el lugar donde vamos a casarnos…**_

Abre los ojos como platos. A continuación su cara se relaja y al segundo aparece una expresión de felicidad mientras corre hacia mí para tomarme entre sus brazos.

 _ **Sh: Seremos muy felices mi amor, te lo prometo**_ _ susurra en uno de mis oídos.

Lo sé, sé que por lo menos lo intentaré.

* * *

Llegamos al estudio de la diseñadora. Estaba en la avenida principal, aquella que se parece a la quinta avenida de Nueva York, llena de ropa de diseñadores y de las marcas más reconocidas, o eso supongo. Aparentemente ésta mujer es una diseñadora de alta costura. En realidad ¿cómo iba a saberlo?, ¿cómo me iba a importar? Accedí porque sé que para Shin es importante darle el gusto a su madre y además, para ser sincera, porque no tengo la más mínima idea de dónde comprar un vestido, mucho menos sobre cómo planificar una boda.

Entramos al lujoso lugar. Nos recibe la secretaria y nos invita a tomar asiento mientras se desocupa la diseñadora.

Puedo escuchar como mi suegra me habla pero no tengo idea de que esta diciendo, así que solo asiento nerviosamente.

De repente escucho que se abre la puerta. Es Ukyo. ¿Qué hace aquí?

" _ **¡Ukyo"**_ _ se apresura en llamarla mi suegra, mientras agita su brazo en alto_ _**"La invité para que nos ayude a seleccionar el vestido, sé que es tu mejor amiga, ¿no es así?"**_

¿Lo es?

 _ **Ukyo: ¡Hola Akane, tanto tiempo!**_ _me dice radiante mientras me abraza.

 _ **A: ¿Cómo estas Ukyo?**_ _le pregunto con la mejor expresión que puedo lograr.

Realmente es inesperado verla aquí.

 _ **U: Estoy muy feliz de poder compartir este momento contigo. ¡Debes estar muy feliz!**_

 _ **A: Lo estoy.**_

La puerta se vuelve a abrir y las veo ingresar. Kodashi y Shampoo. Con su sola presencia me siento aliviada. No podría soportar estar a solas con Ukyo.

Se acercan a nosotras y nos damos un gran abrazo. No sé porqué las estuve evitando, si me hace tan bien verlas.

 _ **Shampoo: ¡Qué emoción Akane! ¡Vas a casarte!**_

 _ **Kodashi: Siempre supe que ibas a ser la primera.**_

 _ **U: Es verdad. Ambos hacen una hermosa pareja.**_

 _ **A: Gracias muchachas**_ _agradezco con sinceridad.

" _ **Bueno Ukyo, por lo que supe la próxima serás tú, ¿verdad, querida?"**_ _ expresa mi suegra.

 _ **U: Mmmm… ¡Creo que sí!**_ _enuncia prácticamente saltando en una pata.

 _ **Sp: ¿Tan seria va la cosa?**_

 _ **U: Bueno, él me dijo que en estos días iremos a comprar los anillos de compromiso. Lo que es más, cuando le conté que vendríamos a acompañar a Akane…**_

Interrumpe su relato intentado crear suspenso.

 _ **Ko: ¿Qué?**_ _dijo curiosa.

 _ **Uk: ¡Me dijo que preste mucha atención!**_

 _ **Ko: Ah… ¿y qué quiso decir?**_ _pregunta confundida.

 _ **Uk: Pues… ¡que preste atención y elija algún vestido para mí!**_ _exclama prácticamente a los gritos.

 _ **Sp: ¡Guau Ukyo, sí que van rápido!**_

 _ **Uk: ¿Quién sabe, amiga?, tal vez dentro de unos meses me estén acompañando a mí.**_

No sigas, por favor. Siento como mi estómago se me revuelve. No podía seguir escuchándola. Le sonrío brevemente, falsamente, mientras ella y las demás siguen hablando. Les doy la espalda tomando un poco de distancia para no oírlas. Siento mis ojos húmedos. ¿Por qué? _"¡Ya basta Akane!"_ , me regaño a mí misma, _"Este es tu día, tu boda, tu vida. No lo estropees"._

Miro hacia la ventana, quiero concentrarme en otra cosa para lograr tranquilizarme y enfocarme en lo que realmente importa.

Él estaba allí, en la vereda del frente, cerrando la puerta del auto. A pesar de que estaba de espaldas lo reconocí al instante. Me congelo. Se da vuelta y avanza en dirección a la calle mirando hacia los costados. Da unos pasos más hasta que dirige su mirada hacia adelante. Se detiene de repente. Me ve. Entonces retoma su marcha. Cruza la calle sin dejar de observarme. Yo retrocedo ante su avance hasta que me choco con Kodashi.

 _ **Ko: Akane, ¿qué pasa?**_ _dice rodeándome hasta ponerse frente a mí.

Siento que se me aflojan las piernas. Shampoo se da cuenta y, colocándose a mis espaldas, me sostiene por los hombros.

 _ **Ko: Está pálida, creo que se está por desmayar.**_

Él entra al local. Pero nadie parece percatarse de ello, solo yo que tiemblo ante su avance.

" _ **Llamaré a Shin"**_ _escucho decir a mi suegra.

Ukyo me mira y sigue la dirección de mis ojos.

 _ **U: ¡Ranma! ¿decidiste entrar?**_ _le dice entusiasmada, aproximándose a él_ _**pensé que no estabas interesado en cosas de chicas**_ _ parece citarlo divertida.

Haciendo caso omiso a lo que decía su prometida, continúa caminando en mi dirección sin detenerse ni apartar sus ojos de los míos. Se topa con Ukyo quien intenta abrazarlo, pero él la detiene tomándola por los brazos y, empujándola hacia el costado, la hace sentar bruscamente sobre el sillón de la sala de espera, ignorando por completo a los presentes que observaban la escena estupefactos.

Llega hasta mí.

Empuja, esta vez suavemente, a Kodashi hacia un costado apartándola de mi lado.

Ranma toma mi mano entrelazando nuestros dedos y atrayéndome fuertemente hacia él, haciendo que shampoo soltara su agarre de mis hombros.

Comienza a caminar conmigo de la mano hacia la salida de local, sin mirar atrás.

Yo tampoco lo hago, solo me dejo llevar.


	12. Locura

_**Hola a todxs! Perdón, perdón, PERDÓN, por la demora. Realmente estuve sin tiempo. Les quiero agradecer a todxs sus mensajes, como siempre alegran mi corazón!**_

 _ **Este capítulo es un poco mas cortito que los demás, pero mucho, mucho mas intenso.**_

 _ **AVISO/ALERTA: Si no les gusta las escenas "con resultados sexuales", les advierto que tal vez quieran pasarse al siguiente capítulo, jajaja.**_

 _ **Si les gusta ese tipo de literatura, no se hagan grandes expectativas... hice lo mejor que pude, jajaja.**_

 _ **Espero sus reviews y agradezco el tiempo que le dedican a mi historia.**_

 _ **A aquellos lectores que no puedo responder de forma individual:**_

 ** _Luis Velsquez: Muchas gracias por tu mensaje Luis. Disculpa la demora, espero que te guste el capítulo!_**

 _ **Marisol rdz: Me encanto tu comentario, me hizo reír. Sí, la verdad que Akane está actuando como una idiota. Veremos si en los próximos capítulos podemos entender un poco mas su posición… y si se le cura lo tarada!**_

 ** _Al guest que expresó su deseo de que Ranma "se la robe y no la deje cometer la estupidez" veremos si nuestro héroe logra su acometido. Muchas gracias por tu mensaje!_**

 _ **Al guest que hizo especulaciones (muy interesantes, por cierto) sobre las razones de Akane para casarse con Shin, y dio sus predicciones sobre como continuará la historia, gracias por tu review! Y veremos que tan acertadas son tu palabras…**_

 ** _Al guest que dio un "grito histérico de emoción", parece que tienes razón y Akane toma decisiones con los pies! Veremos si puede empezar a usar las neuronas en su cabeza y use los pies para correr hacia su amado. Muchas gracias por tu mensaje!_**

 _ **Comenzamos a transitar el final!**_

 _ **Esta historia es sin fines de lucro, siendo mi única ganancia el placer de escribir. Los personajes de Ranma 1/2 son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.**_

* * *

 _ **PERO ME DA MIEDO ENAMORARME**_

 ** _Cap 12: Locura_**

" _¡Ranma!, ¡Ranma!, ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! ¡Suéltala!"_. Logro escuchar mientras atravesamos fugazmente la salida del lujoso local, que había abierto sus puertas a última hora exclusivamente para "la prometida del joven Shin".

Cruzamos la calle sin mirar, y milagrosamente sin ser atropellados. Rodeamos el auto. En tan solo un movimiento Ranma abre la puerta del vehículo haciéndome ingresar y, con la misma agilidad, la cierra dirigiéndose inmediatamente a tomar posesión del asiento del conductor. Lo sigo con la mirada que choca inevitablemente con la desesperada muchacha que lo llama al otro lado de la calle.

El sonido del motor encendiéndose atrae mi atención nuevamente hacia él.

 _ **Ranma: ¿Traes tu teléfono contigo?**_

Asiento aturdida.

 _ **R: Dámelo**_ _ordena estirando su mano hacia mí.

Abro mi cartera y tomo el celular nuevo que Shin me compró hace solo unos días, luego de haberle dicho (mas bien mentido) que había perdido el mío sin darme cuenta de camino a la casa de sus padres.

Ranma me lo arrebata, abre la ventanilla del auto y lo arroja a la calle.

 _ **Akane: ¿Qué haces?**_ _grito exaltada.

 _ **R: El cinturón, Akane**_ _indica mientras arranca furiosamente el auto.

Sin pensarlo por demás me ajusto el cinturón.

Juro haber escuchado como el aparato se hizo añicos al ser aplastado por la rueda del auto.

Por el espejo retrovisor las veo. Una de ellas llorando arrodillada sobre la vereda mientras la más joven la intenta consolar, otra hablando a los gritos por teléfono y la última observando el auto alejarse con una pícara sonrisa en su rostro.

Llevo mi mano sobre el lado izquierdo de mi pecho. Mi corazón está a punto de estallar. Trato de ordenar en mi cabeza los eventos que acababan de acontecer pero simplemente no puedo. Hace solo unos instantes estaba por probarme un vestido de casamiento. Ahora estoy en el auto del primo de mi marido, huyendo de un grupo de mujeres histéricas. Todo fue tan inesperado, todo es tan confuso.

Y Ranma no me mira. Ranma no me habla. Solo conduce nerviosamente por las calles de la ciudad.

Admito que yo tampoco me atrevo a decir nada. No sé qué decir.

De repente suena su celular. Se coloca el manos libres que yace frente al volante y comienza a hablar.

 _ **R: Ya estamos en camino… sí… lo sé**_ _termina la llamada.

 _ **A: ¿Dónde vamos?**_ _me animo a preguntar.

 _ **R: Ahora no Akane**_ _dice fríamente.

Una vez más lo obedezco.

¿Tendría que exigirle detener el auto?, ¿debería arrojarme de él? Tal vez solo gritar y pedir ayuda.

Pero simplemente me quedo en silencio, mirando de reojo el rostro de ese hombre a quien he extrañado tanto.

Cuando vuelvo mi vista a la ventanilla reconozco el lugar, ese lugar donde todo empezó... o terminó. PK está en la entrada. Cuando divisa al auto de Ranma aproximarse se arrima.

Se agacha y me ve a través de la ventanilla.

 _ **PK: Hola Akane**_ _me saluda portando una amable sonrisa.

¿Acaso sabe lo que está pasando?

Lo miro confusa, sin saber qué decir, y creo que lo nota pues a continuación se dirige a Ranma sin demandar mi respuesta.

 _ **PK: Aquí tienes**_ _anuncia mostrándole unas llaves.

Cuando Ranma está por tomarlas, el muchacho las aleja de su alcance y le pregunta:

 _ **PK: ¿Estás seguro de esto?**_

 _ **R: ¿Acaso no sabes con quien estás hablando?**_

Le entrega las llaves haciendo un gesto de resignación.

 _ **PK: Ya le avisé a la señora Sakura que están en camino. Ella ya se encargó de todo, no te preocupes,**_

 _ **R: Te debo una… más.**_

 _ **PK: Me debes la vida Saotome.**_

Ranma me mira y responde.

 _ **R: Lo sé.**_

Arranca el auto impacientemente, sin siquiera despedirse de su amigo… ¿o debería decir cómplice?

¿Debería estar asustada? No lo estoy, él jamás me lastimaría. Aquí la única que hirió he sido yo.

Incluso si quiere llevarme a algún lugar para torturarme, insultarme o simplemente abandonarme, lo dejaría si con ello logro mitigar un poco el dolor que le causé.

De a poco la ciudad empieza a desaparecer del paisaje, me recuerda a la vez que Shin me llevó a ver la capilla. Shin…

Una oleada de angustia se anuncia en el pecho, llenando súbitamente mis ojos de lágrimas.

 _ **A: Llévame de vuelta Ranma**_ _digo por lo bajo.

Creo que no me escuchó, está completamente sumergido en cuales sean que fueren sus pensamientos.

 _ **A: ¡Llévame de vuelta Ranma!**_ _repito con mayor determinación.

Lo miro. Sigue conduciendo inmutable.

 _ **A: ¡Ranma!, ¡por favor, volvamos!**_ _le ruego.

Se desvía de la ruta por un camino asfaltado, atravesando una enorme arboleda.

 _ **A: ¿Qué planeas hacer?, ¿cuál es el sentido de todo esto?**_ _seguí arremetiendo_ _ **¿acaso no piensas en Shin?... o lo que es peor, ¿no piensas en tu prometida?**_ _le grito.

Gira bruscamente el auto por otro camino, ahora de tierra, que se abre entre los árboles hasta toparse con un enorme portón. Toma el manojo de llaves que le había dado su amigo y aprieta el botón del dispositivo que colgaba del llavero. De repente la metálica puerta comienza a abrirse. Cuando la abertura es lo suficiente amplia para que pase el auto vuelve a poner en marcha el coche. A unos metros veo una pequeña casa de la cual sale una señora al escuchar el auto llegar.

Ranma estaciona frente a la entrada y deja el auto para dialogar con la señora. No logro escuchar su conversación. Ella le entrega algo y se marcha mientras él se dirige a mí. Abre la puerta y yo me alejo instintivamente, aferrándome al cinturón de seguridad. Él me mira unos segundos mientras yo respiro agitadamente. No pienso bajarme y le devuelvo una mirada desafiante que expresa mi decisión. Lo veo morder sus labios y cerrar sus ojos a medida que pierde la poca paciencia que conserva. Se abalanza hacia mí y en un inútil forcejeo consigue desabrochar el cinturón de seguridad. Olvidé lo fuerte que es. Olvidé lo rico que huele. Tenerlo tan cerca nubla por completo mis sentidos. Aprovechando mi distracción me toma del brazo y tira de mi haciéndome abandonar el auto. Me resisto lo mas que puedo en tanto me lleva a las arrastras hacia la casa. Toma la llave del bolsillo de su pantalón sin soltar mi brazo. Abre la puerta y me hace ingresar.

Torpemente doy dos pasos hacia adelante sin poder divisar absolutamente nada, ya que el lugar estaba por completo a oscuras, hasta que el sonido de la puerta cerrándose fuertemente hace que gire en dirección a la misma.

Y entonces me choco contra su firme torso.

 _ **A: Ranma…**_ _exclamo desconcertada.

Él toma mi rostro entre sus enormes manos y a continuación sus labios se estrellan contra los míos. Automáticamente me cuelgo de su cuello fundiendo nuestros cuerpos. Comienzo a besarlo con intensidad sintiendo a la par como con uno sus brazos se aferra ahora alrededor de mi cintura, sin dejar de tomarme firmemente por la nuca. Me deja sin escapatoria. Nuestras bocas sincronizadamente se saborean, se muerden y acarician con anhelo y fervor. Nuestras manos empiezan a recorren ansiosamente el cuerpo del otro, como queriendo comprobar que estábamos ahí de verdad, carne y hueso. Es así que mis manos abandonan su cuello y bajan por su pecho, desabrochando su camisa en el desesperado intento de entrar en contacto con su piel. Cuando logro mi acometido empiezo a tocar sus duros pectorales, escuchando un leve gemido como respuesta. De repente me sorprende tomándome por el trasero y elevándome del suelo. Yo respondo enredando mis piernas alrededor de su cintura. Me sostengo con fuerza de sus hombros, haciendo malabares para no apartarme de sus labios. Siento que comienza a moverse por lo que abro mis ojos separando mi boca de la suya, en un intento de mirar alrededor. Pero Ranma vuelve a capturar mis labios y como fiel prisionera me dejo atrapar. Entra a otra oscura habitación con un enorme ventanal por el que ingresa los restos del sol que quedan del día, anunciando el comienzo de la que prometía ser una noche emocionante. Es un dormitorio. Me recuesta sobre la enorme cama dándome un último beso antes de erigirse y comenzar a sacarse la camisa. Yo lo contemplo ardiendo de deseo. Estoy completamente excitada. Todo mi cuerpo late descontroladamente. Al librarse de su camisa continúa desajustándose el cinturón. Yo lo imito y empiezo a desabotonarme el vestido pero fracaso rotundamente porque al ver mi intención se acerca a mí y me detiene, inmovilizando mis manos con las suyas. Me mira con esos profundos ojos azules, ahora invadidos de deseo, y me dice con voz ronca… y tremendamente sensual:

 _ **R: Déjame hacerlo Akane. Desde que te conocí tuve noches interminables soñando hacer esto.**_

Yo asiento y él inicia su labor.

Lentamente desabrocha botón por botón dejando un camino de besos en cada centímetro de mi piel que queda al descubierto. Mi respiración se entrecorta al sentir sus húmedos labios sobre mí. Mis piernas inconscientemente se cruzan y aprietan entre sí al sentirme al borde del abismo, a medida que él emprende el descenso hasta mis caderas finalizando su trabajo. Yo me impulso hacia él, arrodillándome sobre la cama, y retiro por completo la prenda. Él me observa a pocos centímetros de distancia devorándome con la mirada, mientras sus manos desabrochan sus pantalones.

 _ **R: Eres hermosa mi amor, más hermosa de lo que podría haber imaginado**_ _me dice ahora acercándose a mí, haciéndome recostar nuevamente.

Como un felino que acecha a su presa se posa sobre mí. Capturada por su cuerpo me mira recorriendo mi rostro. Intenta controlarse, lo sé por como muerde inconscientemente sus labios mientras respira de forma entrecortada. Hasta que finalmente me besa demandantemente. Muerde mis labios, los succiona, recorre mi boca acariciando cada rincón con su lengua. Abro mis ojos y veo una expresión de dolor en su rostro. Me preocupo, ¿qué le sucede? Percibo como esa expresión se agudiza cuando roza sus caderas con las mías. Allí pude sentir su erección punzante sobre mi vientre, contenida solamente por sus bóxers. Entonces lo entendí. La fricción entre nuestros cuerpos lo debe estar volviendo loco. Con todas mis fuerzas lo volteo quedándome sentada sobre él. Acaricio sus brazos, su cuello, toco su pecho y bajo hasta su abdomen. Allí me inclino imprimiendo mis labios en todo su torso mientras él recita mi nombre. Siento como sus músculos se contraen ante mi tacto, su piel responde erizándose. Llego hasta sus caderas, tomo la cintura de sus boxes y comienzo a retirarlos tomándolo desprevenido. Deslizo la prenda por sus piernas y la arrojo al piso. Estaba avergonzada por mi actitud, pero a la vez intentaba mostrarme segura. Lo deseaba, mucho, como nunca había deseado a otro hombre. Cuando intento volver a inclinarme sobre él Ranma me toma por los brazos y acobija mi cuerpo entre sus brazos. Su piel quema. Estamos en cuclillas sobre la cama, devorándonos con la mirada. Sus manos recorren mi espalda y llegan hasta el broche de mi corpiño. Siento como comienzan a liberarse mis pechos, hipersensibles por la excitación. Delicadamente baja por mis brazos las tiras de la ropa interior, quedando mis pechos al descubierto. Él se aparta unos centímetros y me observa, recorriendo cada centímetro de piel ahora desnuda. Me tumba suavemente sobre la cama y me saca las bragas de inmediato. Se acomoda entre mis piernas lentamente, cubriendo por completo mi cuerpo con el suyo. Con sus manos me toca, me aprieta, me acaricia, erizando cada célula de mi organismo. Me cuesta mantener los ojos abiertos, pues la excitación que este hombre me genera me impide quedarme tranquila. Me retuerzo, mis músculos se contraen, mi cuerpo entero convulsiona. Siento como se apodera de mi boca y reacciono aferrándome a su cuerpo con mis brazos y piernas. Nos amamos ininterrumpidamente llenando la habitación con el sonido de nuestros gemidos, la humedad de nuestros cuerpos y el olor de nuestro sexo.

 _ **R: Necesito estar dentro de ti**_ _me ruega.

 _ **A: Te amo**_ _le confieso.

Y entonces siento como comienza a penetrarme, lentamente, dejando escapar un agudo gemido. Lo siento dentro de mí. Me duele, me arde. No puedo evitar soltar un quejido. Ranma se detiene.

 _ **R: ¿Estás bien Akane?**_

 _ **A: Sigue, por favor**_ _le digo sin poder ocultar el deseo en mi voz.

Me duele, sí, me arde, pero por sobre todas las cosas, me encanta.

Como no continúa abro los ojos frustrada y lo veo sonriendo orgulloso. Maldito narcisista.

Me da un beso en el cuello y comienza a moverse otra vez.

 _ **A: ¡Ah!**_ _se escapa de mi boca un profundo quejido al sentir como arrebate nuevamente.

Nunca había sentido tanto placer, sus movimientos precisos me estaban volviendo loca. Me afianzo mas a él besando su cuello, clavando, sin poder evitarlo, mis uñas sobre su fuerte espalda en un intento de no perder irremediablemente la cordura. De repente me toma por la cintura y se sienta sobre la cama conmigo encima suyo, haciendo que nuestros cuerpos se sacudan ante la nueva posición que solo profundiza, aún más, nuestra conexión. Enrosco mis piernas alrededor de él impulsando, enérgicamente, el vaivén de nuestras caderas. El placer aumenta y se esparce rápidamente a lo largo de nuestros cuerpos cubiertos en sudor.

 _ **R: Mírame Akane**_ _susurra con dificultad sobre mi oído.

Logro separarme de él unos centímetros, sujetándome ahora de su cuello.

Él toma firmemente mis caderas marcando el ritmo de nuestras arremetidas, cada vez más profundas y veloces.

Apoya su frente contra la mía, mirándome fijamente. Nuestros gemidos se escapan de nuestras bocas al sentir la cercanía del clímax.

 _ **R: Te amo, Akane**_ _afirma.

Comienzo a sentir el incipiente orgasmo que se anuncia a medida que cada músculo de mi cuerpo comienza a contraerse. Me apego más a Ranma y me apodero de su boca con desesperación. Él estruja mi trasero con sus enormes manos mientras las mías se entrelazan y tiran de sus cabellos. De repente lo siento, esa oleada de placer que inunda mi interior cubriéndome de un intenso calor. No puedo evitar gritar. Ranma muerde uno de mis hombros al llegar, segundos más tarde, a su orgasmo.

Fue absolutamente increíble.

Nos quedamos así, entrelazados, como uno solo, quien sabe por cuánto tiempo. Simplemente besándonos, acariciándonos, oliéndonos, saboreándonos, mirándonos. Hasta que finalmente nos tumbamos en la cama, rendidos.

Intento acomodarme de costado para quedar frente a él. Quiero ver su rostro un rato más. Sin embargo Ranma no me deja tomar distancia y me atrae sobre su pecho, al cual acudo sin vacilar. No podré observar su rostro, pero puedo sentir su corazón.

Estoy por quedarme dormida cuando lo escucho decir:

 _ **R: Akane.**_

 _ **A: Mmm…**_

 _ **R: Ya no te dejaré ir, lo sabes ¿verdad?**_

 _ **A: Lo sé.**_

 _ **R: Eres mía, ¿lo entiendes?**_

 _ **A: Lo soy.**_

Siento como me abraza fuertemente mientras repetidamente besa mis cabellos.

Y así, nos quedamos dormidos.

* * *

Un calor abrasante me hace despertar. Abro mis ojos y automáticamente siento un peso sobre mi cuerpo. Estoy literalmente enredada en el cuerpo Ranma, quien prácticamente me deja sin escapatoria. Alzo mi cabeza y veo su rostro a centímetros del mío. No puedo evitar sonreír. Me encanta verlo dormir, contrasta completamente a su estado de vigilia. Se lo ve pacifico, relajado, indefenso. Ya lo había visto dormir en otras ocasiones, pero ésta vez era distinto. Me sonrojo de repente al bajar mi mirada por su cuerpo totalmente desnudo. Los recuerdos de lo que hicimos anoche llegan a mi cabeza. En parte me avergüenzo de mi misma por lo que me atreví a hacer, por haberla pasado tan bien con él, por haber disfrutado hacer el amor con este hombre. Pero por otro lado sé que no hay nada malo en ello, simplemente es algo nuevo para mí, algo que jamás había siquiera imaginado vivir. Es que por primera vez en mi vida me dejé llevar por mis deseos, priorizándome por sobre los demás. Y no me refiero solo al plano sexual, sino con mi trabajo, con mis amistades, con mi tiempo, con mi corazón. Pero todo esto se lo debo a él. Ranma me dio el coraje para ser valiente y hacer lo que quiero realmente hacer. Lo amo.

Logro liberar mi brazo dirigiéndolo de inmediato a su rostro. Aparto unos mechones de su rostro, acaricio su mejilla, toco sus labios. Siento muchas ganas de besarlo… quiero que me haga el amor nuevamente. Muerdo mis labios al percibir mis pensamientos, como si me hubiera atrapado a mi misma en alguna travesura. Lo miro una vez más y sigilosamente me voy desprendiéndome de su agarre. Tomo mis prendas en el más absoluto silencio y salgo de la habitación. No quiero despertarlo. Comienzo a caminar por la casa en búsqueda del cuarto de baño que finalmente encuentro cerca de la cocina. Entró en la ducha repasando mentalmente las escenas de anoche a medida que el agua acaricia mi piel. Repentinamente escucho ruidos, pasos y puertas golpeándose bruscamente. Supongo que se ha despertado, así que me apuro en terminar. Cuando enrollo la toalla sobre mi cuerpo lo escucho gritar mi nombre.

 _ **R: ¡Akane!, ¡Akane!**_

Su voz parece desgarrada. Alarmada salgo del baño. Lo veo dando vueltas alrededor del comedor. Su rostro expresa pánico.

¿Acaso sucedió algo malo?, ¿Shin?, ¿Acaso Shin…

 _ **A: Ranma, ¡¿qué sucede?!**_ _ exclamo.

Él se voltea en mi dirección, sus facciones se relajan al segundo de divisarme mientras lo escucho exhalar sonoramente. A continuación corre hacia mí y me abraza estrujándome entre sus brazos, tomándome completamente desprevenida.

 _ **R: Akane**_ _susurra en mi oído.

 _ **A: Ranma… me estas aplastando**_ _le digo intentando separarme un poco de él.

Siento como relaja sus músculos y me da un poco de espacio.

 _ **A: ¿Qué sucede?**_ _repito mirándolo a los ojos.

Él toma mi rostro entre sus manos y besa mi frente. Me mira fijamente y luego su boca colisiona contra mis labios.

Sin objeción alguna me prendo a su cuello y lo beso con la misma intensidad. Siento como retira la toalla de mí. No me importa. Quiero hacer el amor con él ya mismo. Sus manos empiezan a recorrer mi cuerpo. Me encanta como me aprieta y me acerca a su cuerpo con tanta intensidad.

Siento su erección sobre mi vientre y me excito de sobremanera.

Él deja de besarme y me dice:

 _ **R: Pensé que te habías ido, pensé que ibas a desaparecer otra vez. Por unos minutos enloquecí Akane.**_

Puedo sentir el temor en su tono de voz.

 _ **A: No me iré, nunca más voy a desaparecer mi amor, no puedo… no quiero. Te amo Ranma.**_

Y con esa última oración nos volvimos a devorar. Nos tumbamos sobre el sofá del living. Él se quita la única prenda que vestía. Yo lo espero recostada sobre el mullido mueble temblando de anticipación. Veo su desnudez y cuando está aproximándose a mí se me cruza un pensamiento que me deja congelada. Anoche no habíamos usado protección.

 _ **A: ¡Ranma, espera!**_ _le digo sobresaltada.

 _ **R: ¿Qué sucede, amor?**_ _responde preocupado.

 _ **A: ¡No usamos protección!**_

Su expresión se suaviza y responde.

 _ **R: ¿Y?**_ _cuestiona despreocupado intentando besarme.

 _ **A: ¿Y?**_ _lo aparto firmemente_ _ **¿Acaso no sabes los efectos que puede tener el sexo sin protección?**_ _largué enfurecida _ **.**_

 _ **R: Mira no se qué te estás imaginando, pero no soy tan promiscuo como piensas. Las veces que estuve con mujeres yo siempre me cuidé, así que puedo afirmarte sin lugar a dudas que soy un hombre 100% sano. Sabes que siempre me hago controles de todo tipo por mi trabajo. Si no me crees puedo mostrarte los resultados de mis últimos análisis, los tengo en mi correo electrónico**_ _dice ofendido mientras se para.

Nunca había pensado en ese aspecto. Sé que ha estado con otras mujeres, pero también sé cuan cuidadoso es. Sé que es un hombre sano. Creo en él.

 _ **A: ¡No me refiero a eso idiota! Claro que creo en ti. ¡Me refiero a un embarazo!**_

Cierra sus ojos brevemente y poniendo sus manos sobre su cintura me dice:

 _ **R: No entiendo cuál es el problema.**_

No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

 _ **A: ¿Estas bromeando, verdad?**_ _le digo enfrentándolo_ _ **¿Acaso me vas a decir que quieres tener un hijo?**_

 _ **R: Tarde o temprano lo tendremos.**_

 _ **A: ¿Te estás burlando de mí?**_

 _ **R: ¿Burlando?, esto no es una burla, esto es algo serio. Al contrario, la que está confesando sus verdaderas intenciones aquí eres tú.**_

 _ **A: ¿Confesando qué?**_ _le grito completamente indignada.

 _ **R: ¡Confesando, sí, porque parece ser que eres tú la que no quiere tener un hijo conmigo, Akane!**_ _dice ofuscado.

Sin entender cómo llegamos a esto, ahí estábamos, desnudos, excitados y enojados, discutiendo frente a frente sobre algo que, de inmediato recordé, era poco probable ya que estoy tomando religiosamente las pastillas anticonceptivas.

 _ **A: ¡No es eso! Yo…**_

Nos quedamos en silencio unos minutos.

Me siento sobre el sofá nuevamente. Él permanece parado frente a mí, tomándose la cabeza con sus manos. Sé que tampoco comprende cómo terminamos hablando de esto.

 _ **A: ¿Qué harías si quedo embarazada?**_ _inquiero curiosa.

 _ **R: ¿A qué te refieres?**_ _se muestra confuso.

 _ **A: ¿Lo… querrías?**_

Ranma me mira, podría decir que con ternura, se sienta y me indica que me siente sobre su regazo. Lo hago. Se queda observándome con esos brillantes ojos azules mientras acaricia mi rostro.

 _ **R: ¿Crees que yo, el gran Ranma Saotome, quien valoraba su cuerpo, su tiempo y su carrera por sobre todas las cosas, iba a tener relaciones con una mujer sin protección por un simple olvido? Siempre fui muy cuidadoso con estas cosas Akane, me aseguré casi obsesivamente de no dejar a ninguna mujer embarazada porque tener una familia no estaba en mis planes. Pero contigo… contigo es diferente. No es que quiera embarazarte. Es que no quiero ningún tipo de barrera entre los dos, ¿me entiendes? Hacer el amor contigo es entregarme por completo, y si de ello creamos un hijo, bienvenido sea, lo recibiremos con mucho amor, ¿no lo crees?**_

Lo miro sin poder creer lo que me está diciendo. No sé si es verdad o si son simples palabrerías. Pero es lo más lindo que alguien me ha dicho. No, mentira, es lindo porque me lo dice él.

Sin mediar palabra lo beso con todas mis fuerzas, un beso cálido y amoroso, que intenta expresar cuanto lo quiero. Él parece comprenderlo pues responde de la misma forma. Nos detenemos unos segundos, nos miramos, sonreímos y nos volvemos a besar mientras nuestros cuerpos comienzan a unirse, elevando nuevamente nuestra excitación. Cuando ya no puedo aguantar me subo en cuclillas sobre Ranma y en un desesperado movimiento me hundo en él. Con sus manos sobre mis caderas marca el ritmo de nuestras embestidas. Parece ser que es algo que le gusta mucho: tener el control. Sin embargo comienza a jugar con mi necesidad de llegar al clímax, y lo hace ralentizando mis movimientos al punto de frustrarme para luego continuar penetrándome fuerte y profundamente haciéndome llegar casi al abismo y allí detenerse nuevamente, dejándome insatisfecha. Lo veo disfrutar de la escena y decido reclamar el control. No dejaré que se olvide lo buen alumna que soy. Tomo sus manos y las llevo a mis pechos, mientras lo beso profundamente. Distraído por mis besos y ocupado en masajear mis pechos, algo que admito, me encantaba, me acomodo súbitamente sobre él de forma en que puedo sentir como me llena por completo. Ambos gemimos del placer encontrado en ese repentino movimiento. Sin darle tiempo a más comienzo a moverme rápidamente sosteniéndome de sus fuertes brazos que se encontraban firmes sobre mis pechos. De esa forma, además, impido que tome el control de mis caderas. Nuevamente en cuestión de minutos alcanzamos un delicioso orgasmo. Me tumbo rendida sobre su empapado pecho. Él, por su parte, me recibe en un acogedor abrazo mientras besa mi cuello tiernamente. Minutos más tarde caemos rendidos sobre el sofá, intentando fallidamente recuperar la cordura.

 _ **A: Tengo hambre.**_

 _ **R: ¿Todavía quieres más? ¡Eres insaciable pequeña!**_

 _ **A: ¡Ranma!**_ _golpeo su pecho simulando enojo.

 _ **R: ¿Quieres que prepare el desayuno?**_

 _ **A: Me encantaría, realmente extrañaba tu comida.**_

 _ **R: ¿Solo mi comida?**_ _me mira frunciendo su ceño.

 _ **A: Mmmm… ¡sí!**_ _le digo mientras me levanto rápidamente dirigiéndome una vez más al baño.

 _ **R: Me las voy a cobrar querida, ya lo verás.**_

Antes de ingresar me detengo bajo el marco de la puerta y le saco la lengua, dando finalmente un sonoro portazo. Lo escucho reír y me contagio. Mi risa rebota contra las paredes del baño. Hace mucho, mucho tiempo que no me reía así.

Me baño una vez para sacarme el sudor de encima. Puedo olfatear en mi piel su olor. Me encanta. Siento un deja vu: la misma escena, el olor de un hombre sobre mi cuerpo. Solo que la vez anterior me revolvía el estomago. Este aroma, el de Ranma, me fascina.

Salgo del baño y lo veo concentrado cocinando. Lo contemplo, solo está vistiendo sus pantalones de jean. Su amplia espalda me atrae como la luz a los insectos. No pudiendo contenerme lo abrazo por la cintura y comienzo a besar sus omoplatos, bajando por su columna vertebral, mientras mis manos acarician sus abdominales.

 _ **R: Akane, si no quieres que deje el desayuno a medio hacer y te haga el amor sobre esta mesada, detente.**_

Me rio, jamás pensé que podría provocar esto en un hombre, mucho menos en alguien como él.

Le doy un último beso en su fuerte espalda y corro a la habitación. Me visto, seco y peino mi cabello, y antes de salir me contemplo en el espejo. Me veo feliz. Solo habían pasado un par de horas desde ayer, pero recuerdo nítidamente la mirada que portaba, una mirada opaca, triste.

Vuelvo a la cocina, Ranma sigue preparando en la comida.

Veo un stereo cerca de la televisión y lo enciendo. Busco en el dial mi radio favorita, aquella que suele pasar ritmos latinos, justo como aquella noche. ¡Bingo! De inmediato comienzo a bailar dejándome llevar por el pegadizo ritmo. Cierro mis ojos, muevo mis caderas, juego con mi pelo al compás de la música.

De pronto siento unas manos tomando mi cintura, haciendo que mi espalda rebote contra su pecho. Besa mi cuello mientras acompaña mis movimientos.

 _ **R: Eres tan jodidamente sexy, ¿lo sabes?**_

 _ **A: Lo sé**_ _simulando seguridad_ _**Tú eres un muy buen seductor, ¿lo sabes?**_

 _ **R: Lo sé.**_

Me doy vuelta divertidamente indignada y me encuentro con sus labios. Instantáneamente nos envolvemos el uno contra el otro durante no sé cuánto tiempo, riendo, bailando, besándonos.

 _ **A: Amor, ¿qué es ese olor?**_ _digo interrumpiendo el momento.

 _ **R: Me encanta que me llames así, es más, de ahora en adelante para ti ya no seré Ranma Saotome, seré Amor Cariño Te am-**_

 _ **A: -¡Ranma!... Algo se está quemando.**_

 _ **R: ¡Las tostadas!**_

Salto entre sus brazos y corro a la cocina. El humo invade el lugar. Segundos después llega Ranma, justo para ver parte de su trabajo matutino carbonizado. Abrimos las ventanas con el fin de no ahogarnos, y luego simplemente nos quedamos en silencio mirando su obra culinaria arruinada.

 _ **A: Te diré qué vamos a hacer. Tú vete a duchar y yo terminaré el desayuno.**_

 _ **R: Sabes, esto es tu culpa**_ _me dice serio.

 _ **A: ¿Cómo esto puede ser mi culpa?**_ _le digo sintiendo una rabieta construyéndose en mi interior.

 _ **R: Te lo dije… eres tan jodidamente sexy que me es imposible contenerme.**_

Me derrito al instante ante sus palabras, no pudiendo evitar sonreírle. Se acerca fugazmente y me planta un tierno beso.

 _ **A: Te dije que eres todo un seductor.**_

Se aparta con una sonrisa triunfante.

 _ **R: Dejo el resto en tus manos**_ _me guiña el ojo y se dirige al baño.

Recojo mi pelo y me pongo a trabajar.

* * *

Media hora después estábamos desayunando como lo habíamos hecho reiteradas veces durante esos 15 días que compartimos juntos, pero de nuevo, se sentía de otra forma, una forma mucho más íntima. Seguramente el hecho de que me hizo sentarme en su regazo, _"para no estar lejos",_ tiene mucho que ver con ello. El recuerdo de esos 15 días me lleva a hacer algo que desde que lo volví a ver muero por hacer. Contarle todo lo que sucedió desde que se fue del país.

 _ **A: Amor…**_

 _ **R: Dime**_ _sonriendo.

 _ **A: Tenemos que hablar.**_

 _ **R: ¿De qué?**_

 _ **A: Tengo que explicarte muchas cosas, tantas cosas…**_

 _ **R: Akane, no es necesario. De lo único que quiero hablar es de lo que vamos a hacer de aquí en adelante.**_

 _ **A: Lo sé, yo también, pero realmente quiero contarte. ¿Me puedes escuchar?**_ _le digo casi suplicando.

 _ **R: Esta bien, pero solo porque es importante para ti. Sinceramente no me interesa saber nada más.**_

Le doy un beso y me siento en la silla contigua, frente a él.

 _ **A: Cuando salimos aquella noche junto a Shin y Ukyo…**_


	13. ¿Me amas?

_**Hola a todxs! Como siempre perdón, mil perdones por la demora.**_

 _ **Les quiero agradecer a todxs sus cálidos mensajes.**_

 _ **Sin mas demora les dejo un capítulo más.**_

 _ **Espero sus reviews y agradezco el tiempo que le dedican a mi historia.**_

 _ **Comenzamos a transitar el final!**_

 _ **Esta historia es sin fines de lucro, siendo mi única ganancia el placer de escribir. Los personajes de Ranma 1/2 son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.**_

* * *

 _ **PERO ME DA MIEDO ENAMORARME**_

 ** _Cap 13: ¿Me amas?_**

 _ **Akane: Luego de que confesaste tus sentimientos por mí me sentí muy confundida. Por una parte estaba en el cielo, es decir, ¡dijiste que estabas enamorado de mí! Yo pensé que te interesaba, que te atraía, como mucho que te gustaba, pero "enamorado"… fue mucho más de lo que esperaba o me atrevía anhelar. Sin embargo, cuando enunciaste la palabra "pero"… ese pero me llevó al inframundo. ¿Cómo puedes decirle a alguien que te enamorarás de ella solo si corresponde tus sentimientos? Es algo realmente narcisista.**_

 _ **R: ¡No! Es decir, ¡sí!, fui muy narcisista, un idiota para hacer justicia a la situación, pero no es así yo-**_

Lo silencio colocando mi dedo índice contra sus labios. No puedo evitar sonreír tiernamente al verlo intentar explicar la situación de forma atolondrada.

 _ **A: Sí, lo sé. Lo entendí cuando hablamos al respecto. Pero en ese momento, Ranma, se sintió tan mal, tan infantil, tan egoísta. Sentí que te estabas burlando de mí. Solo quería desaparecer. Estaba a punto de dejar el lugar cuando recordé que Shin estaba allí. Recordé que era mi prometido, recordé la horrible persona en la que me había convertido por haberme sentido contenta, aunque fuese solo un segundo, de que otro hombre, por el que sentía tanto amor, me correspondía. Ese hombre, nada más y nada menos que el primo de mi novio. No tienes idea cómo me siento**_ _escondo mi rostro entre mis manos.

 _ **R: Akane**_ _toma mis manos apartándolas de mi cara_ _**nosotros no planeamos esto, esa noche en la que nos conocimos no teníamos la más pálida idea de que estábamos relacionados.**_

 _ **A: Tienes razón, pero eso no mitiga la culpa que siento**_ _zafo mi mano de su agarre y acaricio su rostro_ _**Y cuando fui en su búsqueda lo vi, vi esa miserable expresión en su rostro y supe de inmediato que no tenía que ver con el alcohol que había ingerido. Así que me paré frente a él, lo tomé del brazo y lo cargué hasta la salida donde tomamos un taxi hacia su departamento. Cuando llegamos lo recosté sobre la cama. Apagué la luz creyendo que estaba inconsciente y me dispuse a dejar su habitación, pero inesperadamente me tomó del brazo y tiró de mí haciéndome caer sobre él. Recuerdo esa noche con suma nitidez.**_

FLASHBACK

 _ **Sh: Akane… mi amor**_ _repite mientras me abraza fuertemente.

Estamos tumbados sobre la cama. Yo permanezco petrificada, no sé qué hacer o decir. Solo quiero que se quede dormido para poder alejarme. Pero contrariamente a mis deseos comienza a besar mi cuello, sus manos empiezan a recorrer mi cuerpo intentando meterse bajo mi ropa. No se siente nada bien, y cuando ya no puedo soportarlo bruscamente me aparto de él.

 _ **A: Estás alcoholizado, debes descansar**_ _logro decirle conteniendo mis lágrimas.

Lágrimas por lo que nunca fue, lágrimas por lo que no será.

Intento salir de la habitación lo más rápido que puedo, pero él me detiene nuevamente abrazándome por la espalda.

 _ **Sh: No estoy alcoholizado… ¡estoy desesperado porque muero por estar contigo!**_ _declara enfáticamente_ _**Akane… déjame hacerte el amor.**_

Sus palabras me producen escalofríos. Me voltea lentamente. Bajo su intensa mirada comienzo a temblar como una hoja, pero no logro huir. Aprovechando mi estupor insistentemente besa mis labios, una y otra vez. No sé si es consciente de que yo no le correspondo. Siento como comienza a bajar el cierre de mi vestido. Entonces reacciono y una vez mas y lo empujo.

 _ **A: ¡No!**_ _grito con firmeza.

Me mira dolorido. Yo sostengo su mirada intentando transmitirle lo que el nudo en mi garganta me impide enunciar.

 _ **Sh: ¿No quieres estar conmigo?, ¿con tu novio?, ¿con tu prometido?**_

 _ **A: No es eso, es-**_

 _ **Sh: -es por él ¿verdad?**_ _me interrumpe sin duda.

 _ **A: ¿Él? ¿De qué estás hablando? Ya te dij-**_

 _ **Sh: -¡Ranma!**_ _grita_ _ **¿acaso piensas que soy tan estúpido?, ¿crees que no me di cuenta cómo coquetean?**_

 _ **A: ¡No, esto no tiene que ver con Ranma!**_ _trato de tranquilizarlo acercándome a él.

 _ **Sh: ¡Claro que sí!, ¡sabía que podría pasar! No me sorprende nada viniendo de ese idiota, lo conozco, siempre fue así. ¡Pero tú!... ¡Tú Akane!**_

 _ **A: Shin yo-**_

 _ **Sh: -¿cómo pudiste caer en su trampa?**_ _ grita interrumpiéndome nuevamente_ _ **¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto?**_

Cae derrotado frente a mí, presionando fuertemente su cabeza con sus manos.

Me destroza verlo así. Me arrodillo frente a él intentando tomar sus manos.

 _ **A: Nada pasó entre nosotros Shin, te lo juro, pero…**_

Levanta su cabeza súbitamente, encontrándose con mis desolados ojos.

 _ **Sh: ¿Pero?, ¡¿pero qué Akane?!**_ _inquiere impaciente tomándome por las muñecas.

 _ **A: Yo… creo que lo quiero**_ _le confieso.

 _ **Sh: ¿Lo quieres?**_ _pregunta con cierta incredulidad.

 _ **A: Es más que eso… Shin… en realidad yo me he enamora-**_

 _ **Sh: -¡cállate!**_ _dice liberando su agarre sobre mí.

Al soltarme pierdo el equilibrio y quedo tirada sobre el frío piso de la habitación mientras él se levanta y me da la espalda. Puedo oír su respiración acelerada.

No quería herirlo pero tenía que ser honesta con él, conmigo mismo. Ya no se trata de lo que siento por Ranma, sino de lo que ya no siento por Shin.

 _ **A: No quise hacerte esto**_ _continúo_ _**simplemente pasó, yo no sé cómo ni cuándo pero-**_

 _ **Sh: -¿cómo no te das cuenta de lo que hace contigo?, ¡te lo advertí!, ¡te dije que es un mujeriego! Confié en ti, en que te darías cuenta de su carácter. Creí en ese bastardo también, jamás pensé que se metería con mi prometida, él sabe cuánto te amo, ¡él sabe lo que significas para mí!**_

Colérico, toma un florero que está a su alcance y lo estrella contra la pared.

Jamás lo había visto tan enojado.

 _ **A: Por favor tranquilízate. Hablemos, terminemos las cosas de la mejor manera por favor.**_

 _ **Sh: ¿Terminar?**_ _se da vuelta enfrentándome aterrado_ _**No, no, no, no Akane**_ _se aproxima y me abraza_ _**no podemos terminar, yo te amo, eres mi vida, por favor.**_

 _ **A: Shin, escúchame**_ _lucho contra su abrazo_ _ **Ya no siento lo mismo que sentía por ti antes, yo creo que no te a-**_

 _ **Sh: -¡estás confundida mi amor!**_ _expresa tomando mi rostro entre sus manos temblorosas_ _**Estás cansada por todo lo que hemos atravesado. Sé que ha sido duro para ti, no hemos podido compartir las cosas que comparten las parejas normales, lo sé, seguramente eso fue lo que te confundió al estar junto a Ranma estos días. Por primera vez pudiste vivir lo mismo que relatan tus amigas, disfrutar de las cosas que hacen ellas con sus novios, con alguien sano y enérgico que no tiene que privarse de nada por sentirse mal o cansado.**_

Sus palabras me impactan. ¿Será esa la razón por la que me siento atraída a él?... No, no es eso.

 _ **Sh: Estuvimos separados mucho tiempo**_ _prosigue_ _**de repente te encuentras sola en un nuevo lugar, lejano a tu familia, y lo conociste a él, el primo de tu novio, alguien en quien podías confiar ¡porque yo mismo te dije que podías hacerlo!, se convirtió en un buen amigo que estaba más que dispuesto a acompañarte en tu soledad, encontraste seguridad en él y te apegaste, es eso mi amor.**_

 _ **A: ¡No!**_ _me separo_ _**no es así, sé que no es así.**_

 _ **Sh: Akane, no te dejes engañar por él. Lo conozco, sé lo que hace con las mujeres, siempre es lo mismo. Seguramente desplegó todos sus encantos contigo, ha sido caballero haciendo todo lo que le pedías, probablemente te ha llevado a lugares increíbles, lugares y actividades que sabe que te gustan, estoy seguro que te ha llevado a sus competencias en donde pudo lucir como un completo ganador ante tus ojos, él sabe cuánto amas las artes marciales. Incluso tomó ventaja de sus contactos al conseguirte un trabajo en el dojo. Piénsalo un poco Akane, por favor, no caigas en su trampa.**_

Las imágenes de los días que había compartido con Ranma llegan a mi cabeza. Los tours alrededor de la ciudad, la impresionante vista desde su departamento que tanto me cautivo, el torneo donde en menos de cinco minutos salió triunfador. Recordé como admiré sus habilidades, lo feliz que me hizo trabajar en el dojo, las entradas para el concierto de mi vida. Tiene sentido, lo que dice Shin tiene mucho sentido.

Mi cara de confusión le da el aval de continuar arrebatando.

 _ **Sh: Escucha pequeña**_ _tomándome por los brazos_ _**¡es mi primo, somos la misma genética! Somos parecidos físicamente, misma altura, mismo color de ojos, seguramente esa similitud te ha confundido, es por eso que te sientes cómoda con él, por eso se siente familiar. En realidad no es él Akane, es a mí a quien ves en él.**_

 _ **A: Basta Shin, detente**_ _le digo dándole la espalda.

¿Acaso tiene razón? Sus argumentos parecen salidos de una telenovela. No pude haberme confundido de esa manera.

 _ **Sh: Piénsalo, piénsalo bien, yo te espero, te esperaré el tiempo que necesites. ¿Piensas que él te esperará? Seguramente se cansará de ti cuando vea que no consigue meterse en tu cama.**_

 _ **A: ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?**_ _le digo indignada.

 _ **Sh: ¡Tienes que escucharlo! ¡Él no te ama, él no ama a nadie más que a si mismo! Lo verás. No sé qué te ha dicho, pero muy pronto perderá la paciencia e irá en búsqueda de otra aventura. Jamás peleará por ti… yo sí mi vida.**_

Me mira con esos ojos suplicantes.

 _ **A: Duérmete Shin, yo necesito estar sola**_ _le digo mientras intento dejar la habitación.

 _ **Sh: No te vayas**_ _pide mientras toma mi mano.

 _ **A: Dijiste que me esperarías. Necesito tiempo para pensar.**_

Shin finalmente me suelta. Bajo al living. Me tumbo como peso muerto sobre el sofá. Mi cabeza está a punto de estallar.

Al día siguiente el sonido del celular llamando me despierta.

Es Ukyo.

 _ **A: Hola Ukyo ¿co-**_

 _ **Ukyo: -¡se fue Akane!**_ _grita al otro lado del teléfono.

 _ **A: ¿De qué estás hablando Ukyo? Cálmate, no te entiendo.**_

 _ **U: ¡Ranma! ¡Se fue a China!**_

"Se fue". Toda la conversación que había tenido con Shin la noche anterior vuelve a mi cabeza.

" _¿Piensas que él te esperará? Jamás peleará por ti"._

Tan solo hace unas horas confesó sus sentimientos y ya se ha marchado, sin darnos tiempo a volver a hablar, a pensar, a vernos una vez más, sin esperarme.

Tiene razón, Shin…

Comienzo a llorar. Me duele el pecho, he sido una idiota, una idiota que ha caído por completo en su juego.

" _¡Ya no más! No dejaré que piense que me ha ganado, no lo sabrá"_ , resuelvo.

Y entonces decido enviarle un mensaje de texto. Un mensaje que da por sabido que se fue y que me muestra indiferente ante ello. Ojalá y arruine su diversión.

" _Espero que puedas volver a tiempo para ver el concierto. Te estaré esperando en la puerta 9"._

 _Limpio mis lágrimas y subo a ver a Shin._

 _Aún así, más allá de Ranma, debo resolver mis sentimientos por él, tenemos que hablar al respecto._

 _Abro la puerta de la habitación y lo veo tumbado sobre la cama. Corro las cortinas y el lugar es invadido por la luminosidad del astro que se hace del lugar. Él, sin embargo, permanece imperturbable_

 _Entonces me acerco a la cama y lo llamo._

 _ **A: Shin, despierta. Tenemos que volver al hospital.**_

 _No reacciona. Toco su rostro con la intención de despertarlo y allí me doy cuenta que está hirviendo._

 _ **A: ¡Shin! ¡Despierta!**_

 _Abre sus ojos brevemente. Al divisarme logra susurrar:_

 _ **Sh: Akane, me siento mal.**_

 _Tomo el teléfono y llamo a la ambulancia. Algo no está bien._

 _Intento mantener la calma, pero realmente no se qué hacer._

 _Le pregunto qué le duele, cómo puedo ayudarlo, pero él solo logra decir que se siente mal mientras lucha por permanecer consciente._

 _Llamo a sus padres pero no los puedo contactar._

 _Minutos después escucho la sirena de la ambulancia y corro a abrir la puerta. Los paramédicos me llenan de preguntas que no logro contestar con seguridad. Lo colocan en una camilla y lo transportan a la unidad médica. Por fortuna estoy lo suficientemente lúcida como para decirles que está realizando un tratamiento de alta complejidad y puedo dar el nombre del hospital. Nos dirigimos hacia allí._

 _Estoy aterrada. Shin está inconsciente y su piel empapada en sudor ¿y si le pasa algo?, ¿qué haré?_

 _Finalmente llegamos al hospital y puedo divisar las caras conocidas de sus médicos tratantes. Lo llevan a la zona de cuidados intensivos, lugar al que no tengo acceso._

 _Cuando me quedo sola me desplomo sobre la silla de la sala de espera. Mi cuerpo se afloja por completo. Pobre Shin. Es mi culpa por no haberlo cuidado. Vine hasta aquí para acompañarlo en su tratamiento y en su lugar me enamoro de otro hombre. Nunca me había sentido tan avergonzada, sola y vulnerable._

 _Horas después finalmente su médico se acerca a mí para notificarme su estado. Aparentemente el alcohol que ingirió anoche arrasó con su hígado. Le habían prohibido consumir alcohol pues debido a la fuerte medicación todo su organismo se encontraba sumamente frágil._

 _Intento contener mis lágrimas pero fallo estrepitosamente._

 _Al verme en ese estado me pregunta por sus padres. No tenía idea dónde estaban, no había podido contactarlos. Debo admitir que en estas últimas semanas no le había prestado atención a lo que Shin me contaba. Mi cabeza estaba centrada en Ranma y solamente en él. No conocía a nadie de su familia aparte de sus padres y su primo. A pesar de tener muchos familiares Shin no tiene una relación cercana con ellos._

 _Las horas pasaron y se volvieron eternas. La sala de espera se volvió fría y oscura. De repente mi teléfono suena. Veo el nombre de la mamá de Shin en la pantalla. Me apresuro en responder. Le cuento lo sucedido. Me siento como una chiquilla inútil y culpable que hirió a alguien sin darse cuenta. Ella me dice que estaban en camino, que todo iba a estar bien. Le agradezco con toda sinceridad._

 _Justo en ese momento se acerca el médico. Me dijo que necesitaban realizarle una serie de estudios por lo que necesitan la autorización de algún familiar responsable. Yo quiero firmar, les digo que soy su prometida. Sin embargo legalmente no tengo ningún vínculo con Shin, me explicaron. Les comento que sus padres están en camino y ellos me advierten que la situación es urgente, que trate de transmitirles esto a ellos para que lleguen lo antes posible. Lo hago, están a solo tres horas de distancia._

 _Llegan desesperados, me abrazan, corren a hablar con el médico de su hijo y sin perder tiempo firman los papeles habilitando los estudios de Shin._

 _"¿Qué ha sucedido Akane?"_ _, me preguntaron._

 _Les relato la salida con Ukyo y Ranma para festejar su avance y revelo que ingirió alcohol cuando no debía. Les pido disculpas pues no estaba enterada de esa imposibilidad._

 _Si lo hubiera sabido jamás permitiría que bebiera una gota, les dije._

 _Si hubiese ido al departamento con él, como me lo había pedido, esto no hubiese pasado, pensé en mi interior. Si no lo hubiese conoció a él… Shin no estaría en este estado._

 _" **Akane, ¿tú quieres a nuestro hijo?"**_ __ pregunta mi suegro._

 _" **¡Claro que lo quiero!"**_ __ afirmo sin duda._

 _" **Entonces tienes que cuidarlo. Shin solo nos tiene a nosotros y a ti. Y sabes muy bien que no vamos a estar aquí para siempre".**_

 _No sé si me está retando o suplicando._

 _" **Lo sé, tiene razón. Lo haré"**_ __prometo._

 _Me dan un abrazo y me dicen que vaya a descansar al departamento, que ellos cuidarán a Shin esta noche._

 _Me duele la cabeza, me arden los ojos, me punza el cuerpo. Caigo rendida sobre la cama en la que hace solo unas horas había encontrado a mi prometido semi-inconsciente._

 _Cuando llego a la mañana siguiente sus padres me reciben con una enorme sonrisa. Shin está consciente y estable._

 _Con alegría y sumamente aliviada me dirijo a su habitación._

 _ **Sh: "¡Akane!"**_ __ exclama al verme._

 _ **A: ¡Oh, Shin!**_ __ me lanzo a sus brazos__ _ **¿Estás bien?, ¿te sientes mejor? ¡Lo siento, lo siento mucho, mucho, he sido una imbécil! Perdóname por favor**_ __ le imploro entre sollozos._

 _Me aparta suavemente de su pecho y seca con sus manos las lágrimas desparramadas por mi cara._

 _ **Sh: No tengo nada que perdonarte. Ya te dije, comprendo todo, ha sido muy difícil para ti, pequeña. Te amo y eso es lo que importa.**_

 _No puedo creer sus palabras. ¿Cómo puede ser tan maduro?, ¿cómo puede quererme después de lo que hice?_

 _ **A: Tuve mucho miedo a que te pasara algo. ¿Por qué bebiste?, ¿por qué no te cuidaste?**_

 _ **Sh: No soy de piedra Akane, tampoco estúpido. Vi la forma en que se miraban**_ __siento como su cuerpo se tensa__ _ **sentí sus indirectas, ¿cómo… cómo podría tolerar todo eso sin que me afecte?**_

 _ **A: ¡No pasó nada Shin! ¡Te lo juro!**_

 _ **Sh: ¿Qué te ha dicho?**_

 _ **A: Mejor no hablemos de ello, no es el momento**_ __intento disuadirlo._

 _ **Sh: Lo debimos hablar desde un comienzo Akane, por eso llegamos a este punto. Cuéntamelo por favor.**_

 _Me siento en el sillón que se encuentra al costado de su cama. Suspiro profundamente mientras intento acomodar las miles de ideas y sentimientos que circulan caóticamente en mi cabeza._

 _ **A: No sé cómo explicarlo, yo… me sentí atraída por él, tenemos mucho en común, me ha ayudado a conseguir trabajo, me llevó a conocer la ciudad, no sé Shin, es como tú lo has dicho.**_

 _No es eso. No lo quiero por esas razones. No puedo explicar porqué me enamoré de él. Simplemente lo siento._

 _ **Sh: ¿Qué te dijo?**_ __insiste mientras lo miro temerosa por develar su confesión__ _ **Dime Akane.**_

 _ **A: Esa noche, en el bar… dijo que estaba enamorado de mí**_ __le dije bajando la mirada hacia mis manos temerosas que posan sobre mi regazo._

 _ **Sh: ¡Lo sabía! ¡Ese bastado!**_ __dijo elevando rabiosamente su voz._

 _ **A: ¡Cálmate Shin, por favor!**_ __le pido mientras me acerco a él._

 _ **Sh: ¿Le crees?**_

 _ **A: ¡No!...**_ _ **él se ha ido… justo como dijiste que haría.**_

 _ **Sh: Lo conozco Akane, ha sido así desde pequeño. Pero realmente pensaba o más bien rogaba que no se metiera contigo. Y lo hizo… ¡quisiera matarlo!**_

 _ **A: Déjalo. Yo soy la culpable. Si bien nada pasó entre nosotros, yo me dejé engañar**_ __admito con suma vergüenza._

 _ **Sh: Akane, mírame. No te culpo, soy yo el que te ha expuesto a todo esto. Te dejé sola…**_

 _ **A: Perdóname**_ __lo abrazo fuertemente._

 _En ese momento ingresan sus padres. Sobresaltada me aparto de él._

 _" **No queremos interrumpirlos muchachos, pero debemos partir con urgencia"**_ __anuncia su madre._

 _ **A: ¿Ya se van? Pero Shin…**_

 _" **Lo sabemos Akane. Hablamos con los médicos y creen que ya está fuera de peligro"**_ __anoticia su padre._

 _ **Sh: Sí mi amor, no te preocupes. Ellos tienen asuntos importantes que solucionar.**_

 _ **A: ¿Pero qué pasa si te vuelves a descomponer?**_ __pregunto preocupada._

 _" **De eso queremos hablar contigo Akane. Sabes que eres la única persona en la que tanto Shin como nosotros confiamos plenamente. Por ello queremos que de aquí en adelante tomes las decisiones correspondientes como miembro de nuestra familia"**_ __explica mi suegro._

 _ **A: "Yo quisiera pero no puedo, los médicos me lo negaron"**_ __vuelvo a exponer._

 _" **Es porque no estás relacionada con él directamente. Pero si firmas estos papeles lo estarás"**_ __ afirma el imponente hombre acercándome unos papeles._

 _ **A: "¿Matrimonio?".**_

 _Es un registro de matrimonio._

 _" **Así es hija, si te casas con Shin vas a poder tomar las decisiones por él"**_ __explica dulcemente su madre._

 _ **A: Pero… esto… ¿Shin?**_ __lo busco confundida._

 _ **Sh: Haremos lo que tú quieras. Sabes que confío en ti, confío hasta el punto de poner mi vida en tus manos. Lo único que quiero es estar contigo para siempre. No puedo negar que sería inmensamente feliz si te casas conmigo en este momento, es decir, solo estaríamos adelantando algo que de todas formas va a suceder. Pero es tu decisión.**_

 _ **A: Sí, pero esto es tan súbito…**_

 _No sé qué decir._

 _" **Es solo un contrato Akane, piénsalo así. Es un contrato que ayudará muchísimo a Shin"**_ __ remata su padre._

 _Un contrato, algo que de todas formas ocurrirá._

 _Sin Ranma, con la mentira de Ranma… me resta continuar con mi vida, con Shin._

 _ **A: ¿Dónde firmo?**_

 _Los tres exclaman de satisfacción ante mi pregunta. Shin toma mi mano y la besa fervientemente. Este hombre me ama y nunca me abandonaría, incluso después de todo lo que ha pasado._

 _A continuación entra el abogado de la familia quien llevará a certificar todo. Firma Shin, luego yo._

 _FIN FLASHBACK_

 _ **A: Recuerdo la cara de alegría que tenía. Me dijo que una vez que le dieran el alta oficializaríamos nuestra unión y celebraríamos el matrimonio "como corresponde". Sus padres firmaron como testigos, y luego de una ronda de abrazos y felicitaciones partieron.**_

 _ **De lo único que podía sentirme bien en ese momento era de saber que si Shin necesitaba ser sometido nuevamente a algún tratamiento no íbamos a perder tiempo. Realmente no me puse a pensar mucho en lo que implicaba esto del matrimonio. Durante la semana siguiente me ocupé de Shin quien seguía recuperándose. Hasta que llegó el día en que tuve que firmar su salida de terapia intensiva para que lo trasladen a una sala común. Me sentí muy feliz y pude comprender el sentido del contrato que firmé. Shin estaba de muy buen ánimo, se veía entusiasmado, especialmente cuando nos dijeron que en aproximadamente en dos semanas tendría el alta clínica.**_

 _ **Esa mañana llegué y vi que tenía su laptop encendida. Ni bien me vio ingresar me llamó a su lado para mostrarme algo, "tengo una sorpresa para ti" exclamó lleno de júbilo.**_

 _ **Me acerqué a él y contemplé en la pantalla una hermosa casa.**_

 _" **En tan solo unos días éste será nuestro hogar. Después de la mudanza mis padres ofrecerán un almuerzo familiar, como aquel que tuvimos cuando llegamos a la ciudad, ¿recuerdas? Será una buena oportunidad para anunciar nuestro matrimonio", reveló sus planes completamente ajeno de lo que generaba en mi sus palabras. En ese instante caí en cuenta que cuando le dieran el alta comenzaríamos a vivir nuestra vida de casados. Juro que casi me desvanecí. Comenzaron a caer en mi mente una tras otra las imágenes de nuestra futura convivencia. Comprendí que no estaba lista, quería decirle que me diera tiempo, que quería volver a Nerima con mi familia, quería desaparecer, salir corriendo. Pero solo inventé una excusa y dejé la habitación antes de que el pánico se apoderase por completo de mí.**_

 _ **Tomé mi cartera buscando algo sin saberlo. Mis manos encontraron mi billetera. La abrí instintivamente y allí la divisé. Saqué la entrada y la contemplé una vez más, como había lo hecho cada día desde que te fuiste, preguntándome si asistirías, deseando con todas mis fuerzas de que asistieras...**_

 _ **No le había dicho a Shin del recital, le dije que pasaría la noche con mis amigas. Él no preguntó mucho mas, solo sonrío y me dijo que me esperaría al día siguiente. Lo despedí y me dirigí a mi departamento para prepararme. Quería verme bien, muy bien. Quería que no percibieras mi nerviosismo, mi anhelo por verte, mi tristeza al despedirme de ti. No sé si logré camuflar mis emociones, pero te juro que cuando te vi llegar Ranma… nunca había sentido tantas emociones juntas. Fue la noche más feliz y más triste de mi vida. Feliz porque estaba allí contigo, compartiendo un momento único que jamás había compartido con alguien. Triste porque era el final de nuestra relación, sabía que no podría seguir siendo tu alumna, ni compañera de trabajo, mucho menos tu amiga. No planeaba declararte mis sentimientos, mi orgullo no me lo permitiría, pero sí pensaba en decirte que no quería tener que ver contigo más allá de lo estrictamente necesario, familiarmente necesario.**_

 _ **Y entonces me besaste. Liberaste el titán que mantenía encadenado en lo más profundo de mi corazón. No hubo vuelta atrás y aunque la culpa me carcomía no podía separarme en ese momento de ti. Pero la realidad era que estaba casada con él. Esa noche quise decírtelo, pero no sabía cuál podría ser tu reacción. Y aunque me avergüence decirlo, lo que más temía era que me apartaras de ti. Las horas que vivimos juntos esa noche me hicieron querer más Ranma. Fui muy egoísta, contigo y con Shin. "Si no es ahora Akane, ¿cuándo tendrás la posibilidad de amar a alguien de la forma en que lo amas a él?", repetía en mi interior. Solo podía pensar en el resto de mi vida junto a Shin, sabiendo que jamás sentiría por él lo que siento por ti. Entonces se me ocurrió, solo por 15 días, seré feliz junto a él por 15 días, luego le diré la verdad y esto se terminará aquí. Nunca imaginé que en esas dos semanas nuestro amor crecería tanto.**_

 _ **Todo se derrumbó la noche del décimo día. Shin fue dado de alta en esa fecha. Ocurrió mucho antes de lo que esperaba. Según sus médicos se había recuperado totalmente en menor tiempo de lo pronosticado, y de hecho era peligroso prolongar su estadía en el hospital. En cinco días nos mudaríamos a nuestra nueva casa ya que todavía quedaban algunos detalles por resolver, según me informó. A pesar de estar internado él estaba al tanto de todo, en cambio yo solo contaba los minutos que restaban por verte. Me sentí acorralada, confundida, desesperada. Esa noche cuando lo dejé en la casa de sus padres me despedí rápidamente, necesitaba verte. Pero antes de cruzar la puerta me dijo:**_

 _FLASHBACK_

 _ **Sh: ¿Ya lo sabe?**_

 _Su tono de voz, seco y frío, me detiene. Sin embargo no puedo mirarlo._

 _ **A: ¿Lo sabe?**_ __dije confundida, o más bien rogando no saber sobre lo que me interrogaba._

 _Escucho sus pasos acercándose._

 _ **Sh: ¿Sabe que estamos casados?**_

 _Lo miro a los ojos aterrada. Es él quien sabe._

 _ **A: Shin…**_

 _Me toma por los hombros mirándome fijamente._

 _ **Sh: No se lo has dicho, ¿verdad?**_

 _ **A: Yo… no pude todavía.**_

 _ **Sh: ¡Debes decírselo Akane! Termina con este juego de una buena vez.**_

 _ **A: ¡No es un juego! Él, yo…**_

 _ **Sh: Estamos casados, tú y yo estamos casados Akane, ¡eres mi esposa… mi mujer!**_

 _ **A: Shin, creo que deberíamos tomar distancia. Yo no entiendo mis propios sentimientos**_ __confieso._

 _ **Sh: ¿Has dormido con él?**_ __interroga desconfiado._

 _ **A: ¡No!, ¡Claro que no!, Solo hemos pasado tiempo juntos, nunca haría eso Shin. Es solo que lo que siento por él es muy fuerte...**_

 _ **Sh: ¿Y qué quieres hacer? ¿Piensas que él se arriesgará a quedarse contigo una vez que le cuentes que estas casada conmigo? ¿Crees que no le va a importar lo que piense nuestra familia?**_

 _ **A: Lo sé Shin, yo nunca pensé en tener algo serio con él, no es eso…**_

 _ **Sh: Entonces ¿qué carajos estás haciendo Akane?**_ __grita iracundo._

 _ **A: ¡No lo sé! Solo… solo quería estar unos días a su lado. Pero desde el principio supe que no iba a durar, que todo se terminaría pronto… como un sueño.**_

 _ **Sh: ¿Un sueño? ¿Lo que tienes con él es un sueño? Entonces lo nuestro ¿qué es? ¿Una pesadilla?**_

 _ **A: No Shin, no lo digo en ese sentido-**_

 _ **Sh: -no sabes cuánto me estas lastimando Akane**_ __interrumpe sentenciándome._

 _Me da la espalda. Resignado, adolorido, humillado._

 _ **A: ¡Perdón Shin!, ¡tienes razón! Soy una horrible persona**_ __reconozco avergonzada__ _ **Tengo que alejarme de ti, de él, solo les hago daño**_ __ rompo en llanto y caigo rendida sobre mis rodillas._

 _Lo siento voltear y observarme por unos segundos. Lo que no logro descifrar es si me contempla, allí, tendida a sus pies, como alguien que se regocija de ver en aquella rebajante posición a quien le ha producido un enorme perjurio, o a una lamentable criatura que despierta lástima o asco._

 _Cualesquiera que fueren sus sentimientos se agacha quedando a mi altura y me abraza._

 _ **Sh: Yo te amo Akane, no quiero perderte, no quiero que me dejes. Solo quiero que te apartes de él, que vuelvas a mí… por favor.**_

 _Sus palabras suenan casi tan desesperadas como las mías._

 _FIN FLASHBACK_

 _ **A: Esa noche intenté decirte toda la verdad pero no pude. ¿Cómo reaccionarías? Seguramente me odiarías. Repasé una y mil veces en mi cabeza las palabras que te diría. Pero allí, frente a ti, solo quería fundirme en tus brazos y disfrutar de tu aroma. Decidí esperar a que llegara el día 15, llegar al límite, agotar el tiempo contigo hasta el último minuto antes de despertar.**_

 _ **Pero no llegaste, no respondiste mis llamadas en todo el día. No podía encontrarte por ningún lugar. ¿Sabes lo aterrador que fue? ¡Tenía que encontrarte, tenía que despedirme de ti, tenía que contarte la verdad, lo tenías que escuchar de mi boca!**_

 _ **Rogaba con la posibilidad de que no asistieras, de que simplemente ignorases "esa tediosa reunión familiar", como solías decir. Pero no, allí estabas. No pude ver tu rostro, solo pude escuchar cuando te retiraste del comedor. Poco después vino Ryoga a buscarme pero Shin me detuvo. De alguna manera, una vez más, se dio cuenta de toda la situación, me llevó a una habitación en el fondo de su casa y allí te llamé-**_

 _ **R: -¿eres feliz con él?**_ __pregunta tomándome por sorpresa._

 _ **A: Ranma…**_

 _ **R: ¿Me amas? Solo necesito saber eso, no quiero escuchar más explicaciones. Solo dime, ¿me amas? Si tú-**_

 _Me arrojo sobre él y lo abrazo con todas mis fuerzas._

 _ **A: Te amo Ranma Saotome, y te necesito, solo a ti bobo.**_

 _ **R: Entonces todo lo demás no importa. Es lo único que necesito saber.**_

 _ **A: ¿Qué haremos Ranma?**_

 _ **R: Lo único que podemos hacer, estar juntos. No te preocupes por nada mas, déjalo todo en mis manos.**_

 _ **A: Pero-**_

 _ **R: -lo más difícil lo hemos logrado: vencer nuestro orgullo y admitir que estamos de la cabeza el uno por el otro. El resto es pan comido**_ __me dice con su típico tono altanero._

 _Me río. Sé que no será tan fácil, pero creo en él._

 _ **R: Ahora ve, termina de cambiarte que te llevaré a un lugar que quiero que conozcas.**_

 _ **A: ¿Y dónde es eso?**_

 _ **R: Mmmm, sorpresa.**_

 _Lo miro simulando desconfianza._

 _ **R: ¡Vamos! Ve a prepararte que en cualquier momento llegará la señora Kaede a limpiar.**_

 _Le doy un fugaz beso y corro a la habitación. Me pongo los zapatos, me miro una vez más en el espejo arreglando mi cabello y voy a su encuentro._

 _Acababa de lavar los platos del desayuno._

 _Me arrimo a su lado y le doy un beso en la mejilla._

 _ **A: Tu turno, yo seco los platos.**_

 _ **R: ¡Hacemos un gran equipo!**_ __afirma guiñándome el ojo._

 _Besa mi frente y corre a la habitación._

 _No puedo sacarme esta tonta sonrisa de la cara._

 _Guardo el último tazón en la alacena cuando suena el timbre._

 _ **R: Debe ser Kaede. Por favor hazla pasar, amor.**_

 _Me sonrojo libremente ante su última declaración, total ¡no puede verme! ¿A dónde me llevará?_

 _Abro la puerta irradiando alegría._

 _" **Akane… ¡Akane!".**_

 _Me toma del brazo y me estampa contra su cuerpo._


	14. Fin

_**Hola a todxs! Esta vez me porté bien y actualicé súper rápido, vieron? Creo que era necesario.**_

 _ **Como siempre muchas gracias por sus comentarios.**_

 _ **Me encuentro preparando otra, o mejor dicho, otras historias. Y me gustaría saber qué les gustaría mas: una historia como esta en cuanto a ser "un universo alternativo" (manteniendo por supuesto la personalidades típicas de nuestros amados personajes) ambientada en la edad media, o una historia siguiendo el manga, focalizando en cierto acontecimiento en la vida de casados de Ranma y Akane. Si se pueden tomar un tiempito a contarme que piensan se los agradecería.**_

 _ **Ahora si, un nuevo... ¿y último capítulo?**_

 _ **Esta historia es sin fines de lucro, siendo mi única ganancia el placer de escribir. Los personajes de Ranma 1/2 son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.**_

* * *

 _ **PERO ME DA MIEDO ENAMORARME**_

 ** _Cap 14: Fin_**

 _ **-**_ _ **¡No tienes idea cuánto te he buscado, estaba desesperado!**_ ___ declaró el joven esposo expresando alivio en cada palabra mientras lentamente el calor que irradia el pequeño cuerpo de su esposa comienza a abrigarlo. Realmente la había buscado insaciablemente desde que recibió la alarmante llamada de su madre hace menos de 24 horas.

 _ **-Shin… ¿Cómo me-**_

 _**-¿estás bien?, ¿te hizo algo?**_ ___ preguntó concernido mientras la inspecciona de pies a cabeza.

 _-_ _ **¿Qué?, ¡No!**_ ___ respondió sorprendida la muchacha.

Lo que último que había imaginado ese mediodía era encontrarse con su esposo al abrir la puerta. En todo ese tiempo jamás había pensado, siquiera por un segundo, cómo sería volver a verlo después de haber desaparecido junto a Ranma.

 _-_ _ **Ya me encargaré de ese hijo de puta**_ ___ perjuró ___ _ **Ahora vamos, volvamos a casa_**_ arremetió Shinnosuke sin comprender por qué estaba con tanto apuro por llevarse a su esposa de ese lugar.

No quería enfrentarlo, no en ese momento. No quería demorarse más de lo necesario, solo quería alejarla de allí, de él. Así que tomó su mano y comenzó a caminar hacia el auto que había dejado inconscientemente en marcha. Sabía muy dentro suyo que no había tiempo que perder.

Lo que Shinnosuke no pudo advertir, o acaso temía hacerlo, fue que Akane reaccionaría resistiéndose a sus intenciones.

 _ **-¡No! ¡Suéltame!**_ ___ enunció con determinación, intentando frenar impetuosamente su arrastre.

Él la enfrentó observándola con profunda decepción. Debía admitir que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que ella corriera a sus brazos al ser encontrada, y que tuviera tanta urgencia como él de dejar ese lugar y volver a su hogar, juntos.

 _ **-Mi amor, Akane**_ ___ tomándose unos segundos para calmase antes de continuar ___ _ **¿Qué estás haciendo?**_ ___ preguntó casi con inocencia, o mejor dicho con fingida inocencia. "Ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente" asegura el popular dicho.

 _ **-No quiero ir contigo Shinnosuke**_ ___ expresó la peliazul, temerosa pero resolutiva, terminando con la farsa que obstinadamente intentaba sostener su marido.

El muchacho se quedó en silencio analizando las palabras en su mente. "¿Qué debo hacer?", se preguntó a sí mismo. Sabía que ella estaba enamorada de su primo por lo que su respuesta no lo extrañó, lo hirió. Pero ¿y él?, ¿qué había de él? ¿Acaso alguno de los dos había pensado en lo que él quería?... Shinnosuke no quería estar sin ella, Akane era todo lo que tenía y deseaba en el mundo. ¿Por qué debía entonces renunciar a ella?, cuestionó. Así que egoístamente, violentamente, afianzó el agarre sobre la pequeña mano de su fugitiva esposa y retomó su marcha. Sabía que después de esto las cosas cambiarían por completo entre los dos, cambiarían para sí mismo. Jamás había sido un hombre agresivo, irracional, impulsivo. Mucho menos le haría daño a su amada Akane. No quería forzarla, era consciente de que no estaba bien. No era su intención que las cosas entre ellos se dieran así, quería que fuese natural, que su amor fuese verdadero e incondicional. Pero el miedo a perderla para siempre lo acorraló y debía defenderse como podía, incluso si tenía que hacer uso de todos los recursos que estuvieran a su alcance… por viles que fueran.

 _ **-¡No! ¿Acaso no me escuchaste? ¡No quiero ir contigo!, ¡Suéltame!, ¡Suéltame!**_ ___ se opuso Akane con todo su ser. Sin embargo su marido parecía inmune a su pedido.

 _-_ _ **¡Suéltala!**_ ___ sentenció con aplomo el hombre que, advertido por los gritos de la muchacha que amaba, se apresuró a dejar con urgencia el dormitorio en donde se encontraba preparándose para ir a aquel lugar que tanto adoraba, casi tanto como a ella.

Reaccionando ante su voz, Akane giró hacia él lo mucho que el agarre feroz de Shinnosuke le permite. Sin embargo éste no se detiene. Estaba determinado a llevársela de allí. Temía que si se detenía tan solo un segundo él se la arrebataría de sus manos como ya le había arrebatado su corazón.

Al ver que su primo continuaba alejándola de él decidió correr en su dirección. Akane lo vio sobrepasarlos hasta plantarse a escasos centímetros frente a Shin, haciendo finalmente que éste se detenga.

La sola presencia de Ranma era imponente. Sus ojos feroces advertían que no dejaría que Shinossuke la apartara de su lado.

Sin embargo el otro amante en cuestión no vaciló. Tiró de Akane hasta estamparla contra su espalda, interponiendo su propio cuerpo entre ella y el de Ranma. Quería protegerla, esconderla, retenerla.

Dicho movimiento solo enfureció más al artista marcial. "¿Cómo se atreve a tomarla como prisionera?", pensó indignado.

 _-_ _ **Suéltala**_ ___ ordenó en seco.

 _-_ _ **Muévete**_ ___ retrucó Shinnosuke ___ _ **esto es entre mi esposa y yo.**_

 _ **-Escucha por las buenas lo que te está pidiendo Akane**_ ___ insistió ___ _ **suéltala, o vas a tener que escucharme a mí a la fuerza.**_

Ranma no quería lastimar a su primo. Lo entendía, podía empatizar con su situación porque él mismo lo había vivido. Saber que la mujer por quien vives está con otro hombre, alguien decidido a retenerla, lo vivió durante semanas esperando pacientemente la oportunidad de arrebatarla, o más bien liberarla. Pero aunque pudiera entender su dolor, incluso si tenía que usar la fuerza física contra él, quien fue su querido primo, lo haría porque ella quería estar con él. Akane lo amaba. Se lo había confirmado en más de una forma. Cuando decidió llevársela de aquel negocio, luego de preparar el asalto por días, sabía que estaba la posibilidad de que ella quisiera volver con Shin, de que se hubiese olvidado de él, de que en esos días que estuvo lejos suyo y cerca de él su corazón podría haber cambiado y haber resuelto volver con su antiguo dueño. No tenía mucho a su favor en contra de los años que habían compartido juntos el ahora matrimonio. Ranma no era amable, noble y cariñoso como su primo. Tampoco tenía la estabilidad económica que Shinnosuke poseía, ya que a pesar de estar haciéndolo bien con su carrera en este momento, no tenia garantías de cuánto tiempo podía sostener su éxito. Todo podría perderse fácilmente en una lesión o una derrota. Tampoco conocía su ciudad natal, mucho menos a su familia como él. Ranma simplemente la amaba, a pesar de su mala fama, de su personalidad impulsiva, narcisista e infantil, él la amaba como nunca había amado a otra persona. Pero si a pesar de sus sentimientos Akane decidía quedarse con Shin, él la hubiese dejado ir, hubiese renunciado a ella para siempre. Sin embargo no lo hizo, ella realmente lo amaba a él. Así que no se iba dar por vencido.

 _ **-¿Piensas que te tengo miedo? ¿Que por ser un artista marcial no voy a enfrentarme a ti?**_ ___ lo desafió sabiendo que Ranma no iba a golpearlo. Aunque estuviese muriendo de ganas por hacerlo, no arremetería físicamente contra él.

 _ **-No te equivoques Shinnosuke. No estoy ante ti como artista marcial, ni siquiera como tu primo. Estoy frente a ti como un hombre que quiere proteger a la persona que ama.**_

Su explicación generó en Shinnosuke una enorme diversión, por lo que no pudo evitar reír. Es que no podía creer lo que Ranma estaba diciendo. Sonaba ante sus oídos completamente ridículo, cursi incluso. Jamás amó a nadie y estaba convencido de que Akane no era la excepción. Solo quería ganarle como siempre lo había hecho en todo. Pero para Shinnosuke esto no era un juego ni una competencia. Él estaba determinado a proteger a su esposa, de Ranma… y de sí misma.

 _ **-¿La persona que amas?**_ ___ preguntó con sarcasmo.

 _ **-Así es. La amo**_ _afirmó sin duda _._

 _ **-¡Deja de mentir Ranma!**_ ___ exclamó irritado ante lo que creía una insistente mentira.

 _ **-No miento, lo sabes muy bien.**_

Se miran desafiantes. Parecen dos bestias a punto de saltar a la yugular del otro en cualquier momento. Mientras, la muchacha no sabía qué hacer o decir. No era propio de ella reaccionar así. Akane era temperamental, impulsiva y valiente. No una damisela en peligro. Pero desde que Ranma entró en su vida descubrió una faceta desconocida de sí misma, de fragilidad y angustia constante. Jamás pensó en vivir el tipo de situación de la que estaba siendo protagonista, una escena salida de una novela amorosa, algo surrealista, completamente inesperado y un tanto absurdo.

 _ **-Incluso si eso fuera verdad-**_

 _**-lo es**_ ___ interrumpió aclarando su posición.

 _ **-¡Ella es mi esposa! ¡Mía!**_ ___ aferrándose firmemente de la suave mano que estaba decidido a no soltar. La amaba, y lo que había dicho era la única verdad, lo único que contaba. Legalmente ella era su esposa y Ranma no tenía ningún derecho sobre ella.

 _ **-Ella, Akane, es tu esposa sí, pero no es tu mujer.**_

Sus palabras atravesaron el corazón del joven esposo como una filosa daga.

 _ **-¡Es lo mismo! Deja de decir idioteces y muévete**_ ___ solo pudo decir con los nervios a flor de piel. Las cosas se estaban demorando más de lo esperado y la incertidumbre lo estaba matando.

 _ **-Ella es tu esposa pero eso es solo un título, un título escrito en un papel que le hiciste firmar abusando de su vulnerabilidad, haciendo uso de la lástima ¡como solo tú sabes hacer!**_ ___ gritó completamente sacado de sus casillas.

 _ **-¡Cállate!**_

Intentó avanzar pero Ranma no se movió ni un centímetro.

 _ **-Ella**_ ___ continuó arremetiendo ___ _ **ella es mi mujer, mi amiga, mi alumna, mi compañera, mi amante. Ella es todo eso porque elige serlo, porque quiere estar conmigo, aquí o donde sea que nos encontremos, incluso si estamos separados. ¡Así que acéptalo de una buena vez y déjala ir!**_

Se sintió derrotado. No podía refutar sus palabras. Ella mismo se lo dijo innumerables veces. Que lo quería, que estaba enamorada de Ranma, que ya no sentía lo mismo por él. Aún cuando se arrepintió, le pidió perdón y volvieron a intentarlo, nunca más volvió a ser lo mismo entre ellos desde que lo conoció a él. Aunque Akane le sonriera, aunque hicieran el amor, aunque se casara con él, ya no podía encontrar en sus ojos, en sus caricias, en sus besos, siquiera en sus palabras, una pizca de aquello que tanto anhelaba: su amor.

Aún así, aunque fuera así, no podía perderla.

 _ **-De todos modos, sigue siendo mi esposa.**_

Se dio vuelta enfrentado a Akane. La tomó por los hombros y le habló conteniendo las lágrimas.

 _ **-¿Me has escuchado Akane?, legalmente estamos casados y si no vienes conmigo _**_ dudó por unos segundos _ **_ lo denunciaré por secuestrarte**_ ___ resolvió. Se encontró diciendo aquellas desesperadas y rebajantes palabras.

 _ **-¡Shin!**_

 _ **-¡No puedes hacerme daño! ¡Akane vino conmigo porque quiso, porque me ama!**_ ___ dijo confiado el señalado.

 _ **-¡Claro que no!, te la llevaste a la fuerza, arrastrándola en contra de su voluntad. Tengo muchos testigos, incluso cámaras de seguridad que van a corroborar lo que digo.**_

 _ **-¡Shin!**_ ___ lo miró suplicante.

Repasó en su cabeza la secuencia de aquel momento y tenía razón. Incluso ella se sintió de esa forma en un principio, forzada.

 _ **-Tú decides**_ ___ la acorraló vilmente.

 _ **-¡Akane, no lo escuches!**_ ___ pidió acercándose a su lado ___ _ **Cariño, ven**_ ___ extendiendo su mano hacia ella.

 _ **-Sabes que es una figura pública**_ ___ continuó insistiendo pues vio el temor en sus ojos ___ _ **¿Qué pensarán de él una vez que salga en las noticias de todo el país que el gran Ranma Saotome secuestró a la mujer de su primo?**_

 _ **-No te atreverías**_ ___ se animó a desafiar la mujer.

Ella lo conocía. Sabía que tenía un buen corazón. No podría hacer algo tan bajo.

 _ **-Lo haré. Si no me dejas opción Akane, lo haré**_ ___ advirtió nuevamente.

 _ **-¡Akane, no le creas! Él no tiene ese poder.**_

Ranma intentó disuadir a la muchacha. También pudo ver el temor en sus ojos, del que Shinnosuke supo tomar ventaja. Rápidamente ese temor lo contagió, temor a que ella se rindiera.

 _ **-Lo tengo**_ ___ aseguró ___ _ **yo también tengo contactos Saotome, ¿o cómo crees que los encontré aquí?**_ ___ comentó sin despegar sus ojos de la asustada muchacha_ _**Además no es muy difícil hacer viral una noticia como ésta. Cualquiera lo puede hacer.**_

Akane lo miró impotente. Lágrimas comenzaban a rodar por su rostro. No podía creer lo que Shinnosuke, su querido Shin, estaba haciendo. Ella no lo odiaba, por el contrario, lo quería mucho. Ha sido una persona muy importante en su vida, su primer todo. Siempre ocuparía un lugar privilegiado en su corazón. Pero ya no lo amaba como hombre. ¿Acaso era algo tan difícil de perdonar?, se preguntó.

 _ **-¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?**_ ___ demandó con la imperiosa necesidad de entenderlo.

 _ **-Eso es lo mismo que te pregunto a ti. En unos días es nuestro matrimonio por iglesia… ¿Qué tienes en la cabeza que no puedes comprender que este tipo**_ ___ señalándolo ___ _ **solo quiere jugar contigo?**_

 _ **-¡No es verdad! Él me ama… y yo a él**_ ___ declaró sin retroceder ni arrepentirse.

Es nada más y nada menos que la verdad, pensó para sus adentros la joven Tendo.

Shinnosuke cerró los ojos intensamente, mordiendo sus labios ante tal declaración que llegó a él como una inmensa ola que lo arrastró sin poder hacer absolutamente nada para evitarla. Lo amaba a él. ¿Qué más tenía que escuchar para desistir?

Derrotado la soltó y ella, al percatarse libre de su agarre, corrió hacia Ranma quien la recibió triunfante en sus brazos.

 _ **-No te preocupes pequeña, todo va a salir bien**_ _prometió.

No solo a ella, sino a sí mismo.

Ante dicha escena Shinnosuke sacó el teléfono del bolsillo interior de su campera, tocó la pantalla y se lo llevó al oído.

Los amantes pensaron que todo se había resuelto, pero aquella maniobra de Shinnosuke los tomó desprevenidos. "¿Qué está haciendo?", pensaron alertados.

 _ **-Llama a la policía, diles que la encontré… Sí, prepara las fotos y el video de la cámara de seguridad junto con la denuncia y en cinco minutos súbela a las redes sociales.**_

 _ **-¡No!**_ ___ gritó desesperada apartándose bruscamente de Ranma.

 _-_ _ **¡Akane, ven!**_ ___ pidió angustiado.

La mujer se acercó a Shinnosuke tomándolo del brazo y de un fuerte impulso logró hacerlo girar en su dirección. Cara a cara le preguntó:

 _ **-¿Qué carajos estás haciendo?**_

 _ **-Solo dije la verdad**_ ___ dijo fríamente. Ya no le restaban emociones.

 _ **-¿Es que acaso no me escuchaste?, ¡yo lo amo! Él me trajo aquí, sí pero-**_

 _**-te arrastró hasta aquí, a la fuerza**_ ___ corrigió

 _ **-no, es decir-**_

 _**-tomó tu teléfono**_ ___ prosiguió ___ _ **lo destrozó con el auto con el único fin de dejarte incomunicada. ¡Eso es privación de la libertad!**_

 _ **\- ¡No es como parece!**_ ___ gritó impotente.

 _ **-Se puso de acuerdo con su amigo, a quien también denunciaré y difamaré por cómplice**_ ___ amenazó esta vez dirigiendo su gélida mirada a Ranma_ _**para encerrarte en esta casa, de la cual es propietario.**_

 _ **-¡Déjalo fuera de todo esto!**_ ___ defendió a su amigo el artista marcial ___ _ **Él no sabía nada.**_

Era mentira, PK sabía todo desde un principio e intentó disuadirlo. Pero ni siquiera él puedo convencerlo de dejar a Akane. Así que solo hizo lo que Ranma le pidió, pues deseaba sinceramente su felicidad.

No era justo que se metiera en problemas por su culpa.

 _ **-Él lo sabía, sí. El estadio tiene cámaras de seguridad, ¿acaso ignorabas eso?. Yo lo vi todo. Él te vio llevar a Akane en el auto, él mismo te acercó las llaves de esta maldita casa.**_

Shinnosuke conocía al amigo de Ranma. Muy pocas veces lo había visto pero su primo siempre hablaba de él. Fue la primera persona a quien buscó luego de saber de la desaparición de Akane en manos Saotome, pensando que seguramente lo había ayudado. Y no se equivocó. Sin embargo demostró ser un fiel amigo. Lo amenazó de varias formas pero a pesar de ello el muchacho no dijo una sola palabra. Claro que el guardia diurno de seguridad no dudó en aceptar el dinero y llevarlo al cuarto de las cámaras de seguridad donde vio aquella filmación.

Colérico, Ranma avanzó sobre Shinnosuke como relámpago y lo tomó del cuello de su camisa.

 _ **-¿Qué diablos quieres conseguir con todo esto?**_

Al igual que Akane desconocía esta cara de Shinnosuke. A diferencia de ella, muy dentro suyo podía comprender por qué lo hacía.

 _ **-Dile a tu amigo que comience a buscar otro trabajo lo antes posible, porque una vez que su carrera se arruine por ser cómplice de un delito no creo que pueda seguir trabajando en aquel estadio. Sinceramente no creo que alguien vuelva a contratarlo. Dile que me busque, que necesito alguien que corte el césped de mi casa.**_

Disfrutó tenerlo en sus manos, generarle malestar, hacerlo enojar. Tal vez así podría tener una mínima muestra de todo lo que él estaba sufriendo por su culpa.

 _ **-Maldito-**_

 _ **-¡Basta! ¡Iré contigo! _**_ resolvió Akane.

No podía dejar que Ranma pagara las consecuencias de sus malas elecciones.

Al escucharla automáticamente Ranma lo soltó y volteó horrorizado a verla. Por su parte Shinnosuke reaccionó empujándolo y apresuradamente tomó la mano de Akane caminando, sin perder un segundo, en dirección al auto que todavía estaba en marcha.

 _ **-¡No Akane!**_ ___ gritó desolado mientras la vio alejarse junto a su esposo.

A escasos centímetros del auto Akane se detuvo nuevamente. Shinnosuke entró en pánico.

 _ **-Primero llama a quien sea que te esté ayudando y dile que no suba absolutamente nada de Ranma a ninguna red social**_ ___ advirtió con firmeza.

El muchacho se quedó observándola tratando de decidir qué hacer. Temía que ella estuviera engañándolo nuevamente.

Ranma corrió hacia Akane y se aferró a ella como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Literalmente sentía que su vida era aquella mujer.

 _ **-Vamos Akane, volvamos a la casa**_ _rogó_ _**Vamos a resolver todo esto juntos, los dos, no le sigas el juego.**_

Sin embargo ella no respondió su súplica.

 _ **-¡Hazlo o no volverás a verme!**_ ___ le advirtió con voz entrecortada por la angustia.

El aludido sacó su teléfono. ¿Qué más podía perder?, pensó.

 _ **-No hagas nada. Déjalo**_ ___ ordenó a su abogado.

Akane cerró sus ojos aliviada mientras el oxígeno llenó nuevamente sus pulmones. Su marido terminó la llamada y abrió la puerta del auto indicándole que entre.

Antes de obedecerlo finalmente volteó en dirección a Ranma. Tomó sus manos y las llevó sus mejillas, en tanto su amado solo podía susurrar: "no, no lo hagas".

 _ **-No te preocupes, debo resolver esto**_ ___ explicó tristemente.

 _ **-No cariño, no te vayas, podemos hacerlo juntos**_ ___ intentó disuadirla una vez más.

 _ **-Ranma, es mi responsabilidad, solo mía. Yo creé todos estos malos entendidos por ser cobarde y no hacer frente a mis propios sentimientos. Solo yo puedo solucionar esta situación.**_

 _-_ _ **No, por favor-**_

 _ **-¡vamos Akane!**_ ___ ordenó interrumpiéndolo. Ya no podía soportar verlos juntos.

Con lágrimas en los ojos lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas y le dijo al oído:

 _ **-Esta vez yo te buscaré**_ _prometió_ _**espérame**_ _pidió_ _**te amo**_ ___ declaró.

Derrotado correspondió su abrazo con la misma intensidad, como queriendo imprimir su cuerpo en el de ella, y viceversa. Escondió su cabeza entre sus cabellos e inspiró profundamente su aroma.

Ante dicha escena Shinnosuke perdió toda la paciencia. Se dirigió hacia ellos y tomó a su esposa del brazo, alejándolo irremediablemente de él.

A continuación la impulsó dentro del auto, en tanto Ranma la observó alejarse sintiendo un profundo dolor en el pecho.

Esa fue la última vez que se vieron.


End file.
